La Guerra por tu Corazón, Un Verdadero Oponente
by ranma.akaneforever
Summary: Después de la gran batalla por lograr estar juntos Ranma y Akane deberán lidiar con otro enemigo, ellos mismos Secuela La guerra por consumar nuestro amor Escrito por Akane Red y AkaneKagome
1. La aparición de un desconocido

Hola a todos, estamos aquí para entregarles éste, nuestro segundo fic en conjunto, a diferencia del anterior este constará de varios capítulos, el fic esta situado al final del manga, aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos les guste

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

_**Capítulo I La aparición de un "desconocido"**_

Era otro día en la ciudad de Nerima, el cielo estaba increíblemente despejado y el sol resplandecía de manera asombrosa, había pasado una semana desde la boda fallida, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, solo uno que otro inconveniente, de vez en cuando un chico que volaba por los cielos cortesía de su adorada prometida y su mazo, pero nada muy relevante. En cierta forma se había establecido una pequeña tregua en el grupo de artistas marciales. Lo que hacía que en la ciudad se respirara un aire de mucha paz, aunque…

Como todos los días…

-Ranma apresúrate llegaremos tarde otra vez.- expresaba Akane al muchacho que corría sobre la baranda mientras devoraba el último bocado de lo que parecía ser su desayuno.

-Sí, sí lo que tú digas- decía el joven de coleta ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, -de todas formas ya estamos retrazados- agregó sin el más mínimo interés en apurar su paso.

Como era de esperarse luego de llegar a clases el par de jóvenes fueron castigados por su tardanza, ambos cargaban un par de cubetas en el pasillo afuera de su salón. Algo mal humorados con la vista desafiante sobre el otro.

-¡No me mires así, esta vez tú tardaste en arreglarte!- decía el oji-azul aparentando inocencia.

-¡Sí claro, como si hubiera sido yo la que se quedo dormida!- expresó volteando el rostro para no verlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sin más que decir ambos se miraron y sonrieron bastante relajados.

-¿De todas maneras ya solo quedan diez minutos no?- dijo Ranma de lo más normal.

-Si tienes razón, agregó volteando y dedicándole una calida sonrisa- ¿además aunque estés en la clase tú no nunca prestas atención, así que supongo que es lo mismo no?-

El joven no tuvo tiempo para reclamar ya que el profesor los había llamado para que ingresaran de nuevo al salón…

* * *

Al cabo de un par de horas, se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta del salón de clases del 1ª F. 

-Adelante…- dijo el profesor mientras acomodaba sus gafas y dejaba la tiza sobre su mesa.

La puerta se abrió en forma lenta, dejando ver poco a poco a un muchacho. Éste ingresaba al salón de manera cautelosa y con la cabeza gacha, al parecer en ese momento el suelo resultaba bastante interesante, el muchacho era bastante alto de más o menos 1,75 m. de complexión delgada, su cuerpo denotaba que el chico cuidaba bastante de su apariencia, aunque no era mucho lo que mostraba por el uniforme escolar, se podía apreciar en el un cuerpo bastante atlético y bien formado. Su cabello era de un negro azabache que cubría levemente su frente. Sus ojos denotaban una mirada increíblemente tierna y segura, de un color verde profundo.

Su atractivo físico no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las féminas del salón de clases, ya que varios suspiros se escuchaban desde que el apuesto joven había ingresado al lugar.

-Buenos días¿usted debe ser el alumno nuevo, verdad?- agregó el profesor observando al recién ingresado.

Éste último al escuchar al profesor viró su rostro hacia los alumnos del salón observándolos por primera vez -Sí, buenos días, mi nombre es….-

En ese momento el muchacho quedó estupefacto, observando un punto fijo y en especial a una jovencita en particular del salón, sin decir una sola palabra se acercó lentamente hacia aquel puesto del salón. Ranma observó por primera vez al muchacho, algo curioso por la actitud de éste, sin embargo su expresión de curiosidad cambió rápidamente a una de completo enfado al ver que el lugar al que se dirigía él era precisamente el puesto de Akane.

-_¡Que demonios¿Ese que se cree cómo se atreve a acercarse así a Akane…?!- _pensó el ojiazul

-¿Ak…Akane…Tendo… Eres tú?- preguntó sin apartar su vista de una igualmente sorprendida Akane.

-¿Re…Reita?- agregó Akane mirándolo con una clara mirada de sorpresa.

La reacción del muchacho no se dejó a esperar, Reita tomó la mano de Akane embelesado, sorprendido, con una expresión en su rostro que denotaban claramente que ese encuentro lo hacía inmensamente feliz. La joven de los cabellos azulados por su parte lo observaba igual, poco a poco fue esbozando una sonrisa de esas que ponían muy nervioso a Ranma.

-¿_Y este quién se cree que es? A mí por menos mucho menos que eso me manda a volar-_ pensó ya bastante irritado por la escena el artista marcial.

Lo que de verdad terminó de dejar perplejos a todos los del salón, en especial a un joven que ya parecía tener claros síntomas de fiebre por el carmesí de su rostro, fue el cariñoso abrazo que ambos se estaban ofreciendo en medio de la clase.

El vitoreo por parte de los demás alumnos no se hizo esperar, a lo lejos se escuchaban comentarios como -Es Reita Masashi, el chico de Hokaido…- y cosas por el estilo. Palabras que la pareja ni siquiera notó…

-Pensé, que jamás volvería a verte, no te imaginas lo feliz que me siento- agregó Reita solo para ser oído por Akane. En el momento que vió a la chica se olvidó por completo de todo y de todos los demás ahí presentes, estaba totalmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos y emociones, no quería dejar de sentir a la chica en sus brazos ni por un segundo, sentía que si la soltaba solo un poco volvería a perderla, temía que todo fuera un sueño, una ilusión o solo parte de su imaginación que anhelaba volver a ver a aquella jovencita.

Akane por su parte no vió venir la acción de Reita sin embargo al sentir el cálido abrazo que éste le estaba brindando, acompañado de tiernas palabras que denotaban que él la recordaba con el mismo aprecio que ella. Decidió responder a ese gesto de cariño olvidando por completo lo demás,

-A mi también me alegra mucho volver a verte Reita, de verdad…- agregó la peli-azul en un susurro.

En ese momento Ranma ya harto de la escenita que daba "SU" prometida, se levantó de su puesto e iba con claras intenciones de apartar "sutilmente" a la parejita, que en ese momento parecían bastante lejanos de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, Ranma no pudo realizar sus intenciones, ya que una voz interrumpió la escena, con un comentario bastante sugerente.

-Muchachos por favor, dejemos la escena romántica para el receso, ahora debemos continuar con la clase- dijo muy relajado el profesor -por cierto ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?- agregó observando al alumno nuevo.

El comentario no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los ahí presentes, mucho menos para los dos jóvenes que aún continuaban muy cerca el uno del otro, ahora se observaban entre si, con una clara expresión de vergüenza y un sonrojo bastante notorio.

- Ah…lo sien…siento es que la emoción…hee, me disculpo…- dijo el recién ingresado de forma nerviosa, tras esto último se separó completamente de Akane y volvió a situarse al centro de la sala, no sin antes esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para la muchacha de cabellos azulados, quien al encontrarse sola otra vez volvió a tomar asiento, bastante sonrojada por lo recién acontecido.

Un par de puestos más atrás se podía dilucidar a un muy, pero muy enfadado Ranma que mascullaba palabras intenlegibles, que parecían ser maldiciones, por lo bajo.

-Mi nombre es Reita Masashi, tengo 16 años y provengo de Hokaido, llegué hace un par de días a Nerima, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos…- dicho esto último se inclino levemente ante sus compañeros y profesor, luego volvió a erguirse y sus ojos automáticamente se posaron sobre Akane.

La muchacha sonrió otra vez por la mirada del joven, luego bajó su rostro y comenzó jugar en forma nerviosa con sus dedos pulgares. Podía sentir claramente la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero se sentía muy contenta con este reencuentro.

Las clases siguieron en forma normal con una que otra mirada por parte de Reita y Akane, además con uno que otro suspiro por parte de algunas chicas. Mientras Ranma torturaba lentamente su lápiz y lo rompía pedazo por pedazo, imaginando que era la cabeza de Reita.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento de lo normal, al fin llegó la hora del receso y el anhelado timbre sonó. Un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a interrogar a Reita, mientras que otro grupo de muchachas arrinconaba a Akane y lanzaban frases como -¿pero siempre dijiste que solo eran amigos?- y otras mas sugerentes como -¿cuéntanos como besa?-

Ranma no tuvo tiempo de escuchar los comentarios que realizaban las jóvenes dentro de la clase. Apenas hubo sonado el timbre se limitó a salir del salón a tomar algo de aire, en ese momento parecía necesitarlo con urgencia, ya pediría explicaciones de lo sucedido entre su prometida y el nuevo chico más tarde.

-_No pienso hablar ahora con ella o seré muy obvio, pero cuando lleguemos a casa no se salva… ¿Cómo es que deja que un chico la toque así como así?- _

* * *

Así pasaron las siguientes clases, sin mayores imprevistos. En cada oportunidad que se presentaba, las amigas de Akane atosigaban a ésta con preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo relacionados con el que suponían sería su "ex". 

Reita la observaba desde su puesto con una clara expresión de fastidio, llevaba toda la mañana intentando acercarse a Akane sin poder lograrlo.

_-No me esperaba volver a verla y menos encontrarla aquí, está más linda de lo que recordaba- _pensaba Reita.

Así fue hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases acababan, al menos por ese día. Reita recogió sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente al puesto de Akane, esta vez no quería volver a ser interrumpido por alguien más. Sin embargo cuando estaba a un paso de lograr su cometido fue interceptado por un muchacho de su misma altura que vestía de ropas chinas y que tenía los cabellos atados en una coleta.

Solo pudo divisar como éste último se llevaba casi volando a la chica de ojos marrones. Todo lo que pudo hacer al verlo alejarse del lugar fue lanzar un sonoro suspiro. -_No puede ser… Otra vez perdí mi oportunidad…_-

-Creo que será algo difícil hablar con ella, al menos por hoy ya no lo logré, creo que mañana no será mejor… ni siquiera pude preguntarle dónde vive, cielos…- expresó por lo bajo mientras veía su objetivo alejarse…

-¿Talvez eso pueda remediarse, no crees?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?- enfatizó Akane claramente enfadada. 

-¿A mí que me pasa ¡Y lo preguntas así tan tranquila…¡Sí fuiste tú la de la escenita ¿Oh es que ya lo olvidaste, porque yo NO?- soltó en una sola frase y sin siquiera recobrar el aliento.

Pícaramente la chica de los cabellos azulados se acercó al rostro de su prometido -¿No me digas que estás celoso?-

-¡Yo¡Celoso de una chica tan fea y poco femenina como tú ¡Ya quisieras!- agregó el joven con un tono de enojo incontrolable en la voz.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?- masculló por lo bajo Akane mientras alzaba su puño lista para mandar a volar su prometido, pero antes lanzó otra pregunta -¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que estas celoso, sino para que reclamas?-

Ranma con desesperación y sin poder contenerse agregó -¡Nadie está reclamando nada boba ¿Sólo quiero saber que fue todo eso que pasó esta mañana en la escuela?-

La joven nunca había sido buena para entender las indirectas de su prometido, sin embargo algo en su interior le hacía creer que la actitud de enfado del muchacho se debía a los celos.

-¡No debes de ponerte así por eso Ranma, no seas tonto!- exclamó con furia, luego bajo su rostro y mirando al suelo más calmada agregó… -solo fue un abrazo de amigos.-

-_¿Cómo que un abrazo de amigos, la violenta y poco romántica de Akane nunca se deja abrazar por nadie…?_-

Ante esta respuesta Ranma se acercó peligrosamente a la chica. Quería que ella le diera con lujos y detalles las explicaciones pertinentes por su actitud en la mañana, sin embargo al tenerla tan cerca y sentir sus ojos marrones clavados en los suyos olvidó todo por completo.

El choque de miradas se intensificó, sus rostros se acercaban automáticamente sin que ninguno de los dos lo impidiera solo un par de centímetros los distanciaban hasta que…

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de las autoras:**

_**AkaneRed **_

Para todos y todas los que han leído este primer capítulo les agradecemos por su tiempo, esperamos poder actualizar pronto los siguientes. Si quieren saber ¿quién es la persona que hablo a Reita? O ¿qué va a suceder entre Ranma y Akane? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo que estará cargado de romance, humor y mucho RXA :-P

_**AkaneKagome **_

Pues que alegría poder llevarles este primer capítulo, gracias AkaneRed por hacerme parte de tu proyecto, es un honor escribir a tu lado. Espero que al público le entusiasme esta idea tanto como a mí. Gracias a los lectores por leer, esperamos con ansias sus comentarios.

No olviden dejar _**reviews**_, sus sugerencias y opiniones son súper valiosas para nosotras…. Hasta Pronto


	2. En busca de ti

Hola a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic, que placer tenerlos de nuevo en el capítulo número dos.

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo II En busca de ti**

El choque de miradas se intensificó, sus rostros se acercaban automáticamente sin que ninguno de los dos lo impidiera solo un par de centímetros los distanciaban hasta que…

Por fin sus labios se rozaron ligeramente, no era un beso completo, era un sutil roce en el cual podía sentir el aliento de su prometida. Era una sensación que iba mas allá de lo que alguna vez imaginó, podía sentir a la chica temblar levemente entre sus brazos, tan dócil, delicada, entregada por completo. Muchas veces imagino una situación así, pero nada se comparaba con lo que ahora estaba viviendo, el artista marcial no dudo un minuto más y la sujetó de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos al mismo tiempo que la acercaba sutilmente hacia su propio cuerpo.

De forma casi automática la peli-azul posó sus brazos en el pecho de su prometido, lo acarició suave y lentamente, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada parte que rozaba. Se deleitaba al sentirse a si misma entre los brazos del joven, mientras que una sensación le recorría por completo el cuerpo. Poco a poco fue subiendo sus brazos, con ternura, cariño y mucha dulzura, hasta posarlos suavemente sobre su cuello, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a rozar la coleta del chico, como si de una caricia se tratara.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, ya no querían perder mas tiempo, esta vez no esperarían a que alguien los interrumpiera. Estrecharon la pequeña distancia que los separaba, quedando así a merced uno del otro, Ranma podía sentir su corazón palpitar fuerte y despausadamente, se inclinó levemente y…

-¡Yerno…yerno…yerno, despierta ya!- expresaba por quinta vez la abuela Cologne, mientras le daba pequeños golpes con su bastón al muchacho de coleta, quien yacía en el suelo del Nekohanten.

-Abuela, ya despertó Ranma- pregunto inquisitiva la amazona, mientras observaba al chico, que parecía comenzaba a reaccionar.

Ranma se levantó lentamente con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, con su mano derecha se tocó levemente y pudo sentir un gran chichón, no entendía exactamente que hacía ahí.

-¡Como demonios llegue hasta aquí y ¿dónde está Akane?!- preguntó Ranma alterado, aún sin comprender que había sucedido.

-Akane debe estar en su casa supongo, yo te traje inconsciente hasta acá- le respondió Shampoo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras intentaba aferrarse al cuerpo del chico- supongo que merezco un premio por cuidar de ti ¿verdad?- añadió cerrando sus ojos y esperando el tan anhelado beso, mas la espera se hizo infinita ya que Ranma seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-_No lo comprendo hace solo un segundo Akane y yo íbamos a besarnos, entonces como llegué hasta el nekohanten._

Al cabo de algunos minutos de lucha interna Ranma logró recordar lo sucedido

_**Flash back**_

El choque de miradas se intensificó, sus rostros se acercaban automáticamente sin que ninguno de los dos lo impidiera solo un par de centímetros los distanciaban hasta que…

El sonido del timbre de una bicicleta se oyó, una hermosa y voluptuosa joven iba por las calles de Nerima a entregar los pedidos de su restaurante. Al ver a la pareja más cerca de lo normal, se acercó y golpeó con fuerza al chico de la trenza con su ya conocida bicicleta.

-Nihao Ranma…- saludó la amazona alzando su mano como era su costumbre. Miró con algo de sorpresa a los dos jóvenes, quienes en ese momento se hallaban alejados lo más posible el uno del otro, con los rostros sonrojados al máximo…

La joven de los cabellos púrpuras abrazó fuertemente a Ranma y restregó sus encantos sobre el chico… Se separó ligeramente de él y con una mirada curiosa preguntó -Oye Ranma ¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de Akane?-

Ante este último comentario el chico se alejó de la amazona agitando las manos de forma muy nerviosa, no sabía que responder exactamente ya que ni él mismo estaba claro de lo que hacía así que solo optó por la salida más fácil.

-¿Yo cerca de esa fea marimacho? Debes estar viendo mal… ¿Quién va querer estar cerca de ella?- dijo con tono de burla Ranma.

Un aura roja se acumuló sobre el cuerpo de la joven Tendo, además de tener que soportar la escenitas pervertidas de su prometido con otras, ahora el muy cínico se atrevía a ofenderla, era más de lo que podía soportar. Le plantó su tremendo mazo encima de la cabeza, el cual dejó a Ranma inconciente. Shampoo se abalanzó sobre él, lo tomó de la camisa y lo llevó a rastras hacia el Nekohanten.

_**Fin flash back**_

-_Entonces todo fue un sueño… ¡rayos!, los golpes en la cabeza me están afectando mucho, mira que soñar que yo y akane…pero yo… de verdad quiero... ¡no eso es imposible yo JAMÁS me fijaría en esa marimacho! -_

Cologne y Shampoo veían extrañadas como Ranma parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se notaba bastante alterado y algo sonrojado.

- Parece que el yerno no se siente bien¿estás segura que lo golpeó igual que siempre?- preguntó Cologne a su nieta tratando de encontrar una explicación para el comportamiento extraño del chico.

-Sí abuela, lo golpeó como siempre, bueno tal vez un poco mas fuerte-respondió la voluptuosa chica China, para luego añadir -Por cierto abuela debo irme ahora, Kodachi y la chica de la espátula me esperan.

-¿Sucedió algo Shampoo?- pregunto Cologne, algo dudosa de esa reunión. Bien sabía que su nieta, la joven Kuno y Ukyo solo se reunian por un motivo en particular, "Ranma".

-Nada grave, solo me dijeron que el ex novio de Akane ha vuelto, así que, como chica violenta ya no puede reclamar a mi airen como su prometido, es hora de decidir quién será la única novia de mi Ranma. Aunque es obvio que él me escogerá a mí, pero será mejor que valla, o esas tramaran algo en mí contra- dijo la amazona olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Ranma que al escuchar la frase "_el ex novio de akane ha vuelto"_, volvió a la realidad.

-¡¡¡Cómo que su EX NOVIO!!!- dijo para luego salir a toda velocidad en dirección al dojo Tendo, sin siquiera dejar responder a la chica de cabellos púrpura, ni reparar en lo que esta había mencionado anteriormente, en su mente solo se repetían dos palabras "Akane" "ex novio"._- ahora sí que no te escapas akane, cómo te atreves…-_

* * *

Mientras tanto aún en la preparatoria Furinkan… Reita hablaba en voz baja para si mismo… 

-Creo que será algo difícil hablar con ella, al menos por hoy ya no lo logré, creo que mañana no será mejor… ni siquiera pude preguntarle dónde vive, cielos…- expresó por lo bajo mientras veía su objetivo alejarse…

-¿Talvez eso pueda remediarse, no crees?- dijo una voz a su espalda. El muchacho se volteó algo asustado al escuchar una pícara voz femenina. Frente a él apareció la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó algo receloso el muchacho.

-Alguien que te puede ser de mucha ayuda… ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas?-

El chico miró detenidamente por unos segundos el rostro de la joven, se le hacía algo familiar pero aún no podía reconocer de quién se trataba. Sujetándose la cabeza con una de sus manos miraba hacia el suelo intentando hacer memoria.

-Oye querido no desgastes tus neuronas… Soy Nabiki Tendo, la hermana de Akane.-

-Ah… Con razón tu rostro se me hacía algo familiar…- Respondió con júbilo al recordar a la chica de melena que estaba frente a él.

-Bueno Reita… No pude evitar escuchar lo que decías… Y creo que te puedo ayudar…- dijo con naturalidad la chica.

-No entiendo…. ¿Ayudarme con qué?- fue la respuesta del muchacho algo confundido.

-Pues a que puedas hablar con mi hermanita…-

El joven soltó una radiante sonrisa -¡Enserio lo harías! _¡Que bien, finalmente podré verla !-_

-Claro… pero todo en esta vida tiene un precio…- Nabiki extendió su mano izquierda. - Por 4000 yenes te llevaré a mi casa ahora mismo…-

El chico cayó de golpe al piso debido a la sorpresa, jamás imaginó que eso fuera lo que le iba a proponer la chica. Aún aturdido se puso en pie y buscó recuperar el semblante.

Con una mirada inquisidora la joven volvió a hablar -¿Oye, vas aceptar el trato si o no? No tengo todo le día, sabes hay negocios que debo atender…-

Reita rebuscó entre sus bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó el dinero que llevaba y lo contó… -Sólo tengo 3000 yenes.-

-No importa- dijo Nabiki tomando el dinero y volviéndolo a contar. -Me pagarás luego la parte que te falta.- finalizó guiñándole un ojo. -_É__ste será un muy buen negocio jeje- _pensaba la experta en finanzas.

Ya arreglados los asuntos de dinero la mediana de las Tendo caminó junto al joven Reita por las calles de Nerima hasta llegar a la residencia de la chica. El camino fue silencioso, el joven de los ojos aguamarinas, meditaba _-¡Le veré otra vez¿Qué será lo primero que deba decirle? Hola Akane, o, que gusto volver a verte, o, te extrañe mucho-_ así ensimismado en sus pensamientos no notaba cómo la chica que iba a su lado tomaba nota de todo lo acontecido aquel día y planeaba estrategias de su siguiente negocio.

_-Veamos, primera opción vender a Reita fotos de akane. Segunda opción dejar solo a éste chico con mi hermana, esperar a que se presente alguna escena comprometedora, y luego chantajearlos, jeje. Sí suena bien, y tal vez así mi cuñadito Ranma-kun reaccione… _

Los pensamientos e ideas de ambos fueron interrumpidas, ya que ambos estaban frente al portón de la casa… -Esta es nuestra casa, de seguro ya Akane ha llegado.- El chico miró con curiosidad la residencia… -_Vaya así que aquí vive Akane… Al fin podré hablar con ella_.-

-Ya llegué- gritó Nabiki para ser oída por los miembros de la familia. Pronto entre una de las puertas de la casa se asomó Kasumi.

-Que bien que llegaste Nabiki- su mirada enseguida se dirigió hacia el acompañante de la chica. -Oh tenemos visita- hizo una reverencia -Bienvenido… Voy a prepararles té y bocadillos, Nabiki por favor acompaña al joven al salón.-

El chico respondió con otra reverencia. -Soy Reita Masashi. Es un gusto conocerla señorita-

-El gusto es mío, soy Kasumi, hermana de Nabiki y Akane- agregó con una sonrisa, para luego dirigir sus pasos a la cocina.

Ambos jóvenes se trasladaron hacia el salón, pasaron unos minutos hasta que la mayor de las Tendo hizo su aparición con la comida prometida -¿Hermana ya Akane está en casa?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas aún no la he visto llegar… Y a Ranma tampoco…- respondió con un leve tono de preocupación.

Nabiki con frialdad agregó -Es extraño… Los dos salieron juntos de la escuela… Hace ya un buen rato… Esto está muy raro…-

Reita tomó la taza de té en sus manos y bebió -¿_Quién será ese Ranma_…?-

Desde el recibidor de la casa se escuchó un -¡Ya estoy aquí!- Era la dulce voz de Akane haciendo eco de su llegada. Al escuchar de nuevo la voz de chica los sentidos de Reita se dirigieron expectantes en la entrada del salón.

La chica de los cabellos azulados cambió sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia el comedor de donde le pareció escuchar ruidos al entrar. Al llegar sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Reita sentado en la mesa de su casa. Él, al ver a la chica inmediatamente se puso en pie…. -Hola Akane…-

* * *

Ranma chica entró a la casa toda mojada, -ya llegué- dijo con fastidio, al recordar los últimos sucesos que habían acabado con el convertido en chica, lo único que quería era llegar lo antes posible al dojo, pero parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarlo ese día. Primero Mousse, que al verlo salir del Nekohanten, lo retó a combate por el amor de Shampoo. 

Luego de derrotar al pato ciego, tropezó con Ryoga, quien decía estar camino a China. Como era de esperarse, el chico de colmillos se lanzó a su ataque con su frase típica "Ranma este será tu fin".

El combate termino con un pequeño cerdo negro y una linda chica pelirroja, siendo arrastrados por un río -_suerte que alguien sujetó de mi brazo cuando la corriente me llevaba, pero poco duró-_ la persona que la había sacado del río no era más ni menos que Kuno Tatewaki, el autonombrado "rayo azul de la preparatoria Furinkan".

-_Me costó más de una hora deshacerme del muy bobo, todo esto es culpa de Akane, por querer…-_ Los últimos pensamientos de Ranma chica fueron interrumpidos por Kasumi que salió a recibirla, iba sonriente hasta ver en el estado en el que venía la chica.

-¿Ranma qué te ha pasado?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Es que estaba pensando en cosas en las que no debo…- respondió la joven pelirroja de manera casi imperceptible.

Kasumi sonrió dulcemente -Disculpa, pero no te oí ¿Qué dijiste?-

Ranma agitó sus manos fuertemente de manera nerviosa… -_Ay Dios debo de dejar de pensar en Akane de esa manera_… No, eje je, no nada Kasumi, es que resbalé y me caí al río, je je je je…-

-Bueno…. Es mejor que te vayas a dar un baño, podrías resfriarte.-

-Sí, lo haré- antes de que la chica pudiera continuar se percató de unas risas que salían del salón, le pareció escuchar a su prometida reír alegremente, se acercó para ver que sucedía.

La chica de los cabellos azulados no se había percatado de la presencia de su prometido, ahora convertido en chica, que los miraba escondido detrás de las puertas del salón.

Se quedó con la quijada en el suelo al ver la imagen que tenía al frente, Akane "SU" Akane estaba riendo de lo lindo con el chico nuevo de la preparatoria. Una expresión de ira se apoderó de su rostro, _-¿Éste cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?_- crujió sus dientes y perdió a la cordura al divisar lo siguiente…

Las risas cesaron de pronto, la expresión facial de Reita cambió, suavemente posó su mano encima de la frágil y suave mano de Akane, ella al sentir el contacto pegó un ligero brinco y un leve sonrojó le cubrió sus blancas mejillas… Su corazón comenzó sin querer a latir con mayor fuerza. El joven de ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada profunda a la chica…

-Sabes he pensando mucho en ti desde aquel día en que nos conocimos….-

**Continuara…**

**Notas de las autoras:**

Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo… Si quieren saber la historia de cómo se conocieron Akane y Reita no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo. Ah y si quieren ver a Ranma morir de celos no dejen de leer el fic.

Gracias por leer y no olviden **dejar sus reviews** con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea…

Besos AkaneKagome y Akane Red


	3. Se revela la verdad ¿o no?

Hola a todas y las personas que leen nuestro fic, que placer tenerlos de nuevo en el capítulo número tres. Agradecemos de corazón a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios, ya que nos han animado a seguir.

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo III Se revela la verdad ¿o no?**

Las risas cesaron de pronto, la expresión facial de Reita cambió, suavemente posó su mano encima de la frágil y suave mano de Akane, ella al sentir el contacto pegó un ligero brinco y un leve sonrojó le cubrió sus blancas mejillas… Su corazón comenzó sin querer a latir con mayor fuerza. El joven de ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada profunda a la chica…

-Sabes he pensando mucho en ti desde aquel día en que nos conocimos….- dijo sin despegar su mirada de una perpleja Akane, quien desde la última acción de Reita estaba paralizada. Con los ojos fijos en la nada, bastante nerviosa por la cercanía del chico, tan sorprendida que aún no encontraba palabras para responder no solo a ese cometario, si no también a esa mirada que tantas cosas le transmitía.

Todo esto ocurría bajo la atónita mirada de una pequeña pelirroja, quien al ver la romántica escena, no dudo un segundo más he ingresó al salón enfurecida, tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera reparó en que ahora su cuerpo no era precisamente el de un fuerte y varonil artista marcial, todo lo que quería en ese instante era separar a ese "desconocido" de SU prometida.

-¡Quítale tus manos de encima, AHORA!- expresó furibunda la chica de la trenza pelirroja, a escasos dos metros de la pareja. Tratando así de contener las ganas de ahorcar a aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué…y tú quien eres¿acaso, te conozco?- preguntó Reita, entre sorprendido y enfadado, por la interrupción -No recuerdo haberte visto- continuó el joven, mirando a la furiosa jovencita que tenía frente a él.

-Escúchame bien, te prohíbo que te acerques a Akane de esa manera¡me oíste!- increpó Ranma, sin siquiera prestar atención a las preguntas del Reita -¡Si lo vuelves a hacer, te las verás conmigo!- dijo empuñando sus ahora pequeñas manos, en un vano intento por controlar sus celos y su ira.

-Mira jovencita, no quiero ofenderte, ni ser descortés, además no se quién eres pero te diré una cosa… Lo que Akane y yo hagamos es nuestro problema, no es tu asunto- terminó de decir Reita, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, bastante confundido por la actitud de esa extraña joven.

-¡Claro que es mi asunto!, eres tú el que no sabe con quien está hablando.- respondió el chico ahora chica -¡Akane es mi prometida, te quedó claro!….-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Akane al escuchar lo que Ranma había dicho.

En esos últimos minutos la peli-azul había estado ausente a todo, se encontraba sorprendida por la actitud de su prometido, conocía perfectamente lo celoso y posesivo que Ranma podía llegar a ser, pero ahora estaba anonadada, nunca antes lo había visto así….

-¿_Será que de verdad le importo?- _tan perpleja estaba que poco dilucido de la pequeña discusión entre su prometido y Reita, hasta que escuchó la última frase de Ranma y pensó que lo mejor sería interferir antes que eso pasara a mayores.

-¿Aka…aakk…Akane te…te…gu gustan las chi…cas?- preguntó el muchacho de los ojos verdes atónito ante la declaración de la pequeña jovencita de cabello rojo.

-¡QUE!…por supuesto que NO, cómo se te ocurre- respondió Akane de manera automática para evitar que el asunto se enredará aún más -_Ay, y ahora que le digo a Reita. ¡rayos! Ranma siempre me mete en problemas, veamos, piensa algo rápido Akane…-_

-Verás Reita…lo que sucede es que…ella es…- _piensa, piensa_… _¡Ya se! -_ es Ranko mi prima… Lo que sucede es que ella hace un par de semanas tuvo un pequeño accidente y se golpeó la cabeza, es por eso que dice cosas extrañas- expresó la peli-azul con una pequeña gotita en su frente -Pero descuida dentro de poco volverá a la normalidad¿Verdad querida Ranko?- agregó de la manera más dulce posible para parecer convincente.

- ¿Qué?… Sí claro- respondió furibunda la chica Ranma -De todas formas no te le acerques, que te quede eso claro- finalizó mirando fieramente a Reita.

-Ahora no es momento para discusiones- agregó mirando fijamente a una furiosa chica de ojos azules, con algo de recelo -Reita…- dijo llamando la atención del chico -Será mejor que sigamos CONVERSANDO mañana si…- dijo esto último mirando de reojo a Ranma y enfatizando la palabra conversando.

Él joven Saotome la devoraba con la mirada, con muchos deseos, pero deseos de asesinarla -_¡_J_a! De seguro no quieres que tu "amiguito" se entere de que estás comprometida conmigo, pero ya verás Akane… ya verás, esto no se quedará así- _se decía para si mismo con claras intenciones de venganza para con el muchacho de ojos verdes, mientras que una vena palpitaba fuertemente en su sien.

-Sí Akane, no quiero darte problemas. Nos vemos mañana, espero que podamos hablar con más calma y a "solas"- dijo Reita alzando levemente la voz para ser oído por la extraña muchacha de cabellos rojos.

-Sí… tranquilo, mañana hablaremos con calma. Anda ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta- dicho esto Akane tomó el brazo de Reita y lo dirigió hasta la salida. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de su prometido, que ardía de los celos.

Ranma vio atentamente a "SU" Akane despidiéndose muy amorosamente del chico, al cabo de unos minutos que para él fueron eternos, la vio entrar y dirigirse lentamente hacía donde él encontraba, durante el trayecto notó que Akane evitaba su mirada, mientras que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cuando ya se encontraban cerca el uno del otro, sus miradas se encontraron, permanecieron en la misma posición por varios segundos. Si alguien hubiese pasado por ahí en ese instante, habría podido apreciar dos fuertes ki enfrentándose el uno al otro.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- dijeron al unísono ambas chicas, para luego volver a dirigirse una mirada capaz de congelar al más calido desierto.

-¡Calla Akane, el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo!, así que empieza a hablar soy todo oídos- se adelantó Ranma, quien no pensaba dejar ir a Akane sin una buena y detallada explicación de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-Ah sí… ¡Y que demonios se supone que debo decirte!- respondió enfurecida la joven de ojos marrones -_No pienso decirle absolutamente nada, todo lo que hará será armar un alboroto… lo mejor será parecer molesta, así Ranma desistirá del tema, además no se cómo le voy a explicar que…_- los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por una alterada Ranma que ya no toleró más la situación.

-¡Eres una cínica!, te atreves a preguntar qué debes decirme. ¡Coqueteas con un chico en mis narices, que ni siquiera se quién demonios es, dejas que el muy IMBÉCIL te abrace, te tome la mano, además lo traes a casa y…y… dime de una buena vez que rayos tienes con ese tipo!- gritó Ranma encolerizado.

-Lo que yo haga no es tu asunto, porque no vas con tu querida Shampoo o con Ukyo o con la loca de Kodachi. No has dicho siempre que lo haga una ¡fea marimacho como yo te da lo mismo!- respondió Akane, con la intención de no responder a las preguntas del chico…

-¿O es que acaso te importo…es eso Ranma, de verdad te importa lo que yo haga?- agregó casi en un susurro la joven ante la atónita mirada del oji- azul.

-Bueno yo… es que…tú sabes este…- el nerviosismo se apoderó de él. No podía concluir la frase, en qué momento los papeles habían cambiado, hace menos de un minuto era él quien tenía el control de la situación y ahora parecía no poder siquiera decir una palabra.

La tensa situación fue como siempre interrumpida por los demás habitantes de la casa, quienes al escuchar la no muy discreta discusión de los dos menores del hogar, decidieron interferir, por el bien del dojo y por su propio bien.

-Chicos ¿Qué es este escándalo?- preguntó Soun, tomando a ambos por los hombros -No deben discutir de esa manera, recuerden que algún día se van a casar, ya deberían comenzar a llevarse bien¿no lo creen?- dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, imaginando su futuro con muchos niños corriendo por toda la casa y a Ranma y Akane juntos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron otra vez por algunos segundos, para luego voltear sus rostros en el sentido contrario.

-Me voy a mi habitación- dijo Akane, para luego dirigir sus pasos en dirección a la escalera. Todo esto lo hizo en forma más calmada, que hace un par de minutos - _Creo que por ahora es mejor que Ranma no sepa nada, ya encontraré la mejor forma de contarle todo-_ pensaba la chica mientras se adentraba en su habitación.

-Yo tomaré un baño- expresó la joven de coleta, aún algo ida por la última pregunta de Akane y más aún por los comentarios de Soun -No me apetece en lo absoluto seguir en esta forma- decía el chico para si mismo -_d__ebo encontrar una forma de que Akane me diga que pasa con ese sujeto… y no descansaré hasta lograrlo, como que me llamo Ranma Saotome…-_

* * *

La cena transcurría de forma normal, excepto por los dos menores de la casa que no se habían dirigido la palabra en ningún momento. 

-Oye Akane¿Qué tal va todo con tu chico Reita?- preguntó Nabiki picaramente a su pequeña hermana con el fin de fastidiarla a ella y a su prometido, además de paso tratar de conseguir algo de información para sus futuros negocios.

-No es tu asunto Nabiki- respondió calmadamente la menor de las Tendo, sin despegar su mirada de su cuenco de arroz.

-Akane, no es correcto que salgas con otros chicos recuerda que estas comprometida con Ranma- le reprendió Kasumi, de forma dulce y serena como si de una madre se tratara.

-Díselo a él Kasumi, necesita más el consejo que yo- fue la única respuesta de la joven, evadiendo la mirada de todos los miembros de la casa, que en ese momento esperaban por una explicación por parte de la chica, sin embargo ésta nunca llegó.

-Akane…- habló Nodoka, para llamar la atención de la muchacha -¿Acaso mi hijo no se comporta de forma varonil contigo? Porque si es así…- terminó la señora Saotome desvainando su muy conocida katana.

-No tía, no se preocupe- agregó rápidamente Akane moviendo de forma nerviosa la manos.

Ranma se atragantaba con un poco de su comida y su rostro cambiaba rápidamente de tonalidades -Todo está bien tía, es solo que a Nabiki le gustan mucho las bromas¿no es así hermanita?- dijo en tono de suplica mirando a su hermana, quien poco a poco esbozaba una sonrisa que significaba claramente que esa respuesta no sería gratis.

-Por supuesto, era solo una bromita je je- respondió la mediana de las Tendo mientras sacaba cuentas mentales.

-Ahora si me disculpan me iré a mi habitación, estoy algo cansada- comunicó la menor de la casa, mientras se ponía de pie -Y no quiero que nadie me moleste- dijo esto último observando de medio lado a Ranma que ya parecía recuperarse y volvía su color normal.

Luego de esto, los demás integrantes de la casa continuaron con sus labores, Kasumi y Nodoka en la cocina, Soun y Genma jugando una partida de shogi, Nabiki en su cuarto sacando cuentas, el maestro robando ropa interior quien sabe donde y Ranma en el dojo entrenando.

* * *

-¿No entiendo por qué se complican tanto?- hablaba para si misma Akane en el balcón de la casa observando las estrellas y meditando sobre los últimos acontecimientos -_Aunque… me encanta ver a Ranma así, estaba tan furioso de verme con otro chico que hasta olvidó que estaba en su forma femenina. Me pregunto como reaccionará cuando le cuente todo, no creo que se enfade, después de todo Reita y yo solo fuimos amigos aunque_…- 

**Flash back**

Dos años atrás, por órdenes del director, la escuela Furinkan se iría de vacaciones por una semana a las playas de Hokaido.

-Vamos muchachos sepárense por curso y diríjanse a las cabañas respectivas- explicaba el director a la masa de estudiantes que acababa de llegar a las playas de Hokaido.

-Que bien, toda una semana de descanso. Sayuri ¿has visto a Akane?- preguntó Yuca a su amiga que en ese instante caminaba a su lado -Hace algunos minutos que la perdí de vista, tenemos que estar juntas para cuando distribuyan las habitaciones.-

-Akane está allá- respondió Yuca señalando un lugar alejado de la multitud -Está con Nabiki, mejor le reservamos nosotras la habitación ¿no crees?-

-Sí, creo que mejor lo hacemos nosotras- dicho esto, ambas se dirigieron junto a los demás alumnos de la Escuela Furinkan, a elegir las habitaciones para su estadía durante esa semana.

Alejadas de todo se encontraban las dos hermanas Tendo, una de ellas tenía una muy divertida expresión en su rostro, mientras que la otra parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-¡Ni loca¡No lo haré Nabiki es mi última palabra!- decía la joven de largos cabellos azulados y llamativos ojos marrones.

-Está bien, no lo hagas… Pero ten por seguro que en no más de un minuto estas fotos…- dijo mientras le mostraba muchas imagines de ella con bikini, en ropa interior y sin ropa en el baño de su casa -estarán en manos de todos los chicos de la zona.- concluyó sonriente Nabiki.

-¡Queeeee!, dame eso ¿Cómo te atreves?- gritaba enfurecida Akane, mientras hacía vanos intentos por arrebatarle las fotografías.

-Tómalas, si quieres, te las puedes quedar tengo muchas más- agregó tranquilamente la muchacha de melena, luego dio un sonoro suspiro y prosiguió -Vamos Akane, no es la gran cosa lo que te pido- le dijo mirándola con una expresión de suplica, muy poco común en ella.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cantar en un pequeño show que se realizará en tres días, solo eso. Además nadie estará ahí, es algo pequeño. Vamos Akane di que sí, hazlo por tu hermanita que te necesita…- concluyó Nabiki con cara de borrego tierno

-¡Rayos!, no me queda otra opción. Lo haré con una sola condición…- espetó sin muchos ánimos la peli-azul -Respóndeme ¿Para qué quieres que yo participe?-

-Está bien te lo diré… Verás hace un par de días perdí una pequeña apuesta con Kuno, el que perdía debería invitar al otro a una cena romántica, ya sabes como es Kuno… Esa es la razón- respondió tranquilamente la mediana de las Tendo.

-Pero aún no comprendo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y este famoso concurso?- inquirió Akane aún sin entender completamente los planes de su hermana.

-Muy simple querida, el premio del concurso es una cena para dos en el mejor restaurante de la zona- finalizó la muchacha alzando su dedo índice y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya, por lo que veo estas muy confiada en que yo ganaré- dijo la joven a su hermana, con una pequeña gotita recorriendo su rostro.

-Por supuesto, sé que lo haces bien, si no, no te lo habría pedido ¿no crees?-señaló con una amplia sonrisa, para posteriormente entregarle una hoja -Toma, esta es la canción, sé que te gusta y sé que lo harás bien, pero de tomas maneras practica.

Hay una sala que está vacía al final de las cabañas, ahí estarás tranquila… gracias por todo…bye- concluyó Nabiki alzando su mano de lado a lado, para luego marcharse a su propia habitación dejando a una estupefacta Akane, en el medio de la playa.

-Nunca me dejarás de sorprender Nabiki, nunca.- expresó para si misma la muchacha -Será mejor que regrese con las chicas o me quedaré sin habitación.- concluyó finalmente Akane para luego dirigirse a la cabaña con sus amigas.

Durante esa tarde, todos se divirtieron mucho en la playa, algunos jugando en la arena, otros bañándose u otros simplemente tomando el sol. Akane y sus amigas se divirtieron mucho durante esa tarde hablando y deleitándose con el sol.

Ya entrada la noche Akane decidió ir a conocer el lugar mencionado por su hermana. El cielo empezaba a oscurecer, unas pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a asomarse en el amplio cielo. Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña notó, que efectivamente el lugar estaba desabitado, solo tenia una pequeña mesa al centro y un gran futón en un costado, suavemente se recostó en el, al hacerlo notó que había un pequeño traga luz, por donde se podían apreciar algunas estrellas. Suavemente se puso de pie y comenzó a entonar suavemente la melodía. Pasó largos minutos así solo tarareando la canción, ajena a todo lo demás, sintiéndose en completa paz con el lugar, con sus ojos cerrados, tan concentrada que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la cabaña en la que se encontraba.

-Linda voz - dijo un muchacho observándola muy de cerca.

-¡Aaaayyyyyyyy! Imbécil me asustaste- expresó Akane con la mano en el pecho del susto - ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó enfadada por el susto que se había llevado.

-Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte. Yo siempre vengo aquí este es mi lugar de descanso- respondió apenado el joven -Disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Reita Masashi y soy el hijo del dueño del lugar en el que ustedes se hospedan, mucho gusto- el muchacho realizó una pequeña reverencia a la chica.

-¡Oh!, cuanto lo siento, de verdad, yo no sabía… Pensé que el lugar estaba desabitado- dijo la joven de larga cabellera azulada -Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, perdón por gritarle, es que me dio un buen susto- finalizó la chica haciendo otra pequeña reverencia.

-Descuida, yo entré sin avisar y estabas tan concentrada que no quise interrumpir, el comentario que hice, pues como decirlo, fue espontáneo… je je- respondió levemente sonrojado el muchacho, mirando hacía el lado contrario al que estaba Akane -Por cierto- agregó volviendo a mirar a la joven -Trátame de tú, creo que somos de la misma edad- le dijo mostrando una sincera y tierna sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable- respondió la chica devolviendo la sonrisa.

El muchacho al ver su sonrisa quedó embobado, tras unos segundos de ensoñación añadió -Perdón que sea tan impertinente pero¿Pretendes participar en el concurso de canto?- preguntó muy interesado Reita.

-Pues sí, de hecho estaba practicando cuando tú llegaste¿Por qué?- agregó curiosa la muchacha de ojos marrones.

-¡Que bien!, es decir, lo haces bien… me alegro mucho- expresó con entusiasmo, para luego bajar levemente su cabeza y mirar detenidamente el suelo -Akane¿pu…puedo hace... hacerte una pre…pre…pregunta?- dijo muy temeroso el chico.

-Sí claro- respondió alegremente _-Que tierno se ve así, desde que llegó no lo había observado detenidamente, es muy atractivo y tiene unos ojos muy lindos, nunca había conocido un muchacho tan amable que me tratará de esta manera tan educado, no como los chicos pervertidos de la escuela-_ pensaba Akane.

Ante la vivas respuesta de la muchacha, Reita se sintió mas confiado de lo que iba a preguntar a la chica -Pues si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarte cuando practiques. Es que a mí me gusta mucho escuchar cuando cantan, me relaja y además tu voz es muy linda y suave. Claro si no te molesta…- agregó el joven jugando levemente con sus pulgares.

-Claro que no me molesta - _Q__ue tierno - _debería ser yo la que te pidiera permiso para practicar en este lugar, es tuyo ¿no?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues s…sí es mm…mío- respondió Reita más concentrado en la sonrisa de la chica que en otra cosa -Pero no hay problema si quieres ocuparlo- agregó recobrando la compostura -Yo solo lo utilizo para descansar de vez en cuando, así que puedes venir cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras- finalizó el joven.

-Muchas gracias, que te parece si nos vemos mañana por la tarde en este lugar, así me ayudas a practicar¿te parece?- preguntó sonriente Akane.

-¡Genial, aquí estaré!- agregó de igual manera Reita -¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu ca… ca… baña?- consultó tímidamente, con el rostro de un fuerte carmesí -Es que está oscuro y no me gustaría que algo malo te sucediera…-

Akane pensaba decirle que era un aprovechado igual que todos, pero al mirar su rostro cambió de parecer -Sí claro, porque no - _se preocupa de que nada me suceda, que bueno es. Como le voy a decir que no si me mira tan cariñosamente. Siento como si le conociera de toda la vida.-_

-Pues vamos- dijo ofreciendo su brazo. El cual fue tomado cariñosamente por la joven que ahora tenia sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Así llegaron hasta la cabaña donde se hospedaba Akane, era bastante tarde, todo el camino venían hablando de cosas triviales y riendo mucho el uno con el otro.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí- dijo Akane alejándose algunos centímetros de él.

-El gusto es mío- expresó sonriente el chico -Entonces nos vemos mañana¿verdad?… - agregó mirando inquisitivamente a los ojos de la muchacha frente a él -_que linda mirada, tan tierna, tan sincera…-_

-Sí mañana, en el mismo lugar de hoy…que tengas buena noche…adiós- fueron las últimas palabras de Akane quien agitaba su mano mientras volteaba para dirigirse a sus aposentos.

En el preciso instante en el que cerró la puerta de su cabaña escucho dos risas a su espalda.

-Akane, tienes que contarnos todo con lujos y detalles- dijo Yuca entre risas -¡Que suerte tienes amiga siempre te llevas a los más guapos!-

-No Yuca, espera no es lo que parece, es decir, solo somos amigos eso es todo.- respondió nerviosa la peli-azul -Además acabo de conocerlo- finalizó tomando rumbo a su cama.

-No seas discreta Akane, es cosa de mirarte a la cara para ver lo feliz que estas, normalmente una no está así de feliz por solo charlar con un "amigo", a no ser que hayan hecho algo más que solo platicar… ¿Qué me dices Akane?- preguntó sugerente Sayuri.

-Sí además yo vi que venías cogida de su brazo Akane, vamos amiga confiesa-agregó Yuca a una muy nerviosa muchacha que ahora tenía el rostro de un fuerte carmesí.

-Ah…yo…pues… - _¡Ay! que hago, odio cuando se ponen así de insistentes con un tema, además que les voy a decir si nada pasó, mejor no les digo nada… _Buenas noches chicas- fue la última frase lanzada por la joven antes de adentrarse en la cama y cubrirse completamente hasta la cabeza.

Y así pasaron los días… Por las tardes Akane pasaba tiempo con sus compañeras divirtiéndose en la playa y hasta muy entrada la noche practicaba para el concurso de canto junto a Reita, quien en esos cortos tres días se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella.

Aunque claro está, el muchacho no la veía de la misma manera, sin embargo no le había insinuado nada por miedo de perder su amistad. Lo que ellos dos no sabían es que todas sus "prácticas" eran vigiladas por una joven de cabello castaño y ojos café, mejor conocida como la reina de las estafas, Nabiki Tendo. Quien ya planeaba la manera de sacar provecho de esta situación.

**Fin flash back**

Un sonoro suspiro salió de Akane al recordar esos lindos días -Disfruté mucho de su compañía, él siempre fue muy caballeroso conmigo, siempre buen amigo. Bueno fue mucho por hoy, aún debo arreglar mis cosas para la escuela.- dicho esto, volvió al interior de la casa para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ranma se encontraba tranquilamente en el baño, llevaba ahí poco más de media hora -_Ahora ya me siento mejor, después de entrenar por más de dos horas y este baño, he podido por fin sacarme un poco de peso de encima, realmente este día a sido pésimo-_ al abandonar por completo sus pensamientos se dispuso a salir de la tina, se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño. Increíble fue su sorpresa, ya que al abrir la puerta frente a él se encontraba la estafadora número uno de todo Nerima, Nabiki Tendo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Nabiki?- dijo desconfiado el chico de la trenza, mirando de reojo lo que llevaba su cuñada en la mano.

-Veo que ya notaste lo que traigo conmigo, por 5000 yens es tuyo- dijo sin dilatar el diálogo -Antes de que preguntes, te respondo- agregó al ver la cara de protesta que ponía en ese momento su querido medio hermano -El video es de Akane, y responde a lo que te has preguntado todo el día de hoy desde que apareció Reita, en otras palabras, lo que Akane no ha querido contarte esta todo aquí en esta cinta- dijo alzando su mano mostrando la pequeña cinta negra -Que me dices te interesa ¿sí o no?- finalizó la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿Pues te sirven 4600?- respondió el joven de ojos azules mirando tiernamente a la muchacha frente a él, suplicando por una afirmación -_Esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que ver esa cinta, es la única manera de saber que sucede entre Akane y el idiota ese.-_

-Está bien, solo por que te veo desesperado Saotome y porque eres mi medio cuñado- contestó feliz Nabiki tomando el dinero y entregándole a Ranma la cinta de video -Disfruta la cinta hermanito- fue lo último que se escuchó decir antes de que se marchara a su habitación a contar las ganancias del día.

Con la cinta en mano Ranma corrió silenciosamente al primer piso, esperó que nadie estuviera, con extremo cuidado miró hacía ambos lados, colocó la cinta en la vídeo casetera y encendió el televisor. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver a su prometida como el día que la conoció, con su larga cabellera azulada…

**En el video**

El tan esperado día había llegado, ya la mayoría de las concursantes habían realizado su show, solo faltaban tres chicas, entre ellas Akane.

-Debes estar tranquila todo estará bien- decía Reita mientras tomaba de los hombros de Akane para calmar los nervios de ésta.

-¿Y si me sale mal, o me quedo en blanco?- hablaba temerosa la menor de las Tendo, quien en ese instante se encontraba con un pequeño, pánico escénico.

-Todo esto es tú culpa Nabiki¿porqué le vendiste entradas a nuestros compañeros de la escuela para el espectáculo?- expresaba refiriéndose a su sonriente hermana -Se supone que sería un show que poca gente vería- agregó Akane muy pero muy nerviosa. Esta era la primera vez que cantaba en público.

-Tranquila Akane, ya verás como te ayudaré a superar el pánico escénico cuando estés allá arriba… _ya verás… ji ji…_ además prometo darte el 10 de las ganancias. Ahora sonríe a la cámara hermanita- hablaba feliz la muchacha de melena.

-Bien y ahora con ustedes la señorita Akane Tendo- se escuchó decir al animador.

Akane al momento de escuchar su nombre salió al escenario, a paso lento y algo temerosa, cuando estaba arriba del escenario vio a la mayoría de los alumnos de la preparatoria, todos ellos gritando su nombre y aplaudiendo, además había mucha gente que no conocía. Respiró hondo durante algunos segundos y cuando se disponía a comenzar escuchó una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas.

-En esta ocasión, vamos a ver a la concursante¡cantarle a su novio!- fue el aviso que se escuchó de Nabiki, que hablaba por micrófono y posteriormente empujaba a Reita al escenario al lado de Akane. Todo esto mientras filmaba cada escena sin perder detalle.

Akane y Reita se miraron fijamente a los ojos y alzaron los hombros, ambos pensando -_¿Y ahora que hago?-_ sus pensamientos quedaron inconclusos, cuando de fondo comenzaron a escuchar la melodía de la canción.

Akane miró fijamente a Reita -¿Me ayudaras?- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible sin despegar su mirada de él.

-Claro que sí mi pequeña, siempre que tú me necesites ahí estaré- fue la única repuesta del joven acompañada con una leve sonrisa de confianza para Akane. Suficiente para que ésta última tomara la mano del chico respirara profundamente y comenzara a cantar:

_You never say what you feel  
Love can't go on with just one_

(Nunca dirás lo que sientes,

El amor no puede seguir con solo uno)

_There's love in my heart  
Don't want to feel this loneliness_

(Hay amor en mi corazón,

No quiero sentir esta soledad)

_I want you back in my arms! _

(¡Te quiero de vuelta en mis brazos!)

_Darling just for me can't I wait for you?  
In your heart I want to make you feel so brand new_

(Cariño solo para mí¿no puedo esperar por ti?

Quiero hacerte sentir como nuevo dentro de tu corazón)

_When you beckon love comes at your call  
It's a love that's meant to be_

(Cuando haces señas el amor viene a tu llamada,

Ese amor está destinado a ser)

_It's in the stars above  
Why not fall in love? _

(Está en las estrellas allá arriba

¿Por qué no podemos enamorarnos?)

_Tonight isn't it sweet?  
There by the beach a car two lovers talking_

(¿Esta noche no es dulce?

Ahí en la playa un carro con dos enamorados hablando)

_It's true! I saw it too  
They held each other yet seemed far away_

(Es verdad, lo vi. también,

Se sostenían mutuamente pero estaban tan separados)

_Invisible barriar  
Something's come between you know what I mean_

(Barrera invisible,

Algo se interpone entre nosotros, sabes a lo que me refiero)

_See the tears begin to flow  
fall in love_

(Mira las lágrimas brotar

Enamorarse)

_Darling just for you I'll get on my knee  
Cause to me you are just a heart throb_

(Cariño solo por ti me pondré de rodillas,

Porque para mi eres como un latido)

_It's so clear I see it in your eyes  
Shining for the whole world to see_

(Es tan claro, puedo verlo en tus ojos,

Brilla para que el mundo lo vea)

_You really do love me  
I love you catch my love_

(Tú en verdad me amas.

Te amo, atrapa mi amor)

Un fuerte vitoreo se escuchaba del público y muchos aplausos, durante toda la canción Reita y Akane no habían apartado la vista él uno del otro, ni tampoco habían soltado sus manos.

Durante varios minutos siguieron contemplándose mutuamente.

-Cof… Cof - tosió el animador para volver a la realidad a los dos jóvenes - Muchas gracias, el jurado ya ha tomado una decisión. Pasen las demás concursantes- indicó para que las otras chicas subieran al escenario, esperó a que todas estuvieran presentes.

Akane estaba al final de todas junto a Reita que no se había apartado de su lado…

-Y la ganadora del concurso es…- el animador miró levemente su tarjeta, luego volvió la vista hacía el público y finalmente dijo -AKANE TENDO.-

Muchos aplausos se escucharon del público, tanto de los alumnos del Furinkan, como de la demás gente de la zona. De pronto el público comenzó a gritar algo hacia la pareja que se encontraba en el escenario.

-¡BESO, BESO, BESO!-

Era todo lo que podían escuchar arriba los dos jóvenes paralizados. Se miraban de reojo, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban se sonrojaban aún más.

-Vamos Akane que esperas, besa a tu chico- le gritaba Nabiki a su hermana detrás de la cámara.

-¡Que!, cómo yo…no…es… que yo…- _y ahora que hago, que hago…_.- sus tormentosos pensamientos terminaron al escuchar la frase de su adorada hermana quien se veía bastante alegre con la escenita.

-¿Qué sucede Akane, acaso no eres capaz…?_ bingo, ahora caes Akane…- _pensaba radiante Nabiki al ver que el rostro de Akane cambiaba de nerviosismo a uno de completo enfado para concluir en uno de mucha ternura.

Akane esbozó una tierna y al mismo tiempo sensual sonrisa, miró a Reita a los ojos y le susurró -Solo deja que yo te guíe- lentamente tomó el rostro del chico con sus manos y acercó al suyo, para finalmente acabar con la distancia que los separaba.

Las chicas del público aplaudían y lanzaban frases como -¡Que romántico!- mientras que los chicos decían palabras inteligibles como -Que suerte tiene- hasta que ambos jóvenes se separaron el uno del otro. Akane lo miró por unos segundos extremadamente sonrojada y luego bajó corriendo del escenario para desaparecer por entre la gente.

**Fin del video**

Ranma estaba paralizado, Akane "su poco femenina e inocente Akane" había besado a ese chico. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. De pronto su sorpresa se transformó en completa ira… -¡A_hora me vas a escuchar Akane!.-_

Sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su prometida y golpeó suavemente su puerta.

-Akane soy yo… abre por favor, es urgente- habló el muchacho de los ojos azul-grisáceos, de la manera mas sutil posible para que Akane lo dejará entrar.

La muchacha al escuchar que quien llamaba a su puerta era Ranma se tensó por completo, mas al escuchar el tranquilo tono de voz con el que éste le habló decidió dejarlo pasar para saber que era tan urgente como para ir a esa hora a su dormitorio -Pasa Ranma- respondió suavemente.

Ranma entró al dormitorio, se acercó suavemente a Akane hasta quedar a no más de diez centímetros de su cara, la miraba fijamente, quería reclamarle, gritarle, pero nada parecía tener sentido -_Después de todo, ella y yo no nos conocíamos cuando…cuando…- _Akane, yo…yo…

**Continuará**

**Notas de las autoras:**

Hola chicos y chicas, para los que han llegado hasta aquí muchísimas gracias. Estamos muy contentas por todos los review que nos han dejado, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado (nos quedo un poquito mas largo jeje). Como lo prometimos anteriormente, en este capítulo hemos narrado como se conocieron Reita y Akane y que sucedió exactamente entre ellos.

La canción que canta Akane es la misma de la ova2 y se llama Equal Romance (perdón si antes los pusimos mal), la letra en inglés la sacamos de Internet y AkaneKagome la tradujo al español.

Como irá a reaccionar Ranma frente a esto. En realidad hubo algún sentimiento mas allá de la amistad de Akane hacía Reita.

Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejar sus **review****s**…

Hasta pronto


	4. ¿Nos Besamos?

Hola a todas y las personas que leen nuestro fic, aquí va el capítulo 4. Agradecemos de corazón a todas aquellas que nos leen, en especial a aquellas que han dejado sus comentarios…

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo IV ¿Nos besamos?**

Ranma entró al dormitorio, se acercó suavemente a Akane hasta quedar a no más de diez centímetros de su cara, la miraba fijamente, quería reclamarle, gritarle, pero nada parecía tener sentido -_Después de todo, ella y yo no nos conocíamos cuando…cuando…_ - Akane, yo…yo…-

La joven miraba expectante los ojos azul-grisáceos de su prometido intentando descubrir qué era lo que quería decirle con ellos¿era amor, ternura, le estaba reclamando lo del día de hoy? No lograba descifrar su mirada…

-Ra… Ranma…- dijo la chica en un susurro.

El joven al sentir el aliento de su prometida salir de su boca sintió una ola de calor que le subió por todo el cuerpo, el corazón le empezó a latir a un ritmo desbocado casi como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, su respiración se agitó notablemente… -_Debes hacerlo… es ahora o nunca… sí ella lo hizo con otro ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo conmigo?_-

Akane estaba poniéndose notablemente nerviosa, el chico se acercaba cada vez más ella, por suerte estaba sentada porque las piernas le comenzaron a temblar de una extraña manera, le costaba un trabajo enorme respirar…

El chico de la trenza tenía una fuerte batalla mental, cada vez que había estado cerca de besar a Akane se abstenía o algo los interrumpía, esta vez las cosas tenían que ser diferentes -_Ella no puede preferirlo a él… Debo hacerlo, sólo así podré comprobar si siente algo por mí_…-

-A…kane…- el muchacho al decir el nombre de su prometida dirigió la mirada hacia sus labios, tragó en seco y ladeó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente hasta rozar el labio inferior de la chica, la cual se encontraba en completo shock…

Ranma empezó a mover de forma torpe sus labios sobre los de ella, nunca antes había sentido las sensaciones que ahora experimentaba, los labios de Akane eran suaves y calidos, la idea de tenerla tan cerca estaba provocando una reacción en su cuerpo que nunca había sentido antes… Era un súbito calor que le subía de pies a cabeza, mezclado con escalofríos en las extremidades.

Akane por su lado no podía estar más sorprendida, hacía solo un par de horas Ranma discutía con ella de forma acalorada y ahora estaba sobre ella ¿besándola? -_Esto no puede ser… Me está besando… ¡Ranma me está besando!_- Su mente trabajaba tanto que con costo pudo sentir la tibieza de los labios del muchacho.

Él se percató de que algo no andaba bien… -_Ella no está respondiendo al beso, eso quiere decir que no le gusta… Ahora de seguro me va matar… ¡Claro, pero sí disfrutaba los besos del aquel cretino!_- Antes de que Akane pudiera cerrar los ojos y corresponder al tan anhelado beso el chico se apartó de golpe…

El artista marcial la miraba con una expresión confusa y el rostro sonrojado. Ella tenía una clara mueca de asombro y en las mejillas las sangre se había comenzado a agolpar de una manera visible… -Ran…ma…- dijo casi en un suspiro, mientras se tocaba los labios… -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Có…moooo… queee… por qué?...- dijo de manera nerviosa, se quedó un rato pensativo hasta que recordó el beso que había visto en el video con Reita, cambió de estado para pasar al enojo -¡Ah ya sé de seguro te molestó¡Claro cualquiera puede besarte, abrazarte y todas esas cosas menos YO!-

El ceño de Akane comenzó a fruncirse… Acaso estaba insinuando que era una cualquiera que se dejaba besar por cualquier chico… -¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó visiblemente enojada, mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante.

Ranma volteó el rostro esquivando los ojos de la chica. -No te hagas la inocente, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando…- dijo mientras miraba al suelo enojado.

Ella cerró sus puños con fuerza -¡Oye Ranma no te pases de listo conmigo!- se levantó de la silla y agarró al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa… -¡Primero me pasas molestando todo el día con tus estúpidos celos, luego vienes y entras en mi cuarto, me besas y por último insinúas que soy una cualquiera!-

-¿Quién ha dicho que tengo celos de una chica tan fea como tú?- dijo Ranma mientras estiraba sus mejillas y le sacaba la lengua.

-Pues sabes… eso no es lo que parece…- dijo la chica con un tono medio sensual para de nuevo arder en ira -¡No niegues que estas celoso¿Y si te parezco tan fea por qué me besas?-

La pregunta dejó helado al chico de la coleta… -_Debo pensar algo rápido, no puedo decirle que es porque me gusta, me quedó claro con el beso que ella no siente lo mismo, tampoco le puedo decir que es por celos… ¿Qué le digo?_-

-¡Pues… Porque soy tú prometido… Si ese tipo puede hacerlo no veo porque yo no…!- dijo aún algo molesto el chico.

La joven de los cabellos azulados soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el muchacho, miró con tristeza el suelo… ella esperaba que Ranma le dijera que la había besado porque la quería, oír su respuesta la llenó de decepción, -_No puedo creerlo, me besó solo porque cree que he besado a otro, como si él no hubiera besado a otras chicas, el muy cretino_…-

La rabia se mezcló junto a la tristeza, con los ojos llenos de incipientes lágrimas levantó su rostro y encaró de nuevo al chico que tenía al frente. -¡¿Así que solo es por eso?... ¿Crees que por qué nuestros padres decidieron nuestro compromiso tienes el derecho de hacer conmigo lo que se te pegue en gana?!-

Lo fue empujando hasta llegar a la ventana… -¡Pues vete enterando estás muy equivocado! Sal de mi vista de una buena vez… ¡Te odio Ranmaaaaaaa!- dijo mientras lo mandaba a volar de fuerte golpe por la ventana.

-Akaneeeeeeeeee me las pagarás- gritaba el chico mientras surcaba los cielos de Nerima.

* * *

La menor de las Tendo aún estaba en shock, se sentó sobre su cama acercando las piernas a la barbilla, mientras que rodeaba sus extremidades inferiores con sus brazos, cabizbaja pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido… 

-_No puedo creer que Ranma me besara… Lo peor fue que ni siquiera pude corresponder al beso, quedé como una tonta ante él… A pesar de las razones del insensible, pervertido, tonto, ese… Me hubiera gustado que nuestro primer beso fuera especial…_- la chica suspiró hondo… -No es justo Ranma por qué las cosas son siempre tan difíciles contigo… Si tan solo confesaras que me quieres todo sería diferente-

Akane se levantó y acomodó su cama para al fin intentar conciliar el sueño, cayó pesadamente sobre su almohada, acostada de medio lado siguió reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos del día. Una lágrima traicionera bajó por la esquina de su ojo hasta caer en la almohada… -Ranma…- dijo en un suspiró al cerrar sus párpados para al fin poder descansar.

* * *

El joven Saotome regresó al Dojo maldiciendo por lo bajo cosas inteligibles, entró a la habitación que ahora tenía para él solo luego de que su madre se mudara a la casa de los Tendo. Se quitó la ropa quedando en boxers y camiseta, extendió su futón, luego se recostó con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación. 

-_La besé… No puedo creerlo¿Aún no entiendo cómo me animé?... Sus labios eran tan suaves_- el chico emitió un suspiro, su rostro se marcó de tristeza -_Ella no correspondió al beso… Eso significa que no siente nada por mí. Como me hubiera gustado que me besará ella también_…- sacudió su cabeza con fuerza -_Ya deja de pensar en ella, no se lo merece… Pero no quiero perderla, debe haber algo que pueda hacer_…-

De tanto pensar a Ranma le dolía la cabeza, con rabia apretó fuertemente la almohada y se dispuso a dormir… -_Solo espero que mañana las cosas salgan mejor que hoy…_- al paso de los minutos el apuesto muchacho logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Cuando el joven artista marcial se despertó, fue hacia el baño, tomó una ducha, se arregló y bajó a desayunar. Iba aún algo molesto por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, al bajar las escaleras se topó a la mayor de las Tendo. 

-Buenos días Ranma, el desayuno está sobre la mesa.- dijo la joven sonriendo.

El chico se dirigió hasta el comedor, se sentó y se sorprendió al ver que solo Nabiki estaba desayunando, era extraño que Akane no hubiera bajado a comer, era un poco tarde. La joven le miró con una cara pícara al percibir la preocupación de su futuro cuñado…

-Akane se ha ido… Dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender…-

Él la miró con una cara de enfado -¿No te he preguntado por ella¿No veo a que viene el comentario…?-

La castaña se recostó sobre un brazo y le lanzó una sagaz sonrisa… -No hace falta que preguntes, se que te mueres por saber de ella, más ahora que ha aparecido su ex novio…- El chico al oír esas palabras de manera automática frunció el ceño, se levantó de la mesa y caminó con rapidez hasta la preparatoria.

Llegó más temprano de lo normal, entró a la escuela y comenzó a buscar a su prometida por todos lados… -_¿Dónde se habrá metido Akane?... No está en el salón, ni en el patio, no está con sus amigas… ¡Dios quedan pocos lugares!_- miraba de un lado para el otro intentando encontrarla. En su cabeza una luz se encendió -¡No he buscado en la azotea!- salió a todo prisa por las escaleras…

Antes de que el chico de trenza llegara a la parte superior del edificio una pareja miraba desde lo alto el vacío ante ellos…

-¿Crees que al fin podamos hablar tranquilamente?- le preguntó Reita a la joven que sonreía alegre a su lado.

-Claro, no veo por qué no…- le respondió dulcemente mientras ladeaba su cabeza en señal de afirmación. -Lamento todo que pasó ayer con mi prima Ranko-

El joven posó una mirada intensa sobre la peli-azul… -Akane quiero que sepas que no he dejado de pensar en ti, desde aquel día que nos conocimos en la sala al final de las cabañas… Tú siempre me has…- antes de terminar la frase tomó el mentón de la chica y la acercó un poco más a su rostro.

La joven estaba muy sorprendida, normalmente hubiera reaccionado con un fuerte golpe desde el primer momento en que le puso una mano encima, pero estimaba mucho a Reita como para lastimarlo. En su cabeza corrían miles de ideas de cómo hacer para que el chico no la besara pero sin hacer nada descortés. No podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por dejar que lo hiciera, era un chico apuesto, con una mirada increíble, casi tan atrayente como la de Ranma.

Al llegar a la escena el muchacho de los ojos azul-grisáceos estaba estupefacto, era claro ante la vista, Akane y Reita se iban a besar, ella miraba perdida los ojos del chico mientras este la atraía lentamente a su rostro. -_Esto no puede ser, prefiere estar con ese tipo… ¡No puedo ver de nuevo como lo besa, no puedo_…!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Con el cuerpo bañado en sudor el chico de la trenza se levantó de golpe, respiraba agitadamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos -_Todo fue un sueño, esto no puede seguir así, ella no puede preferir a ese imbécil, debo hacer algo… Aunque ella no me quiera debo encontrar la manera de alejarla de ese tipo… Tengo que lograr que sienta algo por mí…_-

Sigilosamente el joven artista marcial se puso en pie, buscó en su habitación algunas cosas, luego subió al tejado con un papel en sus manos, se detuvo frente de la ventana de su prometida aún con un dilema mental en su cabeza…

-_Debo hacerlo… Ten valor Saotome, es la única opción…Hace un rato te animaste a besarla, esto no puede ser peor_…- decidido corrió despacio la ventana -_Por suerte no la cerró bien_…- entró con la mayor cautela posible al cuarto, sabía que si era descubierto no le quedaría un hueso bueno en el cuerpo.

Adaptó sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación, logró divisar un bello cuerpo que dormía placidamente, sintió una necesidad de aproximarse para poder observarla mejor… -_Se ve tan diferente mientras duerme, tan tranquila, como desearía poder besarla de nuevo, sentir ese calor, su suavidad_…- sacudió su cabeza para salir de esos tentadores pensamientos -_A lo que viniste Ranma, no te dejes llevar_…-

Miró hacia distintos lugares de la habitación buscando el sitio correcto, finalmente puso una nota sobre el maletín del colegio de su prometida. Al acercarse pudo escuchar un leve suspiro de la joven, se acercó un poco más… Clavó su mirada en la bella durmiente… suavemente dijo -Te ves linda cuando duermes_…_-

Él satisfecho sonrió… -_Akane… Espero que todo salga bien_…-

Salió de la habitación con el mismo cuidado con el que entró, fue a su recamara y se recostó de nuevo esperando el amanecer…

* * *

El sol mandaba unos juguetones rayos al rostro de la menor de las Tendo, al sentir la luz la chica se cubrió la cara con las sabanas. -_Me gustaría poder dormir un poco más_… Mmmmm…- se descubrió y con pereza se puso en pie. 

Siguió su rutina diaria, se dio un baño, se vistió, caminó de vuelta a su cuarto para tomar sus pertenencias y bajar a desayunar, justo cuando agarró su maletín notó que había sobre el mismo un papel escrito con una mala caligrafía que se le hizo familiar. Lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a leer:

Lamento todo lo que hice ayer… Para disculparme me gustaría invitarte a comer después de clases a dónde tú elijas. Te espero en la azotea a la salida.

Ranma 

Akane se sintió impactada al leer las palabras¿Ranma la estaba invitando a salir, a ella?... Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, leyó de nuevo la nota esperando no estar equivocada -_Es enserio… él me está invitando_…- un traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro -_No debería sentirme contenta luego de todo lo que hizo ayer… Pero al menos quiere disculparse._-

Bajó las escaleras un poco confundida, sin saber como iría a reaccionar al ver de nuevo a su adorado tormento. Fue al comedor a tomar su desayuno, estaban todos los miembros de la familia, al llegar cruzó una tímida mirada con su prometido, al hacerlo ambos se sonrojaron intensamente. Como era lo normal se sentó a su lado… Ambos se encontraban extremadamente nerviosos y en sus caras se reflejaba una terrible confusión.

Ella no sabía si estar enojada por las insinuaciones y el beso del chico, o estar tranquila porque el quería remediar sus errores e invitarla a salir.

El aún estaba enfadado por el desprecio de la señorita el día anterior, pero si quería arreglar las cosas con ella tenía que tragarse su orgullo y seguir con su plan.

El chico de la trenza de pronto volvió a mirar hacia el lado donde estaba su prometida, ella al sentir su mirada tímidamente le devolvió el gesto, de nuevo el sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos, de inmediato miraron sus tazones de arroz consternados.

-¿Oigan, por qué están tan raros esta mañana?- preguntó Nabiki mientras mordía una galleta.

Ranma por poco se ahoga con el arroz que estaba comiendo, comenzó a toser fuertemente mientras se golpeaba con fuerza el pecho. Akane respondió de forma nerviosa -Nosotros no estamos raros… Son ideas tuyas Nabiki… Je je je je je.- la mediana de las Tendo miró con recelo la actitud de su hermana.

-Es cierto chicos hoy están muy callados, ni siquiera pelean como de costumbre- dijo Genma.

-Sí Saotome, talvez ya se están llevando bien nuestros hijos…- al decir esto se puso de pie, se acercó a la pareja y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos. -Tal vez haya boda pronto¿no lo creen?- su hija le lanzó una mirada asesina…

-Vaya papá, ustedes si que dicen tonterías por qué no nos dejan en paz¡nunca están conformes con nada¡Me voy ya es tarde!- bruscamente se puso de pie y salió del comedor bajo la mirada atónita de todos incluyendo la de Ranma, quien al igual que los demás esperaba algún insulto por parte de la chica hacía su persona. Cuando logró volver a la realidad, el chico comió apresuradamente lo que quedaba en su plato y corrió para alcanzar a su prometida.

Nodoka miró de forma enfadada a los dos hombres. -Ustedes siempre lo arruinan todo… ¿Cuándo van a dejar a los chicos en paz…?-

* * *

Ranma no tuvo que correr más de un par de cuadras para poder divisarla con su uniforme celeste caminando con calma. Se subió en la cerca hasta igualar su paso. Ella sintió su presencia sin embargo no le dirigió la mirada, caminaron juntos tal y como lo hacían desde la primera vez que fueron juntos a la escuela Furinkan. 

La joven de los ojos marrones miraba el suelo con intensidad, evadiendo así cualquier choque de miradas con el guapo chico que caminaba arriba de ella, en esas intensas miradas que se daban de cuando en cuando ella siempre salía perdedora, con todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior era mejor evitar situaciones comprometedoras.

Él iba pensativo sobre la cita que tendrían esa tarde… -_Pues sí… le pedí una cita, pero aún no me ha dicho si va aceptar… Sino lo no hace ¿qué voy a hacer?..- _una expresión de pánico se apoderó de su rostro, se relajó un poco para darse confianza… _-¡No! ella aceptará soy el gran Ranma Saotome, aunque sea una marimacho poco romántica no creo que se niegue a salir conmigo_…- sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una dulce voz.

-Ranma… Te espero a la salida en la azotea…- dicho esto la muchacha entró presurosa a la preparatoria. El muchacho no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado su destino, quedó de piedra al oír las palabras emitidas por la joven… -_Eso significa que aceptó_…- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

Por lo bajo se dijo para si mismo -Sabía que ese Reita no me ganaría… Ya verán esos dos…-

* * *

El chico de trenza ingresó al salón de clases, al ver a su enemigo frunció el ceño y de mal humor tomó asiento, no pudo evitar que a su cabeza volvieran las imágenes del cretino ese besando a Akane -_Ya verá… Tarde o temprano me las pagará el muy abusivo_-. Miró de reojo a donde estaba su prometida y sin querer un rosa pálido cubrió sus mejillas al recordar el beso que le dio la noche anterior. 

La mañana transcurrió tranquila en el salón del 1F, nada parecido al día anterior con el alboroto que había pasado debido a la llegada de Reita. El chico nuevo comenzaba a mirar con insistencia a Akane, la joven como siempre algo distraída no notaba esos ojos verdes intensos que se posaban sobre ella.

Cerca de la hora de almuerzo el profesor de turno decidió hacer un anuncio importante a los y las estudiantes. -Chicos como saben la próxima semana la Escuela Furinkan celebra su aniversario, para ello haremos un grandioso festival en el cual habrá muchas actividades, entre ellas un nuevo concurso de canto… Las inscripciones están abiertas para todos los estudiantes que desean participar.

Los cuchicheos de los estudiantes se hicieron presentes, por suerte justo cuando el profesor los iba a regañar por el escándalo sonó el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo. Las amigas de Akane acapararon por completo su atención, -Vamos Akane… Ven almorzar con nosotras- dijo Yuca arrastrando a la chica por el brazo. La llevaron hasta debajo de un árbol donde se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, al rato se pusieron a platicar…

-¡Ay que emoción lo del festival¡Lo del nuevo concurso de canto va a estar genial!- mencionó Sayuri con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Oye Akane… ¿Vas a participar verdad?- cuestionó Yuca mientras introducía con los palillos un trozo de comida a su boca.

-No… cómo creen…- respondió con pena la chica.

-Pero si ya los has hecho antes… ¿No veo que te lo impide?- afirmó de nuevo Yuca.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Cuéntanos Akane, ya le dijiste a Ranma lo de Reita y tú?- preguntó Sayuri.

La joven se sonrojó de golpe y bajó la cabeza -No veo que haya nada que contar, Reita y yo solo somos amigos.-

-Vamos Akane, cuando besas a un chico es porque son más que amigos.- dijo Yuca levantando su dedo índice y poniendo cara de experta en materia de relaciones amorosas.

Al oír sus palabras la menor de las Tendo recordó el beso que su prometido le había dado la noche anterior, su rostro enrojeció por completo y quedó en las nubes por algunos instantes. Sus amigas la meneaban de un lado para el otro…

-¡Vamos Akane despierta¿En qué estás pensando?- dijo Yuca mientras continuaba con el movimiento.

-Ha estado muy rara el día de hoy, muy callada y pensativa- afirmó Sayuri.

La chica de los cabellos azulados de pronto salió del trance en el que estaba, se sentía muy apenada de ver las caras de preocupación que tenían sus amigas.

-¿Akane estás bien?- preguntaron las dos en coro.

-Sí lo estoy, je je je je…- respondió con nerviosismo -Será mejor que volvamos al salón de clases.- dicho esto se puso en pie y sus amigas la siguieron.

* * *

La tarde avanzaba con rapidez, para Ranma las horas eran un verdadero martirio, cada hora menos al reloj lo acercaba a su encuentro con Akane en la azotea… -_Tengo que calmarme… Todo va a salir bien_…- respiró con fuerza buscando ahogar los nervios. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre marcando la hora de salida el muchacho de ojos azul-grisáceos subió presuroso al lugar de encuentro. 

Akane con lentitud empacó sus cosas, pretendía que la mayoría de sus compañeros se fueran para que no descubrieran el plan que tenía con su prometido. -Adiós Akane- decían sus amigas mientras ondeaban sus manos… -Adiós nos vemos mañana- respondió ella.

Reita viéndose libre de las estorbosas amigas se acercó… -Hola Akane- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Ah… Hola Reita- respondió la chica devolviéndole la expresión.

-¿Me gustaría saber si no quieres ir a comer un helado conmigo? Y de paso aprovechar para hablar… Ya que… ayer no pudimos- expresó con algo de timidez.

-Lo siento Reita, pero hoy no será posible, tengo un compromiso, pero me encantaría ir mañana… ¿Te parece?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eh… sí…. ¡claro!-

Akane volvió a sonreír, -Bueno nos vemos mañana…- agregó al tiempo que hacía una señal de adiós con la mano

El muchacho respondió al gesto -Hasta luego Akane- y la miró marcharse con una cara de decepción… -_Otro día que se me va de las manos_…-

* * *

Ella caminó algo nerviosa por las escaleras, no sabía cómo reaccionar con Ranma cuando al fin pudieran hablar. Respiró hondo y siguió con paso firme hasta llegar al último piso… Ahí estaba él esperándola, viendo desde arriba a los estudiantes que salían hacia sus casas. 

-Ya estoy aquí Ranma- dijo suavemente la chica.

Al oír esa voz el corazón del chico comenzó a latir con fuerza… Tragó en seco, -Me alegra que decidieras aceptar mi invitación- al decir las palabras ambos de sonrojaran ligeramente y miraron el suelo.

-Pues… sss…ííí… aquí estoy… ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- la voz de Akane mostraba un marcado nerviosismo.

-A dónde tú quieras… Yo soy quien debe disculparse, así que tienes el derecho de elegir a dónde iremos…-

-¿En verdad te vas a disculpar conmigo?- preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

El muchacho frunció el sueño… -Claro… Hice cosas indebidas ayer así que supongo que mereces una disculpa.- Hubo un silencio profundo por unos largos segundos.

-Te refieres a que ¿Nos besamos?- preguntó con timidez la chica.

-La verdad es que yo te besé a ti… No "nos" besamos…- dijo el chico algo molesto.

Akane puso una cara de sorpresa al oír las palabras que salían de la boca del muchacho…

-Bueno Akane será mejor que elijas pronto a dónde ir- dijo el chico mirando hacia otra dirección.

Ella olvidó por un momento el comentario… -Bueno porque no caminamos por la ciudad y luego decidimos- le dijo a su prometido esbozado una dulce sonrisa, la cual dejó al chico en las nubes.

-Está bien Akane, como quieras… Vamos…-

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Aquí está un capítulo más, ojala que les haya gustado. Lo del beso tal vez fue muy pronto, pero bueno son nuestras mentes enfermas y queríamos beso, pero no porque se besaron todo va a ser maravilloso…

¿Qué pasará ahora en la cita entre Ranma y Akane? Tendrán que estar atentos al siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus reviews, de corazón nos motivan y nos alegra mucho recibir sus palabras. De nuevo les recordamos dejar sus** reviews** en este capítulo para saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, etc…

Nos vemos pronto!!!! Besos para todos!!!!


	5. Las Citas

Hola a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic, aquí va el capítulo 5. Agradecemos de corazón a todas aquellas que nos leen, en especial a las que han dejado sus lindos comentarios, gracias por su apoyo…

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo V Las citas**

En la ciudad de Nerima se respiraba un aire muy tranquilo y agradable, por el centro comercial se podían observar muchas adolescentes y niños por todos los lugares, las heladerías estaban llenas, el calor era casi insoportable en esos momentos.

Akane miraba con ansiedad a las personas que devoraban sus exquisitos helados -_Sería lindo ir a comer un helado, con este calor que está haciendo se me antoja mucho uno, __pero que clase de cita sería si anda como mujer conmigo… No mejor no le digo que quiero ir a la heladería…- _pensaba a la vez que emitía un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro.

Ranma observó como su prometida ponía un evidente gesto de ansiedad al ver a cada persona que pasaba por su lado comiendo helado, era bastante obvio que a la chica se le antojaba uno _-Creo que Akane quiere ir a comer un helado, se le van los ojos cada vez que ve uno… La verdad es que se ven tan sabrosos, a mí también me gustaría comer mantecado… Pero… No quiero transformarme en chica ahora, rayos debo pensar en algo…- _entonces se le ocurrió una idea

-Akane…- dijo para llamar la atención de la chica -¿Te gustaría comer un helado en el parque?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro -Es que las heladerías están muy llenas y hace mucho calor aquí- agregó, tratando de parecer casual.

- Sí… ¡Claro!- respondió al tiempo que le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que sabía que le encantaban a su prometido -Vamos Ranma…- esto último lo dijo mientras tomaba levemente el brazo del muchacho y lo guiaba hasta la heladería más cercana. No sabía si lo hacía por el hambre que tenía en ese momento, o por lo contenta que se sentía de estar junto a él compartiendo como dos verdaderos prometidos, pero se animó a un acercamiento fuera de lo normal.

El joven, al momento que sintió la fina y pequeña mano de ella pasar sobre su brazo, perdió total sentido del mundo, una expresión de sorpresa y agrado cubrió su rostro al mismo tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas _- Me… me me to… to... tomó el brazo, A… kane, y ahora ¿qué hago¿le tomo la cintura, o tal vez la mano?- _en estos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que algo suave rozaba su mano derecha y lo guiaba al interior de la heladería, miró y vio por segunda vez esa pequeña y frágil mano que el tanto conocía.

La chica de cabellos azulados volteó a mirar el rostro del muchacho y le obsequió una cálida sonrisa -Y bien ¿qué sabor vas a querer?- preguntó volviendo a mirar los distintos sabores que se exhibían.

-A…a… este, bueno qui… quiero- Ranma no conseguía hablar con claridad, todo lo que su mente le decía una y otra vez era "estoy sosteniendo la mano de Akane" su mente divagaba en pensamientos como _-Es tan suave, tan delicada, tan perfecta- _cuando pudo volver un poco a la realidad respondió -Escógelo tú, la verdad me da igual todos saben bien…- presionando levemente el agarre de su prometida.

-De acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes ¡he!- respondió mientras que pedía los dos helados al vendedor. La presión que Ranma hizo sobre su mano no pasó desapercibida por ella, tampoco el nerviosismo que éste mostraba -_Será que de verdad yo le gusto, no eso no puede ser ¿o si?- _sin saber exactamente como reaccionar soltó sin muchas ganas la mano del chico de ojos azules y recibió las dos copas de helado para llevar del muchacho que atendía en el local.

El vendedor de helados era un joven no muy mayor que los chicos, de cabello negro, ojos pardos y piel canela, Al momento que le entregó los helados a la chica no pudo evitar decirle -Muchas gracias señorita, vuelva pronto…- mientras le daba una sugerente mirada.

La situación fue abruptamente interrumpida - Ahí está el dinero de los helados que tiene "MI" prometida- dijo Ranma interponiéndose entre el vendedor y Akane al tiempo que acentuaba las últimas dos palabras -Quédese con el cambio- agregó mordaz, dándole una mirada asesina al joven.

_- Ran…ma, a veces eres tan…-_ pensaba una sorprendida joven, que sostenía una copa por cada mano, mientras presenciaba la escena -_lindo.-_

Sin decir más los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar con dirección al parque de los cerezos. Ambos iban en silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban fugazmente, cuando sus miradas se encontraban un fuerte carmesí invadía sus rostros.

Ranma llevaba su mirada perdida en el horizonte, pensando en que decir para salir de esa incomoda situación -_Rayos, debo controlar mis impulsos, si sigo reaccionando de esta manera cada vez que algún imbécil se le acerca, Akane pensará que ella me importa. Que puedo decir ahora para que ella no piense eso-_ su timidez y orgullo salían a flote.

_-_¿Me das mi helado Akane?- preguntó tímidamente mientras se acercaba a tomar una de las copas con su mano.

-Sí claro…- respondió la joven igual de avergonzada -Toma- agregó mientras le acercaba una de las copas para que éste la tomara.

En ese momento casualmente sus manos se rozaron, el contacto los hizo alzar sus rostros. Se miraron fijamente, el tintineo de sus ojos era cautivante, estuvieron así largos segundos sin querer perder el contacto uno con el otro. Una pequeña y traviesa gota de helado cayó a la mano de Ranma devolviéndolo a la realidad.

El joven sonrió -Será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos sin helado- concluyó, mirando detenidamente el camino hacía el parque y reanudando su marcha -¿Qué esperas Akane?- dijo volteando a ver a la muchacha que seguía en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Sí, voy- respondió automáticamente con paso levemente apresurado hasta alcanzar a su acompañante.

* * *

-No creo que eso sea posible, de seguro lo confundiste- hablaba un tanto alterada la joven mientras preparaba un okonomiyaki de carne -Ranchan jamás estaría cerca de Akane y menos tomando su mano- agregó segura de sus palabras alzando una de sus pequeñas espátulas en señal de sabiduría. 

-Pero yo los vi, iban hacía el parque- espetó por quinta vez la voluptuosa chica amazona -Muy bien, si tu no me crees entonces iré sola, chica violenta no me va a quitar a mi airen- dicho esto último emprendió carrera con dirección al parque de Nerima.

-Espera un momento… ¡Shampoo!- gritó colérica Ukyo, al tiempo que retiraba el pan y lo guardaba en una pequeña caja -_Si esa loca dice la verdad no pienso dejarla sola con mi Ranchan, será mejor que la siga - _¡Shampoo espérame voy contigo!- gritó, mientras corría velozmente tras la joven de cabellos púrpura.

* * *

El parque estaba prácticamente desabitado, producto del calor muy poca gente estaba ahora en ese lugar, lo que lo hacía aún más íntimo para algunas de las parejas que por ahí pasaban, a lo lejos se escuchaba el canturreo de los pájaros, mientras algunas hojas recorrían de un lado a otro el parque producto del viento. Bajo un frondoso árbol se encontraba sentada, la pareja más famosa de todo Nerima. Ambos comían silenciosamente sus helados mientras veían el paisaje que los rodeaba, Ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar una conversación, ya que irremediablemente debían de tocar cierto tema, que aún estaba bastante fresco en sus memorias. 

El muchacho de la trenza decidió romper con el silencio, después de todo tarde o temprano debían de hablar de ello, -Bueno… supongo que quieres hablar de lo que sucedió la otra noche en tu cuarto¿no es así?- dijo en un tono sumiso y cabizbajo.

Akane no estaba preparada para una pregunta tan directa por parte de su prometido, cierto era que la razón principal por la que estaban ahí era precisamente lo ocurrido en su habitación, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su rostro enrojeciera completamente al recordar lo acontecido -Si tú quieres que hablemos sobre ello por mí esta bien- respondió mientras giraba su rostro para mirar a un nervioso Ranma.

-Como te dije esta mañana siento mucho lo que sucedió…- soltó de un solo golpe tratando de evadir la mirada curiosa de la joven de ojos marrones.

-Disculpas aceptadas…- respondió mientras le daba una hermosa sonrisa -Pero¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- agregó volviendo su rostro en sentido contrario al que miraba recién. Jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares continuó -Sé que me dijiste que lo habías hecho por que yo soy tu pro…pro…me…tida, pero yo quiero saber ¿esa es la única razón o hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?- al finalizar la pregunta dejó de jugar con sus pulgares y miró los ojos del chico de la forma más dulce posible.

El oji-azul no se esperaba esa pregunta, sabía que Akane esperaba una respuesta sincera de su parte, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para decírselo. Cuando la muchacha lo miró a los ojos él simplemente se perdió en ellos, como muchas otras veces, sentir esa cálida mirada que solo ella poseía lo hizo olvidar toda su timidez y nerviosismo, suavemente posó su mano en la mejilla de la joven, quien al contacto, pegó un pequeño respingo y su corazón se aceleró notablemente. Irremediablemente sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo por evitarlo, sus parpados se fueron cerrando hasta que…

Miauuuuuuu ………..

Un muy conocido y temido ruido rompió todo el momento mágico que se había creado, Ranma se arrastró lentamente por el pasto -Ahhhhhhh, ga…ga…gat… ¡Akane sácalo de aquí!- gritó asustado, al ver al pequeño felino muy cerca de él.

Akane aún no podía creerlo, estaban a menos de un centímetro de besarse, podía sentir el suave aliento del joven sobre sus labios -_Siempre algo o alguien nos interrumpe¡demonios!_- con una notable expresión de enfado dirigió su vista al pequeño felino a los pies de su prometido, tremenda fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una gatita bastante familiar -¡Uyyyy… Que haces aquí Shampoo!-

-Shampoo y yo paseábamos por el parque- dijo Ukyo apareciendo a sus espaldas. Ésta se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba un atemorizado Ranma, junto a la pequeña gatita y la roció con agua caliente. Al instante apareció la muchacha China. Antes de que Akane tuviera la oportunidad de reclamar Ukyo retomó la palabra -Oye Akane supe que participarías en el concurso de canto- expresó con el fin de cambiar de tema cosa que logró fácilmente.

-¿Chica violenta participará en concurso?- preguntó mientras que sobaba su cuerpo al del muchacho de coleta, quien no hacía el menor esfuerzo por quitársela de encima, ya que aún se encontraba en transe mental debido al miedo por los gatos…

-Aún no lo he decidido- respondió furibunda la peli-azul al tiempo que miraba en forma sospechosa a ambas chicas, en especial a una ofrecida joven China.

Ranma, cuando al fin comenzó a entrar en razón, adquirió distintas tonalidades en su rostro producto del efusivo abrazo que recibía -Shampoo, quítate de encima por favor- habló casi asfixiado.

La joven rápidamente se alejó del muchacho ofendida, cubriendo su pecho con sus manos -¿Qué sucede airen¿Acaso prefieres estar con chica violenta?- preguntó casi al mar de las lágrimas.

El joven miró desencajado la escena frente a él, Akane lo miraba expectante de cuales serían sus siguientes palabras, Ukyo lo presionaba sicológicamente con la mirada inquisitiva que le daba y Shampoo estaba al borde de las lágrimas -_No puedo, no es el momento para hablar, esto es algo que debo aclarar a solas con Akane¿qué hago, qué hago?-_

-Ya veo, así que es Akane a quién tú amas- dijo en forma lastimosa la chica de la espátula, de pronto su cara de tristeza se convirtió en una de inocencia pura y apuntándolo con el dedo señaló -Si eso es lo que quieres está bien- viró su rostro y cerró sus ojos a espera de la reacción del chico.

La cual no tardó en llegar…

-¡Ya cállense las dos, saben perfectamente que yo jamás me fijaría en una niña fea y aburrida como Akane! Mira que decir que participaría en un concurso de canto¡Ja! Como si fuera una artista, ni siquiera sabe hervir agua y va a saber cantar se nota que no conocen a Akane, sus movimientos son tan descoordinados como los de un goril…- ¡PLAF!

El discurso del muchacho llegó a su fin por una fuerte bofetada, que le propinó Akane, quien en ese momento mostraba una fuerte aura azul alrededor de su cuerpo -¡Así! Pues ya verás Saotome- dijo mientras emprendía carrera lejos del parque.

-_Ay no yo y mi gran bocota-_ se repetía una y otra vez. Tan atónito estaba entre el golpe y las palabras de su prometida que ni siquiera notó en que momento se quedó solo en el parque -_Será mejor que regrese a casa, luego hablaré con Akane-_

* * *

Una hora después preparatoria Furinkan... 

-Buenas tardes, vengo a inscribirme al concurso de canto- expresó determinada la joven de cabellos azulados dirigiéndose a la primera persona que cruzó por su camino al ingresar al Furinkan.

-¡Señorita Tendo! que agradable sorpresa, las inscripciones son en aquella sala- le indicó el director apuntando hacía el final del pasillo -Me alegro de que usted participe, estoy seguro que mi pequeño Tachi estará muy contento con la noticia, que tenga buena suerte, hasta pronto…- exclamó para luego alejarse rápidamente del lugar dejando nuevamente sola a la chica.

-No espere, no le diga nada a… ¡uy! Ya se fue- respondió débilmente, viendo al señor director ya bastante alejado del lugar en el que ella seguía parada -Bueno Akane a lo que viniste…- se dijo para si misma. Después de escuchar los comentarios de su prometido se propuso participar en ese concurso y ganarlo a como de lugar, no dejaría por nada que Ranma se riera de ella, esta vez él tendría que tragarse todos sus insultos -_Y pensar que íbamos tan bien, ahora debería estar con el en el parque_- pensaba levemente entristecida, para luego cambiar de expresión rotundamente -_Pero ellas siempre tienen que aparecer…-_

En ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina a su espalda.

-Akane, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?- preguntó al tiempo que tomaba levemente a la chica del hombro para voltearla hacía él.

-¡Reita! Que sorpresa- exclamó la peli-azul al verlo -Vine a inscribirme al concurso de canto- respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¡Que bien! Me alegro por ti, por cierto Akane ¿No dijiste que estarías ocupada esta tarde?- exclamó recordando la conversación que habían tenido al finalizar las clases en el salón.

-Pues sí, pero me desocupé antes de lo previsto y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí a está hora? Y ¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme?- preguntó la joven recién reparando en la vestimenta del chico -_¡Vaya! Se ve muy guapo con ese pantalón y esa polera sin mangas, no recodaba que Reita tuviera brazos tan formados…_- pensaba

-Es que ahora habrá un partido de basquetball y como no tenía nada importante que hacer decidí venir a entrenar un rato- respondió jovial el muchacho -Anda vamos, te acompaño a inscribirte y luego tú vienes a verme jugar¿qué me dices?

-Sí claro, no tengo nada más que hacer así que no hay problema- así comenzaron su camino hacía la sala anteriormente indicada por el director.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en la preparatoria, Akane estaba muy entretenida observando a Reita jugar muy hábilmente con el balón, durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí pudo notar que en el gimnasio se había reunido una gran cantidad de público, en su mayoría chicas, que hacían lo posible por llamar la atención del muchacho de ojos verdes, obviamente sin lograrlo, ya que éste tenía su mirada fija en una jovencita muy linda de ojos marrones que muy alegremente lo animaba en el partido. Al finalizar el juego Reita se acercó a Akane muy cariñosamente. 

-¡Vaya Reita! estoy sorprendida, juegas muy bien- comentó al tiempo que le extendía una pequeña toalla para secar el sudor del joven. Todo esto ante la furiosa mirada de un grupo de jovencitas que miraba con recelo a la pareja.

-Gracias Akane- dijo acariciando suavemente el rostro de la peli-azul -Sabes, estaba pensando que…si tú quieres… podríamos ir a algún lugar, es decir, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros…- habló nervioso para luego agregar -O sea para charlar y yo pensé que si tú quieres…-

En ese momento Akane, al ver como su amigo intentaba sin éxito decirle algo decidió interrumpirlo.

-Si quieres podemos ir a algún lugar ahora…aún es temprano y no me apetece llegar a casa- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida del gimnasio -Además tenemos muchas cosas que hablar ¿y…te animas?- preguntó sonriente mirando a su acompañante y amigo

-Por supuesto que sí, eso era lo que intentaba decirte- respondió alegremente -Solo espera a que me de una ducha y me cambie ¿si?- concluyó para luego emprender carrera en dirección al baño de varones.

-De acuerdo aquí estaré- dijo alzando la voz para ser escuchada por Reita, que en ese instante ya se encontraba a más de 10 metros de distancia.

* * *

El paseo había sido tranquilo, caminaron largo rato por las calles de Nerima, luego fueron a una pequeña fuente de sodas, charlaron amenamente durante más de dos horas, el sol comenzaba a ocultar su resplandor para dar paso a las primeras estrellas, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a casa. 

-Me he divertido mucho esta tarde Akane, muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación- le dijo Reita a la joven que caminaba a su lado, de pronto notó que ésta no prestaba real atención a sus palabras, detuvo sus pasos y tomó de los hombros de la chica, la volteó de manera que ambos quedaron frente a frente -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación

Akane estaba algo perdida pensando en algunos acontecimientos de esa tarde -_Ojala la cita con Ranma hubiera sido tan tranquila como la de Reita ¿porqué no podemos estar como una pareja normal? Siempre algo se interpone entre nosotros, si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti…- _fue en ese entonces cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros que la devolvieron a la realidad, al alzar su rostro se encontró con una mirada bastante preocupada -Disculpa es que estaba algo distraída¿me decías algo?-

-Creo que no haz escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho en los últimos 5 minutos ¡ja ja!- expresó riendo sonoramente -Vamos Akane conozco esa cara¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó de forma sutil.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que la muchacha decidió hablar…

-Solo estaba pensando¿cómo puedes saber si la persona que te interesa siente algo por ti?- preguntó recordando todo el tiempo que ella y Ranma habían pasado juntos.

-Lo más lógico es que le digas que te interesa. Si tú le gustas de seguro te lo dirá, sino lo hace es porque solo te ve como una amiga- dijo sereno el chico, luego inhalo profunda y largamente, sus siguientes palabras debían ser muy claras, con el aire aún contenido en su pecho tomó de forma delicada la mano de la muchacha frente a él y prosiguió…

-Otra forma de saber si le interesas a la persona que amas es observando sus acciones- expresó cariñosamente, para luego añadir -La forma en que te mira, el cuidado con el que te toca, la forma en que te sonríe, o si se encela cuando te ve con alguien más, la forma en que te protege…- al decir lo último se acercó peligrosamente a la joven, con ambas manos acunó el rostro de la joven cerró sus ojos y se acercó con el fin de eliminar la distancia entre ellos.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Reita, su gran amigo, el que ella siempre vio como el chico que nunca quiso nada más que una sincera amistad con ella, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de besarla, cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del muchacho solo pudo pensar una cosa "RANMA"….

De forma abrupta giró su rostro liberándose al mismo tiempo de las manos del joven -Reita detente…yo no puedo, ya estoy comprometida- dijo casi en un susurro, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, ambas mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada.

-Lo siento Akane, yo… es que… tú a mí me gustas, te juro que he tratado de evitarlo pero…- hizo una pausa, al tiempo que recobraba el aire perdido en esa frase, con sus manos tomó el mentón de la peli-azul, lo giró levemente haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse -Sé que estas comprometida, tu hermana Nabiki me lo dijo, también se que fue un acuerdo entre sus padres… ¿Yo solo quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad contigo? Te prometo que jamás te obligaría a nada, no soy como los otros chicos que se peleaban contigo para tener una cita, yo simplemente haré lo que tú me pidas. Si quieres que me aleje de ti lo haré, pero si me das aunque sea la más mínima oportunidad juró por Dios que no descansaré hasta que sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti…Te Quiero Akane-

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo el ambiente era pacífico, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, no se oían gritos, ni discusiones, ni nada por el estilo. El maestro Hapossai se encontraba en algún lugar de Nerima robando ropa íntima, Kasumi y Nodoka preparaban alegremente la cena, Genma y Soun jugaban una partida de shogi y Nabiki en su habitación juntaba el dinero recaudado del día, con la información vendida al joven Reita y a su cuñado. Si bien la casa estaba en completa armonía el dojo Tendo tenía una imagen muy distinta, paredes rotas, vidrios quebrado, ladrillos y madera por doquier el lugar tenía la clara apariencia de un campo de batalla de mil soldados, todo producto de… 

-Kiiiiaaaa- gritaba al tiempo que lanzaba una kata -_Estúpida marimacho, niña boba, ya verás cuando llegues- _el semblante iracundo del muchacho y el fuerte ki que emanaba era aterrador, llevaba ahí más de cuatro horas, entrenando sin parar, con el fin de descargar su furia -¡AKANE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- gritó enfurecido el joven de coleta al tiempo que lanzaba el ataque de las castañas calientes a un oponente imaginario. La razón de su furia era una chica muy linda que tenía nombre y apellido "Akane Tendo"…

**Flash back**

Ranma había llegado a casa hace ya más o menos dos horas, luego de comer, ver un poco de televisión y dormir decidió ir a entrenar un rato mientras que esperaba la llegada de Akane para aclarar lo acontecido durante su cita.

-Hola Ranma-kun¿Cómo va todo?- dijo suspicaz la joven de melena apoyada en el marco de la entrada del dojo.

Ranma detuvo su entrenamiento y miró sospechosamente a la recién llegada -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó arqueando levemente la ceja en señal de desconfianza.

Nabiki enderezó su postura, lentamente con su mano derecha sacó un sobre blanco del bolsillo del pantalón -Por 2000 yens es tuyo- dijo al tiempo que tomaba el sobre con la punta de sus dedos y lo acercaba al oji-azul.

El chico miró curioso el sobre y sin mucho interés añadió -¿Y para que quiero yo un sobre?-

-Lo importante querido cuñado, no es el sobre, sino lo que éste contiene- respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Ranma dudó por unos segundos, para luego voltear quedando con su espalda hacía la joven -No me interesa, así que puedes marcharte…- agregó indiferente, mientras retomaba su entrenamiento.

La mediana de los Tendo experta en negocios comenzaba a perder la paciencia -Está bien, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta…- dijo con ese brillo especial en sus ojos -¿Sabes dónde está mi hermanita ahora? O mejor dicho ¿Sabes con "quién" está?- la última pregunta la realizó enfatizando las últimas dos palabras, al ver a su casi cuñado voltear nuevamente a encararla esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Ranma frunció completamente el ceño, esa última frase no le había gustado en lo absoluto, sin embargo su orgullo era muy grande -No es mi asunto lo que Akane haga o deje de hacer- respondió tratando de parecer indiferente.

-No me tomes por idiota Ranma- habló rápidamente, sin creer una palabra de lo que había dicho el artista marcial -Por ser familia te lo dejo en 1000 yens, que me dices ¿aceptas?- concluyó sonriente y serena.

Con el ceño totalmente fruncido, el muchacho se acercó hasta la entrada del dojo, de mala manera le dio el dinero a la joven y tomó el sobre, antes de que pudiera decir algo Nabiki ya se había ido del lugar _-Lo digo y lo diré siempre, nunca entenderé a las mujeres_- volviendo su atención al sobre lo tomó con ambas manos y lo abrió para ver su contenido, su semblante pasó por todos los colores habidos y por haber, las fotos mostraban a una sonriente Akane en una fuente de soda acompañada de Reita. En todas las fotografías, ambos se veían muy felices. Con fuerza rompió todas y cada una de las fotos que tenía en sus manos y comenzó su desenfrenado entrenamiento, que consistía en romper todo a su paso.

**Fin flash back**

Ranma tomó los ladrillos que solía usar Akane para entrenar, imaginando que el ladrillo era su actual enemigo Reita comenzó a romperlos en filas de cinco…

-Si sigues así te harás daño- dijo una suave voz femenina a espaldas del ahora iracundo artista marcial.

Ranma volteó lentamente al reconocer esa voz, con cada movimiento que hacía sus nervios se tensaban más y más -_Contrólate Ranma, que ella no note que te afecta lo que haga con ese idiota, estúpido, aprovechado, roba novias de Reita- _sumido en sus pensamientos volteó completamente y se acercó de forma cautelosa a la chica -Hasta que te dignas a llegar, se puede saber ¡¿Dónde demonios estuviste toda la tarde?!- preguntó casi gritando, definitivamente esta discusión no iba a ser menor y el autocontrol no estaba dando buenos resultados.

La muchacha miró sorprendida la actitud del chico -_Está enojado. Será porque lo dejé solo esta tarde, o acaso ¿sabrá que salí con Reita?- _al salir de sus cavilaciones miró el rostro del joven que tenía frente a ella -¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa ahora?!, intento ser amable contigo y te atreves a gritarme cuando debería ser yo la enojada o acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió en el parque, me imagino que lo pasaste muy bien esta tarde con tus lindas prometidas - respondió de igual manera al grito de su prometido.

Ranma tomó una de las fotos que hacía algún rato había roto y se la lanzó a Akane – de seguro tú lo pasaste mejor que yo – la joven tomó los dos pedazos que le arrojó el chico y los juntó para ver que era lo que aparecía en la imagen. Observó la fotografía por unos segundos, una vez calmada retomó su postura y habló…

-Ranma debemos hablar- dijo mientras tomaba la camisa del joven y lo llevaba en dirección a su habitación -Pero no aquí, hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar…-

Sin decir más ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica, sus pasos fueron rápidos y cautelosos, para evitar ser descubiertos y luego espiados por toda la familia. Al llegar a la habitación, la joven cerró la puerta tras de si con seguro, llegó hasta su cama y se sentó. El muchacho que aún seguía de pie, decidió imitar la acción de la joven y se sentó en la misma pero bastante alejado.

Akane tomó un poco de aire y se dirigió a su prometido -Quiero que hablemos sobre Reita- soltó de una vez y sin titubear mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico -Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que entre él y yo no hay nada más que una amistad.-

Ranma le devolvió la profunda mirada que ella le daba en ese momento, al instante recordó las fotografías que Nabiki le había vendido y viró su rostro observando un punto fijo en el techo del cuarto -Te gusta ¿verdad?- preguntó casi en un susurro, tenía un gran nudo en su garganta, temía que la respuesta de la muchacha fuera un sí.

La joven lo miró dudosa, luego de unos segundos comprendió a que se refería con esa pregunta -Si te refieres a Reita, ya deberías saber que la respuesta es NO. Él solamente es un amigo Ranma eso es todo- le respondió lo más suave posible, sabía que si se alteraba la conversación no llegaría a ningún lugar y era importante que él supiera todo…

En ese instante el autocontrol de Ranma llegó a su límite, ya no podía callar más todo lo que sabía, poco le importaba que Akane pensara que él estaba celoso, ahora quería saber la verdad -¡Si no te gusta entonces porque demonios te besaste con el!- espetó completamente fuera de si.

Akane escuchaba atónita la aseveración del chico -¡Hey! Yo nunca he besado a Reita- reclamó elevando su tono de voz, respiró profundo alrededor de diez veces y prosiguió -¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?-

Ranma la observó aún más furibundo -_Encima de todo lo niega- _al igual que la chica decidió que lo mejor era controlar su enojo, sino en menos de un minuto tendrían a toda la familia espiando al otro lado de la puerta -Yo…lo vi, en una cinta de video de Nabiki… Tú estabas en un concurso de canto en Hokaido, el animador gritó tu nombre como la ganadora y tú y el "imbécil ese" estaban en el escenario, entonces la gente empezó a gritar y tú…tú… ya sabes- concluyó rojo de ira al recordar la famosa cinta…

Akane estaba igual de roja que Ranma pero de vergüenza -Eso en realidad no sucedió- dijo apenada mientras bajaba su cabeza con mucha vergüenza -Lo que realmente sucedió fue…

**Flash back**

-¿Qué sucede Akane, acaso no eres capaz…?_ bingo, ahora caes Akane…- _pensaba radiante Nabiki al ver que el rostro de Akane cambiaba de nerviosismo a uno de completo enfado para concluir en uno de mucha ternura.

Akane esbozó una tierna y al mismo tiempo sensual sonrisa, miró a Reita a los ojos y le susurró -Solo deja que yo te guíe- lentamente tomó el rostro del chico con sus manos y acercó al suyo, para finalmente acabar con la distancia que los separaba.

Levemente casi en un susurro que solo el muchacho oyó le dijo -No te muevas Reita- suavemente cerró sus ojos y depositó un pequeño beso en una de las mejillas del chico, muy cerca de sus labios, mientras con sus manos cubría el rostro del joven y el lugar exacto del beso.

**Fin flash back**

-Eso fue lo que ocurrió realmente, aunque todos pensaban que yo lo había besado, por eso cuando llegó a la escuela decían que nosotros éramos novios, yo solo lo hice para no quedar como una cobarde- así concluyó su relato la peli-azul aún con la cabeza baja.

Ranma se sentía feliz, conocía lo orgullosa que era Akane y el hecho de haber simulado un beso para que los demás no la fastidiaran era absolutamente creíble -_Me alegra que no haya besado a ese tipo, sin embargo, me siento muy mal porque yo la besé a ella sin su consentimiento… No correspondió a mi beso, de seguro es porque tampoco está interesada en mí- _su rostro se entristeció notoriamente.

La muchacha observó el sombrío semblante de joven -¿Qué sucede, aún estas enfadado conmigo?- preguntó angustiada de la respuesta que recibiría.

Ranma la miró a los ojos y pudo ver la preocupación que había en ellos –No se trata de ti, sino de mí, yo te besé sin tu consentimiento la otra noche. Arruiné tu primer beso ¿Verdad?- este último comentario lo hizo al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos pulgares, el sonrojo de sus mejillas era notable.

-_Es eso, Ranma… ¿Te preocupa que yo no quisiera besarte?-_ lentamente se acercó al joven de coleta alzó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla del chico.

Ante esta caricia él quedó estático mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No se dio cuenta en que momento Akane había posado sus labios en los suyos. Durante los segundos que sus labios hicieron roce, Ranma no pudo articular ninguno de sus músculos, estaba estático como una piedra y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se había apoderado por completo de su rostro.

Al terminar el pequeño beso, la muchacha se alejó un poco de él -Cuando viniste a mi habitación y me besaste, no me diste tiempo de reaccionar y me tomaste por sorpresa, imagino que ahora entiendes porque no te correspondí- dijo algo apenada la menor de los Tendo mientras sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un rojo carmesí.

El muchacho se tocó suavemente labios con sus dedos -_Ella me besó, me besó, entonces yo…yo…-_ lentamente posó su vista sobre su prometida… Ella tenía la vista en el suelo y su nerviosismo era notable, verla así tan pequeña, tan dócil era como el cielo para él. Con delicadeza tomo el mentón de la chica -Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien…Akane ¿puedo besarte?- le dijo mirándola de manera dulce, suave, mientras su mano recorría el rostro de la joven de ojos marrones.

Cuando sintió la cálida mano de chico reposar sobre su mentón se sintió desfallecer, las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, tras la pregunta que hizo el muchacho ella solo pudo perderse una vez más en esos ojos azul grisáceos, las palabras no salían de su garganta así que solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, en el fondo su propio ser le pedía a gritos sentir nuevamente los labios de su prometido.

Suavemente sus cuerpos se acercaron, hasta que finalmente acabaron con la distancia que los separaba, sus labios se rozaron primero de forma tímida solo un leve contacto, Akane elevó sus brazos y los posó sobre los hombros del chico, poco a poco fue envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo, sus labios se juntaron aún más. Ranma abrió levemente sus labios para profundizar más el contacto, la chica en respuesta rozó de forma sensual el labio inferior del joven con su lengua, provocando un estremecimiento de parte de éste.

Poco a poco los besos eran mas apasionados, como queriendo demostrar todo aquello que se habían reservado para si mismos, sin darse cuenta estaban recostados sobre la cama, Akane estaba debajo, unas fuertes manos la tomaban por su cintura y de vez en cuando le recorrían la espalda de arriba para abajo, ambos se sentían completamente entregados el uno al otro, las caricias, los besos, todo… Mientras se besaban sus cuerpos se juntaban más entre sí, la chica tomaba la espalda del muchacho suavemente, el momento era mágico, mejor que cualquier fantasía.

Poco a poco se separaron, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, estaban sonrojados, sus respiraciones eran despausadas, ambos al mismo tiempo esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad, Ranma bajó su rostro un poco y volvió a darle un corto beso a la joven en sus labios.

Luego ambos se levantaron, quedando de pie a un lado de la cama aun sin separarse por completo.

-Que tengas dulces sueños Akane- dijo acariciando los cabellos de su prometida.

-También tú, hasta mañana…- luego de decir esto se puso en puntillas y besó una vez más los labios de su prometido, quien le correspondió con la misma dulzura y amor.

Se separaron, Ranma subió a la ventana de Akane, volteó a verla por última vez y fue a su habitación, de seguro esa noche ambos dormirían felices…

**Continuará**

**Notas:**

Al fin después de un pequeño retraso, hemos dejado para ustedes este capítulo, primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por el retraso, pero ambas hemos tenido muchos deberes estos últimos días.

Ahora al fic… ¿qué les pareció el beso entre Akane y Ranma? Se anduvieron entusiasmando los chicos xp, pensamos que ambos han pasado por mucho estos últimos días, así que decidimos darles un premio "al esfuerzo". Finalmente resulto ser que la pequeña de los Tendo no besó a Reita, buuu que mala ¿no?, si ella no lo quiere mejor que lo deje para alguien más (acá me ofrezco de voluntaria p) el más contento de todo esto es Ranma, que aprovechó de inmediato la situación.

Pero no todo es color rosa aún faltan cosas por saber

-¿Qué le habrá respondido Akane a Reita cuando éste se declaró?

-¿Qué sucederá con las prometidas de Ranma?

-¿Participará Akane en el concurso de canto?

Si quieren saber las respuestas no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Agradezco a todos los que nos han dejado sus lindos comentarios y de paso recordarles que sus **reviews **son muy importantes para nosotras. Así que díganos que les pareció el capítulo…

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	6. El Reto

Hola a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic, aquí va el capítulo 6. Agradecemos de corazón a todas aquellas que nos leen, en especial a las que han dejado sus comentarios de apoyo…

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VI El Reto**

Ranma se marchó por la ventana del cuarto de su prometida con una clara expresión de felicidad en el rostro, al fin ella había correspondido a sus besos. Además no había besado al tonto de Reita, eran muchas las razones para estar feliz.

Al llegar a su habitación extendió su futón y se recostó sobre el mismo con una amplia sonrisa, a su mente venían los recuerdos de Akane entregada a sus besos tan solo unos minutos antes… -_Akane…_- suspiró y cerró sus párpados. Las emociones no lo dejaban dormir, sin embargo el silencio de la noche y la oscuridad poco a poco se apoderaron del cuerpo del artista marcial a quien paulatinamente el sueño le venció…

En su cuarto la joven de cabellos azulados mantenía un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas, aún incrédula ante los hechos ocurridos tocó sus labios aún algo sensibles por las caricias que su prometido le había brindado hace poco… -_No puedo creer que haya tenido el valor de besarte Ranma… Creo que las cosas se pasaron de la raya un poco_…- ante las imágenes que venían a su mente el sonrojo llegó a límites extremos, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para poder sacar esos pensamientos algo pasados de tono… Ya más tranquila se recostó e intento dormir.

* * *

La mañana amaneció hermosa, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, todo parecía como cualquier día normal en el comedor de la familia Tendo con excepción de dos jóvenes que estaban sentados a la par con una clara expresión de timidez y con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero carmín. Ranma y Akane se miraron con algo de complicidad, el nerviosismo era notorio… 

Antes de que la situación se pusiera más tensa la chica se puso en pie -Eje… bueno… este… no tengo mucha hambre creo que lo mejor es irme ya… ¿Vienes Ranma?-

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, introdujo en su boca la torta de arroz y salió presuroso tras su prometida.

Nabiki miró con intriga la escena… -_Esos dos están muy extraños, tengo que saber que es lo que está pasando_.- se levantó de las mesa -Bueno también me voy, nos vemos familia.-

* * *

Ranma caminaba sobre la baranda manteniendo el paso de su prometida, ambos iban muy callados, ninguno de los dos quería iniciar la conversación, sabían que si lo hacían el tema de la noche anterior saldría a flote. Ella lo miraba de reojo y cuando dejaba de hacerlo era él quien la miraba… Así se fueron todo el camino hasta llegar a la preparatoria Furinkan. 

La joven de ojos marrones se sentó en su puesto, estaba un poco seria y pensativa, sus amigas al notarla tan distante se acercaron a interrogarla…

-¿Akane qué te pasa?- preguntó Yuka.

La chica apenas fue que escuchó la pregunta y logró articular solo un ligero -Eh…-

Sayuri insistió -No te ves nada bien¿ha pasado algo para que estés tan rara?- la joven al acordarse del motivo por el que estaba tan distante se enrojeció de golpe, agitando las manos se defendió.

-No pasa nada chicas, enserio, estoy bien, je je je…-

Las clases esa mañana transcurrieron con normalidad, la tensión entre Ranma y Akane era cosa obvia, no se habían dirigido la palabra ni siquiera para las cosas básicas de la dinámica de clase, solo se limitaban a ligeros cruces de miradas que daban como resultado un sonrojo inmediato en ambos.

Fue así como se acercó la hora del almuerzo…

-_Debo hablar con Akane, creo que es necesario… No quiero que vaya a pensar mal de mí por lo que pasó en su cuarto anoche… Además fue ella la que me besó primero… No parece estar molesta conmigo, aunque si está un poco rara_…- La voz de Daisuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Vamos Ranma debemos apurarnos si queremos conseguir emparedados en la cafetería-

-Eh… sí… vamos- le respondió para luego echar carrera hacia el lugar.

La chica de los cabellos azulados solo vio como el joven se marchaba con sus amigos, un sonoro suspiró emergió de sus labios. Luego se dirigió a sus amigas -Voy por un refresco para acompañar mi almuerzo, ya casi vuelvo-

-Esta bien Akane, aquí te esperamos- le contestó Yuka.

La joven salió con dirección a la maquina expendedora de sodas, de pronto sintió como una mano la jalaba detrás de la pared, estaba lista para propinar su mejor derechazo cuando se encontró unos intensos ojos que la miraban con ansiedad.

Akane puso una mano pecho y comenzó a respirar algo agitada debido a la impresión -¡Reita…! Que susto me has pegado, estaba a punto de golpearte, no debiste hacer algo así.-

-Perdón Akane- dijo el muchacho bajando su cabeza y soltando el brazo de la chica -No fue mi intención, solo quería hablar contigo… este… podríamos ir… a… un lugar lejos del salón…-

La chica tragó en seco… -Sí… está bien…-

De camino en la cabeza de la joven se repitió la escena que había vivido el día anterior…

**Flash Back**

-Lo siento Akane, yo… es que… tú a mí me gustas, te juro que he tratado de evitarlo pero…- hizo una pausa, al tiempo que recobraba el aire perdido en esa frase, con sus manos tomó el mentón de la peli-azul, lo giró levemente haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse…

-Sé que estas comprometida, tu hermana Nabiki me lo dijo, también sé que fue un acuerdo entre sus padres… ¿Yo solo quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad contigo? Te prometo que jamás te obligaría a nada, no soy como los otros chicos que se peleaban contigo para tener una cita, yo simplemente haré lo que tú me pidas. Si quieres que me aleje de ti lo haré, pero si me das aunque sea la más mínima oportunidad juró por Dios que no descansaré hasta que sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti…Te Quiero Akane-

-Este… yo… no… eh… no se que decir…- le respondió tímidamente mientras bajaba el rostro y un color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas. -_Él es tan lindo… es un buen amigo no se como decirle que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos porque siento algo por_…-

-No tienes que decir nada… bueno al menos no por el momento…- le dijo el chico mirándola con ternura. -¿Si quieres mañana hablamos sobre que piensas al respecto?- luego le lanzó con esos bellos ojos verdes una mirada de expectativa esperando a que ella le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

-Bueno… _¡__Ay no que hago!_… Esta bien… Luego hablaremos- le respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- dijo el chico con entusiasmo -Lo mejor será que te llevé de vuelta a tu casa-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ambos jóvenes llegaron y se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol un poco alejados del resto de los alumnos. Reita aclaró su garganta para iniciar la conversación pendiente…

* * *

Ranma entró al salón por inercia busco con su ojos el sitio en donde debía estar su prometida, pero su lugar estaba vacío, extrañado se acercó a las amigas de la peli-azul. 

-¿Chicas en dónde está Akane?- preguntó rascándose la mejilla.

-Ah… Pues no sabemos- le respondió Yuca.

-Dijo que iba por un refresco y aún no vuelve… ¿Qué raro verdad?- afirmó Sayuri.

-Bueno chicas, gracias por la información- dicho esto el muchacho salió corriendo en busca de Akane. Caminó por toda la escuela en busca de la joven, pero no parecía hallarla por ninguna parte…

* * *

El silencio fue por un momento el acompañante de Akane y Reita, el chico tuvo que sacar fuerzas de lo profundo para poder enfrentar la situación. Con mucha delicadeza tomó una de las manos de la muchacha y le lanzó una mirada penetrante. 

La joven al sentir el suave contacto dio un ligero respingo, se asustó un poco ante el movimiento, esos ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de un sentimiento que no entendía, pero que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Antes de que pudiera salir una palabra de ella el chico comenzó…

-Akane quiero que conversemos sobre lo que te mencioné ayer. ¿Me gustaría saber si me darías una oportunidad para ser algo más que amigos…?-

Ranma los había divisado al fin, la escena que se encontró no le agradó en lo más mínimo, debajo del árbol estaba Reita sujetando con ternura la mano de su prometida, la expresión facial de ella no reflejaba estar incómoda, más bien se veía ligeramente embobada con el muchacho, demasiado según el parecer del artista marcial… -_¡Akane cómo te atreves! Luego de que lo pasó ayer aún tienes el descaro de coquetear con ese tipo…_- Su ceño se frunció por completo iba decido a armar una escena…

La joven de los cabellos azulados iba a responder a la pregunta que le había hecho Reita, pero sus palabras no lograron salir ya que vio como una espada de kendo se interpuso entre su mirada y la del muchacho.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tener esas confianzas con mi amada Akane Tendo?- dijo con determinación el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan.

-¿Este quién es Akane¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Reita arqueando una ceja.

Kuno dirigió su espada hacia el pecho del muchacho -¡Como te atreves! Soy Kuno Tatewaki, me apodan el rayo azul de la preparatoria Furinkan, soy el defensor de la paz y protector de todas las pobres chicas inocentes, además el mejor kendoka del Japón, que digo del mundo entero. Ja ja ja ja-

La pareja miraba desencajada como Kuno reía como maniático, por las cabezas de ambos rodó una pequeña gota… -_Dios… porque siempre tiene que pasarme esto_…- se repetía para si misma la joven mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano.

El castaño recuperó la postura y nuevamente serio prosiguió, -Te hice una pregunta y espero que me respondas ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar con tus sucias manos a tan bella flor¡Recibirás tu merecido!-

Justo cuando iba a golpear a Reita con su espada Akane lo mandó a volar de un solo golpe… -Akaneeeeeeee mi amooooooooor- gritó mientras surcaba los aires.

-Pesado es lo que se merece…- dijo Akane por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido. El chico no pudo más que asombrarse ante la escena. De pronto el timbre que marcaba la hora de regreso a clases volvió a sonar.

-Creo ahora tampoco podremos hablar…- afirmó el chico con tristeza…

-Bueno… eh… creo… que será mejor que volvamos a clases.- le contestó ella un poco confundida.

-Sí Akane vamos- dijo con resignación.

Ranma solo observó la escena a lo lejos, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido pero no le gustaba para nada la cercanía entre su prometida y ese "amigo" -_Por suerte que apareció ese tonto de Kuno… Sino yo mismo hubiera tenido que intervenir_…Pero las cosas no se van a quedar así ya verás Akane- dijo por lo bajo antes de regresar también al salón.

* * *

El chico de la trenza pasó las dos primeras clases bastante enfadado mirando con desdén a su prometida y a Reita. La clase que seguía era de la educación física, los estudiantes del salón 1 F salieron a ponerse sus respectivas ropas deportivas para luego empezar con sus ejercicios. 

Ranma miraba con atención los movimientos de su prometida, la joven se había retrasado en el camerino y sus amigas la habían dejado sola, cuando iba caminando hacia las canchas su prometido vio la oportunidad, -_Debo hacerlo, sino no podré hablar con ella…_-

Caminó con sigilo hacia la chica de sorpresa la tomó por detrás tapándole la boca y la llevó dentro del cuarto del gimnasio donde se guardaba el equipo viejo. Era un lugar oscuro y un poco tétrico, Akane intentaba defenderse del extraño que no podía divisar, sus esfuerzos eran en vano pues su "secuestrador" la tenía bien sujetada por los brazos, ella se encontraba muy preocupada quería gritar pero no podía, sus intentos por zafarse eran inútiles. Estaba al borde de la desesperación hasta que al fin él se digno hablar…

-Cálmate Akane, soy yo… Deja de moverte tanto-

La chica se tranquilizó al escuchar que la voz provenía de su prometido, pero estaba sumamente enfadada por la actitud del muchacho. Él soltó un poco el agarre así que ella pudo voltearse, pero aún le mantenía tapada la boca con su otra mano. Akane le lanzó una mirada de fiera…

Ranma la miró decidido -Te quitaré la mano si prometes no gritar…-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, lentamente él se dispuso a alejar su mano de la boca de la chica.

Por lo bajo muy enfada la joven comenzó -¡Qué demonios crees que haces Ranma¡Casi me da un infarto¿Cómo te atreves hacerme algo así?-

Él no se dejo intimidar -¡Era la única forma de poder hablar contigo! Así que tranquilízate…-

-No me voy a tranquilizar… ¿Qué rayos es tan importante como para que me hagas algo así?-

Ranma frunció el ceño y encaró a su prometida, -No creas que no te vi…- le reclamó.

-¿Verme qué¿Habla claro de una buena vez¡No te estoy entendiendo nada!- dijo ella molesta.

El joven le quitó la cara y miró hacia otro lado, con desdén habló -Te vi en el almuerzo con ese que llamas tu amigo, el tal Reita, vi como estaban muy juntos…- movió su rostro de nuevo para clavar sus ojos azul-grisáceos en ella -Pensé que después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros no seguirías coqueteando con ese imbécil-

Akane se quedó en blanco ante el comentario, su rostro se fue enfureciendo poco a poco -Ranma…- dijo sumamente enojada -¿Cómo te atreves?- Con fuerza empujó al chico contra la pared…

-¡Yo no he coqueteado con nadie!- lo encaró furiosa… -¿Acaso no lo entiendes? A mí solo me importas…- la frase quedo inconclusa, lo último fue dicho aún enojada, pero casi en un susurro por la joven.

La mirada que tenía uno sobre el otro era fulminante… Ranma de repente notó la posición en la estaban, Akane lo tenía totalmente recostado sobre la pared con su cuerpo muy junto al suyo. Un calor repentino le subió de pies a cabeza, en su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a repetirse, lo que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara…

-Akane yo…- dijo en un susurro seductor mientras iba acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de su prometida.

Ella al sentirlo tan cerca perdió el control y cerró los ojos por instinto esperando el acercamiento del muchacho. Él con suavidad tomó entre sus brazos la cintura de ella y de manera sugerente rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

Akane recibió gustosa la caricia, sintió la calidez y la suavidad de la boca de su prometido, se deleitó al sentir una lengua que acariciaba sus labios, decidió darle paso al chico para profundizar el beso abriendo ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

Él gustoso aceptó la invitación para entregarle primero un beso dulce en el cual ambos pudieron sentir cada detalle de la boca del otro. El calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, la distancia parecía un martirio el cual aliviaban acercando más sus cuerpos, el roce entre ellos era cada vez menos inocente conforme el beso se volvía más apasionado. Las manos de ella estaban aferradas al cuello del chico y de cuando en cuando se aventuraban por sus hombros, él por su lado se mantenía asegurado a la cintura de ella y le daba permiso a sus manos de viajar a través de la espalda de la joven.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose al suelo hasta que Akane terminó sentada sobre las piernas del muchacho. El beso siguió su paso hasta que Ranma se separó un poco para tomar aire, la miró intensamente por unos segundos. Luego con cautela exhaló sobre el cuello de ella, esto hizo que a la muchacha se le pusieran los pelos de punta… Estaba un poco desconcentrada cuando sintió la lengua de Ranma viajar apasionadamente por su cuello, ante el contacto ella se sintió desfallecer, se aferró fuertemente a él para luego buscar de nuevo sus labios.

Akane rozó con sus dedos de forma sensual el cuello de su prometido hasta llegar a su clavícula, él se atrevió a bajar sus manos de la cintura para posarlas en la cadera de la muchacha. Se comían en un beso mortal cuando escucharon unas voces a lo lejos…

-¿Akaneeeeeee en dónde estas?-

Al oír que pronunciaban su nombre la chica de los cabellos azulados se separó de golpe de su prometido mirándolo completamente sonrojada, el chico no se le quedaba atrás, iba a decir algo pero la mano de su prometida le tapó la boca.

Las voces se volvieron a oír, esta vez más cercanas… -Akaneeeeeeee…-

Sus respiraciones estaban sumamente agitadas, ambos inhalaban profundas bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. Ella susurró por lo bajo evadiendo nerviosa la mirada de su prometido -No digas nada Ranma, lo mejor será que salga, no vaya ser que nos descubran.- Él tímidamente movió la cabeza en signo de aprobación.

La joven sumamente avergonzada se puso en pie y caminó hacia fuera, Ranma por su parte miraba embelezado como la chica se alejaba…

Ella salió con precaución mirando hacia ambos extremos para no ser descubierta, como vio que sus amigas no estaban suspiró hondo -_Vaya que suerte no haber sido descubierta… No puedo creer que estas cosas me estén pasando a mí_…- Caminó un poco más cuando Yuka y Sayuri la abordaron de golpe.

-¿Akane dónde has estado? Te hemos buscado por todas partes- le preguntó preocupada Yuka.

-Este… yo…- respondió la joven sonrojada.

-¿No nos digas que te sientes mal? Tienes una expresión extraña en el rostro- continuó Sayuri.

Akane las miraba nerviosa -_Tengo que pensar en algo_… No chicas estoy bien, en verdad… Es solo que no encontraba algo que ocupaba eso es todo… Je je je je-

-Bueno entonces vamos antes de que la profesora se de cuenta de que no estamos- ordenó Yuka.

-Sí…- respondieron las otras dos chicas en coro.

* * *

Luego de que dejó de escuchar voces el artista marcial salió del cuarto hacia el gimnasio. Con el mayor disimulo posible observó la dinámica que se daba afuera en la clase, para su suerte todos lo alumnos se encontraban ocupados en sus deberes, las mujeres estaban a un lado solo charlando, mientras que los hombres sostenían un encuentro amistoso de baloncesto. Con paso casual e indiferente se acercó a los demás de la clase, ahí pudo ver a Akane junto a sus amigas a un costado de la cancha de juego. 

Los varones estaban divertidos lanzando al balón de un lado a otro, de pronto uno de ellos lo lanzó con mucha fuerza por lo que su compañero de equipo no alcanzó a tomarlo, con rapidez el balón salió de la cancha de juego con dirección al lugar donde estaban las chicas y directamente hacia Akane. Ésta última diviso el balón a pocos metros de ella por lo que su cuerpo no respondió y solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, más este nunca llegó, por el contrario sintió otro tipo de contacto muy diferente a un golpe, unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon por su cintura y la voltearon de manera que el golpe no llegó a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con un gesto de preocupación en su mirada.

La joven lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose en los brazos de nada más ni nada menos que -¡Reita!- pronunció silenciosamente, la situación era bastante extraña, ella por instinto tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y el parecía muy cómodo en su posición, ya que no había articulado ningún movimiento desde hace varios segundos -_¡Ay no! Porque me pasa esto a mí, si Ranma me ve así de seguro pensará lo peor y hará un tremendo alboroto…-_

En ese mismo instante un estruendoso grito alertó a todos los ahí presentes -¡Suéltala ahora mismo o te parto la cara!- exclamó amenazadoramente al tiempo que tomaba a la chica por una de sus manos y la alejaba del joven de ojos aguamarina.

Reita lo miró con recelo -No me des ordenes- respondió de forma tajante y serena a la vez, sin moverse de su lugar.

Ranma se acercó lentamente a él, sus manos empuñadas para retener un poco su ira -No quiero que te acerques a ella nunca más, te queda claro…ella es mi prometida, te prohíbo que le hables, que la mires y en especial que la toques- sus palabras eran fuertes, amenazadoras y su mirada irradiaba ira absoluta, solo esperaba que el muchacho frente a él reaccionara para poder molerlo a golpes y descargar la furia que tenía contenida desde que él apareció.

El chico esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado -No lo haré- respondió firmemente, luego de una pausa añadió -A menos que ella así lo desee- miró fijamente a la muchacha de cabello azulado, como preguntándole con la mirada si era eso lo que ella quería.

Ranma se interpuso entre ambos, de manera que Reita ahora lo veía solo a él -Ya basta, me tienes arto, escúchame bien… ¡TE RETO!- expresó furibundo -Me da igual si sabes combatir o no¡Akane es mía y pelearé por ella contra quien sea y en lo que sea!- concluyó con los ojos fijos en su oponente.

Esta vez Reita devolvió la mirada de Ranma, al parecer su paciencia había llegado a su límite -Tal vez yo no sea un artista marcial como tú, pero si se trata de Akane soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…acepto el reto- finalizó sin perder la compostura.

Akane observaba la escena atónita -_Debo hacer algo, no puedo dejar que los dos se peleen-_ la joven se acercó al lugar de la discusión solo dos pasos la distanciaban de su objetivo. En ese instante un estruendoso relámpago se oyó a lo largo del recinto, a lo lejos una difusa figura, estática e irreconocible por la distancia, paso a paso la imagen se hacía mas clara.

-Como osan realizar una competencia por el amor de Akane- fueron sus primeras palabras, una vez situado frente a la joven de cabellos azulados, tomó sus manos y prosiguió con su relato…

-Mi bella Akane, tan indomable, tanta pasión contenida en ese virginal cuerpo que clama porque un joven apuesto como yo le reclame como mujer…solo dame tiempo mi bella princesa, Diosa entre las Diosas, dame tiempo para derrotar a todos los rufianes que osan acercarse a ti día tras día y en especial al embustero Saotome, pronto te liberaré de su hechizo, pero por ahora solo puedo prometerte que lucharé por ti…- luego soltando las manos de la joven se acercó a los dos muchachos que lo miraban iracundamente.

-Como lo oyen, lucharé contra ustedes para liberar a mi amada Diosa con alma de tigresa de sus asquerosas manos- finalizó con altivez el castaño.

Ranma miraba iracundo al recién aparecido -Esto no es tu asunto Kuno, así que no interfieras- respondió con mucha seguridad -Esto es algo entre Reita y yo- finalizó.

El kendoka alzó su mano izquierda y se acomodó el pequeño flequillo de su frente, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, de forma determinada observó a ambos muchachos -Entiendo que tengan miedo de mi fuerza, sin embargo no puedo permitir que rufianes como ustedes se aprovechen de una inocente y pura joven como mi Akane- luego ignorando todo comentario camino de regreso a la salida del gimnasio.

Justo en ese momento el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase sonó. Todos los alumnos del 1 F fueron retirándose poco a poco del lugar con dirección a los camarines, mas el viaje no llegó a su fin. En medio del patio una aglomeración de estudiantes impedía el paso de los alumnos a su destino. Al final de todos venían Akane junto a Ranma para evitar una nueva discusión por parte de los dos chicos, el oji-azul lanzaba miradas asesinas al joven de cabellera negra que por su parte parecía bastante alejado de la tensa situación. Cuando los tres divisaron a la multitud extrañados pasaron por entre los jóvenes que estaban agrupados ahí.

Al centro de todo el alboroto se encontraba la mediana de las Tendo junto a dos chicas más.

La peli-azul al ver a Nabiki tuvo en forma inmediata un mal presentimiento, entre forcejeos y empujones logró pasar por entre los demás seguida de Ranma y Reita -¿Qué estas haciendo Nabiki?- preguntó una vez que estuvo a su lado.

La muchacha miró de reojo a la dueña de esa voz y sin despegar la vista de sus papeles habló -Nada importante Akane, solo hago las inscripciones para la competencia-

Extrañada por la respuesta quiso insistir, mas un letrero que se hallaba a un lado de su hermana llamó su atención. El cartel decía más o menos así:

"Gran competencia"

Para todos los interesados en la señorita Akane Tendo se les informa que el día de mañana, a primera hora se llevará a cabo una competencia en su nombre, el ganador será su prometido oficial, se informa desde ya que las artes marciales están prohibidas en está batalla.

Todo aquel que desee inscribirse, diríjase con la señorita Nabiki Tendo encargada de las inscripciones 

Valor de la inscripción 2000 yens

Al leer tal anuncio la primera en reaccionar fue la joven de ojos marrones -¡Nabiki no puedes hacer eso, retira ese cartel ahora mismo!- exclamo furiosa, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, su hermana seguía ensimismada en sus labores sin prestarle el más mínimo grado de atención, al ver que así no lograría nada volteó para hablarle a su prometido -Ranma, haz algo- dijo en un tono casi de súplica.

Él observó a su prometida por un momento, luego respondió -Tranquila Akane haré algo, pero no hoy- luego de esto, con ambas manos en los bolsillos se retiro tranquilamente hacia los camarines de hombres.

Akane no le quedó de otra más que creer en sus palabras y de la misma manera que hizo anteriormente su prometido se alejó del lugar.

Reita los observó a ambos -Un par de días y ya estoy en líos…bueno lo mejor será que yo también me vaya.-

* * *

La hora pasaba de forma lenta, los integrantes del hogar se presentaron uno por uno al comedor para la cena. Los últimos en llegar fueron los menores de la familia. Los primeros minutos nadie comentó nada. 

Nabiki aburrida del silencio comenzó con la platica -Y bien cuñadito¿cómo estas para la batalla de mañana?- preguntó en tono de picardía.

Ranma sin despegar su vista del cuenco de arroz que tenía entre sus manos le respondió -No es tu asunto- y prosiguió con su cena.

La madre de Ranma observó con un poco de preocupación a su hijo -Ranma hijo, no me digas que te metiste en problemas otra vez, apuesto a que otro loco está buscando venganza- sus ojos se cristalizaron ante sus últimas palabras, lanzó una mirada amenazante a su esposo y todo lo que vio fue a un panda jugando con un neumático.

-De seguro otra de las personas que estafó tu padre…- lentamente posó su mano sobre su Katana, iba a comenzar a sacar la espada cuando Ranma intervino.

Mirando en forma nerviosa a su madre agregó rápidamente -No es eso mamá…de verdad, es algo sin importancia- respondió al tiempo que le daba una cálida sonrisa para que ella olvidara por completo el asunto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no tiene importancia?- encaró la peli-azul por las palabras de su prometido.

Soun miró con expresión de duda la escena, los demás miembros de la familia estaban ahora atentos a la discusión entre los dos jóvenes artistas marciales, anticipándose a la pronta batalla que se desataría en la mesa preguntó con sus ojos fijos en los muchachos -¿Alguien puede explicarnos que sucede?-

Nabiki se anticipó a toda respuesta que pudieran dar su hermana y su cuñado -Lo que sucede es que mañana habrá un combate y el ganador será el prometido de Akane- respondió tranquila y pausadamente.

Soun esta vez fijo su mirada en el joven de coleta -Yo supongo que tú estarás ahí ¡verdad Ranma!- enfatizando la última frase se acercó con una creciente cabeza hacía un atemorizado muchacho.

Nodoka intervino la situación -Tranquilo Soun, de seguro mi hijo estará ahí, ya sabes lo varonil que es¿verdad hijo?- preguntó dulcemente.

Ranma solo asintió con un leve gesto con la cabeza -Con permiso me retiro, buenas noches- se puso de pie y tomó rumbo a su habitación, la familia completa lo miraba, el chico en verdad deseaba descansar, debía prepararse para el día siguiente.

Poco a poco todos los integrantes de la familia se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Luego de ayudar a su hermana, Akane se fue a su habitación, silenciosamente entró y se recostó sobre su cama, volteó sobre la misma quedando de lado hacía su escritorio, sobre este había un pequeño papel, con curiosidad Akane lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó:

Lucharé solo por ti.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la joven, no era necesario que hubiera una firma, ella sabía quien era el dueño de esas palabras, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió durante las clases y todo lo que vendría al día siguiente ella pudo dormir con una sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**Notas:**

Holas!!!

La verdad es que al fin las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas, creo que cada vez habrá más acción, así que esperamos que sigan nuestra historia.

Las mentes pervertidas tuvieron influencia en el capítulo, Ranma y Akane como que están pasando los límites de su timidez y algo me dice que lo seguirán haciendo.

Gracias a todas las personas que nos han dado su apoyo son las mejores, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

-¿Qué clase de competencia se hará?

-¿Akane aclarará las cosas a Reita?

-¿Qué harán las prometidas cuando se enteren de todo?

Si quieren saber, no se pierdan pronto el siguiente capítulo. Y por favor no olviden dejar sus **review**, son muy importantes para nosotras.

Besos AkaneKagome


	7. La lucha por tu corazón

Hola a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic, hoy traemos un capítulo más para ustedes. Agradecemos aquellas que nos leen, en especial a las que han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo del fic.

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VII La Lucha por tú corazón**

Akane se fue a su habitación, silenciosamente entró y se recostó sobre su cama, volteó sobre la misma quedando de lado hacía su escritorio, sobre éste había un pequeño papel, con curiosidad Akane lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó:

Lucharé solo por ti.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la joven, no era necesario que hubiera una firma, ella sabía quien era el dueño de esas palabras, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió durante las clases y todo lo que vendría al día siguiente ella pudo dormir con una sonrisa.

La chica de los cabellos azulados había dormido durante varias horas plácidamente, sin embargo en medio de la madrugada su mente comenzó a traicionarla, imágenes de Ranma dándole una tremenda paliza a su amigo Reita inundaban sus sueños. Dio vueltas buscando con el movimiento sacar de su inconciente las pesadillas que viajaban sin tregua. Algo molesta se incorporó…

-_Rayos… ¿por qué no puedo dormir? Se supone que en la competencia no debe haber nada de artes marciales, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Reita_-

Resignada se levantó para ir al baño, esperando luego poder recobrar la tranquilidad que había en sus sueños unas horas antes. Justo cuando iba saliendo de vuelta para su cuarto escuchó unos extraños ruidos, parecían provenir del Dojo… -_¿Quién podrá estar en el Dojo a estas horas?- _se debatió consigo misma entre ir o no hacia al recinto para inspeccionar. Entre buscar o no a su prometido para acompañarla, pero finalmente decidió que podía encargarse del asunto ella sola y no necesitaba de un hombre.

Decidida pero algo temerosa se encaminó hacia el Dojo, cada paso la acercaba más al punto de la discordia, pudo visualizar como las luces estaban encendidas.

Desde la puerta asomó su cabeza con cautela para notar a Ranma practicando dentro del gimnasio. Él llevaba puesto su gi blanco, sin poder evitarlo la mirada de Akane recorrió gustosa a su apuesto prometido, se veía tan bien vestido de esa manera, le resultaba muy sensual con esa expresión fiera en su rostro mientras lanzaba patadas a un enemigo invisible.

El chico estaba tan concentrado que no notó el par de ojos avellana que lo recorrían con deseo mientras practicaba, de pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven, paró en seco y la miró directo a los ojos…

-A… kane…- fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras observaba con algo de vergüenza la expresión de su prometida. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

-Este… bueno… yo… oí ruidos… y vine a ver que pasaba…- le respondió la chica algo avergonzada al notar un par ojos de azules que la miraban de forma sospechosa.

-Es extraño Akane… no sueles despertarte en la madrugada- dijo el muchacho acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Bueno es que yo estaba algo preocupada- afirmó clavándole esos ojos marrones, prosiguió con mucho nerviosismo mientras jugaban con sus pulgares -¿Entrenas para mañana?-

Ranma se quedó desconcertado, acaso su prometida se estaba preocupando abiertamente por él. -Akane…- dijo con sorpresa -Bueno en realidad no estaba entrenando, es solo que quería liberar tensión…- con más nerviosismo prosiguió -No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí…-

La cara de la chica se desencajó por un momento -Siempre eres tan engreído, no tienes remedio Ranma…- dijo algo molesta alejándose un poco del cuerpo de su prometido -No estaba preocupada por ti…-

Él no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, arqueó una ceja -¿Sino es por mí entonces por quién estas preocupada?- preguntó con fastidio y luego encaró a la chica acercándose más y pegando su rostro al de ella.

Akane pudo sentir esa curiosa, pero cautivante mirada encima de su rostro, la cercanía de su prometido la ponía muy nerviosa, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de las últimas veces en las que había tenido un contacto íntimo con él.

-_Que hago… Cómo le digo_…- pensaba con amargura mientras se aguantaba la tentación de besar esos labios que la tenían hipnotizada.

Se alejó a como pudo de él y luego continuó -Verás… Sé que no va ser una competencia de artes marciales, pero aún así quiero que me prometas algo Ranma…- dijo con dulzura.

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza, tomó confianza para aproximarse de nuevo a su prometida, acercó su rostro al de ella y comenzó a rozar con su nariz por el blanco cuello de la chica… Suspiró al sentir su dulce aroma , se atrevió a ir más allá y besó con ternura su mejilla mientras se hacía camino de nuevo para bajar dando besos por el delicado cuello. -Pídeme lo que quieras- agregó roncamente mientras comenzaba a lamer pausadamente la zona por la que transitaban sus labios.

Ella no podía articular palabra las acciones de Ranma la tenían completamente fuera de base, el calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a arder de una forma incontrolable -Ranma yo…- dijo para luego emitir un sonoro suspiró… con las últimas de sus fuerzas agregó -Prométeme que no lastimaras a Reita-

Al oír el deseo de Akane el muchacho quedó en shock, se separó de golpe de ella para mirarla con un par de ojos que echaban chispas…

-Así que él es quién te preocupa- dijo con repugnancia mientras tomaba el rostro de ella con las manos.

-Ranma no es lo que tú crees, déjame explicarte…- suplicó la chica.

Él se acercó a más ella, lleno de ira y rencor -_No puede ser posible ella se preocupa más por él que por mí, maldito cretino ya verá, barreré le piso con él mañana_.- En un impulso por reclamar a la que creía de su propiedad tomó a la chica por los hombros y la acercó impetuosamente a su torso con intenciones de besarla, la miró fijamente sin soltar su agarre.

La joven de los cabellos azulados se dio cuenta que ese no era como los otros acercamientos que habían tenido, estaba lleno de una pasión, pero que parecía brusca en vez de sensual. Ranma la devoraba con la mirada y la aprisionaba con sus brazos, pero ella apenas podía corresponder a ese extraño impulso del chico, sentía como él se debatía entre terminar con la distancia que los separaba o soltarla completamente.

Al fin el muchacho se separó de ella sin dejar de mirarla con fiereza… -Mañana lucharé por ti, y cuando gane serás mía-

Ella frunció el ceño enfadada por el comentario de su prometido, se soltó de los brazos que la sujetaban y le lanzó una fuerte cachetada…

Con lágrimas en los ojos pero enojada afirmó -¡No entiendes nada Ranma¡Esa estúpida competencia no significa nada!-

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees¡Pero estoy harto, no permitiré que ese tipo siga acercándose a ti¡Mañana yo ganaré, Ranma Saotome nunca pierde una competencia!- le gritó al borde de sus casillas.

-¡Eres un cretino Ranma!- le respondió empujándolo con fuerza, luego bajó su rostro y más lágrimas se agolparon en sus preciosos ojos… -Lo único que te interesa es ganar para subir tu maldito ego… Haz lo que quieras…- finalizó Akane para luego salir corriendo del Dojo con rumbo a su habitación.

Él solo se quedó enfadado y con el ceño fruncido -Estúpida marimacho, acaso no se da cuenta que me metí en esta maldita competencia por ella- luego bajó su vista y suspiró -Quiero que seas solo mía Akane…-

* * *

Al amanecer del nuevo día la joven Tendo se levantó de pésimo humor, se dio cuenta al bajar que su prometido no estaba desayunando con el resto de la familia, al mirar con detenimiento notó que Nabiki tampoco estaba.

-Buenos días Akane- le dijo dulcemente Kasumi, mientras le extendía la mano con un tazón de arroz.

-¿Dónde está Nabiki?- preguntó.

-Ah… Ella y Ranma se fueron temprano para la escuela… Nabiki mencionó algo sobre una competencia que tenía que organizar-

-¡Que!- exclamó con asombro la menor de las Tendo, se puso en pie dejando el desayuno en su lugar -Tengo que irme Kasumi, perdón…- salió presurosa de la casa corriendo por las calles de Nerima.

* * *

El camino se había hecho eterno, pero finalmente había logrado llegar temprano a la preparatoria, en la entrada de ésta se encontraba una aglomeración de estudiantes en todo el establecimiento, en un rincón se podía apreciar una especie de escenario improvisado, al centro de este se encontraba una radiante Nabiki con un pizarrón a su espalda lleno de letras ininteligibles. De pronto la mediana de las Tendo tomó un micrófono y comenzó a llamar la atención de los participantes.

-¡Atención a todos!- decía al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha en forma de saludo -A partir de ahora damos inicio a las competencias, deben seguir atentamente las indicaciones- prosiguió alegremente -Como ustedes ya saben esta competencia no será de artes marciales, por lo que lo que sus habilidades serán probadas en otros ámbitos- dijo pícaramente

-Lo primero que deben hacer es situarse en la entrada de la preparatoria. Ese será el punto de partida, la meta es el gimnasio, los primeros cuatro participantes que lleguen ahí pasaran a la siguiente ronda- concluyó vivazmente.

Cuando las indicaciones finalizaron la multitud tomó rumbo al lugar indicado por la joven. Nabiki observó a la masa movilizarse y entre todos pudo dilucidar al personaje que estaba buscando, rápidamente se acercó al joven -Buena suerte cuñadito- dijo para llamar la atención de éste.

Ranma la miró extrañado -Si vienes para cobrarme la inscripción pierdes tu tiempo- añadió sin perder el paso.

La joven sonriente caminó a su lado y agregó -No voy a cobrarte…después de todo gracias a ti he tenido muchas ganancias, si no hubieras retado a Reita no se llevaría acabo todo esto, así que por esta vez no te cobraré- concluyó. Sin esperar la respuesta del artista marcial, se adelanto y prosiguió con su labor situándose justamente en la entrada del Furinkan exactamente al lado de su hermana menor que la miraba de forma bastante iracunda.

-¡Nabiki detén esto, es una locura!- inquirió furiosa y amenazante la peli-azul.

-Tranquila hermanita…- fue la simple respuesta, girando levemente miró de reojo a una muy alterada Akane y agregó -Mejor disfruta del espectáculo, después de todo ya sabemos quien será el ganador ¿no?- al ver el rostro perplejo y sonrojado de la joven retomó su labor.

Ranma se encontraba al final de todos, tenía una mirada segura y bastante relajada -_¡Ja! Esto es muy fácil para mí, ya verás Reita quedaras en ridículo, ya lo verás-_ sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por una mano que tocó de forma brusca su hombro.

-¡Hey Ranma¿Haz visto a Ukyo?- preguntó con voz clara y fuerte

El chico volteo ante esa familiar voz -Ryoga… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó arqueando las cejas en señal de desaprobación -_¡Rayos! Lo que faltaba-._

El muchacho eternamente perdido lo miró en forma indiferente -Esta mañana Ukyo olvidó su almuerzo y estoy buscando su salón de clases para dárselo, pero no logro encontrar la salida del local… ¿por cierto que haces tu aquí en el Ucchan's?- preguntó con un deje de rabia en su voz.

Ranma lo miraba atónito _-Vaya que es idiota…-_ retomó su posición para responder a su amigo enemigo cuando escuchó a lo lejos un "QUE COMIENCE LA COMPETENCIA" al escuchar las palabras comenzó a correr al interior del establecimiento junto con los demás ahí presentes -Lo siento Ryoga…ahora no puedo ayudarte- haciendo un gesto con su mano se alejó del muchacho.

Ryoga al verlo correr, salió tras él -Ranma espérame… ¡debes ayudarme!-

Así fue como rápidamente Ranma y Ryoga se posicionaron a la cabeza de la multitud, cuando faltaba poco para llegar otro joven se situó al lado izquierdo del artista marcial.

Reita miraba de reojo a su rival _-Talvez no sepa artes marciales…pero soy deportista y por Akane soy capaz de todo-_

Los tres primeros en entrar al gimnasio de la escuela fueron ellos que habían tomado una gran distancia del resto de los alumnos, Ranma y Ryoga ingresaron primeros por una diferencia leve a Reita. Al ingresar escucharon un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas acompañado de un grito devastador.

-¡Yo seré el prometido de mi bella diosa con alma de tigresa!- acompañado de sus gritos iba abriéndose camino por entre los demás con su gran bokken. Todo lo que se podía oír eran las quejas y lamentaciones de los demás alumnos, de esta manera el cuarto y último participante en llegar a la tan ansiada meta fue nada más ni nada menos que Kuno Tatewaki el rayo azul de la preparatoria Furinkan, a sus espaldas se podía apreciar la gran nube de polvo ocasionada por este.

De entre el polvo emergieron varias figuras femeninas, entre ellas Akane, Ukyo, Sayuri, Yuca y Nabiki. Ésta última siguió su camino para quedar frente a frente con los cuatro jóvenes, tomando entre sus manos el micrófono anunció -¡Felicitaciones! Ustedes son los cuatro semifinalistas que pasan a la siguiente ronda…- los cuatro se miraron entre sí y luego voltearon sus rostros.

Ryoga Hibiki observaba desencajado la situación -_De qué hablan¿qué está pasando aquí?-_ sus dudas quedaron sin resolver cuando tuvo frente a si a la mediana de la familia Tendo.

-Antes de seguir…Ryoga-kun- dijo llamando la atención del chico perdido al tiempo que estiraba su mano -Son 2000 yens…- expresó al tiempo que una sonrisa algo maquiavélica adornaba su rostro.

El muchacho intimidado por la chica sacó de forma nerviosa el dinero pedido por ésta y se lo entregó tembloroso, conocía a la joven y sabía que una diferencia de opinión con ella podría costarle muy cara, por lo que sin siquiera preguntar porque tenía que entregarle él dinero se lo dio.

-Muy bien- dijo la chica de melena -Ahora síganme caballeros, pasaremos a la siguiente competencia- de forma sensual y victoriosa, continuó su camino adentrándose más aún al recinto, seguida de cerca por los cuatro jóvenes y más atrás por el resto de estudiantes de la preparatoria que observaban los acontecimientos con sigilo.

Una vez que llegó hasta un pizarrón ahí situado, se detuvo, tomó una tiza y escribió los nombres de los cuatro participantes -Muy bien haremos esto por orden de llegada…los dos primeros en llegar fueron Ranma y Ryoga, por lo tanto ellos son los siguientes a enfrentarse- dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos –Y la otra pareja en competencia son Reita y Kuno- dicho esto volteó y se acercó a un canasto que se encontraba a un lado de la pizarra, se agachó levemente y tomó uno de los balones de basquetball que ahí estaban.

-La competencia será de uno contra uno el primero que logre encestar en la canasta del contrario gana- explicó brevemente Nabiki a los muchachos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás ahí presentes se enteraran. Con paso firme se colocó al centro de la cancha de basquetball del lugar -¡Ranma…Ryoga tomen posiciones!- ordenó.

Ranma obedeció al pedido de Nabiki y se situó al centro, mientras que Ryoga seguía en el mismo lugar sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo _-¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?-_ sus cavilaciones fueron terminadas abruptamente por una espátula que se dirigía hacía su cabeza a gran velocidad, casi por instinto giró su cuerpo, pasando así el objeto a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Que crees que haces Hibiki!- gritó enfurecida la joven dueña del arma anteriormente lanzada.

El muchacho la observó detenidamente y de forma nerviosa -¡Ukyo! Al fin te encuentro…te…te… estaba… buscando- dijo entre balbuceos y con esfuerzo el chico de colmillos.

-¡Sí claro…MALDITO TRAIDOR, CERDO INFIEL!- gritaba iracunda la joven mientras golpeaba con una gran espátula al joven que producto del golpe, actualmente yacía en el suelo.

-Ukyo…de…ja…que… t…te…ex…pli…que- hablaba entre golpes el muchacho de la bandana.

-¡Explicarme que¡te dejo solo un momento y corres a pelear por Akane!…- agregó la joven con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

El chico al ver que la joven dejaba de golpearlo y comenzaba a sollozar se acercó sutilmente a ella -¿De qué pelea hablas Ukio?, yo vine hasta aquí buscando tu salón de clases para darte tu almuerzo- al decir estas palabras la joven alzó su rostro y lo miró dudativa aún con lagrimas en sus pupilas…

-Me encontré al tonto de Ranma y lo seguí para poder encontrarte y acabé aquí- luego en un gesto enternecedor tomó ambas manos de la joven y las besó -Juro por nuestro amor que es cierto- ambos se miraron por varios segundos a los ojos, sin perder detalle el uno del otro.

Una voz a lo lejos interrumpió el mágico momento -Parece ser que nos perdimos de algo ¿no?- dijo Ranma de forma pícara.

Ryoga y Ukyo que hasta ese entonces habían olvidado por completo que estaban rodeados de gente, enrojecieron súbitamente. La muchacha fue quien decidió hablar -Verán…lo que sucede es que… Ryoga-kun y yo… so… so… mos no… novv…- tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y más tranquila prosiguió -¡Somos novios!-

Todo el mundo y en especial Ranma y Akane los miraban asombrados, aún sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Nadie en todo el lugar emitía un solo ruido o una sola palabra.

Ryoga observó algo nervioso la escena frente a él, dándose de valor habló -Imagino que se preguntan cómo sucedió esto ¿no es así?… verán hace un par de meses me estoy hospedando en el Ucchan's, ya que no tenía dinero para seguir viajando y Ukyo me ofreció hospedaje a cambió de que trabajara para ella como su mesero- tomo una pausa y prosiguió con su relato…

-Como pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… pues fuimos tomando confianza- observó el rostro de sus espectadores y notó que debía aclarar rápidamente esa aseveración -Quiero decir…nos hicimos muy amigos, yo le ayudaba a estudiar y a atender en las horas de trabajo y Ukyo me acompañaba a entrenar algunos días cuando no tenía que asistir a la escuela. Todo era normal hasta que hace unos días en el Ucchan's…

**Flash Back**

Era bien entrada la noche, la gente en su mayoría dormía placidamente, mientras que en un lugar de Nerima un joven de bandana caminaba sin sentido una y otra vez por el ya muy conocido local, había recorrido al menos diez veces el mismo lugar.

-¡Ukyo!- llamó esperando por la contestación de ésta -¡Ukyo dónde estás!- insistió, mas no tuvo respuesta. Siguió con su búsqueda, hasta que detrás de una puerta escuchó ruido, pudo distinguir la voz de la persona que buscaba en el interior de aquella habitación, por lo que no dudo en entrar -Ukyo te estaba buscando, necesito mi pijama para ir a dormir ¿dónde lo dejaste…?- sus últimas palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta ante la visión que tenía frente a él.

La chica se hallaba atónita, tanto así que ni siquiera logró moverse para cubrir en algo su desnudez -¿_Por qué me mira de esa forma…? Ryoga deja de mirarme así que no puedo contenerme, si supieras que desde que estás aquí no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, más aún cuando me dijiste que ya no estabas tan interesado en Akane ¡Ay no¿Ahora que hago?-_ tan ensimismada estaba que no pudo reaccionar.

El muchacho de colmillos sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en forma abrupta en sus mejillas y se esparcía por todo su rostro y cuerpo, la sangre le quemaba al interior, sabía que debía huir de ahí o terminaría muerto por una gran espátula, sin embargo no podía dejar de admirar a la mujer que tenía frente a él…

–_Ukyo… te vez tan bella… si tan solo pudiera decirte que he olvidado completamente a Akane porque estoy enamorado de ti, mi princesa como me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos, protegerte, cuidarte, amarte por el resto de mis días-_ de pronto pudo recobrar algo de conciencia, en menos de un segundo corrió despavorido del lugar gritando -¡Perdóname Ukyo!-

La joven aún no se reponía del todo, de forma taciturna salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación.

Habían pasado al menos tres horas y el chico eternamente perdido aún no daba señales de vida, la joven de la espátula comenzaba a exasperarse por la repentina desaparición de éste. Decidida tomó una chaqueta y dirigió sus pasos a la salida de su habitación, tomó el pomo de la puerta con fuerza lo giró y abrió. En ese mismo instante pudo dilucidar a un joven parado en el umbral de su puerta con un gran ramo de flores, su respiración daba a entender que probablemente él debió haber corrido bastante para llegar hasta ahí.

-¡Ryoga!- expresó sorprendida

El aludido no tuvo valor para mirarla a los ojos, solo pudo posar su vista en el suelo -Ukyo…yo…quería bueno…pedirte disculpas- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y muy nervioso al tiempo que le extendía el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

La muchacha miró enternecida el obsequio frente a si -Pasa Ryoga- dijo, recibiendo entre sus manos las flores y llevándolas a su pecho. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de la chica, un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación.

En un arranque de valentía Ryoga decidió retomar la palabra -Perdóname Ukyo, estaba perdido buscándote por toda la casa y… bueno no me di cuenta que ese era el baño y solo entré, no fue mi intención espiarte ni nada por el estilo, te lo juro. Si quieres mañana mismo tomo mis cosas y me voy para no ser una molestia o incomodarte- dijo aún cabizbajo.

Ukyo sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, casi por instinto y por miedo a perder al muchacho habló -¡No Ryoga por lo que más quieras¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola!- se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente como queriendo evitar que él se fuera de su lado -¡No me importa lo que sucedió hace un rato¡Yo solo quiero estar contigo!- soltó de sopetón sin medir sus palabras y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ukyo…- emitió en un suspiro, con el mismo amor y pasión respondió el abrazo del que era participe -Jamás estarás sola Ukio, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- dijo acariciando sus cabellos de forma suave y acogedora, se sentía como en un sueño con esa pequeña y linda jovencita entre sus brazos -TE AMO- soltó dejando su timidez completamente a un lado y permitiendo que su corazón hablara por él.

_-Ukyo necesito que sepas cuanto Te Amo-_ tomó delicadamente el rostro de la joven y se acercó a ella, hipnotizado por sus aún brillosas pupilas, lentamente dejó reposar sus labios sobre los de la chica.

Ella lo miraba sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ni lo que su boca había sentido -Ry…Ryoga… ¿en verdad me amas?- preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos, aún muy cerca de sus labios.

-Te amo- respondió -Te amo desde el momento en que me hospedaste aquí, Te amo desde el día en que descubriste mi maldición y la aceptaste sin alejarte de mí, Te amo por lo que eres, por lo que me haces sentir…- suavemente tomó las manos de la aludida y prosiguió -Ukyo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

La muchacha no respondió solo se lanzó hacía sus brazos llena de júbilo y apresó sus labios de la misma manera que él lo hiciera hace algunos momentos, se besaron apasionadamente por varios minutos, al separarse por la falta de aire ella respondió -Claro que quiero ser tu novia… ¡Te Amo Ryoga-kun!-

Y así esa noche se convirtió en la más importante de sus vidas donde al fin encontraron el amor verdadero.

**Fin flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- concluyó el joven de colmillos.

Todos los alumnos estaban alrededor de la pareja, sentados escuchando el relato, en primera fila se encontraba Ranma y compañía y detrás de ellos los demás alumnos.

-¡Felicidades chicos!, me alegro por ustedes- dijo Akane contenta por la nueva pareja -Ojala algunos aprendieran de ustedes y no anduvieran por ahí retando a la gente…- agregó mirando de reojo a Ranma.

El muchacho la observó furibundo -Cada cual a su manera… Akane- respondió el oji-azul desafiante, luego observó atentamente a la pareja, específicamente a Ryoga -Supongo entonces que esta competencia no te importa en lo absoluto ¿verdad?- preguntó inquisitivo.

Ryoga lo observó sonriente -_Eres tan obvio Ranma-_ con su brazo izquierdo ciño la cintura de su novia -Pues no, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo no es mi asunto, yo me retiro Ranma la victoria es tuya- dijo sin despegar su vista de los ojos de Ukyo que lo miraba embelesada.

Nabiki se puso de pie y retomando el mando de la situación tomo su micrófono -Muy bien, dadas las circunstancias el ganador del primer combate es Ranma- dijo señalando al joven –Siguiente pareja en competencia acérquense al centro de la cancha- concluyó vivaz la animadora.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar anteriormente indicado situándose así uno frente al otro, Reita vestía un short de color rojo que llegaba hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas y una polera del mismo color sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados brazos. Mientras que Kuno traía puesto su habitual ropa de entrenamiento.

Los dos chicos se miraron retadoramente al tiempo que Nabiki lanzaba el balón ágilmente hacía arriba. Los dos saltaron con fuerza y precisión, de pronto una pequeña sombra con forma de ninja impulsó a Kuno logrando que éste alcanzara mayor altura que su contrincante.

-¡Ja ja ja! Yo ganaré esta competencia y la Diosa con alma de tigresa será mía- exclamó Kuno por los aires, al lanzar esa frase se desconcentró totalmente de sus acciones, por lo que no notó cuando el balón se encontraba a escasa distancia de estrellarse con su rostro.

¡PLAF! Producto del golpe kuno cayó inconsciente al suelo. Reita aprovechó esta oportunidad para tomar el balón y comenzó a darle bote, rápidamente fue acercándose al aro de su rival y con una espectacular clavada marcó su victoria, tras esto el grito de admiración y aplausos de las féminas no se dio a esperar acompañado de la frase -El ganador es Reita- anunciada por Nabiki.

Triunfal el muchacho de los ojos aguamarina se acercó a su rival -Ahora veremos quien se queda con el corazón de Akane- dijo para luego proseguir con su camino.

Ranma seguía parado a orillas de la cancha de juego, los puños fuertemente apretados _-Imbécil, lo hizo para llamar la atención, aprovecha tus minutos de victoria idiota porque el corazón de Akane es mío-_ dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio por donde acababa de salir su rival, Nabiki y gran parte de los ahí presentes.

Toda la multitud guiada por la mediana de los Tendo se encontraba en el patio de la escuela, donde generalmente las chicas jugaban sus partidos de béisbol.

Nabiki se situó al centro de la cancha y comenzó -Atención a todos, esta es la última prueba donde se enfrentan los finalistas Ranma y Reita, la prueba será…-

En ese instante sus explicaciones fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas.

-Ranma-Sama ¡jo jo jo jo¿Dónde estás amor mío?- gritaba y reía estruendosamente la ya muy conocida rosa negra, saltando de un lugar a otro agitando su listón y esparciendo pétalos de rosa por todo el lugar.

-¡Airen¿Por qué estás peleando por chica violenta del mazo?- preguntaba la joven china apareciendo a espaldas de Kodachi. Con mucha fiereza lanzó uno de sus bomboris al lugar en el que se encontraban Ranma y Reita, quienes alcanzaron milagrosamente a esquivar el ataque -¡Akane prepárate!- gritó lanzándose hacia la peli-azul, pero antes que lograra su cometido una gran espátula se interpuso en su camino.

Usando toda su fuerza logró sacar a la china de combate -¡Deja en paz a Akane! Si Ran-chan quiere competir por ella es su asunto, no les incumbe- gritó Ukyo.

La amazona la miro extrañada -¿Desde cuándo chica de espátula defiende a Akane? -

Ukyo bajó su arma de combate y giró su rostro observando a su actual novio, luego volvió a dirigirse a Shampoo -Desde que me di cuenta que no podemos obligar a la gente a amar, mas bien debemos dejar que el amor haga lo suyo- respondió con sus pupilas tintineando.

Shampoo observó a la joven perdida en sus pensamientos y decidió volver a su propósito inicial, tomando postura de combate comenzó a perseguir a Ranma -¡Airen ven a mis brazos¡Olvídate de chica violenta!-

Ranma comenzó a correr desesperado por toda la cancha, a su lado Reita también corría a toda velocidad, ambos intentaban escapar del par de locas que continuamente lanzaban bomboris y bombas explosivas. En esos momentos los demás alumnos ya habían huido del lugar atemorizados solo quedaban las hermanas Tendo, Ryoga y Ukyo.

De pronto Kodachi lanzó una pelota de gimnasia que hizo explosión en el aire, una gran cantidad de humo salió, cayendo directamente sobre Ranma y Reita, estos últimos cayeron desmayados al instante, inconcientes.

-¡RANMA!- gritó Akane, se tapó la boca con su antebrazo y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos chicos, se arrodilló y tomó al oji-azul en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho, se acercó a su rostro y pudo notar que éste respiraba de forma normal, eso la hizo estar más tranquila.

La nube de humo se había disipado completamente, los otros ahí presentes se acercaron al lugar y tomaron a Reita que yacía en el suelo.

Kodachi se detuvo a unos metros de distancia -¡Jo jo jo! Pierden su tiempo tratando de hacerlos reaccionar- dijo observando como Nabiki y Akane movían sutilmente a Reita y Ranma -Con mis polvos mágicos para dormir estarán así por al menos dos horas- observó maquiavélica a la joven Tendo y habló -Escúchame bien Akane Tendo, Ranma-Sama es mío, ya estoy harta de tus tretas para mantenerlo a tu lado…- amenazante agregó…

-Dentro de cinco días más nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar para pelear por el amor de mi Ranma y la vencedora será su ÚNICA PROMETIDA… ¡Así que prepárense¡Jo jo jo jo jo jo jo!- dicho esto desapareció del lugar dejando tras de sí una lluvia de pétalos de rosa negra.

La amazona, que se mantenía de pie cerca de la escena dijo –Nos veremos Akane- lanzándole una mirada desafiante y con seguridad agregó -Tratándose de Ranma yo ganar, ninguna de ustedes está a mi nivel- luego saltó por todos lados saliendo de la vista de la menor de las Tendo.

-Vamos Akane, llevemos a los chicos a la enfermería hasta que despierten- habló Ukyo que veía como Ryoga tomaba a Reita para llevarlo en dirección a la salida del Furinkan.

Con una gotita en su frente llamó la atención de su novio -Cariño, es por acá ven- y así lo guió por el lado correcto.

Mientras tanto Akane seguía en el suelo con Ranma dormido en sus brazos _-¡Ay Ranma¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?-_ se preguntaba para si misma mientras cubría el torso de su prometido en un abrazo.

* * *

La noche había llegado para el barrio de Nerima, el ambiente era tranquilo, luego del ajetreado día nadie tenía ánimos para nada más, en la casa de los Tendo durante la cena Nabiki tocó el tema de la competencia femenina que habría dentro de cinco días, como era de esperarse la familia en general apoyó a Akane con frases como "Esa es mi niña digna del Dojo Tendo, debes luchar por tu prometido".

Eran ya más de las 23.00 horas, la peli-azul se encontraba en la cocina con todas las luces apagadas, ya toda la familia estaba felizmente durmiendo en sus recamaras. Sin embargo ella no lograba conciliar el sueño -_Ranma… tonto, no tenías que haber armado todo este alboroto hoy, ya deberías saber que no hay otro para mí… al menos las cosas quedaron igual que antes, nadie salió realmente lastimado y tú y yo seguimos prometidos como antes…ahora solo me preocupan ese par de locas…-_ pensaba mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche por completo.

-Es un poco tarde para estar despierta… parece que se está haciendo habitual en ti no poder dormir…- dijo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

La joven volteó lentamente -¡Ranma¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó dando algunos pasos hacia el chico.

Él dejó el umbral como apoyo y se acercó un poco más a la muchacha -Lo mismo que tú, vine por un vaso de agua… por cierto… quería darte las gracias- dijo tímidamente -Mi mamá me contó que estuviste cuidando de mí desde que Kodachi lanzó esos estúpidos polvos- agregó con algo de recelo recordando los acontecimientos del día.

Akane le ofreció una linda sonrisa y posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho -Descuida, es lo menos que podía hacer- mirándolo de forma tierna agregó -Después de todo fue mi culpa que te pasará eso… por mi culpa siempre te metes en problemas- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, bajando su rostro.

Ranma cuidadosamente tomó el rostro de la joven y lo alzó otra vez hasta que sus pupilas se encontraron -Lo hago porque quiero…y no es tu culpa- susurró sensual muy cerca de los labios de la chica, despacio besó la comisura de estos luego besó su mejilla, poco a poco se acercó a la chica y le habló al oído -¿Vas a competir contra las chicas por mí?- preguntó roncamente.

Akane se estaba perdiendo en esas caricias, sentía su cuerpo temblar por completo, sabía que en cualquier instante fallecería en los brazos de su protector -Aja- respondió brevemente, posó sus brazos sobre los hombros del joven para acabar enlazados en su cuello, podía sentir el aliento de su prometido recorrer cada rincón de su cuello, luego sintió los labios de éste por los lugares anteriormente recorridos por su respiración.

-Si quieres…puedo…ayudarte- habló entre besos y caricias, sus manos habían cobrado vida y recorrían la espalda de su prometida completamente, sin perder ningún detalle, a medida que los besos en el cuello de ella se intensificaban fue acercándola más aún a su torso, con cada beso, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se hacía mas efímera.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, intentó retenerlo pero las sensaciones eran mayores al razonamiento -¿Cómo?- preguntó con un débil tono de voz, su alma le pedía a gritos que Ranma la tomara y la besara como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Él dejó su cuello para mirar el rostro carmesí que en ese momento ofrecía su compañera -Puedo entrenarte- dijo, y luego besó sus labios, solo un pequeño contacto -Todos los días- la besó otra vez -desde mañana…- bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en las caderas de la muchacha.

Se encontraba perdida, entregada, agitada, suave mordió su labio inferior -Podríamos empezar ahora ¿no crees?- ahora ella lo besó suavemente en los labios -Aquí mismo- dijo sin despegarse de él.

Ranma ya no aguantó más, la tomó posesivamente por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, de a poco abrió su boca para profundizar el contacto, sus lenguas tomaron rol protagónico en ese último movimiento, se sentían en el cielo con cada roce, ambos tenían una lucha imparable por quien devoraba primero al otro, las caricias con sus manos eran imparables, pero sin pasar la barrea de sus espaldas.

El chico irguió levemente su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarla tomó los muslos de ésta y la levantó dejándola sobre el mesón de la cocina, abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello, el cual recorrió completamente hasta la clavícula. La joven acomodó sus piernas y las entrelazó en la cintura de él, pasaba sus manos y dedos por el cabello de su prometido, presionando ligeramente, incitándolo a que continuara con la oleada de besos. Cuando al fin puedo recobrar un poco la razón pronunció palabra…

-Ra…Ran…ma será mejor qu…e parem…os- expresó agitada la peli-azul.

Ranma tratando de contener sus deseos por ir más allá, abandonó el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, trató de respirar lo más serenamente posible -Es…está bi… bien- con rostro sonrojado continuó -Entonces ¿mañana por la tarde?-

-Sí Ranma… mañana por la tarde seguiremos entrenando- respondió aún exaltada la joven -Me bajas…por…favor- dijo algo avergonzada por la posición en que se encontraban.

El artista marcial la tomó entre sus brazos y sin bajarla la llevó a la planta superior, al llegar a la habitación de la joven empujó con su pie suavemente la puerta, todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Akane, con la misma delicadeza la dejó sobre su cama, lento se acercó hasta los labios de su prometida y la besó, fue apenas un pequeño y mínimo roce -Hasta mañana- la cubrió con las mantas de la cama y se marchó de la habitación.

Una vez que él desapareció de su vista pudo decir -Hasta mañana Ranma…-

Continuará 

**Notas:**

Hola a todos, primero que todo nuestros agradecimientos por todos lo comentarios lindos que hemos recibido, estamos felices de que les guste nuestro fic.

Como pueden ver muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo, Ryoga y Ukyo son novios je je ¿quién lo diría? Al menos Ukyo ya no será un problema para Ranma y Akane. Muy lindo Ryoga para pedirle que fuera su novia ¿verdad? Al fin el chico dejó su timidez de lado.

Finalmente la competencia no quedó en nada concreto, lo bueno es que Ranma y Akane siguen comprometidos, aunque aún no aclaran su situación con palabras, puesto que como ya han visto en acciones se expresan bastante bien :P (quien fuera Akane xp ) si siguen así nos obligaran a cambiar el rating a M jeje.

Ahora las cosas se han liado más ya que las prometidas de Ranma tendrán un duelo y Akane también deberá participar¿Cómo hará para salir del problema Akane¿Servirán los entrenamientos de Ranma¿Logrará Akane entrenar para el combate y ensayar para el concurso?

Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo y por supuesto no olviden dejar sus **reviews **son muy importantes para nosotras, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	8. Entrenamientos y ¿Citas?

Hola a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic, pues he aquí un capítulo más para ustedes. Muchas gracias a quienes nos leen, en especial a las que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, sin su apoyo no seguiríamos en esto.

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VIII Entrenamientos y ¿Citas?**

El artista marcial la tomó entre sus brazos y sin bajarla la llevó a la planta superior, al llegar a la habitación de la joven empujó con su pie suavemente la puerta, todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Akane, con la misma delicadeza la dejó sobre su cama, lento se acercó hasta los labios de su prometida y la besó, fue apenas un pequeño y mínimo roce -Hasta mañana- la cubrió con las mantas de la cama y se marchó de la habitación.

Una vez que él desapareció de su vista pudo decir -Hasta mañana Ranma…-

* * *

Los dos jóvenes artistas marciales corrían a toda prisa por las calles de Nerima, de testigos solo estaban un gran sol mañanero y una suave brisa que les daba en los rostros al correr. Ambos silenciosos, cómplices de los momentos de pasión vividos la noche anterior no se dirigían la palabra solo miradas intensas que reflejaban un sentimiento que crecía en lo profundo de sus corazones pero que las palabras aún no se atreverán a confesar.

Al llegar cerca del salón fueron interceptados por unos profundos ojos aguamarina que se mostraban abatidos, Ranma miró con recelo a su contrincante del día anterior, en la competencia nada se había definido y ambos lo sabían.

Akane fue la primera en atreverse en pronunciar palabra ante la incómoda situación… -Hola Reita- dijo mirando con algo de pena a su amigo.

-Hola Akane- respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa la cual reflejaba algo de dolor, luego miró intensamente al otro muchacho -Hola Ranma…-

El muchacho de la trenza solo cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y con fingida indiferencia saludó -Hola…-

-Quisiera hablar con ustedes si es posible antes de entrar a clases- afirmó Reita.

Akane asintió con la cabeza y luego miró hacia su prometido esperando su reacción. El chico arqueó una ceja y procedió -Esta bien vamos…-

El muchacho los dirigió hacia arriba en la azotea, un lugar tranquilo donde nadie los viera, ni causaría albortos, ni tuvieran material para luego esparcir chismes.

Una vez llegado al lugar, un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente hasta que Ranma al fin procedió hablar… -Bueno Reita ya que nos has hecho venir nos podrías al menos decir que es lo que quieres-

El chico de los ojos verdes bajó la mirada, una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro -La competencia ha terminado Saotome, no voy a luchar más por Akane- expresó en forma abatida.

Ante esto ambos jóvenes tenían una expresión de incredulidad, no se esperaban en absoluto esas palabras de Reita.

La menor de las Tendo en voz baja preguntó -¿Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó en forma dudosa mirando al chico.

El joven levantó la mirada para verla directo a los hermosos ojos avellana… -Verás Akane ayer me di cuenta que estas enamorada de Ranma- la muchacha palideció ante el comentario, iba a objetar, pero los ojos de su amigo miraron con decisión a los de su prometido.

-Has ganado la batalla antes de que empezáramos a combatir- dijo con seriedad -Solo te pido una cosa…- continuó con una sonrisa melancólica -Cuida mucho de Akane, ella es una gran chica, por favor no la hagas sufrir-

Ranma sorprendido no lograba comprender la situación sin embargo las palabras por fin salieron de sus labios -La cuidaré, la he cuidado siempre… No te preocupes-

-Más te vale Saotome… Si me llegó a enterar que la lastimas te juro que volveré y no descansaré hasta alejar a Akane de ti- finalizó con seguridad.

-_Este cretino que se cree-_…Si claro, lo que digas…- respondió con indiferencia Ranma.

Reita se acercó a Akane quien todavía permanecía con una expresión boba en el rostro, tomó una de sus manos con extrema delicadeza para depositar en ella un dulce beso -Espero que seas feliz con él Akane, aquí me tendrás como un amigo para todo lo que necesites…- dicho esto se marchó dejando atrás a una sonrojada Akane y a un Ranma que echaba chispas.

_-¿Qué se cree es cretino?_ _Acaso no aceptó que ella mi prometida… ¿Cómo se atreve entonces a ponerlo un dedo encima?_- sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y su cara se descomponía en diferentes muecas de enfado hasta que sintió el suave roce de una mano sobre la suya.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a clases Ranma- alcanzó a decir con una sonrisa la chica mientras atraía a su prometido para volver dentro del edificio.

* * *

La tarde caía sobre la preparatoria Furninkan pronto los estudiantes sería libres de un día más de clases… Pese al suceso de la mañana todo el día había sido tranquilo para nuestros protagonistas.

Al sonar el timbre Ranma se acercó a su prometida quien guardaba en ese momento sus cosas en el maletín. Sorprendida y algo sonrojada sentía esa mirada azul sobre su persona, escudriñando cada movimiento suyo.

Al fin ella se atrevió a preguntar -¿Pasa algo Ranma?- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una serena expresión, aunque por dentro se sentía extremadamente nerviosa.

Ranma con paso muy decidido se había acercado a la joven, pero cuando ésta lo miró a los ojos lo nervios se apoderaron nuevamente de él -Bueno… Akane… He estado pensando- dijo jugando con sus dedos índices.

Ella al verlo así de nervioso intentó relajar el ambiente, esbozando una sonrisa expresó -¡Ja tu piensas vaya sorpresa!- en tono burlón.

El chico puso una clara expresión de fastidio y dejo de jugar con sus dedos -Sabes Akane si eres tan grosera es difícil ayudarte- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sorprendida de escuchar estas palabras, la joven se dedicó a mirarlo y examinar cada gesto que éste demostraba -¿Ayudarme con qué?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Pues con tu entrenamiento ¿Con qué más va a ser?- dijo irónicamente, _-¿en que estará pensando Akane?… ¿se habrá olvidado de la pelea que tiene contra Shampoo y Kodachi?_

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos que tenía su prometido le pregunto de forma dulce -¿Enserio vas ayudarme Ranma?- mirándolo expectante.

-Claro Akane… ¿Acaso no quedamos en eso a… a… no… che…?- al mencionar la noche anterior ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

Akane sin poder contener su nerviosismo ni su sonrojo, intento decir algunas palabras que desviaran el tema central de conversación -Este… bueno... yo… gracias…- susurró por lo bajo.

Ranma buscando recobrar la compostura respiró hondo y más tranquilo prosiguió -Bueno estaba pensando que podría ser una buena idea ir al centro comercial-

Ya con más control de sus latidos y dudosa del ofrecimiento que le hacían agregó -No entiendo ¿por qué al centro comercial?-

Él, ya más relajado se sentó en uno de los bancos próximos y comenzó a explicar -En ocasiones hacen demostraciones de artes marciales y otras cosas que talvez te podrían ayudar- afirmó el muchacho con seguridad -Viendo como pelean las otras personas podrás obtener una mejor técnica para ganar-

La joven de los cabellos azulados prestaba atención a cada palabra, una idea cruzó su mente de golpe -_Si Ranma quiere entrenarme y que mejore mi técnica, talvez eso quiere decir que desea que gane para deshacerse de sus otras prometidas_- sumergida en sus pensamientos solo divisaba la boca de su prometido moverse sin prestar atención a las cosas que decía.

Ranma detuvo su explicación al ver a la joven totalmente ida -¿Akane me estás escuchando?- preguntó con algo de enfado al no recibir la atención esperada.

Con esas palabras logró volver a la realidad -Yo… este perdón Ranma- dijo bajando la cabeza, luego clavó sus ojos marrones en los de él para disipar las dudas que la asechaban -¿Me entrenas porque en verdad quieres que gane la competencia?- soltó de golpe dejando al chico algo sorprendido.

El oji-azul quedo petrificado sin saber que responder, tenía clara su respuesta, sin embargo no era algo que pudiera admitir tan abiertamente -Este… bueno… yo… solo quiero que la competencia sea pareja- dijo sonrojado -Ellas son muy tramposas y creo que no te vendría mal aprender algunos trucos.- finalizó tratando de parecer convincente en su respuesta.

La joven le lanzó una amplia sonrisa… -Bueno entonces vamos al centro comercial.

* * *

El sol había decidido esconderse durante la tarde, por lo que pasear por el centro comercial no representaba un fastidio, el viento corría suavemente, producto de esto la gente que transitaba por las calles tenían expresiones muy relajadas. En un restaurante de comida china se encontraban felices la pareja más famosa de Nerima.

-Ranma come más despacio- dijo la chica al mirar como su prometido devoraba sin piedad su cuenco de arroz.

El muchacho sin tomar mucha importancia a lo que le dijo la joven siguió su ardua labor, al cabo de dos minutos cuando ya no quedaba más por comer -¡Ah! Que bien… ya estoy satisfecho… ¿nos vamos?- dijo acomodando su postura en la silla.

Akane lo miró sorprendida _-Si que eres especial, a veces te comportas como un niño pequeño… jeje eres lindo así, en verdad me gustas-_ sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

Ranma la miró extrañado -¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

La joven se levantó de su silla y tomó la mano del chico -No pasa nada, mejor vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde- así se lo llevó casi arrastrando del lugar, para después comenzar a caminar tranquilamente.

El paseo por el centro era muy ameno, reían y hablaban de cosas sin importancia, de vez en cuando tenían uno que otro acercamiento pero solamente casual, estaban tan entretenidos pasando la tarde que hasta habían olvidado porque estaban ahí, hasta que un gran letrero llamó su atención.

"

_Se informa a todos los presentes que en cuatro días más se llevará a cabo una competencia en las calles de Nerima. El punto de partida será el parque de Nerima, la competencia estará compuesta de múltiples pruebas, desde artes marciales hasta conocimientos generales._

_Los esperamos_

_Premio al primer lugar : Dos boletos a cualquier manantial del mundo._

Ranma y Akane leían atónitos el letrero publicitario, se acercaron un poco más y unas chicas les hicieron entrega de unos folletos que corroboraban la información del letrero, el pequeño papel entregado por las jóvenes especificaba los tipos de enfrentamientos que se darían en la competencia.

_1° prueba: Habilidad en las artes marciales_

_Carrera de velocidad por las calles de Nerima permitidos todo tipo de golpes para sacar de competencia a los demás participantes._

_2° prueba: Habilidades en conocimientos generales_

_Carrera a través de un laberinto, el participante debe responder preguntas o acertijos básicos para lograr cruzar el laberinto._

_3° prueba: Habilidades personales_

_Prueba secreta donde el o la participante demuestra su resistencia física._

Una vez que hubieron terminado de leer la información, ambos jóvenes se miraron y dijeron al unísono -¡Es perfecto!- sin dejar de mirarse comenzaron a reír sonoramente. Luego de algunos minutos Ranma fue el primero en hablar

-Es justo lo que buscábamos Akane, en esta competencia solo tendrás que preocuparte de Shampoo y Kodachi en la primera etapa…- explicó efusivamente -En la segunda etapa de seguro les ganas, tú eres mucho más inteligente que ellas- tomó ambas manos de la joven y prosiguió -Y si ganas podremos ir a los manantiales de Jusenkyo y podré ser un chico normal- concluyó el peli-negro con un especial brillo en sus ojos.

Akane al verlo tan ilusionado se sintió muy feliz _-Ahora tu felicidad está en mis manos no te defraudaré Ranma- _sin embargo una duda la trajo devuelta a la realidad -Ranma…- dijo suave para llamar la atención de éste -¿Qué hay de la tercera prueba? Aquí no explica que es…-

El joven la miró por unos momentos, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho -No hay problema con eso- dijo muy confiado -Tú eres hábil Akane y durante los días que faltan para la competencia yo mismo me encargaré de que tu resistencia sea aún mejor… No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- tomó a la muchacha por sus hombros y la miró de manera muy tierna, tratando de darle confianza y seguridad, mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

Ella solo asintió embobada, esa mirada y el apoyo que éste le daba era todo lo que necesitaba, lograría el triunfo a como diera lugar, tenía que hacerlo por él -¿Por qué me ayudas Ranma?- preguntó.

Cuando escuchó la pregunta sintió su cuerpo tensarse completamente, los nervios volvían a apoderarse de él -Bueno… es que yo…verás… lo hago porque…- respiro profundamente y explicó -Tú siempre me ayudas a mí… y esta es una buena forma de deshacerme de esas dos… ya sabes que son una molestia y siempre me causan problemas, además si voy a los manantiales prefiero ir contigo que con otra persona- al decir esto último su rostro adquirió un notorio sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por la joven.

Akane clavó sus ojos en él tiernamente _-En verdad eres lindo cuando quieres-_ con suavidad tomó la mano del muchacho y comenzó a caminar nuevamente -Gracias…- expresó con sus mejillas de un tono carmesí sin detener su paso.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Nerima hasta que Ranma vio algo que llamó su atención -Akane mira- dijo apuntando una cartelera de cine.

La peli-azul observó el cartel y pudo notar que se trataba de una película de artes marciales, luego volteó a ver a su compañero y preguntó -¿Qué hay con eso?-

El artista marcial sin decir palabra la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al interior del lugar, compró dos boletos y sin soltar la mano de su prometida la llevó hasta la sala indicada por el vendedor -Es importante- comenzó a hablar una vez que ya estaban sentados en la sala de cine –Que antes de hacer las cosas por uno mismo las veamos en otros, por eso quiero que veamos esta película…- explicaba ante la mirada de la chica que lo escuchaba atentamente -Así podré explicarte algunas cosas o posiciones básicas que te pueden servir- concluyó sabiamente.

Antes de que Akane pudiera pronunciar palabra la película ya había dado inicio por lo que prefirió poner atención a ésta _-Es como si estuviéramos… ¡En una cita!..¡Ay! mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas él solo me trajo aquí para darme algunas indicaciones… Sí solo eso.- _

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de 1 hora y 30 minutos en los que Ranma le explicaba a su prometida algunos puntos importantes en los ataques y defensas.

-Mira… observa de que forma ataca a su enemigo…- decía Ranma acercándose cada vez más a Akane para que esta pudiera oír mejor sus explicaciones.

La muchacha se sentía algo extraña, estar así con su prometido no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, en muchas ocasiones ellos compartían ese tipo de cercanía, aunque generalmente eran interrumpidos por algo o alguien, sin embargo lo que tenía más nerviosa a la menor de las Tendo eran los pensamientos que circulaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, en ellos Ranma le tomaba el mentón la acercaba hacía su cuerpo y comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente en medio de todos en la sala.

El por su parte no estaba mucho mejor, aunque había tratado de mantener toda su concentración en las explicaciones que le estaba dando a la joven, la necesidad de un acercamiento físico se hacía más fuerte con cada minuto _-Me siento como si estuviéramos en una cita solos los dos…-_ sin darse cuenta comenzó a rodear a su prometida con su brazo derecho, la distancia que había entre ambos estaba dada por la separación entre un asiento y el otro solamente.

Sin que ambos pudieran evitarlo perdieron total concentración de la película y se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Sus miradas decían lo que las palabras se negaban a expresar. Acercaron sus rostros hasta quedar a no más de cinco centímetros de distancia.

El chico de coleta podía sentir la respiración de Akane, suave, tibia, increíblemente atrayente, sentía todo su interior clamar porque él se hiciera dueño otra vez de esos carnosos labios -Creo… que… ya entendiste… todo lo esencial… ¿verdad?- habló en un susurro.

Escucharlo hablar y sentir el aire que expulsaba éste con cada palabra que pronunciaba, era como sentir la brisa del mar en su rostro, toda la piel se le erizaba con cada acción que el muchacho frente a ella realizaba -Aja…- fue la única palabra que pudo salir de sus labios, de forma impulsiva y haciendo caso a lo que su corazón le dictaba se acercó más al muchacho para disipar completamente la distancia que los separaba, la cual aunque era pequeña parecía quemarla por dentro.

-Se solicita a las personas que aún están en la sala que por favor se retiren-

La voz de fondo los hizo volver a la realidad y separarse abruptamente, observaron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que la película ya había acabado y ellos eran los únicos que permanecían ahí, sin dirigirse la mirada salieron presurosos del lugar, con dirección al Dojo.

El camino a casa era silencioso. La peli-azul estaba muy concentrada, sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a lo acontecido en el cine _-Estuvimos a punto de besarnos en un lugar público… y lo peor… era yo la que lo iba a besar, es que tenía una expresión tan dócil que no pude contenerme ¡Ay! Ranma vas a volverme loca… Si tan solo supiera que es lo que tú piensas… ¿Acaso no te importa que cualquier persona nos vea juntos…besándonos?-_

_-Akane me iba a besar…Akane me iba a besar…Akane me iba a besar…- _eso se repetía Ranma una y otra vez en su cabeza.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a la residencia Tendo algo pensativos sobre los numerosos acontecimientos del día, entraron como de costumbre sin percatarse que ya no había luz del sol en el cielo, al notar su presencia las hermanas Tendo fueron a recibirlos.

-¡Hola chicos!- expresó dulcemente Kasumi -Se habían tardado, ya estaba preocupada por ustedes-

-Déjalos hermanita nos ves que salieron a una cita…- dijo picadamente Nabiki guiándoles un ojo a la pareja. Ambos se ruborizaron por completo ante el comentario.

-Nabiki lo que hagamos no es asunto tuyo- soltó ofendida Akane -Me voy a mi cuarto- dicho esto subió las escaleras ante la vista de las tres personas que quedaban en el recibidor.

* * *

Al paso de unas horas y luego de la cena la joven Tendo se cambiaba la ropa por su Gi -_Es extraño que Ranma no me haya mencionado nada sobre el entrenamiento en la cena… Sin embargo me pareció sentir que estaba en el Dojo_…- amarró con fuerza la cinta del vestuario sobre su cintura -_Será mejor que baje para hablar con él… Además yo puedo practicar sola_-

Caminó con firmeza hacia el Dojo al abrir la puerta notó que su prometido no estaba dentro del lugar, con cautela cerró la puerta tras de si y empezó con su práctica…

Su concentración era tal que no percibió un intruso de ojos color mar cielo que la miraba embelezado. Ranma se dedicó a poner atención a cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, a la forma en que su cabellos se movía al saltar, el baile marcial que ejecutaba las extremidades de la chica, la forma en que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, -_No puedo creer que de repente la marimacho me resulte tan sensual, hasta en algo tan simple como entrenar se ve extremadamente deseable_…- sacudió su cabeza con fuera -_Demonios Ranma en que estas pensando, ya no se que hacer para sacar estas cosas de mi cabeza… Pero deseo tanto besarla_…-

El artista marcial no se percató de la presencia de su prometida quien sacudía una mano sobre su cara… -Ranma despierta… ¡Ranma¿Qué te pasa?-

Él reaccionó de golpe -Que… A… kane…- instintivamente dio algunos pasos atrás por el susto.

La chica lo miro extrañada -¿Estas bien? Llevo rato llamándote y no me respondías…- agregó preocupada.

Ya un poco más sereno, volvió a retomar su postura inicial -Sí estoy bien… tranquila…- le respondió con una media sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente -Pues debiste haber estado pensando en algo muy interesante para estar en ese estado-

Ranma le lanzó una mirada arrebatadora -La verdad es que sí… Pensaba en algo muy interesante- le respondió en un tono medio sensual.

Con solo escuchar la entonación de las palabras Akane comenzó a perder la cordura, antes de que las cosas pasaron a más decidió cambiar de tema -¿Vienes a entrenar conmigo?- preguntó con su muy particular cálida sonrisa

El joven quedó pensativo por unos segundos -La verdad no tenía pensado hacerlo hoy… Además me parece que ya has hecho suficiente- respondió observando el rostro de la muchacha, en cual poseía algunas gotas de sudor producto del entrenamiento.

Ella dio algunos pasos hacía el artista marcial -Nunca esta demás practicar- dijo soltando un golpe con el puño que su prometido fácilmente pudo esquivar.

Riendo con ganas respondió -Akane… Nunca podrás nisiquiera tocarme- expresó con su típico tono burlón

La chica frunció el ceño ante el comentario -Eres un engreído Saotome, pero te debo recordar que más de una vez te he atinado un buen golpe- refutó mientras lanzaba otra patada hacia su ahora adversario.

Así continuaron, Akane atacaba al chico mientras este solo se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes y patadas de su prometida. La chica jadeaba exhausta ante el esfuerzo -¡Ya Ranma deja de jugar y atácame!-

-Akane sabes que no golpeo a chicas- aseguró mientras esquivaba otro golpe -Yo te entrenaré pero por nada del mundo haré algo que pueda significar un riesgo para ti-

La joven al oír el comentario cesó su nuevo ataque, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas -¿Acaso te preocupas por lo que pueda pasarme?- preguntó tímidamente.

Ranma se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice mirando hacia otra dirección claro que me preocupas boba-

La chica solo atinó a sonreír ante el comentario, -Gracias Ranma-

Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación por unos segundos mientras nuestros protagonistas se sentaban en la duela del Dojo a descansar luego de su corta práctica. La idea de la competencia cruzó de nuevo por la cabeza de la chica…

-Ranma- dijo en voz mientras miraba con ternura a su prometido.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?- respondió algo nervioso.

-Es que… bueno… yo he estado pensando en algo…- le confesó mientras clavaba sus ojos en el suelo.

-_Akane me estas poniendo muy nervioso_… ¿Dime qué te preocupa?- cuestionó intentando parecer normal.

-Es sobre la competencia… Creo que sería bueno si tú citaras a TUS PROMETIDAS- estas últimas palabras fueran dichas despectivamente.

Ranma puso cara de incomprensión -No entiendo Akane- dijo mientras la miraba con algo de temor -¿A qué te refieres con que las cite?-

-_Siempre eres tan bobo_… Si yo les propongo asistir a la competencia no me tomarán enserio, en cambio si tú lo haces de seguro aceptarán- mencionó con algo de despecho mientras volteaba su rostro al lado contrario que el de su prometido.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo ir a decirles lo de la competencia? _Porque ni loco las voy a buscar siempre piensan cosas extrañas_…-

Akane otra vez lo miró, reflexionó por unos segundos, se puso de golpe en pie -¡Ya lo tengo¡Espérame aquí Ranma!- el muchacho mientras solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la veía marchar.

Ella regresó al cabo de unos minutos con una hoja de papel y una pluma para escribir, se acercó a Ranma, -Toma les escribirás una nota… Yo te diré que poner- le ordenó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Él la miró y tomó con sus manos los objetos que la joven le tendió… Así fue como se puso a redactar lo siguiente:

_Les informo a ustedes que el combate para decidir quien será mi única prometida se llevará a cabo dentro de cuatro días en el parque de Nerima, ahí habrá una competencia y la ganadora se ira conmigo a las pozas de Jusenkyo. (como lo indica el premio) las que pierdan dejarán de ser automáticamente mis prometidas._

_Hasta entonces _

_Ranma Saotome_

Ambos estaban sentados con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Akane miraba extasiada la imagen de su prometido escribiendo, la concentración que éste le dedicaba al pequeño trozo de papel por alguna extraña razón le resultaba cautivante. Observó como una gota de sudor osaba bajar por un costado del rostro de su amado, con extrema delicadeza acercó sus finos dedos para limpiar la intrusa que recorría la piel que ella tanto anhelaba sentir.

Al contacto de aquella cálida mano Ranma se tensó por completo, su asombro fue aún mayor al sentir un cálido aliento que se acercaba a su mejilla. Con suma cuidado Akane depositó un dulce beso en el rostro de él.

Embriagada por el sabor de la piel de su prometido continuó besando su mejilla hasta que llegó a posar con corto beso en sus labios. Se separó de su rostro para clavar sus ojos marrones en los azul-grisáceos de él. Deseosa de sentirlo más y solo para ella se atrevió a acercarse al cuello del muchacho, respiró profundo para inhalar ese olor tan propio de él que le encantaba.

Con cuidado fue trazando un camino de pequeños besos por la zona, el calor comenzó a hacerse presente en la habitación, Akane se animó a subirle el tono a las caricias y empezó a succionar el cuello y darle lentas lamidas que se hicieron más intensas…

Ranma se estremeció por completo al sentir la humedad que la chica dejaba tras cada caricia sobre su piel, -Akane- murmuró en tono sensual completamente fuera de si, la separó lentamente de su cuello para plantarla un apasionado beso.

Así empezó de nuevo una lucha de besos, buscando cada uno ganar, las lenguas se movían, se entrelazaban, cada uno quería devorar al otro como si la vida se les fuera a acabar en ese instante.

La intensidad crecía a un ritmo que ya no podían controlar, inconcientes del acto Akane se colocó de horcajadas sobre su prometido mientras continuaban con su beso.

La chica se despegó ligeramente de él, con cuidado pasó sus manos sobre el pecho de su prometido acariciándolo hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa roja, sonrió tímidamente y despacio abrió los dos primeros para tener acceso al inicio del pecho de Ranma, con sensualidad depositó un par de besos sobre éste.

El muchacho visiblemente afectado respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad, acariciaba con vehemencia la espalda de su amada, llegó al final de ésta para luego aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura de ella.

De nuevo Ranma buscó sus labios y la besó con más pasión que la vez anterior, con fuerza la acercó más a torso y comenzó a rozar su lengua y sus labios por el cuello de la chica.

Ambos se percataron de que el calor corporal se concentraba de una manera extraña en la parte inferior el cuerpo, el roce entre ellos hizo que una parte del cuerpo del chico reaccionara. Sin embargo las caricias y los besos no cesaban.

Mientras se seguían besando con desenfreno el artista marcial dirigió sus manos a la cinta del Gi estaba dispuesto a abrir la prenda, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo se escuchó una voz afuera de las puertas de Dojo..

-Chicos están ahí- Kasumi golpeo la puerta -Voy a entrar-

A la velocidad de la luz Akane saltó de encima de las piernas de su prometido, quedaron cada uno a una distancia prudencial con las caras tan rojas que la camisa del muchacho se hacía a rojo pálido.

Kasumi entreabrió la puerta -Ya es tarde lo mejor será que se vayan a dormir-

Akane asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie -Tienes razón, ya es tarde- dirigió sus ojos avellana y brindándole una tierna sonrisa agregó, -Buenas Noches Ranma, espero que duermas bien…-

El chico de la trenza solo pudo observar como la tan deseada silueta se desvanecía de su vista, -_Como si pudiera dormir después de esto… Maldición… Me voy a volver loco contigo Akane_…- suspiró hondo calmando su ansiedad -Akane…- susurró por lo bajo.

* * *

La menor de las Tendo subió a su cuarto portando una pícara sonrisa en sus labios… -Ranma… No se que nos pasa, pero me gusta tanto estar a solas contigo…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo de carmín -_Sin embargo creo que la cosas se están pasando, deberíamos de hablar… Aún no aclaramos muchas cosas…- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que no había tenido presente.

-¡Ay! No he comenzado ensayar para el concurso de canto- una expresión de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro, -Debo hacerlo ya me comprometí… Lo mejor será que empieza a ensayar-

Luego de darse un relajado baño, ella comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas partituras y letras de canciones que le gustaban, se sentó sobre su cama y con tranquilidad y en el tono más bajo posible empezó a ensayar…

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Bueno hemos llegado al final de otro capítulo muchas gracias por leer. Les dimos otro par de escenas "interesantes" en esta ocasión, no hay duda que nuestros protagonistas siguen avanzando… y avanzando… ya ni sabemos que hacer con ellos, nos están pervirtiendo aún más. Jejejeje

La competencia entre las chicas va estar muy interesante así que no se la pierdan porque se viene en el próximo capítulo.

No se a ustedes pero nosotras en el lugar de Akane no ensayaríamos esa canción, mejor nos vamos a seguir practicando con Ranma…

En fin esperamos seguir recibiendo sus** reviews** con todos sus comentarios, estamos profundamente agradecidas con todas aquellas personas que nos dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, como fueron muchos quedamos muy emocionadas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	9. La Única Prometida

Hola a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic, les dejamos aquí otro capítulo para ustedes. Muchas gracias a quienes nos leen, en especial a las que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, ustedes son los que nos motivan a seguir con esto.

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo IX La única prometida**

Tal como había acordado aquella noche con su prometida, a la mañana siguiente Ranma se había encargado de hacerles llegar a sus otras dos supuestas prometidas las notas que indicaban la fecha y lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la disputa.

Los días pasaban muy rápidos, por las mañanas Ranma y Akane acudían a clases, por las tardes practicaban un poco para mejorar las habilidades de la chica y por las noches ella se preparaba para el show artístico que debería presentar en la preparatoria, el cual se llevaría a cabo un día después de la competencia.

La relación entre los menores de la familia presentaba ciertos cambios, pequeños para la vista de los demás, pero muy significativos para ellos mismos, las miradas y el apoyo que constantemente se regalaban el uno al otro eran cada vez más frecuentes, al igual que la necesidad de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar sobre los encuentros pasionales que habían tenido, su timidez ante las palabras era algo aún latente entre ellos.

Finalmente el día tan esperado por todos había llegado, Akane se despertó con una extraña sensación de ansiedad, acompañado con un pequeño deje de nerviosismo, razón por la cual decidió levantarse un poco más temprano de lo normal -_Al menos hoy no debo ir a la escuela.-_ No realizó su común carrera matutina, sino que tomó sus cosas se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa y salió al patio trasero a tomar un poco de sol para calmar sus nervios.

-¡Vaya que sorpresa hermanita! Haz madrugado mucho hoy…- inquirió Nabiki a una muy concentrada Akane.

La joven dejó su meditación de lado para observar a su hermana -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin mucho ánimo, cubriéndose levemente los ojos para mirar bien a la joven.

Sin responder a la pregunta que le habían realizado tomó asiento a un lado de la peli-azul, viró su rostro y la observó -Te deseo suerte Akane, debes saber que todos contamos contigo…- dijo con aires de victoria en su tono de voz al tiempo que posaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de la joven.

De pronto su mirada de apoyo cambió rotundamente a otra de picardía muy común en ella -Por cierto… olvidé decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por tu ex enamorado Reita- concluyó de forma tranquila dejando a su hermana sumida en sus pensamientos sin entender una palabra de lo que decía. Esperó unos segundos la reacción de la joven o alguna palabra de ésta, mas su espera fue en vano -Esta bien, como no me lo preguntas te lo diré yo, por una módica suma de 1000 yens- expresó estirando una de sus manos en espera de su pago.

Una gota corrió por la frente de Akane, ante la conocida acción de su hermana, trato de controlar un poco su temperamento un poco impulsivo para dirigirse a su avara hermanita -Nabiki por favor¡Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez a que te refieres! Y espero por tu bien que no le hayas hecho nada malo al pobre de Reita porque o si no…- dijo sin concluir la frase para dejar a la imaginación lo que seguía.

Nabiki arqueó levemente una de sus cejas, sin perder ni por un segundo la compostura prosiguió -Ay Akane siempre tan violenta, ahora deberías estar dándome las gracias, pero me conformaré con 1500 yens, para consolarme por tu mala actitud- dijo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos simulando un llanto.

La chica observó dudosa la actitud de su hermana, sin embargo ese día ella debería estar totalmente tranquila por lo que con resignación se dirigió a su hermana otra vez -Está bien Nabiki, ahórrate el teatro, toma tus 1500 yens- dijo entregándole el dinero que esta le había pedido -Ahora dime, que sucede con Reita- preguntó con una voz ya calmada.

La muchacha de melena se irguió nuevamente mostrándole un rostro totalmente sonriente a su hermana, recibió el dinero y comenzó su relato -Verás todo esto comenzó el día en que Reita y Ranma se enfrentaron para saber quien sería tu prometido oficial- esperó la aprobación de su hermana para continuar con su explicación -Ese día luego de que tú te quedaras cuidando a mi cuñadito, Ryoga, Ukyo y yo llevamos a Reita a la enfermería luego los novios del mes, vale decir Ryoga y Ukyo se fueron y me quedé sola cuidando al bello durmiente…-

**Flash back**

Treinta minutos después de ingresar a la enfermería de la preparatoria se ve a dos jóvenes caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos.

El chico iba cabizbajo con su rostro entristecido -Entonces Akane se quedó con su prometido y ustedes me trajeron a la enfermería y tú te quedaste esperando a que despertara ¿no es así?- preguntó confirmando lo que la mediana de las Tendo le había contado luego de que él perdiera el conocimiento producto de los polvos somníferos. La muchacha solo asintió con su cabeza -Entiendo- dijo ocultando aún más su rostro y luchando en vano contra las lágrimas.

Nabiki no se esperaba esta reacción por parte del joven además no era muy buena consolando a las personas, se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, para dejar que el muchacho se relajara un poco, mientras que ella pensaba en alguna idea que le ayudara a sacar provecho de la situación, finalmente su mente hizo clic -¡Vamos chico!, no puedes deprimirte así solo porque Akane prefiere a otro, debes ser fuerte y salir adelante…- expresó llamando la atención del triste chico -Yo puedo ayudarte ¿Si quieres?- preguntó casualmente mirando el paisaje que los rodeaba.

Reita se quedó estático, detuvo sus pasos y observó de forma dudosa a la joven -No entiendo¿De qué forma podrías ayudarme tú?- preguntó extrañado de la proposición que ésta le estaba haciendo.

Ella detuvo también su caminata y de forma serena se acercó hasta el muchacho -Muy fácil, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es intentar olvidar a mi hermanita, ya que quedó más que claro que ella prefiere a otro antes que a ti- dijo sin siquiera titubear, tampoco prestó atención a la pena que le produjo a él con estas palabras y sin dar espacio a las lamentaciones prosiguió -Por lo tanto lo que debes hacer es salir y distraerte lo más posible y es ahí donde te puedo ayudar yo- concluyó esbozando una sonrisa que aunque parecía amigable, escondía un brillante plan.

El chico quedó pensativo por unos segundos -¿Estás tratando de decirme que me acompañarás en mis tiempos libres para que no me deprima?- preguntó dudoso del ofrecimiento, miró extrañado la sonriente expresión que mostraba la muchacha y agregó -Y ¿qué se supone que haríamos?-

-Pues de todo un poco, puedes invitarme al cine, o a tomar helado, o al parque de diversiones, hay muchas alternativas, lo más importante es que estés de buen ánimo siempre, y yo como buena persona que soy te ayudaré en eso... bueno entonces… te veo mañana después de clase- segura de la respuesta del muchacho y sin esperar por alguna objeción por parte de él reanudo su camino, esta vez sola ya cuando se encontraba a unos metros de distancia exclamó alzando su voz para ser oída por el chico -Hasta pronto Reita-kun- giró levemente y se fue dejando atrás a un sorprendido muchacho.

**Fin flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- explicó alegre la mediana de los Tendo -Desde ese día Reita-kun me ha llevado a muchos lugares exclusivos…así que como ves me debes las gracias- dijo poniéndose de pie para volver al interior de la casa.

Akane aún permanecía atónita por el relato de su hermana, después de salir de su desconcierto la ira se apoderó de ella -Eres una aprovechada ¿Cómo puedes hacer una cosa así Nabiki¡No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de una persona de esa manera!- expresó muy molesta por la actitud de su hermana.

La muchacha de melena con su natural tranquilidad, analizó por un momento las palabras que escuchó -Tienes razón…pero te equivocas en algo, yo no soy ninguna aprovechada… soy oportunista- sonriente y sin dejar que la otra respondiera continuó -Además tengo entendido que Reita-kun es de una familia muy acomodada así que no hay problema, quien sabe talvez termine consolándolo por mucho tiempo…- agregó, observó a Akane a los ojos y preguntó -A no ser que quieras que lo deje para ti, es eso ¿lo quieres para ti hermanita?-

La chica se tensó completamente por la forma en que su hermana la miraba -Co…co…mo se te ocu…rre al…go a…ss…sí- respondió nerviosísima la menor de las Tendo -_Uy Nabiki siempre logra incomodarme con sus preguntas_- se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la estafadora más conocida de toda Nerima -Si te digo que no puedes actuar así es única y exclusivamente porque no quiero que el pobre Reita sufra más por tu culpa… el es un buen chico no se merece que jueguen con él- añadió cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues si tanta estima le tienes ¿por qué no te vas con él Akane?- preguntó con intenciones de ofuscar a la joven.

Dio un paso más hacía su hermana y extremadamente alterada la encaró -Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer algo como eso…-

Justo en ese momento un muchacho de trenza pasaba a espaldas de las dos muchachas, se había despertado abruptamente hacía algunos minutos preocupado por lo que sucedería en ese día y cuando se dirigió a la planta baja pudo oír la voz de su prometida por lo que por curiosidad se dedicó a escuchar de que hablaban estas dos, se sentía profundamente molesto ya que en todo momento Akane había defendido al "pobre de Reita", y la última frase que había oído le había partido el alma, todo hubiera sido diferente si en vez de ese "No puedo" hubiese oído un "No quiero" sin querer escuchar nada más, se fue sigilosamente a su cuarto decidido a que solo saldría de ahí cuando tuviera que ir a ver la competencia.

Akane ni siquiera sintió la presencia de su prometido a sus espaldas -No puedo hacer eso porque yo veo a Reita como una amigo eso es todo…- explicó la joven de ojos marrones mirando un pez que saltaba en la fuente de agua del patio de su casa -Solo te pido que por favor no lo hagas sufrir eso es todo, él es mi amigo y lo estimo mucho- volteó a ver a su hermana para seguir hablando con ella y evitar que ésta hiciera de las suyas pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba completamente sola -_Esta Nabiki no tiene remedio_- con una pequeña gotita en su rostro se dirigió nuevamente al segundo piso e ingresó en su habitación para prepararse para la contienda.

* * *

El camino al centro de Nerima, donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia había sido silencioso, ni siquiera tuvo que ir a despertarlo por la mañana para bajar a desayunar, y durante todas las horas que habían pasado ella se dio cuenta que él la estaba evitando -_Tal vez está nervioso igual que yo…si eso debe ser_- no quiso realizar ningún tipo de pregunta, sin embargo pensó que de alguna forma debía romper el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos, cuando iba a pronunciar palabra el joven se interpuso.

-Ya llegamos, mira ahí están las chicas, vamos allá- todo esto lo dijo con un tono seco y sin mirar a la muchacha, rápidamente se acercó a las dos chicas que lo esperaban y al verlo se lanzaron efusivamente a sus brazos.

Akane observó con recelo la imagen frente a sus ojos -_Tranquila Akane dentro de poco esas dos resbalosas no podrán acercarse a Ranma nunca más…_- tratando de parecer tranquila se acercó al grupo -Bien, por lo que veo ya estamos todas, que les parece si nos situamos en el punto de partida, la competencia va a empezar dentro de cinco minutos- dijo mientras que de la forma más suave posible empujaba a las dos chicas alejándolas de su prometido.

La china observó con ira a la menor de los Tendo, luego volteó a ver a Ranma y con tono meloso le dijo -¡No preocuparse airen! Shampoo ganar competencia y tu ser solo mío- expresó triunfal imaginándose a ella y Ranma en algún lugar apartado de todo demostrándose su amor.

Kodachi sin querer quedarse atrás se volvió a acercar al joven de coleta -¡Oh! Mi querido Ranma-sama, este día lo recordaremos por siempre como el día en que consumamos nuestro amor ¡jojojojo!- sonriendo maquiavélicamente se alejó de los tres ahí presentes y se dirigió al punto de partida, no sin antes dejar a lo largo de su recorrido un camino de rosas negras.

TODOS LOS CONCURSANTES POR FAVOR SITUENSE EN EL PUNTO DE PARTIDA YA VAMOS A COMENZAR CON LA COMPETENCIA.

Se escuchaba decir una y otra vez, Shampoo volteó y tomó rumbo por el mismo lugar que anteriormente pasó Kodachi. Akane observó por unos segundos a Ranma quien por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de día le devolvió la mirada -Nos vemos en un rato, Ranma- dijo al tiempo que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, y luego partió corriendo al lugar donde se apreciaba un gran letrero que indicaba la partida.

Las concursantes ya se encontraban situadas en sus lugares, Kodachi, Shampoo y Akane se encontraban en primera fila, esta última observó al público que se encontraba a su derecha y pudo dilucidar a su familia que vociferaba cosas como -"Tú puedes Akane" "hazlo por Ranma" "Él te dará luego tu recompensa"- en esa última frase pudo distinguir la voz de Nabiki.

Dejando de lado a su familia decidió concentrarse completamente en la competencia y olvidar todo lo demás.

EN SUS MARCAS…LISTOS… ¡FUERA!

Con ese último grito las concursantes emprendieron carrera velozmente, como era de esperarse Kodachi lanzó una serie de bombas hacia atrás, las cuales al hacer explosión acabaron con más de la mitad de las concursantes, Akane producto de los entrenamientos de agilidad que había estado practicando con Ranma, podía fácilmente llevar la velocidad y el ritmo de sus rivales.

Shampoo aprovechando una pequeña distracción de la menor de las Tendo, lanzó uno de sus bomboris hacía ella. En el último segundo Akane vio la trayectoria de objeto y ágilmente saltó evadiendo el ataque de la amazona, de esta manera el bombori siguió con su trayectoria, que iba directamente hacía Kodachi.

* * *

Los Tendo y los Saotome trataban de seguir a las competidoras para lograr observar el desenlace de éste, como las tres habían detenido su desenfrenada carrera para enfrentarse una a la otra, o simplemente esquivar como fue el caso de Akane, pudieron darles alcance.

Nabiki observaba con tranquilidad la disputa de fuerzas, de pronto alguien en el público frente a ella por el otro lado de la calle llamó su atención -_Vaya es Reita_- al ver al joven, levantó su mano y le hizo señas para que éste se acercase, finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el muchacho devolvía su saludo y pasaba por entre la gente hacía ella cruzando lo más rápido posible el lugar donde se disputaba la competencia.

* * *

Cuando el bombori que Shampoo había lanzado estaba a escasos metros de golpear a Kodachi, ésta le dio un golpe con una de sus extremidades logrando desviar la trayectoria del arma, la cual producto del golpe fue lanzada estrepitosamente por los aires.

Akane observó atentamente la trayectoria que seguía el objeto, de pronto vio que este se dirigía directamente hacía una persona que se hallaba justo en el centro de todo el alboroto -_No puede ser es Reita¡Rayos! él no sabe artes marciales, de seguro no podrá esquivar el bombori de Shampoo_- sin premeditarlo dos veces se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre Reita cubriendo el cuerpo del chico con el suyo propio, el impactó del arma dio de lleno en la espalda de la chica, haciendo que ambos jóvenes cayeran al suelo.

-¡Akane!- gritó Ranma con todas sus fuerzas preocupado por su prometida, intentó acercarse pero su madre lo detuvo, haciéndole una señal de desaprobación -_Si yo interfiero para ayudar a Akane las demás no harán válido el resultado de la competencia… aunque quiera esta vez no podré interferir¡Rayos Akane, estas arriesgando todo por el estúpido de Reita!-_ pensaba preocupado e iracundo el muchacho de coleta.

En ese mismo instante Kodachi y Shampoo al ver a Akane en el suelo producto del golpe corrieron a toda velocidad para tomar ventaja sobre la menor de las Tendo.

Reita tomó a Akane de los brazos y la sujetó con la mayor suavidad posible -Akane… ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado mirando a la joven por todos lados para asegurarse que el golpe no le había dejado ninguna marca de gravedad.

Con la mayor rapidez que su cuerpo le permitió se puso de pie soltándose del agarre de Reita -¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó tomando su brazo derecho con su mano, el cual había quedado levemente resentido producto del golpe.

El muchacho la observó con esos profundos ojos verde llenos de preocupación -Se fueron por ahí- dijo señalando el lugar por donde habían seguido las chicas -¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?- preguntó aún preocupado.

Akane ni siquiera le respondió, solo observó al muchacho frente a ella y al constatar que éste se encontraba en perfectas condiciones siguió con su cometido -_Pase lo que pase yo ganaré esta competencia_- ya con su cuerpo algo más repuesto se reincorporó.

Kodachi y Shampoo llegaron hasta un laberinto aquí había un gran cartel que decía:

_2° etapa de la competencia: Habilidades en conocimientos generales_

_Cada participante debe entrar al laberinto por entradas distintas y responder las preguntas que se le presenten en su recorrido._

_La primera en cruzar el laberinto pasa a la tercera etapa y final._

Ambas chicas se miraron desafiantes e ingresaron al laberinto por entradas distintas, a los pocos minutos llegó Akane quien sin ni siquiera leer ingreso al laberinto por la entrada más cercana.

Kodachi fue la primera en encontrar un obstáculo, frente a ella una gran muralla le impedía continuar con su desenfrenado camino, miro hacía sus lados y solo pudo apreciar las robustas paredes de hojas por las que estaba compuesto el laberinto, se dedicó a observar la muralla que estaba frente a sí y vio un papel al centro de ésta, el papel decía así:

_Pregunta de cultura general_

_¿De qué color es el caballo blanco de Napoleón?_

La joven del leotardo se quedó pálida -_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?_- por más que pensaba ninguna idea coherente parecía llegar a su mente, por lo tanto le quedó solo una opción -¡SAZUKE! Sazuke ¿Dónde estás?…-

* * *

Mientras que en otro de los pasillos del laberinto se encontraba una China, que observaba atentamente todo su entorno, sus pasos eran rápidos y seguros, al dar vuelta por una de las curvas del lugar se encontró frente a una muralla -_Este deber ser obstáculo-_ pensó para si, al igual que en el caso anterior al centro del impedimento que tenía frente a ella había un papel que decía así:

_Adivinanza:_

_Cuatro gatos en un cuarto_

_Cada gato en un rincón_

_Cada gato ve tres gatos_

_Adivina cuantos gatos son_

La amazona observó con ira el papel -¡Que ser esto! Shampoo no querer responder tonta adivinanza, Shampoo querer pelear- dijo adoptando pose de combate

La voz del animador se escuchó por el lugar -¡Aquellas participantes que no respondan a las preguntas no podrán pasar a la siguiente etapa!-

La China refunfuñó para sí misma por su mala suerte, volvió a leer el contenido del papel y trato de pensar en una respuesta coherente, mas sus dudas se hicieron presentes -Pero… si ser gatos… entonces la cantidad depender de Shampoo- una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta -¡Lo tengo! La respuesta ser cinco gatos.

La voz del animador volvió a escucharse -Concursante explique su respuesta por favor-

Shampoo adoptó la posición de una persona a punto de dar una larga explicación -Muy simple, si cada gato ver tres gatos entonces los gatos en total ser cuatro, pero si Shampoo estar en el cuarto y caer agua helada, entonces haber cinco gatos- concluyó orgullosa de su deducción y gran inteligencia.

El animador guardo silencio por unos segundos para luego hablar -Me temo que su respuesta es incorrecta señorita, la respuesta correcta es cuatro, por lo tanto no puede pasar a la siguiente ronda-

Shampoo se escandalizó -¡Que¡Como ser eso posible…!- estaba por objetar algo cuando un grito a su espalda llamó su atención.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad gritaba -Mi querida Shampoo espera por mí, ganemos juntos esta competencia para que nos vayamos a un viaje de amor…

* * *

Akane seguía con su recorrido por el sector aún sin encontrarse nada ha su pasó, al cabo de un par de vueltas y minutos más tarde que sus contrincantes se encontró con su propio obstáculo, con rapidez saco el papel del centro y leyó:

_Adivinanza_

_Se mete, se saca_

_Saca sangre y se limpia_

Al terminar de leer el papel su grito no se hizo esperar -¡Pero ¿qué clase de idiota pervertido escribió esto?!- arrugó con fuerza el papel y lo lanzó al suelo, dio un par de vueltas y se dio cuenta que la única forma de seguir era respondiendo la adivinanza, recogió el papel del suelo y lo volvió a leer -_Piensa Akane, deja de lado las ideas pervertidas, recuerda que esto no lo escribió el pervertido de Ranma…-¡Uy! Después de esta competencia necesitaré ir al médico de seguro quedaré enferma y…_- de pronto su mente pareció iluminarse, una idea cruzó su cabeza y por quinta vez leyó lo que había en el papel -Lo tengo…la respuesta es la inyección¿verdad?- expresó eufórica.

El animador respondió -Muy bien señorita usted puede continuar.-

Cuando terminó de hablar el muro que estaba frente a Akane se abrió tal como una compuerta, de manera que está prosiguió con su carrera por el laberinto.

* * *

La joven del leotardo seguía en el mismo lugar de hace ya más o menos unos diez minutos, Sazuke le había llevado todos los libros de historia antigua y en ninguno de ellos aparecía algo referente al color del caballo blanco de Napoleón

-Ya estoy harta, si no es por la razón será por la fuerza- dicho esto tomó una de sus ya conocidas bombas y la lanzó contra la muralla frente a ella, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar acompañado de una gran cantidad de polvo, mas el resultado no fue el más esperado ya que el obstáculo quedó intacto mientras que ella se encontraba semi inconsciente sobre el suelo.

* * *

Tal como supuso, el grito que escuchó a su espalda no era nada más ni nada menos que Mousse -¡¿Qué hacer tú aquí?!- preguntó furiosa la amazona.

Mousse observó con sus ojos llorosos -Yo pensé que tu querrías estar conmigo para que juntos ganáramos la competencia y pudiéramos ir a los manantiales de China a curarnos de nuestra maldición…- espetó con tristeza el muchacho.

La amazona con una gota corriendo por su frente tomó al joven del cuello de su túnica -Tonto pato ciego tú estar hablando con la muralla- sacó uno de sus bomboris y comenzó a golpear al muchacho descargando en él su reciente ira, el joven en respuesta solo se quejaba desde el suelo.

* * *

Akane seguía su camino pasando por todos los caminos -_Rayos creo que ya pasé por aquí, mejor iré por allá_- cambió de rumbo y corrió a toda velocidad al final se encontró con otro obstáculo como el anterior, veloz tomó la nota al centro y leyó

_Adivinanza _

_Con la punta se apunta_

_Con la trasera se aprieta_

_Y con lo que cuelga _

_Se tapa la grieta_

Otra gota de sudor y circunstancia pasó por el rostro de la joven –_¿Me pregunto si el maestro Hapossai habrá tenido algo que ver con este concurso?, no es momento de pensar en eso, ahora debo concentrarme, creo haber escuchado antes este acertijo antes…_- algunos minutos pasaron, observó su Gi y vio que este estaba en muy mal estado -_Ay no tendré que hablar con Kasumi para que me lo cueza otra vez… un momento…¿cocer?_- Akane releyó el papel en sus manos y con alegría gritó -¡Lo tengo es la aguja y el hilo!-

La inconfundible voz se hizo presente -Muy bien hecho señorita ahora debe encontrar la salida del laberinto para pasar a la tercera etapa y final-

Así Akane corrió para encontrar la salida del laberinto, la meta ya estaba cerca, solo faltaba una prueba más. A escasos metros de ahí una China sacudía sus manos como danza de la victoria después de haberle propinado una gran paliza al chico pato, que yacía furibundo en el suelo.

La amazona observó la situación en la que se encontraba _-Yo no tener tiempo para tontas preguntas_- con gran agilidad saltó por sobre el obstáculo, y comenzó a la carrera desenfrenada por sobre las paredes del laberinto.

Al cabo de unos cortos minutos llegó hasta el final de éste un gran letrero marcaba el inicio de la tercera etapa, miró a su lado y vio a su eterna rival -Chica violenta también llegar al final, a mí parecer bien, así victoria ser más divertida- expresó son superioridad.

Akane la miró de soslayo -Eso lo veremos Shampoo…- respondió la peli-azul para luego comenzar a leer el cartel frente a ellas

_3ª etapa de la competencia: Habilidades personales_

_La participante deberá cruzar el lago de cualquier manera y llegar hasta el otro lado y cruzar la meta, la primera en llegar será la ganadora._

La chica de cabellos púrpura observó el lago -Esto ser muy fácil para shampoo- con paso seguro se acercó hasta la orilla del lugar indicado, cuando ya se encontraba a menos de dos metros de la orilla un cocodrilo gigante se lanzó por ella atacándola vorazmente.

Akane estaba paralizada -_Yo no se nadar…_- ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba, en eso vio como Shampoo estuvo a punto de ser devorada por un gigantesco cocodrilo -¡Pero ¿qué demonios es eso?!- ahora si se encontraba aterrorizada, frente al escenario que veían sus ojos, cientos de cocodrilos cubrían por completo el lago, lo que hacía casi imposible cruzar al otro lado.

Shampoo sin meditar ni por segundos la situación se lanzó hacía el lago saltando sobre los cocodrilos avanzó varios metros encontrándose ya en la mitad del lago -Hasta nunca chica violenta- gritó a su contrincante, que seguía sin acercarse al agua.

La burla que escuchó de parte de su rival la hizo tomar el valor para lanzarse sobre los animales de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente la amazona -_Sé que puedo, he estado en situaciones como estas antes, incluso peores, como cuando me enfrenté al dragón de ocho cabezas_- una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro a medida que saltaba sobre uno y otro con una increíble agilidad -_Gracias a los entrenamientos de Ranma mi velocidad a mejorado, después de todo esto no es tan difícil_-

Solo algunos metros separaban a las dos chicas finalmente luego de una intensa carrera Akane logró alcanzar a Shampoo, lo cual puso a la chica furiosa -¿Cómo tú alcanzar tan rápido a Shampoo? Yo recordar que tú ser prometida torpe y lenta…- expresó tratando de ocultar su asombro al verse igualada por la otra joven cuando ya creía suya la victoria.

Akane ni siquiera tomó en cuenta el comentario de la muchacha, estaba total y completamente concentrada en alcanzar cuanto antes la meta y ser la ganadora, esta actitud de indiferencia molestó aún más a la voluptuosa chica, por lo que sin pensarlo se lanzó al ataque contra Akane, antes de que ésta lograra tomarle ventaja.

La menor de las Tendo sintió la presencia de Shampoo venir hacía ella por lo que en un último segundo se lanzó en el sentido contrario al que ésta venía provocando así que la china cayó sin remedió al agua, como era de esperarse una pequeña gatita emergió y comenzó a nadar desesperadamente hacía la orilla antes de ser devorada por los hambrientos animales.

En forma casi sincronizada ambas participantes llegaron hasta la orilla, se miraron fugazmente y corrieron desesperadas hacía el gran cartel que indicaba la meta. Poco a poco Akane fue ganado distancia con respecto a Shampoo, quien en su estado de felina se encontraba algo magullada por la reciente batalla contra los feroces animales, en un último intento por ganar, la pequeña gata se lanzó al tobillo de su rival clavando sus filosas garras en la piel de la joven logrando que ésta cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, hábilmente comenzó a subir por la pierna de ella sin soltar su agarre ni permitir que lograra ponerse de pie.

Sin darse por vencida Akane arrastrando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, ya solo faltaban algunos centímetros para alcanzar la meta. La joven de los cabellos azulados levantó levemente su rostro y al lograrlo vio a Ranma mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la mirada de seguridad que éste le transmitió le dio la energía que necesitaba, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas avanzó acortando la distancia que la separaba de su victoria, la gata seguía aferrada fuertemente ahora a su espalda. A pesar del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo Akane estiró su brazo y logró pasar la línea de la meta declarándose así la ganadora de la competencia.

El animador indicó el resultado de la disputada competencia -¡La ganadora es Akane Tendo!- una gran cantidad de aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar proveniente del público allí presente. Toda la familia Tendo y Saotome corrieron al encuentro de Akane, tomaron a la joven y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

La abuela Cologne, se acercó también al lugar y tomó a la pequeña gatita entre sus brazos -Muy bien hecho Akane, ganaste limpiamente, ahora el yerno es todo tuyo- dijo alejándose del lugar, la menor de los Tendo solo asintió con su cabeza, ya que era lo único que sus fuerzas le permitían.

En ese mismo instante una ambulancia esperaba a un lado de todos los presentes, quienes pudieron observar como subían una camilla con una persona sobre ella semiconsciente, la rosa negra aún no recuperaba completamente el conocimiento -Ranma-sama… perdóname amor mío… por no ganar pero no olvides que siempre seré tuya…- habló casi en un susurro antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraran con dirección al hospital, los ahí presentes observaron la patética escena y sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario siguieron con su pequeña celebración.

El animador y organizador de la competencia se acercó a la joven Tendo y le extendió dos boletos -Tome señorita es su premio como ganadora ¡Felicidades!- dijo retirándose del lugar.

Todos los integrantes de la familia miraron a la joven, Nodoka se acercó y abrazó cariñosamente a la muchacha -Felicidades hija, sabía que tu ganarías- dijo liberando poco a poco a la muchacha de su abrazo.

Soun interrumpió el armonioso momento con su particular alegría -Muy bien, esto merece una celebración ¿no es así Saotome?, por fin mi hija es la única prometida de su hijo…- expresó abrazando felizmente a su gran amigo Genma -Vamos a casa, todos juntos- así se dirigieron todos en dirección al Dojo.

Ranma se encontraba un poco más alejado de ellos junto a Ukyo y Ryoga, éste último tenía al joven de coleta tomado sutilmente del cuello de su camisa china -No lo olvides Ranma, cuando estés en china debes traer un poco de agua para mi, recuerda que somos amigos…- dijo apretando levemente su agarre -Ahora ve con Akane- agregó tomando a su novia por la cintura -Y no olvides darle las felicitaciones que se merece- concluyó con cara pícara.

Ukyo hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano –Contamos contigo Ran-chan, adiós y suerte- así ambos se alejaron del lugar en dirección al Ucchan's con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaban muy contentos con los resultados de la disputa, tenían la certeza de que sus amigos serían muy felices juntos.

Ranma se dirigió al lugar en donde ahora solo se encontraba su prometida esperándolo, un rubor cubrió levemente sus mejillas -Nos vamos- le dijo virando su vista en otra dirección, las palabras que había oído esa mañana acompañado de lo ocurrido a principios de la competencia aún se encontraban presentes en su memoria, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que fuese ella y no otra la que ganara declarándose como su única prometida.

Akane asintió con su cabeza y comenzó su camino a casa, no alcanzó a dar el primer paso cuando dos fuertes brazos la tomaron por entre su cintura y sus piernas, instintivamente rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus manos -Estás cansada, lo mejor es que descanses- dijo el chico de la trenza aún evadiendo su mirada.

* * *

La casa de los Tendo lucía pacífica, después de más de dos horas de festejo por todos los integrantes de la familia, en el lugar se podía respirar un pacífico aire, ya todos se encontraban dormidos o borrachos por el sake como era el caso de Soun y Genma.

Los dos menores de la familia se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, la joven había llegado directamente a tomar un baño para después ir a descansar a su habitación, la actitud de Ranma con ella la tenía un poco extrañada, lo sentía distante y frío, por lo que prefirió quedarse en su habitación para poder pensar tranquilamente, se encontraba realmente cansada.

El muchacho también estaba en su habitación, llevaba horas pensando una y otra vez el mismo tema que lo venía atormentando durante todo el día.

De pronto perdió total concentración, cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrir y cerrar cautelosamente, extrañado se sentó en su futón -¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó al no poder dilucidar la silueta que había entrado a su habitación.

Sin responder a la pregunta que el chico había realizado, se acercó hasta el futón y se sentó a su lado -Quiero saber qué sucede contigo- soltó de una vez y sin rodeos.

Ranma observó sorprendido el rostro de la muchacha -No se de qué me hablas- replicó indiferente desviando su rostro.

Un minuto de silencio se instaló entre ambos, Akane se sentía incomoda así que viendo que no lograría que el muchacho hablara prefirió irse de ahí, se levantó y dirigió sus pasos por donde había ingresado hace unos minutos.

-Ya invitaste a Reita para que juntos disfruten de algún manantial, o aún no- habló tajante el muchacho con su rostro entre sus rodillas, y sus brazos entrelazados en sus piernas.

Akane volteó a verlo con cara de sorpresa -¿De qué hablas?- preguntó curiosa volviendo a acercarse a su prometido, se inclinó despacio y se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

Ranma levantó bruscamente su rostro -No te hagas la inocente Akane, si es él con quien quieres estar puedes hacerlo, no es mi asunto- espetó con la mirada fija en los ojos marrones de ella.

Las palabras dichas por el joven le dolieron profundamente, además no entendía el porque de su enojo -Habla claro Ranma- dijo secamente, con ira en su voz.

Él la vio por un momento tratando de pensar en la forma más adecuada de decirle a su prometida lo que pensaba -Deja la actuación de una vez ¿quieres?, después de escucharte defender al "indefenso" de Reita esta mañana y luego salvarle la vida arriesgando la competencia y a ti misma me queda claro lo importante que es él para ti- dijo con tono que denotaba los celos que sentía en ese momento.

Observando cada gesto que éste hacía y analizando cuidadosamente las palabras, tomó al chico por la camisa a la altura del pecho -Eres un cretino Ranma- expresó tratando de controlar su tono de voz -No puedo creer que pienses así…- agregó apretando su agarre segundo a segundo, luego calmándose un poco, soltó un poco la camisa que tenía entre sus manos -¿crees que después de todo lo que he pasado contigo me puede interesar alguien más?- esto lo dijo con un tono de tristeza y decepción en su voz.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente al joven de coleta, tomó nuevamente una postura firme ante él y habló -Tú sabes que eres…- sin concluir la frase detuvo sus palabras, no era el momento para hablar de eso, pudo notar que el semblante furioso de su prometido había cambiado por otro de sorpresa y duda, lo cual la enterneció en demasía, sacándole una tierna sonrisa que la relajó completamente.

Despacio se inclino un poco hasta quedar frente a frente con él, con suavidad besó levemente la comisura de los labios de su prometido -Lo sabrás mañana…- enfatizó sonriente muy cerca de sus labios, de manera que ambos podían sentir el aliento y respiración del otro, dejando a un confundido Ranma estático en su futón, nuevamente se puso de pie, pero esta vez si se fue a su habitación, había muchas cosas que preparar para mañana.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Uf! Al fin hemos podido concluir otro capítulo, realmente pido disculpas por el retraso, pero lamentablemente hubo muchos inconvenientes.

Todos mis compatriotas Chilenos sabrán que acabamos de terminar una semana de fiestas p jeje pero bueno ahora ya estamos de vuelta a ponernos al día con las responsabilidades y los vicios.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque no hubieron muchas escenas románticas al menos ya hay un problema solucionado (y ese si que era un "gran" problema xp) hay que reconocer que Akane se esforzó bastante. Los entrenamientos de Ranma sirvieron mucho (eso lo digo para todas aquellas que dudaron del tipo de entrenamiento que recibiría la muchacha; aunque creo que las culpables de que ustedes pensaran mal somos nosotras :P), no quisimos dar detalles de cómo Akane se volvió más ágil (eso lo dejamos a la imaginación de ustedes xp). Como pudieron notar no todo fue besos y abrazos con la parejita de Nerima.

De este capítulo podemos sacar varias moralejas:

1.- No se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas (eso va para Ranma)

2.- No se debe tratar de ganar una competencia con trampas (pueden acabar en hospitales)

3.- Un buen beso de buenas noches es siempre bien recibido (si tienen dudas solo pregúntenle a Ranma)

Creo que eso es todo por el momento, les aviso a todos nuestros lectores que el gran final se acerca, ya quedan muy pocos capítulos.

¿Qué pasará con la relación entre Ranma y Akane? y ¿Qué será lo que está planeando Akane?

Si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que viene sin duda cargado de romance no olviden dejar sus **reviews** y por favor tampoco olviden dejar sus correos electrónicos al dejarnos sus comentarios para que podamos responder, una vez más gracias por el apoyo que nos han dado, estamos muy contentas.

Chilbandrey: Gracias por tu apoyo espero que hayas quedado conforme con la competencia, finalmente Akane fue la ganadora

Ateneablack: Gracias por tu review aquí tienes otro capítulo, tardamos un poco pero ya estamos aquí, espero que te haya gustado

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	10. Música y Declaraciones

Hola a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic, les dejamos aquí el último capítulo y el gran final de este nuestro primer fanfic en conjunto. Muchas gracias a quienes nos leen, en especial a las chicas que han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo de toda nuestra historia. Gracias de corazón por el apoyo!!!

Aclaramos que los personajes no son nuestros sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Pero si nos prestara a Ranma haríamos un par de cosas con él…).

Esperamos que les guste…

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo X Música y declaraciones**

Al fin el gran día había llegado, el patio de la preparatoria Furinkan se encontraba lleno de personas, muchos puestos de comidas japonesas, globos, música, en fin todas las instalaciones estaban listas para el gran festival. Un poco apartada se hallaba la gran tarima sobre la cual las participantes del concurso de canto pronto iniciarían con sus presentaciones.

Detrás del gran telón en los camerinos las amigas de la menor de las Tendo se encontraban arreglando a su amiga para las presentaciones.

-Akane, que suerte que decidiste participar- dijo Yuka mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

-Sí… harás una gran presentación como la de la última vez…- afirmó Sayuri.

La joven de peli-azul les sonrió con dulzura -Gracias chicas… Ustedes siempre me apoyan-

Ellas siguieron en sus cosas mientras que Akane lucía una expresión algo preocupada en el rostro, intentaba disimular pero ella sabía que estaba nerviosa por lo que iba hacer -_Espero que todo salga bien…No he ensayado mucho… Además espero que a Ranma no le moleste lo que tengo planeado_.-

* * *

Entre los pasillos de la escuela un apuesto joven de trenza vistiendo una camisa blanca china sin mangas caminaba pensativo… Recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior entre él y su prometida.

**Flash Back**

Tomó al chico por la camisa a la altura del pecho -Eres un cretino Ranma- expresó tratando de controlar su tono de voz -No puedo creer que pienses así…- agregó apretando su agarre segundo a segundo, luego calmándose un poco, soltó un poco la camisa que tenía entre sus manos -¿crees que después de todo lo que he pasado contigo me puede interesar alguien más?- esto lo dijo con un tono de tristeza y decepción en su voz.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente al joven de coleta, tomó nuevamente una postura firme ante él y habló -Tú sabes que eres…- sin concluir la frase detuvo sus palabras, no era el momento para hablar de eso, pudo notar que el semblante furioso de su prometido había cambiado por otro de sorpresa y duda, lo cual la enterneció en demasía, sacándole una tierna sonrisa que la relajó completamente.

Despacio se inclino un poco hasta quedar frente a frente con él, con suavidad besó levemente la comisura de los labios de su prometido -Lo sabrás mañana…- enfatizó sonriente muy cerca de sus labios…

**Fin flash Back**

Suspiró hondo al recordar esas palabras emitidas por esa boca que tanto anhelaba "-_Lo sabrás mañana-",_ -¿Qué demonios tienes pensado Akane?- dijo por lo bajo…-Como si no fuera ya suficiente con lo del Tío Soun, deberé seguir esperando para todo lo que quiero en esta vida- bufó al volver a recordar la conversación con su futuro suegro…

**Flash Back**

Soun lo había citado en el Dojo para hablar de un tema de suma importancia, eso le dijo Nodoka cuando lo fue a buscar a su habitación por la mañana.

Al abrir las puertas del lugar se encontró a su padre y al señor Tendo sentados sobre sus piernas mirándolo seriamente, la atmósfera tan tensa hizo que un ligero escalofrío le recorriera la espalda…

-Ranma… Quiero hacerte una petición muy importante- dijo seriamente Soun.

El muchacho tragó en seco -_Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el compromiso, ni que vuelvan con esas ideas de que Akane y yo nos casemos_…- sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. -¿Qué quieren?- preguntó.

Genma fue el primero en hablar -Verás hijo sabemos que luego de la competencia tu prometida ha ganado un viaje a China- expresó acomodando sus gafas.

Soun continuó la explicación de su amigo -Por lo tanto nosotros no queremos que te precipites … Queremos pedirte que por favor pospongan el viaje hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno- le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

El artista marcial se puso en pie de golpe -¡No me parece justo! Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para acabar con esta maldición… ¡Y ustedes quieren que siga haciéndolo ahora que tengo la oportunidad!-

-¡Hijo tranquilízate te damos las sugerencia por tu bien!- dijo Genma propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Ranma iba a devolverle la acción a su padre cuando Soun lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro…

-Vamos piénsalo, son solo un par de semanas más… Además Akane será tu acompañante queremos que todo esté seguro para su viaje.- espetó tratando de tranquilizar al oji-azul.

Resignado se encaminó afuera del Dojo, antes de salir les lanzó una mirada de despecho -Está bien será como ustedes digan… _Pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados luego del concurso intentaré convencer a Akane para que hagamos ese viaje cuanto antes_.-

**Fin de flash back**

Ranma iba caminando cabizbajo, al llegar de nuevo al exterior pudo visualizar como su futura cuñada conversaba muy animada con su enemigo de ojos aguamarina, decidió acercarse y ocultarse entre los árboles del los alrededores para oír mejor.

Reita muy sonrojado miraba al suelo, mientras que su acompañante parecía disfrutar bastante el momento…

-Sabes Nabiki… te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí… la he pasado muy bien saliendo contigo en estos días...- le dijo tímidamente levantando el rostro para lanzarle una dulce mirada.

-Pues no me puedo quejar Reita-Kun, también la he pasado muy bien contigo… Aunque creo que debes salir más para que puedas superar por completo lo de Akane…- le confesó maliciosamente acercándose un poco -Aún me puedes invitar al cine, o a comer a un buen restaurante francés…- afirmó levantando su dedo índice.

Reita rió nerviosamente -Claro Nabiki aún podemos seguir conociendo lugares… _Después de todo me agrada tu compañía aunque a veces eres muy fría y codiciosa_…-

En un movimiento que dejó a ambos chicos sorprendidos la mediana de las Tendo tomó la mano se Reita entre la suya…

-Vamos Reita-Kun, pronto empezará la competencia y no me quiero perder ni un solo detalle…- la chica comenzó a la jalarlo hacia el lugar en donde pronto empezaría la competencia.

El muchacho de la trenza observó toda la escena algo sorprendido… -_Con que Nabiki ha estado saliendo con el imbécil este_- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al verlos avanzar decidió ir tras ellos, corrió rápidamente hasta darles alcance -Hola Nabiki- saludo alegremente -¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó pícaramente.

La mediana de los Tendo siguió su paso aún sosteniendo la mano de Reita, quien al ver a Ranma se tensó levemente -Voy a ver el show¿acaso tú no piensas ir?- preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas -Si no vas de seguro mi hermana se enfadará mucho contigo cuñadito…- expresó tranquilamente.

-_¡Rayos! Casi lo olvido…_- quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego recordó la razón principal por la que se había acercado hasta ellos -Y ustedes… ¿están saliendo juntos o algo así?- preguntó lo más serenamente posible, queriendo sonar casual.

Reita volvió a tensarse ante la pregunta del artista marcial -Bueno… no… nosotros… estamos juntos… o sea saliendo… como amigos- expresó bastante nervioso sobretodo por la mirada sugerente que recibió por parte de la muchacha a su lado.

Ranma volvió al ataque para disipar completamente sus dudas -Entonces¿ya no estás interesado en Akane?- eso de "saliendo como amigos" le había sonado bastante poco convincente sobretodo por las miradas que se dirigían el uno al otro.

El pelinegro lo miró extrañado -Claro que no, Akane dejó muy claro que te prefería a ti, no entiendo porque me preguntas eso, pensé que te había quedado claro cuando hablé con ustedes, entre ella y yo no hay nada más que una amistad…- dijo mirando dulcemente a Nabiki -_Gracias a ti pude ver las cosas claramente, la verdad, comienzo a sentirme muy bien a tu lado_- mientras pensaba el joven apretó levemente la mano de su acompañante, quien en ningún momento de la conversación perdió esa particular sonrisa pícara.

Ya más tranquilo ante la confesión de Reita, el joven de coleta decidió seguir a la pareja e ir a ver a Akane -_Debo hablar con Akane, me comporté como un imbécil ayer, le pediré disculpas… ¡Si eso haré!_-

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres muchachos llegaron hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el show. Todos los alumnos de la preparatoria estaban ahí, se escuchaba mucho ruido proveniente de la multitud, muchos de los ahí presentes compraban refrescos para las chicas, mientras que ellas se reían y conversaban alegremente, todos estaban muy entretenidos y ansiosos esperando el espectáculo.

Ranma ajeno a esta situación, buscaba con su vista a la peli-azul por todos lados, sin resultados -Nabiki- llamó de un grito a la joven, para que está lo pudiera oír -¿Sabes dónde está Akane?- preguntó, sabía que buscarla en ese lugar le iba a tomar mucho tiempo, y se encontraba realmente impaciente.

-Debe estar en los camarines arreglándose- respondió desinteresadamente, en ese momento se encontraba más interesada coqueteándole a Reita, quien sonrojado respondía las acciones de la muchacha.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo, Ranma comenzó a caminar entre el público acercándose al escenario para posteriormente ir a los camarines a hablar con su prometida. Una vez que pudo llegar hasta la orilla de la tarima, observó a todos lados buscando alguno de los vestuarios, hasta que al fin pudo dilucidarlos, iba a tomar rumbo cuando el señor director salió al escenario. Resignado decidió quedarse ahí y esperar a que el espectáculo terminara para poder hablar con su prometida.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos, me siento muy feliz de verlos a todos reunidos aquí para dar inicio al festival de la escuela…- anunció el director -Como ya todos saben iniciaremos con el concurso de canto, para después proseguir con las demás actividades. Les informó además que todos aquellos que no participen en ninguna actividad se les cortará el cabello al estilo Samurai, tanto varones como señoritas, hasta pronto queridos alumnos ¡jeje jeje je¡jeje jeje je!- así salió sonriente, dejando a todos los alumnos petrificados con una gotita corriendo por sus frentes.

Un gran telón se cerró a mitad del escenario, el silencio se hizo presente entre el público que esperaba expectante la salida de la primera participante. El telón que hace algunos segundos se había cerrado comenzó a abrirse poco a poco lentamente, al centro de la tarima se encontraba una joven, llevaba un vestido largo de estilo chino color celeste claro, abierto en ambos lados desde las caderas hasta los pies, de manera que se podía apreciar claramente las torneadas piernas de ésta, el cuello tenía un pequeño escote no muy pronunciado, los brazos los llevaba completamente al descubierto, solo su brazo izquierdo llevaba un fino brazalete como decoración, a la altura de la cintura llevaba una cinta de color azul, que hacía enmarcar su silueta perfectamente. Había pintado su rostro levemente sus labios con un toque muy suave de brillo, unos aretes finos y largos decoraban sus orejas y en su cabello llevaba una cinta del mismo color del vestido.

Los comentarios de los muchachos no se dieron a esperar, todos la miraban lascivamente, devorándola con la mirada. La joven realmente lucía hermosa a los ojos de cualquier persona.

-_¡Ay! Que vergüenza, me puse este vestido para llamar la atención de Ranma, pero la verdad, me siento más incomoda y nerviosa con todos esos pervertidos mirándome de esa manera…_- tratando de controlar sus nervios y respiración la menor de las Tendo tomó entre sus manos el micrófono que tenía frente a si -_Debo calmarme ya no hay marcha atrás¡vamos Akane tú puedes!_- se decía mentalmente la joven. Ya más calmada, sacó el micrófono y lo tomó entre sus manos, caminó hasta la orilla del escenario y comenzó.

-Antes de cantar quisiera pedirles unos minutos de su tiempo- expresó aún un poco nerviosa -Quiero que todos ustedes escuchen una breve historia- ya más tranquila y con seguridad comenzó a relatar

-Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el distrito de Nerima, el Dojo Tendo como siempre se hallaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, de pronto el patriarca de la familia hizo llamar a sus tres hijas al comedor. Una vez ahí todos reunidos, comunicó la llegada de su mejor amigo junto a su hijo, informó además que una de sus hijas debería comprometerse en matrimonio con el hijo de su amigo, con el fin de unir las escuelas de combate. -

-Después de varios sucesos algo extraños se decidió que la menor de la familia se comprometería con él, con el gran "Ranma Saotome", Ambos jóvenes estaban en completo desacuerdo con la idea de estar comprometidos a la fuerza, por lo que la relación entre ellos tuvo un muy mal comienzo.-

-Poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo ambos muchachos fueron conociéndose mutuamente hasta que sin darse cuenta se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, aunque discutían continuamente, en momentos de peligro siempre estaban juntos, sin embargo su relación como prometidos seguía siendo complicada y más aún con la llegada continua de prometidas del joven- esto último lo dijo con recelo al recordar las muchas veces en que su prometido era acosado por alguna chica.

Ranma observaba atónito como su prometida contaba la historia "SU" historia juntos, se encontraba embelesado por lo hermosa que se veía y sorprendido sin saber a que quería llegar Akane con todo esto.

Después de un minuto de relajamiento Akane continuó -sí fue la relación entre ellos por mucho tiempo, peleas, discusiones, insultos, golpes, disculpas, celos, etc… hasta que un día apareció un amigo de la joven, a quien ella estimaba mucho porque él había sido el único hombre que no había intentado nada más que una amistad con ella hace algunos años cuando lo conoció.

Con la llegada de este joven, las cosas se complicaron mucho entre ambos, las peleas y los celos eran más continuos que de costumbre, hasta que una noche, hicieron lo que en años no se habían atrevido a hacer; "se besaron", después de eso todo fue enfrentamientos y retos por ambas partes. La joven Tendo logró deshacerse de las demás prometidas de Ranma en una competencia, declarándose así como su única prometida, sin embargo Ranma aún desconfiaba de lo que la joven sentía por él… y tuvo motivos, ya que ellos nunca se atrevieron a decir con palabras lo que se demostraron con hechos- Akane respiró profundamente ahora era el momento de la verdad.

-Es por eso que ahora yo Akane Tendo quiero que por favor mi prometido Ranma Saotome suba a este escenario para poder decirle lo que por años me he callado-

El público miraba a todos lados buscando al artista marcial, quien se encontraba estático a orillas del escenario, cuando por fin lograron hallarlo a empujones lo hicieron subir a la tarima quedando así frente a frente con la muchacha, ambos se miraban sonrojados.

Las féminas del publico gritaban enardecidas y muy emocionadas observaban la romántica escena, mientras que los hombres miraban con indiferencia la situación -Q_ue suerte tiene Saotome_- pensaban todos ellos.

Kuno Tatewaki, estaba apunto de interferir en la escena cuando una mano familiar lo detuvo -Si intervienes entre ellos dos, mañana todo el Furinkan verá esto- habló amenazadora Nabiki mostrándole unas muy comprometedoras fotografías al rayo azul de la preparatoria Furinkan donde se exhibía el mismo con escasa vestimenta.

Rojo de ira y vergüenza el joven kendoka decidió no interferir por su propio bien. Nabiki sonrió al haber logrado su objetivo -_Ya veremos como me pagas este favor hermanita_- pensaba la muchacha, sin perder detalle de lo que ahí ocurría.

En el escenario frente a frente se encontraban Ranma y Akane, el muchacho aún estaba estático frente a ella solo unas pequeñas palabras se escucharon de su boca -Ak… Akane… te… te… ve… ves li… linda- tartamudeó mientras que la miraba embobado, jugando con sus dedos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sobre el escenario.

Akane sonrió dulcemente al comentario de Ranma -_Después de todo no fue mala idea usar este atuendo_- con suavidad tomó una de las manos de Ranma entre las suyas, la forma en que el muchacho la miraba le daba la seguridad que necesitaba y la hacía olvidar completamente todo lo que los rodeaba en ese instante -Quiero que sepas que para mi tú eres "el único", fuiste el primer y único hombre con quien me he besado y quiero que sea así para siempre…-

De fondo comenzó a escucharse el inició de la melodía de una canción, con su mano derecha Akane sostuvo el micrófono mientras que su mano izquierda sostenía la mano de su prometido que en ningún momento alejó sus ojos de ella. Y así comenzó a cantar.

Sueño que tú  
Eres diferente  
Y que a mi lado de la mano vas.  
No guardaré  
Más este secreto  
Debo saber si un día me amaras.

Cuando al fin encuentres paz  
Y tus problemas puedas resolver  
Yo se qué descubrirás  
Cuanto te puedo querer.

Coro

Ranma ven amor  
Yo te quiero ver tranquilo  
Ven amor  
No te debes preocupar  
Ranma ven amor  
En mis brazos hay asilo  
Ven amor  
Deja de penar

De los dos que existen en Ranma  
Si lo toman con calma  
Y si escuchan lo que les digo  
Van a ver que en mi alma  
Hay amor para los dos.

Los alumnos aplaudían y gritaban maravillados de la hermosa voz de la joven y sobretodo de las lindas palabras que le había dedicado a su prometido, estaba más que claro que la canción iba dedicada a él, ya que además de la letra en todo momento Akane cantó mirándolo a él fijamente a los ojos, se notaban que cada palabra salía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Al concluir la canción ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse con extremada dulzura y amor, los ojos del muchacho tintineaban de emoción, sin dejar de observar cada gesto que ella hacía, tomó con suavidad su mejilla y la acarició. La joven en este contacto instintivamente cerró los ojos para sentir más profundamente la caricia que éste le daba.

Con la mano que tenía libre el joven de coleta tomó la mano de Akane, y la llevó hasta su pecho -¿Puedes sentirlo?- le dijo indicándole los latidos de su corazón, que en ese instante eran muy rápidos.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y asintió levemente, perdida en esa mirada azul grisácea.

-Late por ti…siempre a latido solamente por ti- expresó Ranma con seguridad -Sé que no soy bueno con las palabras ninguno de los dos lo somos, somos torpes en el amor- agregó esbozando una sonrisa, se acercó levemente a la muchacha -Pero al menos ahora… tengo el valor… de sostener tu mano… y poder decirte…Ai Shiteru Akane-

La joven se quedó sin aliento al escuchar la declaración del muchacho, sentía su corazón latir desmesuradamente, un fuerte hormigueo la recorrió por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su estomago -Ranma- dijo en un susurro, luchaba segundo a segundo por no romper a llorar en ese mismo instante, sus ojos marrones brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Ranma la miró a los ojos, luego inevitablemente su mirada se posó en los labios de la muchacha estaban brillosos, deseables, sentía la necesidad de hacerlos suyos otra vez, de sentirlos. Con una pasión ya incontrolada tomó el rostro Akane con ambas manos y la besó, en primera instancia sus labios fueron los únicos protagonistas, no quería soltarla, no quería dejar de sentir esa calidez que le provocaba besar a la joven, poco a poco comenzaron las caricias, acariciaba dulcemente sus labios con los de ella, su cabeza se movía lentamente de un lado a otro intentando profundizar el beso, con sutileza rozó la comisura de los labios Akane con su lengua, ella en respuesta abrió levemente sus labios y ambos profundizaron el beso, sus lenguas se rozaban una y otra vez gustosas de explorarse la una a la otra.

Ranma soltó el rostro de la chica y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a su torso, para poder embriagarse de su esencia, de su olor, de su cuerpo.

Akane rodeo el cuello de Ranma envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo, buscando acercarse aún más a él –Ai… shiteru… mo- dijo entre besos la peli-azul sin alejarse por mucho de los labios del chico, ansiaba que ese beso durara para siempre.

El telón se fue cerrando lentamente, lo último que los alumnos pudieron apreciar fue a Ranma y Akane besarse tierna y apasionadamente, incluso la mediana de las Tendo estaba emocionada viendo la escena, una vez que el telón se cerró completamente, dejó la cámara fotográfica a un lado y comenzó a caminar junto a Reita hacia el Dojo -_Estas fotos se van a vender a muy buen precio…_- pensaba emocionada.

Los chicos acababan de terminar de besarse, aún permanecían abrazados, con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración el uno del otro, poco a poco abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo encontrándose inmediatamente con la mirada, sus rostros enrojecieron súbitamente, fueron aflojando un poco su abrazo

-¿Te… te… pa… parece… si…va…vamos… al… pa… parque?- preguntó muy nervioso Ranma.

Akane asintió con sus mejillas sonrosadas mirando al suelo, levantó su vista y miró a Ranma tiernamente, al tiempo que sujetaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

* * *

El sol de la tarde caía lento sobre las montañas de Nerima, una joven pareja se encontraba sentada debajo de un gran árbol, los alrededores estaban teñidos de un matiz rojizo que se reflejaba en los rostros de Ranma y Akane.

El chico de la trenza rozó con suavidad la mano de su prometida para luego clavar sus preciosos ojos azul-grisáceos en la mirada marrón de ella… -_Te ves tan linda Akane_…- El silencio cómplice que ambos se dedicaban terminó con una pregunta de la joven.

-¿En qué piensas Ranma?- dijo ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Él sonrió levemente… -Verte así me recuerda aquella vez- le contestó con dulzura.

-¿A qué vez te refieras?- cuestionó ella arqueando una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la playa…¿El brazalete mágico de la abuela?- preguntó acercando su cuerpo al de la joven y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

-Como olvidarlo- afirmó la chica frunciendo levemente el ceño -Esa cosa causó muchos problemas-

El joven rió con nerviosismo -Sí por un momento creímos que te enamorarías del primer hombre que vieras…- luego se puso serio y la miró con intensidad -Yo en verdad quería… pues… que la pastilla te hiciera fijarte en mí…- le confesó con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Akane le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba una de las mejillas de su prometido… -No hacía falta una estúpida pastilla… Yo desde mucho antes sentía algo por ti-

Ranma quedó sorprendido ante la confesión, algo desconfiado soltó el abrazo que tenía envuelta a la joven, se puso frente a ella y se atrevió a preguntar -¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Por supuesto Ranma- le afirmó mientras se acercaba lentamente a él para susurrarle algo al oído -Tú me gustaste desde el principio, pero no podía decirte nada porque eres demasiado presumido- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -Además nunca estuve muy segura de que tú sintieras lo mismo por mí…- se aparto de nuevo y con la voz algo molesta agregó -Siempre dijiste que era una marimacho y que nunca te fijarías en una chica tan fea como yo- espetó frunciendo notablemente el ceño y desviando su rostro .

El chico de la trenza se cayó de espalda al oír esas palabras, se reincorporó para de nuevo acercarse a su prometida, la tomó por la barbilla suavemente obligándola a verlo a los ojos -Perdóname Akane, soy un idiota- acercó su rostro al de ella y con su nariz comenzó a rozar las mejillas de la joven.

-Desde el primer momento en que me dedicaste esa sonrisa, el día que llegué a tu casa, me pareciste la chica más linda que había visto en la vida- le dijo mientras que sus labios acariciaban el rostro de ella, le depositó un delicado beso en la frente. -Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te dije que te veías linda cuando sonrías… creo que te gustó mucho… porque perdiste completamente la concentración-

Al recordar la escena Akane se sonrojó furiosamente -Nunca pensé que me dirías algo así aquella vez, me tomaste desprevenida- le dijo tímidamente. Alejó ligeramente el rostro de su prometido para mirarlo…

-Pues yo recuerdo la primera vez que entraste a mi habitación sin pedir permiso…-

Ranma puso una expresión pensativa, -Ah ya recuerdo…- le contestó con zozobra -_Cuando fui a buscar a ese aprovechado de Ryoga_- pensó para sí.

Acercándose de nuevo a él susurró -En ese momento me sentí realmente nerviosa, aunque creo que en el fondo… tuve ganas de que me besaras- concluyó con un leve carmesí en sus mejillas.

El chico tragó en seco… -Yo…bueno…tú sabes…este…también me pasaron cosas en ese momento, te veías tan dócil que yo quise que pasara algo…- habló nervioso

Akane deslizó con suavidad sus dedos sobre los labios de su prometido -Pero ahora que somos novios podemos besarnos cuantas veces queramos. Porqué somos novios ¿No Ranma? …- preguntó tierna y sensualmente.

Con ternura Ranma la agarró por la cintura y roncamente le susurró al oído -Si tu quieres yo quiero- al ver la sonrisa de Akane prosiguió…-Y ten por seguro que te besaré a cada segundo todas las veces que me sea posible y todas las que tu quieras…- en un rápido movimiento quedó con su rostro frente a ella y con pasión entrelazó los labios de la chica con los suyos, quedando sumergidos ambos en un mar de caricias…

Cuando se separaron para tomar algo de aire Akane miró hacia el cielo -Mira Ranma, salió la primer estrella- dijo señalando hacia el firmamento -Ya es tarde lo mejor será que vayamos a casa…-

-Tienes razón- le respondió mientras afirmaba con su cabeza -Será mejor que nos vayamos…- se puso en pie y le extendió la mano a su prometida para que ella la tomara.

Juntos caminaron de vuelta a la casa de la familia Tendo con sus manos entrelazadas y una notable expresión de felicidad en su rostro…

* * *

Al llegar cerca de la casa notaron que algo extraño estaba pasando, en la entrada habían múltiples decoraciones festivas… Ambos jóvenes miraban extrañados los objetos.

-Que raro… parece como si hubiera una celebración, pero que yo recuerde no ha pasado nada importante- afirmó la chica mirando con extrañeza a su acompañante.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada importante en estas fechas- dijo Ranma rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice, -¿Lo mejor será entrar para ver que sucede no crees?-

-Si…- le respondió emitiendo un sonoro suspiro -Vamos-

Al entrar por la puerta principal fueron recibidos con gran algarabía por los miembros de la familia, a empujones lo llevaron hasta el salón donde habían ubicado una mesa con mucha comida. En el fondo una manta gigante decía "Felicidades Ranma y Akane".

La pareja estaba estupefacta apenas podían creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, escuchaban los comentarios de fondo mientras una gruesa gota bajaba por sus frentes.

-Ya era hora hijo mío, al fin han consumado su relación- decía alegremente Genma.

-Ahora si tendremos boda Saotome… El Dojo tendrá un heredero- dijo Soun mientras reía y sacaba abanicos para celebrar.

Kasumi sonreía sentada desde la mesa -Es bueno ver que al fin son novios muchachos-

Nodoka se acercó a Ranma -Hijo, que bueno al fin vas a tener la oportunidad de ser varonil con Akane- colocó sus manos en el pecho de su vástago -Espero que pronto se casen y me den nietos…-

Al oír las palabras "boda" y "nietos", ambos se pusieron extremadamente rojos.

Akane miró con a Nabiki quien contemplaba la escena divertida desde el marco de la puerta.

La menor de las Tendo se acercó a su hermana y por lo bajo le comentó molesta -¿Esto es obra tuya verdad¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Hace apenas unas horas que somos novios… ¿No podías quedarte callada y esperar a que nosotros diéramos la noticia?-

-Akane…- expresó la joven ofendida -Ellos tenían derecho a saber… Yo no podía negarles la información- miró a su hermana con ojos de cordero -Quien soy yo para negarles esta felicidad- apenas vio a la peli-azul alejarse agregó casi de manera inaudible -Además recibí una muy buena paga por ello…-

Al cabo de unos minutos de encontraban todos los integrantes de la familia sentados disfrutando de la cena, mientras se bajaban los ánimos la familia empezó a comer hasta que Genma y Soun tocaron el tema de la boda de nuevo.

Miraron a la joven pareja con una expresión muy seria... Soun fue el primero en comenzar, -Ya que ustedes han aclarado sus sentimientos- comenzó a decir

Genma continuó... -No vemos impedimento para que la boda se realice lo más pronto posible- dijo acomodando sus gafas y mirando de reojo a su amigo de entrenamiento para que este lo apoyara,

-Por supuesto Saotome- dijo con seriedad -Ahora todo es cuestión de fijar la fecha- ambos hombres abandonaron su postura de seriedad, se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar estruendosamente, entre toda la conmoción se escuchaban continuamente las palabras Dojo y heredero.

Ranma y Akane miraban en shock y con sus facciones desencajadas a sus padres... Queriendo con los ojos expresar su anuencia en el tema. El miedo que sentían poco a poco se transformaba en ira a cada cometario que escuchaban por parte de los miembros de su familia, ya que en ese instante todos se habían sumado a la conversación y felizmente organizaban la boda.

En ese momento Soun se dirigió a todos los ahí presentes -Creo que la boda podría realizarse a fin de mes, aún nos queda suficiente tiempo para organizar todo- dijo mirando a Ranma y Akane.

Ante el comentario de su padre la menor de las Tendo estalló en ira poniéndose bruscamente de pie, completamente fuera de sí gritó a todo pulmón -¡Ya basta!-

Todos los presentes callaron al unísono ante el alarmante y estruendoso grito -Tranquila hermanita- intervino Nabiki.

-¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquila!- dijo mirando desafiante a su hermana -¡Si en esta familia mi opinión y la de Ranma no cuenta para nada!-

Ranma se levantó y se posicionó junto a su prometida -Akane tiene razón- expresó tajante -Nos casaremos cuando nosotros lo decidamos... es nuestro asunto no el de ustedes- concluyó tomando a la chica por los hombros

A excepción de Nabiki, el rostro de los demás miembros de la familia palideció, especialmente la de los padres de ambos, Soun comenzó a llorar exageradamente -Akane por favor hija no le hagas esto a tu padre- inundado en lagrimas agregó -¿Qué explicación le daré a tu madre?-

-Papá por favor no exageres- dijo la chica un poco más calmada, tratando de controlar la situación.

Soun observó de reojo a los dos jóvenes frente a él -¿es que acaso no quieres ver a tu padre feliz hija mía?- preguntó lastimeramente.

-Claro que sí- afirmó ella intentando con sus palabras calmar la ansiedad de su padre -Todo lo que queremos es poder decidir sobre nuestra relación como una pareja normal-

Akane se acercó a su padre y puso una mano sobre el hombro de este -Nos casaremos papá pero aún no, solo déjennos decidir eso por nuestra cuenta, solo eso te pido-

-Sí señor Soun- dijo Ranma con seriedad -Akane y yo en verdad queremos casarnos- agregó ligeramente sonrojado -Es solo que queremos más tiempo-

El patriarca de la familia sonrió levemente y recordó las palabras que la mediana de sus hijas, por una módica suma, le había dicho…

**Flash Back**

-Pon atención- habló la mediana de las hermanas Tendo -Sé que Ranma y Akane no querrán casarse de inmediato, por lo que debes ser muy cauteloso con tus palabras-

Soun prestaba atención a cada uno de los consejos de su hija, la cantidad que había pagado bien valía la asesoría... Nabiki continuó -Lo mejor será buscar la manera de asegurar el compromiso pero sin hacerlo inmediato- comentó mientras sujetaba su barbilla -¿Me comprendes?-

Él tomo su bigote y asintió a la pregunta de su hija -¿Qué propones hija?- preguntó dudosa e interesadamente.

-Mi propuesta es esta- habló entregándole a su padre un documento.

-¿Y esto qué es?- cuestionó Soun mirando el extraño papel.

-Este es un documento que deben firmar Ranma y Akane- dijo la joven con notoria expresión de victoria -Este papel es un acuerdo que dice que luego de terminar la secundaria mi hermanita y mi Ranma-kun tienen un plazo máximo de dos años para contraer nupcias-

Esperó a que su padre leyera atentamente el contenido de esa hoja para continuar… -El punto es que debes darles opción; o se casan en este momento o firman el contrato, así tú estarás asegurando tu futuro y el de la familia…

**Fin Flash Back**

Volviendo a la realidad Soun retomó postura y sacó una hoja de entre sus ropas -Akane…Ranma- dijo llamando la atención de ambos -No los obligaremos a casarse de inmediato si eso es lo que desean… pero para la tranquilidad de la familia y el futuro de las escuelas de combate libre quiero que firmen esto- espetó seriamente entregándoles el documento.

Ambos jóvenes leyeron atentamente el papel, al concluir ambos se miraron de reojo, la idea no les agradaba mucho, ya que se sentían de igual manera presionados -Si firmamos, al menos no podrán obligarnos a casarnos ahora y podremos decidir la fecha nosotros- susurró la peli-azul para ser oída únicamente por su prometido dejando al joven pensar la idea por unos segundos.

Alzó levemente la voz para ser oída por su padre -Firmaré con dos condiciones- espetó secamente -Primero, no quiero oír ningún tipo de presiones en cuanto a boda o futuros herederos y segundo, no quiero que interfieran más en nuestra relación- concluyó firmemente.

-Está bien- respondió Soun manteniendo su semblante, poco a poco su rostro serio fue cambiando por uno de alegría al ver que su hija firmaba el documento ahora tan solo faltaba Ranma y el futuro del Dojo estaría asegurado.

Ranma observó sorprendido como su prometida firmaba el acuerdo -_Supongo que no es tan mala idea, además Akane ya les dejó las cosas claras y si firmo no interferirán en nuestra relación…aunque la verdad, a mí no me molestaría casarme ahora…_-

Una vez que Akane terminó de leer y firmar el acuerdo observó a su prometido, éste le regaló una tímida sonrisa, tomó el lápiz que ella sostenía en sus manos y procedió a firmar.

En menos de un minuto la alegría volvió a hacerse presente entre las familias Tendo y Saotome, los patriarcas bebían y celebraban eufóricamente, mientras que Nabiki satisfecha de su gran labor se había retirado a su habitación con la excusa de tener una importante salida al otro día a un lugar muy exclusivo.

Kasumi y Nodoka, estuvieron un rato en la cocina ordenando todo lo anteriormente preparado, para posteriormente retirarse a sus correspondientes habitaciones con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ranma tomó sigilosamente la mano de su prometida y juntos se fueron hasta el umbral de la habitación de ella. Una vez ahí se despidieron con un pequeño y tierno beso y ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 12:45 horas, todos los habitantes de la casa dormían placidamente, excepto un joven de coleta que producto de los acontecimientos del día aún no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en su bella prometida -_¡Rayos! No puedo dormir… ¿Me pregunto si Akane estará despierta?_- con esta duda decidió levantarse de su futón, y salir en dirección a la habitación de su ahora novia. Con mucho sigilo entró por la ventana de la chica, la cerró tras de sí, se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a la cama de Akane.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó embobado mirando el cuerpo de ésta, las mantas la cubrían levemente hasta su cintura, por lo que podía observar a sus anchas la escultural cintura de la muchacha quien se encontraba de perfil hacia la pared. Con cautela se acercó hasta el rostro de ella y comenzó a rozar su nariz en la mejilla expuesta de Akane.

La joven, que no se encontraba completamente dormida, al sentir un cálido y conocido aliento sobre su piel, comenzó a girar su cuerpo dejando su espalda completamente reposada sobre la cama y abrió sus ojos paulatinamente encontrándose con una profunda mirada azul grisácea frente a ella.

La cercanía era tal que sus narices se rozaban levemente, el muchacho extasiado de la accesibilidad de la joven se atrevió a dar un pequeño beso en una de las mejillas de ésta -Perdóname por entrar así a tu cuarto- susurró -Pero quería venir a hablar contigo- concluyó muy cerca de la joven sin dejar de mirarla de forma penetrante y bastante sugerente.

Akane estaba muy sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí frente a ella y a esas horas, al escuchar la voz del muchacho despertó completamente de su letargo, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente se separó de él -Es un poco tarde Ranma ¿No sería mejor que habláramos mañana?- preguntó sentándose sobre su cama y visiblemente afectada por la cercanía de su prometido

-_Debería mandarlo a volar por estar aquí, pero no puedo...no quiero hacerlo, verlo así tan tranquilo, con esa mirada tan tierna y sensual, siento enormes deseos de besarlo… Pero, que pensará si lo hago, talvez crea que soy una pervertida…Pero, no puedo evitarlo, ya no es como antes, ahora sé que él siente lo mismo por mi, además somos novios, no tendría nada de malo si yo…_- en ese momento se perdió en esos ojos azules que apenas se distinguían en la oscuridad, la cercanía de ese cuerpo le hacía perder completamente la razón.

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado se acercó suavemente a Ranma, con su mano tomó el rostro de él y le besó con ternura los labios.

El joven respondió en forma inmediata el gesto de la joven, con cautela posó ambas manos en la cintura de Akane, la cual comenzó a acariciar suavemente. Abrió un poco sus labios y con su lengua rozó la comisura de los labios de Akane, ella se estremeció ante este contacto, pero de igual manera respondió. Sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse dando paso a una sensual danza provocativa, Akane inclinó levemente su cabeza y profundizó aún más ese beso, que poco a poco comenzaba a ser más apasionado.

De forma inconciente Ranma comenzó a recostar nuevamente a la chica dejando reposar su propio cuerpo sobre el de ella. Las sabanas despedían un calor sofocante, por lo que en cosa de segundos se convirtieron en un estorbo, de un solo movimiento, Ranma tiró de ellas haciéndolas caer graciosamente hacía atrás.

Sus cuerpos se acercaban más y más con cada beso, las manos del muchacho recorrían ansiosamente la silueta de la joven, pasando por sus brazos, para luego descender a su cintura. Los besos que ambos se daban eran completamente apasionados, sus lenguas se entrelazan de forma desenfrenada, sintiendo el suave y delicioso sabor que expedía del otro.

Akane tenía posicionados sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma, deseosa subió sus manos hasta que estas se perdieron entre los cabellos del artista marcial, arqueó levemente su espalda y acercó el rostro del muchacho devorándolo más aún con cada beso.

Las sensaciones que ambos percibían eran cada vez más notables, el calor era sofocante, de pronto el muchacho comenzó a sentir como todas estás sensaciones se concentraban en un punto específico de su anatomía, podía sentir la respiración irregular de su prometida, lo cual encendía aún más esa llama dentro de sí -Ak…Akane- expresó en un susurro casi inaudible, con sus sentidos visiblemente afectados.

Acariciando deseoso la cintura de la peli-azul habló -Vine… a… que… ha… ble… mos… del… via… viaje- continuó besando a la joven en sus labios, luego descendió hasta su cuello el cual recorrió completamente, dándole apasionados besos, rozando con su lengua toda la tersa piel que tenía frente a él.

En un acto de reflejo Akane bajó sus manos de los cabellos de Ranma para posarlas en la espalda de éste, recorriendo todo su dorso, finalmente las posicionó al final de la espalda de él y presionó levemente, de manera que sus cuerpos entraron a un contacto más íntimo y deseable a la vez -Hay… algún… ¡Problema!- esa última palabra había salido de sus labios acompañada de un leve gemido.

Esto hizo que el muchacho se sintiera completamente desinhibido, necesitaba de alguna manera calmar ese fuego que lo quemaba por dentro, con delicadeza separó las piernas de la joven y se situó entre ellas dejando reposar la parte baja de su cuerpo sobre ella. Sus intimidades hicieron contacto por primera vez a través de la ropa.

Continuó la oleada de besos y lamidas en el cuello de la joven, presionando un poco más en el punto más sensible de ambos. Akane se sintió desfallecer en este último contacto.

Ranma se atrevió a ir más allá, con ambas manos levantó la parte superior del pijama de la joven, y comenzó a tocar a la joven de forma directa sobre su piel, sin percatarse del todo de sus acciones desabrochó el sostén de Akane, buscando más y más su piel, la cual era la única de calmar su deseo.

La joven sentía completamente la excitación del muchacho frotarse una y otra vez con su intimidad, sabía lo que estaba provocando en él, lo podía sentir con cada acción de él, con cada mirada. Le agradaba sentir sus ávidas caricias. Por un instante su mente recobró un poco de cordura, he iba a detener todo acto cuando otro frotamiento del joven contra ella la hizo olvidarse de todo pensamiento racional, atrayéndola aún más a aquellas placenteras sensaciones.

-Tú padre… y el mío… han dicho…que…esperemos… a las…vacaciones- habló entre besos, caricias y suspiros el oji-azul.

-¿Esperar a qué?- preguntó al borde del colapso.

Ranma aceleró un poco sus roces hacía la joven, a pesar de estar aún ella con su pijama y el con boxer podían sentir perfectamente las sensaciones que se producían al encuentro entre sus cuerpos esto acompañado de increíbles choques eléctricos por cada uno de sus poros -Para… viajar… a… Chi… a Chi… ¡Ahh!- un gemido ya más audible salió de sus labios sin permitirle concluir la frase.

En ese último movimiento el chico se había encendido de sobremanera, la joven había levantado con intensidad sus caderas, haciendo que el contacto fuese más intenso y prolongado.

Akane rozó con su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañero -Iremos a China, cuando tú… quie…ras…- le susurró casi en un gemido mientras se deleitaba de sentir con que pasión su prometido hacía posesión de su cuerpo.

Al sentir la manera desenfrenada con que Akane lo besaba y se rozaba contra él perdió por completo el sentido, ella tomó la camisa de Ranma y poco a poco fue despojándolo de ella, dejando ver en la penumbra el musculoso cuerpo de su prometido, él se volvió a acercar a ella he imitó su acción, mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos rozaba su piel, hasta que le retiró completamente la prenda, dejándola únicamente con su sostén, el cual al encontrarse desabrochado cubría levemente sus senos.

Los roces tímidos y pausados que se habían entregado en un principio se habían transformado en acercamientos profundos y prolongados, cada vez iban más y más rápido en una carrera desenfrenada de pasión.

Las manos del chico de la trenza se deslizaron a una parte de la anatomía de su prometida nunca antes recorrida. Con delicadeza rozó por sobre el sostén, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta acabar en el nacimiento de sus pechos, la tersa y suave piel que sentía bajo su tacto lo hacía estremecer por completo llevándolo más allá de los límites.

En ese momento decidió remplazar sus manos por sus labios, por lo que se fue acercando ávidamente al lugar que antes recorría con su tacto, de pronto un fuerte estruendo se escuchó sobre el techo de la residencia Tendo. Ambos jóvenes se separaron de golpe, con la respiración agitaba y furiosamente sonrojados.

La chica intentaba acomodarse el sostén bajo la atenta mirada de su prometido, quien también se colocaba su camiseta para cubrir su torso.

-Perdóname Akane- dijo el oji-azul, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación -Yo no quería… bueno… si quería, es solo que no quiero que te sientas mal yo¡Uff!…- suspiró resignado, ante su falta de elocuencia.

-No hay nada que disculpar Ranma, lo que hicimos… pues... lo hicimos los dos, y no… no… me arre… arrepiento a mi me gus… gustó por que fue con… contigo, con mi novio… al que yo Amo y que… me Ama- finalizó extremadamente nerviosa y con su rostro completamente rojo mirando hacía un punto indefinido de la habitación.

El muchacho respiró aliviado, ya más tranquilo se acercó a ella y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios -Te Amo Akane- dicho esto la abrazó por su cintura dejando reposar su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

-Solo quiero pedirte que vayamos más lento… no es que no quiera estar contigo de esta manera- explicó -Es solo que quiero que hagamos las cosas bien, que nos conozcamos de a poco… así… como novios- Alzó su rostro y depositó un suave beso en los labios de él.

Sin muchas ganas el muchacho soltó el abrazó que tenía sobre la joven y se dispuso a salir por la ventana a su habitación -Oyasumi Akane- dijo cuando ya se encontraba a un paso de salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó la peli-azul cruzando los brazos frente a sI algo molesta por la perdida de contacto con él.

-A mi habitación¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

La muchacha suspiró y se acercó al lugar por donde Ranma iba a salir, alargando uno de sus brazos cerró la ventana y con el otro jaló al joven hacía ella quedando nuevamente juntos a escasa distancia -El hecho de que quiera que vayamos más lento no quiere decir que te deje ir esta noche- dijo a un sorprendido Ranma -Hoy quiero dormir en tus brazos Ranma… solo dormir- aclaró por si las dudas -Sentirme tuya…o sea protegida por ti, entre tus brazos.-

Sin esperar respuesta condujo al muchacho hasta su lecho, ambos se recostaron suavemente y cubrieron sus cuerpos con las mantas que anteriormente habían tirado. En un principio ambos estaban algo nerviosos, sobretodo Ranma, pero con el pasar de los minutos se relajaron completamente entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, con una calida sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Oyasumi… Ranma- espetó débilmente Akane recostada sobre el torso del muchacho, quien la tenía cariñosamente abrazada.

-Oyasumi Akane…-

**

* * *

**

-Bueno familia, es hora de irnos- decía un sonriente muchacho de coleta, a su lado su prometida sostenía su mano con clara expresión de felicidad.

Toda la familia los despedía en la entrada principal de la casa -Vuelvan pronto y no olviden traernos algunos recuerdos de China- decía Kasumi.

-Si no olviden traerme ropa de la última moda- agregaba Nabiki

Nodoka se acercó a la pareja y posó ambas manos en los hombros de ellos -Cuídense mucho- les dijo amablemente -Ranma cuida de Akane, y aprovecha este tiempo a solas para demostrarle tu hombría, sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo- finalizó con una sincera sonrisa a unos sonrojados muchachos.

-Buena suerte, estamos contando contigo Ranma…- expresaba alegremente Soun.

Ranma y Akane se miraron algo sonrojados y para evitar seguir escuchando ese tipo de comentarios, decidieron acomodar su equipaje he iniciar su viaje a las posas encantadas de Jusenkyo.

Entrelazaron sus manos, se dieron una mirada llena de amor y ternura y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al aeropuerto. Definitivamente ese viaje iba a ser inolvidable.

_**Fin**_

**Notas de las autoras:**

_**Sobre el capítulo:**_

Muchas Gracias por haber llegado al fin de nuestro fic, ha sido para nosotras un honor que nos hayan leído a lo largo de varios meses, gracias por el tiempo que se han tomado en seguirnos.

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los anteriores... (Apostamos a que algunas de nuestras fieles seguidores si jejeje). Como ven en este capítulo hemos agregado mucho romance y algo de acción, La verdad es que la escena en el cuarto de Akane fue MUY INTERESANTE... lamentamos si alguien quiso ver un poco más pero no quisimos tener que cambiar el rating del fic.

Por favor no nos demanden por los traumas causados por dejar la escena ahí, pero para evitar represalias hemos decidido darles una buena noticia. Ambas hemos disfrutado mucho escribiendo juntas, y la verdad nos da nostalgia abandonar esta historia (nuestro primer fic largo) por lo tanto hemos decidido… Realizar una secuela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Solo que nos van a tener que esperar un tiempo extra, pero prometemos que estaremos de vuelta con una historia llena de aventuras... Y... de... Lemon. Hemos decidido que en la secuela concluiremos las escenas que aquí pueden haberlos traumado. Esperamos verlos en nuestro nuevo fic... Y si recibimos muchos reviews talvez empecemos antes

Esperamos recibir sus comentarios, halagos, amenazas, sugerencias, etc. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer.

_**Sobre el fic:**_

Este fic los iniciamos con la idea del enfrentamiento entre Ranma y Reita, pero poco a poco fueron surgiendo cosas, nos fuimos desviando en las ideas hentai, hasta quedar con esta loca ocurrencia de una secuela que estará basada en el viaje que harán "solos" a china. Ojala que hayan disfrutado la declaración de amor y todo lo demás.

Por lo pronto nos despedimos con algo de nostalgia al terminar esta primera fase de nuestro fic. Sin embargo disfrutamos mucho la experiencia y nos encanta haber tenido tantas seguidoras.

**Besos Akane Red y AkaneKagome**


	11. Comienza el viaje a China

Hola a todos aquí estamos con el primer capítulo de la secuela, estamos muy agradecidas por el apoyo que nos dieron en la primera parte y esperamos que ésta también sea de su agrado.

Aclaramos como siempre que Ranma ½ no nos pertenece (es de nuestra sensei Rumiko Takahashi y de Akane xp).

"**La guerra por consumar nuestro amor"**

**Capítulo XI "Comienza el viaje a China"**

Luego de despedir a su familia, los dos jóvenes caminaban alegremente por las calles de Nerima, llevaban sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada denotaban la alegría de ambos en ese momento.

-¿Emocionado?- preguntó sonriente la muchacha a su alegre compañero.

El joven la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Tú que crees?- preguntó -Por fin voy a China, después de tanto tiempo al fin me voy a deshacer de esta maldición y seré una persona normal- agregó observando el paisaje a su alrededor -Además estaremos solos por varios días, sin nadie que nos moleste… ¿No te parece suficiente para estar emocionado?- esto último lo dijo con tono sensual hacia la chica.

La joven en respuesta no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa, detuvo sus pasos y lo observó directamente a los ojos -Te amo Ranma- dijo conteniendo ambas manos del muchacho entre las suyas, cautivada por la mirada que éste le daba en ese momento.

El estremecimiento que sintió al escuchar las palabras de la joven le dieron la fuerza para acercarse, soltó las manos de ésta y delicadamente le tomó el rostro, para posteriormente besarla suavemente, el contacto de sus labios fue tierno, dulce, por momentos se perdió en la mágica sensación de un beso de la persona amada, de sentirla entre sus brazos, estremecerse, corresponder con la misma entrega a cada caricia que él le proporcionaba, el contacto tibio de sus labios se rompió, pero el contacto físico se mantuvo, poco a poco ambos fueron abriendo sus ojos, sus pupilas se encontraron al mismo tiempo.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa, una que reflejaba amor, mucho amor -Estoy enamorada de ti- dijo acariciando sus mejillas son sus dedos pulgares -Estoy enamorada de tu sonrisa, que me hace estremecer cada vez que la veo, enamorada de tus ojos que cuando los clavas en los míos me siento perder en ellos, de tus gestos- dijo acariciando cada parte del rostro del muchacho -Tus labios- agregó acariciándolos con la yema de sus dedos…

-De haber sabido que eran tan dulce no habría esperado tanto para besarte- espetó sonriente -Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir, nunca nadie te va a alejar de mi… eres mía y algún día te casarás conmigo, solo conmigo- concluyó posando sus manos en la cintura de Akane.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendida¿Dónde está el presumido chico que llegó a mi casa hace algunos años?- preguntó divertida -De haber sabido que podrías llegar a ser tan romántico te habría seducido antes- agregó con un deje de sensualidad en su voz mientras que rodeaba el cuello de Ranma.

Ranma la observó irónicamente -¿Tú seducirme a mí?... no lo creo koishii, ni siquiera me dejabas acercarme a ti- aclaró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó sonrosada la peli-azul

El chico al instante se sonrojó completamente -_No me di cuenta que la había llamado así, lo dije sin pensar_- poco a poco soltó a la muchacha de su abrazó -Lo siento Akane, no pensé lo que decía yo…-

Sus disculpas fueron calladas por un apasionado beso, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos, por instinto volvió a dejar sus manos descansar en una de las curvas de su novia, de pronto se asustó de sentir algo húmedo y tibio en sus labios, con un poco de miedo se separó de la joven, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba sollozando, sus marrones estaban más llamativos que nunca, ligeramente húmedos, pero en ellos no había tristeza.

-No te disculpes tontito- dijo sonriente aún con lagrimas en su rostro -Y antes de que preguntes, estoy así de alegría- explicó al ver la afligida expresión del joven -Nunca me habías llamado así y yo… yo… me gustó…y mucho- de un rápido movimiento puso al muchacho hacia una pared que se encontraba cerca, -En este mismo momento me gustaría que estuviéramos solos para demostrarte lo mucho que me gustó- dijo acariciando el torso del sorprendido muchacho.

-¿De verdad, lo dices en serio?- respondió con una inocente expresión en su rostro -Yo... bueno… también qui… quiero… tenerte a so… solas-

Akane le lanzó una mirada seductora, giró su rostro de un lado para el otro para comprobar si había alguna persona cerca, una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Miró de nuevo los ojos azules que la observaban con algo de timidez y en un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz jaló a Ranma por la camisa hasta llevarlo a un callejón cercano.

-Creo que ya estamos a solas…- le dijo ella con malicia mientras se acercaba al oído del muchacho -No veo a nadie por aquí- lentamente pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Ranma creando con este efecto múltiples escalofríos en él.

-A… kane… Yo…- no pudo terminar la frase que iba salir de su boca al sentir unos labios que recorrían su cuello con ansias, una y otra vez Akane se deleitaba con los reacciones que sus besos le provocaban a su prometido.

Se separó un poco de él aún rozando con su aliento el cuello de su amado -Acaso no querías estar a solas conmigo Ranma-

-Eh… sí… así… es…- contestó aún sintiéndose en otro mundo.

La chica comenzó a besar suavemente la mejilla del muchacho -Pues relájate…- besó la comisura de sus labios, en un suspiró agregó -Disfruta ahora que estamos a solas-

Una vez esbozadas esas palabras Ranma se olvidó por completo de en donde se encontraba para aferrar con fuerza el cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos… -Si así lo quieres…lo haré…- dicho esto rozó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de ella.

Con cuidado se movió llenando la boca de Akane con tiernas caricias, la humedad de su beso crecía y el juego entre lenguas que se entrelazaban se hacía cada vez más apasionado, sus cuerpos se juntaban como si una fuerza magnética actuara sobre ellos, el calor en aquel callejón parecía hervir a una temperatura asfixiante.

Ranma se separó de ella intentando obtener el aire que comenzaba a faltarle. Al hacerlo pudo observar como ella estaba completamente sonrojada, respirando de forma agitada y a su completa disposición. Con cuidado acercó su lengua hacia la barbilla de su prometida e inició con ardor la labor de lamer de ahí hasta bajar por el centro del cuello de su amada.

La humedad y el calor se daban en su interior mientras sentía como su prometido la devoraba lentamente haciéndola perder la razón. Desesperada sujetó con su mano el contorno de la cara de Ranma y selló esos labios que adoraba con otro apasionado beso.

Así continuaron besándose, Akane cada vez buscaba recostar más a su prometido contra la pared pegando por completo su cuerpo contra el de él. Una desesperación comenzó apoderarse de ambos, parecía que la cercanía ya no era suficiente, intentaban con sus besos reflejar esas ansias que tenían de pasar a algo más…

Seguían en su lucha por ver quien se apoderaba más de la boca del otro, habían perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, a ciencia cierta no estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido en ese callejón besándose y acariciándose cuando la alarma del reloj de Akane comenzó a sonar. Con fastidio ambos se separaron.

-¿Qué fue eso Akane?- preguntó el muchacho intentando acomodarse la ropa y el cabello que su adorada novia había desordenado entre caricias.

-Fue mi reloj- respondió ella sonrojada, dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos -¡Rayos Ranma es tardísimo!- con preocupación cubrió su rostro -¡No vamos a llegar a la hora al aeropuerto!-

Con fuerza tomó al chico de la trenza por la mano y lo arrastró por las calles de Nerima, corrieron a toda prisa hasta llegar al aeropuerto con la esperanza de aún encontrar su vuelo.

Al llegar a la entrada la menor de las Tendo respiraba con algo de dificultad y con el ceño fruncido, miró con algo de enojo hacia Ranma… -Si no logramos abordar el avión va a ser tu culpa-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- vociferó el chico -¡Fuiste tú la que me llevó a ese callejón!-

Ella lo encaró -¡Y fuiste tú el que dijo que quería estar a solas conmigo!-

-¡Sí lo dije!- le gritó él -¡Pero tú fuiste la de la idea de meternos en ese lugar, por tu culpa me distraje!- denotó con cara de fastidio -Solo espero que logremos coger ese avión para llegar a China-

Una aura roja se apoderó de la figura de Akane y sus dientes comenzaron a crujir -Con que soy distracción para ti ¿Ne?- sacó de la nada un mazo gigante y lo estampó contra el suelo… lo dejó ahí tirado para luego agregar despectivamente…

-Pues a mí me pareció que disfrutabas mucho la forma en que te distraía… BAKA- dicho esto se giró y caminó dando a notar lo molesta que se encontraba.

Ranma despacio se puso en pie sintiéndose algo aturdido por el golpe de su dulce compañera… -Akane- gruñó por lo bajo… -No cabe duda que tienes el peor carácter del mundo-

Corrió tras de ella para llegar al aeropuerto, la encontró cerca de las pantallas donde se dan el estado de los vuelos, Akane se encontraba más tranquila cuando sintió la presencia del muchacho cerca lo volteó a ver aún con algo de enojo en la mirada.

-El vuelvo se retrasó- dijo secamente.

-Menos mal…- respondió mientras emitía un suspiro de fastidio -Vamos a tomar algo, me muero de sed-

Akane frunció el ceño -No quiero… Ve tú- expresó cruzando sus brazos frente a sí.

Ranma la miró con ojos de ternura -Vamos Akane no te pongas así...- bajó su rostro y con dificultad pronunció -Dis cul pa me… No quise decir eso, yo…a mi me gusta…que me distraigas- acercó su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella -Estar a tu lado es lo que más disfruto…- su cara se tensó un poco antes de proseguir -Pero debes admitir que lo del callejón fue iniciativa tuya-

La chica recuperó la suavidad de sus fracciones… -Tienes razón fue mi idea- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas -Perdóname Ranma… Pero también debes aceptar que la propuesta de estar a solas la hiciste tú-

-Sí lo acepto- le contestó él dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla… -Vamos koishii, no estés enojada… ¿Te parece si comemos algo?- preguntó con la expresión más tierna posible.

-Sip…- contestó ella esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

La joven pareja se distrajo entre las múltiples tiendas del aeropuerto, comiendo varias cosas y paseando por los pasillos, olvidaron completamente que el vuelvo pronto saldría, iban muy concentrados el uno en el otro…

-Akane, tengo mucha hambre¿Te gustaría comer un poco de ramen?- preguntó el oji-azul.

-Sí, me parece buena idea- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Vamos- el muchacho la tomó por la mano mientras hacía su pedido -Por favor déme dos ordenes de ramen para comer aquí-

Estaban esperando en pedido cuando escucharon por los parlantes -Por favor los pasajeros del vuelvo 202 a China abordar por la puerta 10, última llamada-

Ambos sintieron como un golpe en estómago -¡No puede ser otra vez!- corearon ambos al unísono.

Corrieron a toda prisa por entre las personas que inundaban los pasillos del lugar buscando la mencionada puerta.

Al cabo de menos de dos minutos lograron llegar al lugar, ahí una señorita muy elegantemente vestida terminaba de cerrar la puerta por la cual ingresaban los pasajeros.

-¡Espere un momento, no cierre!- gritaba Akane a unos pocos pasos de la señorita, a su lado Ranma le hacía entrega de los dos boletos con dirección a China.

La joven recibió los boletos y observó a ambos muchachos -Lo siento mucho, pero el avión acaba de partir y me temo que no…- en ese instante detuvo sus explicaciones al ver a la joven pareja abrir la puerta y dirigirse a toda velocidad a la pista de aterrizaje -¡Esperen es peligroso que vayan por ahí, vuelvan acá!

Ambos jóvenes no escucharon en lo absoluto a la muchacha, siguiendo con su desenfrenada carrera tras el avión, el cual aún se encontraba sobre la pista de vuelo y comenzaba a tomar velocidad para ascender.

-¡Akane, debes correr más rápido o no alcanzaremos!- vociferó Ranma tirando de la mano de la chica.

-¡Baka voy lo más rápido que puedo!- gritó doblemente fuerte, exasperada por la actitud de su novio, de pronto sintió como dos fuertes y conocidos brazos la levantaban rápidamente del suelo con mochila y todo -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó notablemente furiosa.

Ranma aumentó su velocidad de manera que el avión se veía cada vez más cerca -Tomaremos ese vuelo a como de lugar, no desperdiciaré la oportunidad de ser normal otra vez- concluyó, en ese instante se encontraba a menos de un metro del avión.

En un último impulso Ranma corrió con todas sus fuerzas, con sus ojos recorría la gran máquina buscando un lugar donde aferrarse. Su vista se detuvo en una de las ruedas del avión -_Es peligroso pero talvez pueda lograrlo_- pensó... Luego se dirigió a su histérica prometida -Sujétate bien, vamos a saltar- expresó sin mirar a la joven.

Al escuchar las palabras emitidas por el muchacho su rostro palideció por completo -¡¿Cómo que vamos a saltar¡Acaso estás loco!- vociferó completamente fuera de sí.

-Solo hazme caso sino quieres quedarte aquí- replicó, decidido tomó el impulso necesario y saltó para poder aferrarse a uno de los fierros de la rueda.

Akane se encontraba desesperada, se aferraba a como podía al chico mientras veía como se levantaban de la faz de la tierra -Idiota, pronto el avión ocultará las ruedas- con pánico miró de soslayo al chico -¿Qué demonios vamos hacer? No te das cuenta que caeremos- reclamó furiosa la chica.

-¡Podrías dejar de quejarte y ver como logras ayudarme¡No ves que no puedo moverme contigo en brazos!- le gritó intentando acomodar a la joven en sus brazos.

-¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudarás cretino¡Si quieres suéltame de una buena vez!- expresó golpeando al muchacho con sus extremidades, los cuales no fueron fuertes puesto que su actual posición se lo impedía.

-¡Como se te ocurre¡No seas infantil Akane!- le dijo fastidiado -Anda fíjate si no hay otro lugar para sujetarnos o una puerta- mantuvo su agarre fuertemente y elevó un poco a la joven para que ésta pudiera observar más claramente.

La chica comenzó a recorrer con su vista la superficie, el viento que chocaba en sus ojos le impedía tener una visión clara pero logró divisar una manilleta de lo que podría ser una puerta -Me parece que hay algo aquí- le dijo a Ranma algo nerviosa -Pero no estoy segura de que podamos llegar a alcanzarla-

-Vamos Akane haz el intento, yo te sujetaré con este brazo, tú intenta llegar hasta el lugar-

Ranma se sentía preocupado, no le gustaba la idea de que su prometida se arriesgara, pero no había otra opción, si Akane no alcanzaba la manilleta de entrada ambos caerían al vacío con resultados no muy alentadores.

La chica comenzó a moverse con suma cautela, Ranma la sujetó con su mano libre por las piernas mientras ella se estiraba al máximo para poder alcanzar su objetivo. Sus dedos se curvaban una y otra vez intentando abrir la pequeña compuerta -Esto es difícil, pero tengo que lograrlo es nuestra última esperanza- expresó en un susurro para si misma.

Al fin sus dedos lograron aferrarse a la entrada de la compuerta... Jaló con todas sus fuerzas y esta se abrió, Akane se deslizó con dificultad hasta que logró con sus manos aferrarse al borde de la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a su novio -Ya está Ranma lo he conseguido-

-Genial, ahora intenta subir- le respondió mientras empujaba con fuerza a la chica para que pudiera llegar hasta la entrada.

Akane se deslizó con dificultad hasta que logró con sus manos aferrarse al borde de la puerta, comenzó arrastrase pero al fin pudo entrar por la compuerta del avión.

Ranma se sentía más tranquilo suspiró al ver que su prometida al fin había podido entrar, ahora además tenía ambos brazos libres lo que le proporcionaba mayor seguridad.

Poco duró su tranquilidad ya que notó que el fierro al que se estaba afirmando comenzaba a ocultarse junto a la rueda del avión -¡Akane ayúdame a subir… rápido esta cosa se está cerrando!- le expresó a la chica mientras que intentaba sujetarse para no caer.

La joven se acomodó lo más rápido que pudo y estiró sus brazos para sujetar al muchacho, en ese instante la rueda ya estaba terminando de cerrarse y Ranma no tenía lugar donde aferrarse.

En el último segundo saltó ágilmente hasta la puerta sujetándose en los bordes de ésta, Akane lo tomó de su camisa y tiró fuertemente de él, dejándolos a ambos a salvo. Producto del impulso ahora Ranma se encontraba sobre la joven en una posición que de seguro bajo otras circunstancias le hubiese parecido bastante sugerente.

La respiración de ambos estaba realmente agitada -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación el oji-azul examinando a su novia para asegurarse de que ésta se hallaba sana y salva.

Akane salió de su letargo al escuchar la pregunta, furiosamente tomó al muchacho por el cuello -¿Qué rayos tienes en tu cabeza Ranma¡Por poco y nos matamos!- expresó completamente fuera de sus cabales, con fuerza lanzó al muchacho al otro extremo del oscuro lugar en el que se encontraban.

-No seas boba Akane, sabes perfectamente que no dejaría que nada malo te sucediera- respondió igual de furioso el muchacho ante la violenta reacción de la chica -Maldito equipaje, de no haber tenido estas pesadas mochilas en mi espalda todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil- alegó para si mismo, mirando a su novia de soslayo.

Akane por primera vez durante los últimos minutos recordó su equipaje, con preocupación observó como el muchacho se quitaba ambas mochilas de su espalda y se recostaba sobre ellas para descansar un poco, abrió levemente sus labios para decir alguna palabra, más sus intentos fueron en vano, aún se hallaba levemente enojada por el susto que habían pasado ambos por lo que prefirió guardar silencio hasta que él se acercara a ella y se disculpara.

* * *

El viaje había sido silencioso ninguno de los dos había emitido palabra alguna, y ambos se encontraban en extremos totalmente opuestos el uno del otro -_Ya deberíamos estar llegando a China, Akane ni siquiera me mira, tal vez debería acercarme a ella… ¡rayos! Niña boba_- con cautela comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a la joven trayendo consigo las mochilas

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó de forma casual y relajada, tratando de ignorar el nerviosismo que tenía.

La joven no respondió simplemente volteo a mirar en el sentido contrario de donde se encontraba el muchacho.

Al observar la actitud de la joven soltó un sonoro suspiro que denotaba resignación -¿Hasta cuando piensas estar enfadada?- preguntó con la intención de dialogar un poco con la muchacha.

-No es tu asunto- respondió secamente la peli-azul sin dar el más mínimo indicio de entablar una conversación.

El escuchar la respuesta de su dulce prometida hizo que olvidara por completo el autocontrol que se había impuesto para acercarse a ella, definitivamente Akane nunca ponía las cosas fáciles para él -¡Claro que es mi asunto! Estamos juntos aquí, o acaso ya lo olvidaste- exclamó el muchacho, con poca sutileza la tomó del brazo e hizo que ésta volteara para poder observarla.

Al sentir la mano de Ranma tomando su brazo, se puso rápidamente de pie -¡No me toques!, es tu culpa que estemos aquí, casi nos matamos por tus estúpidas ideas, sin mencionar que ahora mismo deberíamos estar sentados como los demás pasajeros, en cambio estamos en este oscuro y feo lugar…- expresó furibunda alejándose nuevamente del muchacho.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Te recuerdo que gracias a mi alcanzamos a subirnos al avión y no nos pasó nada- inquirió acercándose nuevamente a la chica.

-Aléjate de mi BAKA…- al decir esto último dio un paso atrás para mantener la distancia con su novio, sin embargo en este movimiento pisó justamente el lugar donde anteriormente habían ingresado a esa sala de manera que la puerta automáticamente cedió.

-¡AKANE!- gritó Ranma al ver como su prometida caía desde el avión, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en su busca, con el equipaje de ambos a cuestas.

En pocos segundos se encontraba a un lado de la joven, como pudo la tomó de una de sus manos y la aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su cuerpo, esperando irremediablemente caer a tierra, mas su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que se dirigían directamente al mar, con más fuerza aún aferró el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo, en el aire volteó a la joven de manera que el recibiera el impacto de la caída.

De esa manera cayeron ambos jóvenes, las mochilas con el equipaje ayudaron a Ranma a amortiguar la caída y a su vez Akane resultó completamente ilesa.

La transformación no se dio a esperar, por lo que ahora habían dos lindas jovencitas en medio del mar aferradas la una a la otra -Akane…necesito que te afirmes fuertemente de mí, nadaremos hasta llegar a tierra firme, no estamos muy lejos- dijo indicándole a la muchacha para que mirara tras de ella donde se podían apreciar algunos árboles.

Akane simplemente asintió con la cabeza dejándose llevar por la ágil chica pelirroja. En poco menos de media hora ya habían llegado hasta la orilla.

Luego de nadar por casi media hora cargando el equipaje y a su novia, Ranma respiraba agitadamente recostado sobre la arena con Akane a su lado y las mochilas al otro -Gracias por salvarme Ranma- expresó tímidamente la joven, con sigilo se reincorporó levemente, quedando así frente a frente con el rostro de la pelirroja -Perdóname Ranma, por mi culpa casi… casi…- no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que unas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y una fuerte presión en su pecho le impedía expresarse con claridad.

La sensación de angustia terminó cuando sintió la pequeña y fina mano de Ranma acariciar sus cabellos -Niña boba, sabes perfectamente que siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte… pero la próxima vez que quieras que me aleje de ti me lo pedirás a mí con palabras ¿De acuerdo?- expresó con un claro tono de diversión en su voz.

-De acuerdo- respondió la muchacha dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación de sentirse en los brazos del hombre que amaba, a pesar de que éste se encontrara en su forma femenina seguía siendo Ranma, de eso ella no tenía duda.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, el ambiente tenso que se había dado durante el viaje se había disipado completamente.

Ranma había armado una pequeña carpa para pasar la noche y una fogata para no sentir frío alguno. Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados a un lado de la fogata, Ranma ya había recuperado su apariencia masculina y Akane apoyaba tranquilamente su cabeza en uno de los hombros de éste.

-Akane, estaba pensando que podríamos ir caminando desde aquí a las pozas de Jusenkyo, así aprovechamos de estar más días, conocer otros lugares y esas cosas… ¿Que me dices, aceptas pasear por China con este apuesto, vigoroso e inteligente joven?- expresó con aires de grandeza y diversión en su voz.

Akane soltó una sonora risa ante el último comentario del muchacho -Me encantaría- dijo, con un tono de voz particularmente tierno, acariciando la mano de Ranma que el tenía sobre el hombro de ésta.

Él con sutileza levantó a la joven y la puso entre sus piernas sentada sobre la manta que habían puesto en el suelo, con suavidad la rodeó por la cintura con sus dos fuertes brazos, envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo -Después de batallar contigo todo el día por fin tengo mi recompensa- habló en un susurro cerca de la oreja de la muchacha.

El tibio contacto de su respiración en ese particular y sensible punto la hizo perderse en aquella caricia, sin darse cuenta se aferró levemente al cuerpo del muchacho, poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de él -Y ¿Cuál es tu recompensa?- preguntó en un tono suave y casi imperceptible, la situación en la que se encontraba la relajaba de sobremanera, la sutileza con la que Ranma la tocaba, le hablaba y la seducía la llevaban a terrenos completamente desconocidos para ella.

Ranma comenzó a acariciar lentamente las curvas de la muchacha, pasó por su cintura, llenándola de caricias, y comenzó un camino ascendente con dirección a sus brazos, le gustaba sentirla así, normalmente Akane era temperamental y acostumbraba llevar la ofensiva, pero en ocasiones como esta, eran las pocas veces que la sentía dócil y eso particularmente le encantaba, por lo que aprovechaba al máximo esos momentos.

Ambas manos del artista marcial masajeaban suavemente los hombros de la muchacha, sentía bajo sus dedos como ésta emitía ligeros sonidos de satisfacción ante la tarea que él realizaba -Tú eres mi recompensa Akane, solo estar a tu lado, sentirte entre mis brazos…- lentamente bajó su cabeza y dirigió sus labios hacía el cuello descubierto de la joven, suave depositó un pequeño beso en él.

Ante tal acto Akane emitió una ligera risa -Me haces cosquillas- habló entre risas al sentir nuevamente como el muchacho depositaba un segundo beso en el mismo lugar -A mi me gusta estar entre tus brazos, me siento segura, protegida e inmensamente amada- expresó con el cariño único con el que solo una persona enamorada puede expresar.

Acompañando sus palabras, dejó caer su cabeza suavemente hacía atrás apoyándola en el torso del joven, dejándose así a merced de las tiernas caricias que el joven le entregaba.

En el último movimiento de la joven, Ranma sintió la particular necesidad de ahondar un poco más sus caricias, acercó sus manos a los hombros de la muchacha y deslizó levemente la prenda de ropa que ésta ocupaba a un lado, de manera que su piel quedara al descubierto para ser colmada de caricias por él.

La llama de la fogata le daba a la piel de su novia un matiz increíblemente atrayente, ansioso de sentir más de ella se acercó al trozo de piel que él con sus manos había descubierto anteriormente, para dejar sobre él un suave y tierno beso -Quiero demostrarte cuanto Te Amo, por todo el tiempo que lo negué, besarte por todas las veces que no te besé, abrazarte por todas y cada una de las oportunidades en que nos interrumpieron, te juro koishii que me faltará vida para amarte…- susurró casi pegado a la piel de la joven, sus palabras denotaban pasión, deseo, ternura, un perfecto complemento de todas aquellas sensaciones que despierta el ser amado.

-Ran…Ranma- emitió en un suspiro emocionada por las palabras del joven, se sentía en el cielo al estar así con él -Tendremos toda la vida para demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos…anata- la última palabra salió de sus labios con un tono que iba más allá de lo sensual, incitándolo a fundirse en las llamas del deseo y la entrega.

Ranma esbozó una tierna sonrisa, sintió como algo dentro de él se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, intensificándose en su pecho, mil emociones pasaban dentro de él cuando la escuchaba hablar de esa forma, las mismas sensaciones que lo embargaban cuando ella le sonreía.

En ese momento él quería decirle con palabras lo mucho que le había gustado la forma en que ella lo había llamado, sin embargo no halló las palabras exactas con las que explicárselo, por lo que simplemente optó por tomar a la joven de su barbilla y acercarla sutilmente hacía él, mientras que la acercaba para besarla se encargó de penetrarla con la mirada, como si de esa forma pudiera trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

La forma en que Ranma la estaba observando la hacía sentir desnuda entre sus brazos, encendiendo una llama en su interior, se había sentido así en otras ocasiones y cada vez que eso sucedía ella y Ranma terminaban en situaciones bastante comprometedoras.

Le resultaba inevitable perderse en ese azul grisáceo que parecía suplicarle más y más amor. La distancia que aún los separaba se hizo extremadamente molesta para la joven por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a devorar ansiosamente esos labios que desde hace varios minutos pedían de su entera atención. Se sintió reconfortada al ver que el muchacho le respondía con las mismas ganas y el mismo amor.

Así permanecieron largos minutos solo descubriendo sensaciones uno en los labios del otro, hasta que finalmente quedaron observándose mutuamente sin mediar palabra alguna, solo observando a sus anchas cada uno de los gestos y facciones del otro.

Ranma observó atentamente cada uno de los detalles que poseía el rostro de su novia, reparó en su mirada, esos ojos siempre le habían transmitido seguridad, su pequeña nariz, tan delicada como lo era su tersa piel, sus labios, no se cansaría jamás de besar esos labios, su particular tono rosa y ese brillo deslumbrante que solo había visto en ella lo llevaban una y otra vez a desearlos con fervor.

Su mirada siguió descendiendo hasta terminar irremediablemente en el escote que la muchacha ofrecía, su vista se perdió en el lugar donde ambas se unían para quedar completamente pegadas la una a la otra, irremediablemente su rostro enrojeció ante los calurosos pensamientos que surcaban su mente

Akane observó extrañada el rostro enrojecido del muchacho, notó que el observaba fijamente un punto en particular de su anatomía, al descubrir cual era el punto de atención sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente, en su interior sentía que lo más correcto era golpearlo por tal atrevimiento, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía rotundamente, por el contrario se sentía la mujer más bella del mundo, ya que la mirada de Ranma no denotaba solo deseo, sino que también había amor en su mirada, por lo cual cualquier acción violenta de su parte sería realmente injustificada.

Con nerviosismo se acomodó levemente entre los brazos del artista marcial, con la clara intención de que él dejara de observarla de esa manera y en ese lugar, sin embargo no obtuvo el resultado esperado, puesto que el muchacho seguí prendado de lo que parecía ser una magnífica visión para él -Ran… Ranma te… tengo un po… poco de sueño- expresó notablemente nerviosa.

Las palabras emitidas por la muchacha lograron el efecto esperado y Ranma logró volver a la realidad, nervioso y asustado de haber sido descubierto, soltó el abrazo que tenía sobre la chica y se puso de pie -Pu... puedes entrar a la carpa y cambiarte yo…yo iré des…después- espetó tembloroso, deslizando su mirada hacía otro lugar que no fuera la joven frente a él.

La reacción del chico le causó bastante gracia por lo que olvidó por completo su nerviosismo, con sutileza se acercó a él y besó tiernamente su mejilla -No tardes mucho, te estaré esperando- y sin decir más se perdió entre la fina tela de la carpa.

-_Si sigo así no se que va a pasar…cuando estoy con ella no puedo contenerme-_ decidió quedarse por algunos minutos ahí para lograr relajarse, aún le esperaba toda una noche con su adorada prometida.

**Continuará**

**Notas de las autoras:**

Hola de nuevo nuestras queridas lectoras y lectores, quiero agradecer la paciencia que han tenido en esperar el epílogo de esta historia. La verdad entre las cosas de la U y nuevos fics que ambas hemos empezado a escribir nos dimos un break antes de volver con la secuela.

Muchas gracias a cada persona que nos ha leído, posteado y presionado para continuar (sin duda creo que Cyn sufrió en manos de Freya XD). Espero que les guste este primer capítulo y nos dejen sus **reviews** como de costumbre.

Voy hacer una acotación, no estamos seguras de con cuanta regularidad estaremos subiendo las contis, en particular para mí noviembre es mes de locos, pero prometemos no durar más de dos semanas. De nuevo gracias a todas por su apoyo y paciencia.

**Besos AkaneKagome**

Hemos vuelto, por fin después del break que nos tomamos (aunque no descansamos nada xd) hemos vuelto, definitivamente escribir entre dos personas es mucho mejor jee, no saben lo agotador que es escribir sola sobretodo cierto tipo de escenas, ya te extrañaba Caro jiji, quiero agradecerles a todas por la espera y el apoyo muchas gracias.

Como les dijo Caro estaremos actualizando cada dos semanas por motivo de tiempo espero nos comprendan.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	12. El Templo de los deseos

Hola a todos aquí estamos de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de la secuela, antes que todo, nuestras más sinceras disculpas por el retraso pero este mes ha sido bastante estresante para ambas, esperamos reconfortar la espera con este capítulo.

Les recordamos que los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama, solo los utilizamos para nuestras pequeñas ideas.

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**"La guerra por consumar nuestro amor" **

**Capítulo XII "El templo de los deseos"**

Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la tienda, el muchacho se hallaba claramente nervioso -_Rayos ella… está cambiándose_…- pensaba mientras que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Miraba los velos que cubrían la improvisada morada en la cual él y ella pasarían la noche, buscaba con sus ojos azul-grisáceos tener al menos la visión de la ansiada silueta -_No se si podré contenerme teniéndola tan cerca, es demasiada la tentación_- reflexionaba para sí bastante preocupado -_Además puede que ella no quiera estar de esa forma conmigo_.-

Algo ofuscado por sus pensamientos decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dar un recorrido por la playa, para poder contener ciertos deseos que temía se hicieran realidad si entraba a la carpa, en ese momento tenía miedo de que sus instintos lo traicionaran y se fuera como una fiera encima la muchacha.

Akane aún mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro por lo acontecido con su prometido, la manera en que él la había observado minutos atrás la hacía sentir hermosa -Ranma se está tardando bastante, tal vez quiere descansar un poco a sido un día agotador- dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisola para dormir.

Una vez hubo terminada la labor de cambiar sus prendas se recostó sobre uno de los sacos de dormir y recubrió con las mantas hasta la cintura -_Ven pronto Ranma, ya siento que te extraño-_ ante este último pensamiento sonrió levemente -Ranma… me siento tan bien cuando estoy entre tus brazos- dijo comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

El chico de la trenza luego de unos 20 minutos de caminar comenzó a sentir la fría brisa del mar chocar contra su cuerpo -Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva con Akane-

Aún estaba algo nervioso mientras caminaba dejando las pisadas de sus pies grabadas en la arena. Se dio ánimos y fuerzas a si mismo para poder controlar la situación -_Vamos tú puedes, solo debes actuar normal y no pensar en nada que tenga que ver con besarla, acariciarla u oírla respirar cerca de tu oído_…- al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, estaba pensando justo en lo que no debía...

Finalmente divisó su refugio de esa noche, dentro del cual se encontraba su flamante damisela esperándolo, se acercó hasta la entrada y suspiró hondo... -_Vamos... Todo saldrá bien, solo trata de mantener el control_- corrió las cortinas que tapaban la entrada con su mano temblorosa.

Su vista de inmediato se dio a la tarea de buscarla, ahí estaba ella durmiendo placidamente, parecía un ángel... El chico quedó extasiado con la visión... -_Es tan hermosa_- con lentitud se abrió paso y entró al lugar, al llegar cerca de ella se puso en cuclillas para poder observar ese lindo rostro que le robaba suspiros... Con mucha delicadeza pasó su mano por una de las mejillas de ella

-Te ves hermosa cuando duermes- pronunció en un tono apenas perceptible, se aproximó al rostro de su prometida y le dio un tierno beso en la frente -Buenas Noches Akane- ya relajado al comprobar que su amada descansaba placidamente se dio a la tarea de acomodar el espacio y tirarse sobre el saco de dormir para posteriormente cubrirse con las mantas, lentamente se acercó a la muchacha quien ahora se encontraba de lado dejando sus espalda hacía él y la abrazó por la cintura, entregándose el mismo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En la improvisada choza dos jóvenes dormían placidamente cuando los primeros rayos del sol hicieron su aparición. El arrullo de las olas chocando contra la arena y los sonidos de los pájaros cantando fue lo primero que Akane escuchó al despertarse, apenas tenía consciencia sobre lo que pasaba y de donde estaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para notar algo rojo sobre lo que estaba recostada, asustada se separó de golpe del intruso y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su prometido. Ante la acción ruda e inesperada de ella, Ranma no pudo más que despertarse muy asustado en posición de defensa.

El susto inicial fue cambiando a un gesto de timidez, ambos se miraban algo sonrojados y mientras jugaban nerviosos con sus dedos, ella fue la primera en decidirse a hablar…

-Perdón por haberte despertado así Ranma… Es que me asuste- le dijo ella con una cara de preocupación.

-No tienes porque disculparte- respondió el chico rascándose la cabeza con su dedo índice -Cuando entré anoche estabas dormida… y… supongo que no diste cuenta que dormimos juntos- al decir esto un color rojizo se agolpó en las mejillas del muchacho, a pesar de que ya habían dormido juntos antes la idea le aún lograba ponerlo nervioso.

Akane sonrió al ver el acto de su prometido, despacio se acercó hacia él y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, se separó de nuevo para verlo fijamente a los ojos -vamos Ranma debemos ponernos en camino… Creo que de aquí a Jusenkyo el viaje va a ser muy largo-

El oji-azul solo asintió con la cabeza, embelesado ponía atención en cada palabra que salía de los labios de la chica…

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Akane -Ranma…- musitó débilmente -¿Podrías salir unos minutos?… Es… que… debo… cambiarme-

-Eh…- pronunció el muchacho algo desconcertado, la palabra "cambiarme" le traía varias ideas a su cabeza y todas ellas relacionadas con ciertas experiencias vividas anteriormente. La mirada extrañada que le dirigía su prometida de repente lo hizo reaccionar, se puso en pie ágilmente y comenzó a caminar -Te… espero… afuera…-

La joven sonrió con discreción, le encantaba ver cómo él se ponía nervioso por su causa, no tenía que ser adivina para notar que ciertas cosas que hacía o decía dejaban al pobre desconcentrado y sin control…

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos Akane salió de la tienda, sentado sobre la arena estaba su prometido quien dibujaba con una rama figuras en la superficie.

-Ya estoy lista- le anunció ella con el afán de llamar su atención.

Al verla, el muchacho se puso rápidamente de pie -¡Genial! Vamos Akane- expresó con alegría acercándose a su prometida para emprender el ansiado viaje.

La pareja caminó varios kilómetros antes de toparse con la primera aldea, desde arriba en una colina observaban el poblado en donde unas cuantas viejas casas era todo lo que se veía.

Entre los estrechos caminos siguieron su trayectoria -Que extraño no parece haber nadie- dijo la chica mirando de un lado al otro.

-Tienes razón, es un pueblo pequeño pero al menos debería haber gente afuera de sus casas- agregó el muchacho observando la desierta aldea.

Una voz se escuchó a las espaldas de la pareja -¡Vaya que sorpresa!, tenemos visitantes- expresó jovialmente un anciano de más o menos setenta años.

Al oír eso ambos pegaron un salto -¡Nos asustó!- exclamó Akane afectada colocándose una mano sobre el corazón.

-Tranquila bella señorita no era mi intención- se defendió el anciano esbozando una sonrisa.

El ceño del muchacho se frunció levemente ante la afectuosa manera con la que se dirigió aquel desconocido a su novia -¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Que pena con ustedes- le contestó el señor haciendo una reverencia -Aún no me he presentado soy Mikou un habitante de la aldea, que gusto tenerlos de visita-

Akane correspondió a la reverencia -Yo me llamo Akane Tendo y él…- agregó dirigiendo su vista hacia el muchacho -Es mi prometido Ranma Saotome- por su parte Ranma no hizo más que realizar un gesto con su mano en forma de saludo.

-Es un placer conocerlos- les dijo aproximándose un poco más a la pareja -¿Qué los trae por acá?-

-Vamos rumbo a Jusenkyo- respondió de golpe el chico de la trenza.

El anciano se sujetó la barbilla en signo de duda -Con que Jusenkyo… Está bastante lejos… Y además es un sitio muy peligroso-

-Si, lo sabré yo- murmuró por lo bajo Ranma con cara de fastidio.

-Sí, vamos para allá- afirmó la muchacha algo preocupada -El problema es que hemos tenido un percance -…_Si percance…- _En el avión y ahora tendremos que hacer el recorrido a pie-

-Ya veo- le comentó el señor con cara pensativa…

-Usted de casualidad sabe dónde podríamos conseguir un mapa para viajar por tierra desde aquí hasta Jusenkyo- preguntó la peli-azul algo apenada.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo en el ambiente por unos segundos…-Creo que acá no, pero en el siguiente pueblo de seguro consiguen todo lo necesario para su viaje-

Ranma de nuevo mostraba su molestia, ahora tendrían que caminar aún más para saber en dónde demonios estaban… -Bueno lo mejor será que nos vayamos- dijo mientras tomada a su prometida suavemente por el brazo -Muchas gracias por su ayuda-

-¡Esperen!- les advirtió en tono severo el anciano -¡No pueden irse!-

-¡Y se puede saber por qué no!- le recriminó el chico molesto.

El señor Mikou se dirigió a ellos con calma -Para salir de pueblo solo hay dos vías, la playa por donde ustedes vinieron o el Templo de la aldea-

Akane ponía atención a las palabras, pero notó lo tenso que se encontraba su prometido -¡No entiendo por qué nos detiene!- le oyó decir a Ranma.

El aldeano mantuvo su pacífica expresión para proseguir -El Templo es un lugar sagrado, me temo que no pueden ir ustedes solos- añadió observando a la pareja.

-¿Entonces cómo haremos para salir de aquí?- preguntó preocupada la joven mirando al anciano y luego al muchacho que aún le sujetaba el brazo.

-Si en verdad quieren salir- dijo el anciano en un tono pasivo -Necesitan un guía que los lleve a través del Templo-

El chico de la trenza fastidiado agregó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho -Genial lo que nos faltaba ahora tendremos que esperar a que alguien en esta vacía aldea nos guié en ese dichoso Templo-

La peli-azul reflexionaba sobre la situación cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza, miró al señor -¿No podría ser usted nuestro guía?- preguntó en el más dulce tono de voz que encontró.

Mikou solo sonrió -Claro jovencitos para mí será un placer guiarlos hasta llegar al final del Templo-

Akane sonrió a sus anchas mientras miraba a Ranma ilusionada -Lo ves, todo está resuelto- tomó la mano del chico entre la suya -Pronto llegaremos a la siguiente aldea y conseguiremos todo lo necesario para el viaje-

El enojo del artista marcial despareció al ver la radiante sonrisa de su prometida no pudo más que decir -Sí Akane…-

* * *

El anciano iba al frente de la pareja, caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una impresionante entrada de piedra gris, la misma estaba adornada con varias columnas de un tamaño gigantesco, además había distintas formas grabadas en las paredes y una fila amplia de escalones.

Ranma y Akane miraban maravillados la impresionante edificación… -Este es el Templo- afirmó Mikou -Pero antes de entrar les contaré por qué es un tan importante y sagrado para nosotros-.

Ambos asintieron en señal de querer escuchar la historia, miraban con interés a su guía esperando saber todo de aquel impresionante lugar. El anciano comenzó a caminar al interior del templo seguido de cerca por ambos chicos. La pareja miraba asombrada a sus alrededores el lugar parecía bastante antiguo, las paredes lucían llamativas producto de pequeñas formas grabadas que habían sobre ella las cuales se veían aún más llamativas con la luz de las antorchas que habían en el interior de los largos pasillos.

-Desde hace muchos años este Templo es considerado como sagrado para nuestra aldea, antiguamente era conocido como el Templo de los Deseos- relataba Mikou.

-¡El Templo de los Deseos!- exclamaron al unísono -¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó curiosamente Akane.

El señor Mikou observó a los muchachos atentamente -Dice la leyenda que aquellas personas que entren al Templo podrán ver sus más ocultos deseos, es por eso que es muy sagrado e importante para nosotros- explicó el anciano mientras que sus interlocutores lo observaban con una expresión clara de asombro y algo de duda

-Por eso creo que una linda jovencita como usted no debería andar por estos lugares tan peligrosos- expresó el anciano mirando de forma muy libidinosa el cuerpo de Akane.

Inmediatamente Ranma tomó a la muchacha de la cintura y la atrajo suavemente a su cuerpo -Ella no está sola, yo estoy aquí para protegerla- exclamó con seguridad mirando seriamente al anciano.

Mikou siguió caminando entre los múltiples pasillos seguido de los chicos, observaba indiferente el camino sin tomar en cuenta ni el comentario ni la mirada iracunda de Ranma -Linda señorita, siguiendo este pasillo a mi derecha hay un salón muy lindo ¿Le gustaría ir a conocer?- preguntó observando a Akane tratando de aparentar amabilidad.

-La "linda señorita" y yo estamos apurados, si no le molesta me gustaría que nos señalara pronto la salida- dijo el artista marcial ya bastante irritado por la actitud del viejo aldeano -¡_Kuso! ni siquiera con el maestro Hapossai lejos estamos tranquilos, estos viejos pervertidos están por todas partes…_- pensaba el chico con la única idea de salir pronto de ese lugar.

-Yo solo trataba de ser amable con la joven señorita, sabes linda estaba pensando que podrían quedarse un día más en nuestra aldea, pocas veces recibimos visitas y yo podría cuidar muy bien de usted- dijo acercándose a la muchacha y tomándola de las manos.

Akane observaba perpleja la actitud del anciano, Ranma en cambio de un solo movimiento se interpuso entre él y su prometida -No es necesario que la toque y ya le dije anciano…nosotros estamos solo de paso por aquí- con clara expresión de celos, posó su brazo por sobre el hombro de la joven agilizando levemente su paso.

Al ver frustrados todos sus intentos Mikou decidió seguir guiando a los jóvenes viajeros -Bueno muchachos lamento decirles que solo los puedo acompañar hasta aquí, como ven ya los he guiado por los pasillos, ahora solo deben seguir derecho y podrán hallar la salida algunos metros más allá- indicó con una amable sonrisa en su rostro dedicada especialmente a Akane.

Ranma ni siquiera observó el lugar que les había indicado el anciano rápidamente camino con Akane, sin siquiera dar las gracias siguió caminando por el pasillo indicado.

-Muchas gracias señor Mikou- espetó Akane realizando una pequeña reverencia para después seguir a su prometido que iba unos pasos más adelante que ella, hasta llegar a su lado.

Ranma observaba fijamente el camino frente a sí, sin observar ni reparar en la presencia de Akane -Ya te despediste del viejo pervertido ese- expresó claramente enfadado.

Akane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero prefirió disimular seriedad para que el estado de furia de su prometido no fuera mayor -No se a que te refieres…- respondió indiferente observando las atractivas figuras de las paredes.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, ese anciano pervertido te estaba coqueteando y tú no hiciste nada por impedirlo…- espetó bastante furioso observando a la muchacha.

Al escuchar el tono molesto con el que se refirió a ella volteó a enfrentarlo -Es un anciano Ranma¿Qué esperabas que le dijera?- preguntó en un tono que dejaba en claro que la situación le parecía bastante absurda.

El muchacho no supo que responder, sabia que su enojo no tenía fundamentos puesto que ella no había hecho nada, para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de la muchacha volteó su rostro observando las figuras de la pared que tenía a su lado.

-_Baka, celoso e inmaduro- _pensó para sí continuando por el largo e interminable pasillo, una extraña figura llamó su atención, lentamente caminó hacía ella para observarla de cerca, una vez ahí comenzó a recorrerla con la yema de los dedos, de pronto se sintió desfallecer y perder vanamente el conocimiento.

Cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos se encontró en una sala totalmente distinta al pasillo por el cual estaba caminando con su prometido -_Ranma…_- pensó inmediatamente, en ese instante comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pudo observar que el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por una pequeña antorcha que iluminaba uno de los rincones de la sala.

Temerosamente se acercó al único lugar donde había luz, al llegar ahí se encontró con una gran espejo cubierto de polvo y telarañas, sin saber porque comenzó a quitar el polvo y suciedad que tenía el gran objeto, una vez que logró dejarlo relativamente limpio, observó las características de éste.

El espejo poseía un tamaño asombroso, alcanzando fácilmente los tres metros de altura, por los bordes lucía grabados bastante similares a los que habían en todas las paredes del Templo, lo cual lograba darle al objeto una apariencia demasiado atrayente. En ese instante la mirada de la joven se posó directamente en el reflejo que éste proyectaba, al observar detenidamente la imagen frente a si quedó absolutamente perpleja.

* * *

Ranma seguía su camino pensando en la mejor manera de dirigirse a su prometida para que no siguiera la discusión sin tener que aceptar que estaba celoso, llevaba ya varios minutos meditando el asunto hasta que finalmente optó por hablar sobre algún tema trivial -El pasillo es bastante largo ¿No crees?- la pregunta del muchacho fue acompañada de un rotundo silencio, temeroso del carácter volátil de su prometida decidió seguir caminando en silencio.

Al cabo de un minuto perdió la poca paciencia que poseía -¡Escúchame bien Akane!, yo no estaba celo…- mas sus palabras quedaron detenidas al ver que se encontraba solo en el gran y oscuro pasillo -Akane… ¡Akane¿dónde estas?!…AKANE- llamaba cada vez con mayor ímpetu, preocupado de que su prometida desapareciera en un lugar desconocido como ese.

Vanamente siguió en su búsqueda por varios minutos, de pronto una luz excesivamente brillosa comenzó a inundar el lugar obligando al artista marcial a cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando por fin logró abrirlos nuevamente se encontró en un salón totalmente distinto al que se hallaba hace unos minutos, el lugar estaba muy iluminado sus paredes eran de un llamativo color azul, el cual se atenuaba con el brillo de las antorchas que rodeaban completamente el lugar. En una de las paredes un gran espejo reflejaba gran parte de la sala, el objeto poseía las mismas características que el hallado anteriormente por la joven de cabellos azulados.

A paso lento y observando todo su alrededor Ranma se acercó al espejo hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia, distinguía claramente su reflejo en él, de pronto una silueta a su espalda llamó notablemente su atención -¡Akane…!

* * *

La muchacha aún no salía de su estupor al ver en el espejo nada más ni nada menos que ella misma, pero se veía claramente vestida de novia, en un lugar extraño que ella no distinguía muy bien -_Parece que es una habitación, pero nunca la he visto en mi vida_- pensaba la muchacha sin perder detalle de lo que sus ojos veían, cautelosamente alzó su mano derecha recorriendo el contorno de su figura en el espejo.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a introducirse en lo que parecía ser un simple espejo, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, dejó caer sus parpados lentamente por varios segundos, al abrirlos se encontró a sí misma en aquella extraña habitación con el que parecía ser su vestido de novia.

El cuarto estaba casi completamente a oscuras lo único que iluminaba el lugar era un recorrido de velas que iba desde la cama matrimonial hasta una puerta. En ese instante la puerta que hasta ese entonces permanecía cerrada comenzó a abrirse lentamente, al tiempo que un hombre entraba a la amplía y levemente iluminada habitación.

Akane trataba de mediar alguna palabra ante aquella extraña situación, sin embargo no pudo expresar ninguna de ellas al ver que la persona que había entrado a la habitación era su prometido Ranma, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzó a sus brazos para buscar refugio en ellos -Ranma, que bueno que estás aquí, tenía mucho miedo- expresó aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al masculino cuerpo.

-Tranquila Akane yo estoy aquí para protegerte- con toda la ternura del mundo tomó la barbilla de la muchacha elevándola levemente, hasta el punto quedar mirándose fijamente el uno al otro -Te deseo Akane, no sabes cuanto te deseo- susurró con voz enronquecida, en ese mismo momento comenzó a besarla en forma apasionada mientras que iba recostándola sobre la cama matrimonial que había detrás de ellos.

Akane no pudo hacer otra cosa más que responder a las acciones del muchacho, se sentía desfallecer cada vez que el actuaba de manera pasional con ella -Ran…Ranma- no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el y sus besos, trataba de centrase en lo extraña que era la situación o en como había llegado a ese lugar, sin embargo todos esos pensamientos quedaron en el olvido en el momento en que sintió las manos del muchacho aferrarse febrilmente a sus senos, los cuales comenzó a acariciar con frenesí.

En menos de dos minutos las ropas de ambos se encontraban esparcidas a lo largo de la gran habitación, Akane acariciaba incansablemente el torso desnudo del chico, sus bien formados músculos, todo en él le fascinaba hasta puntos inimaginables.

En ese instante el oji-azul observó detenidamente el rostro de la muchacha -Quiero hacerte el amor Akane, quiero hacerte mi mujer- dijo el muchacho sin perder de vista ningún detalle de ella.

Akane separó levemente sus piernas de modo que el muchacho se acomodara cómodamente entre ellas -¿Y que esperas para hacerme tuya…?-

* * *

Al voltear se encontró con su prometida a escasos centímetros de él, extrañamente la muchacha vestía únicamente una camisola de dormir de seda que le llegaba hasta poco más abajo del muslo, la prenda se ceñía completamente a su cuerpo -¿Ak…Akane por… porque estás ve…vestida así?- espetó claramente nervioso ante la cercanía de la muchacha.

La joven acarició sensualmente su tórax -Que pasa anata¿acaso no te agrado?- preguntó con un tono de voz extremadamente sensual -Si no te gusta lo que llevo puesto puedo quitármelo- dicho esto último llevó una de sus manos al tirante de la camisola y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente por una de sus brazos, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

-¡Matte! Akane ¿Qué haces?- preguntó bastante asustado, inevitablemente su mirada se posó en el inicio de los pechos de la chica, el cual ahora se podía apreciar más claramente. -No…no deberías… tú di… dijiste que querías… ir… len… lento- expresó manteniendo el tono -_Shimatta no puedo dejar de mirar sus senos, aún sobre esa tela lucen demasiado tentadores…_-

-No te preocupes anata, puedes tocarme si quieres. Soy toda tuya…- espetó abrazando al muchacho por el cuello mientras que frotaba sus bien formados pechos en el torso de él -¿Qué esperas Ranma?-

Esa última palabra fue detonante para el muchacho, ver a la joven así de dócil era su debilidad, ya no podía seguir reprimiendo lo que deseaba, quería hacerla suya, tocarla, amarla por toda la vida. Sin esperar un segundo más se apoderó de sus labios que desde que la vio lo incitaban a besarla.

No supo en que minuto tenía a la joven sobre una cama con él sobre ella en la posición dominante, no reparó ni por un segundo en como había llegado ahí, en ese minuto lo único realmente importante estaba bajo él recibiendo y entregándole caricias infinitamente dulces y apasionadas.

Con amor y deseo comenzó a despojarla de esa estorbosa camisola, en el instante en que terminó de desnudarla, hizo lo mismo con las vestimentas que llevaba él.

Su respiración estaba ligeramente descompasada, la ansiedad por culminar aquel acto tan deseado lo tenía en un estado que iba más allá de lo racional. Sin querer prolongar más el momento se dirigió hasta la intimidad femenina, con la única intención de fundir su cuerpo junto a ella.

Cuando se hallaba a punto de lograr su cometido, una cegadora luz selló nuevamente el lugar obligando al muchacho a cerrar sus parpados por segunda vez.

De un momento a otro y sin que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba nuevamente en el inmenso pasillo por donde transitaba con Akane hace algunos momentos, dirigió su mirada hacía su torso donde se encontró con una muchacha de cabellera azulada que comenzaba a elevar su rostro clavando su mirada fijamente en la de él.

-Akane-…-Ranma- dijeron al unísono, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, en ese momento ninguno de los dos podía dejar de observarse, las imágenes de los últimos momentos que creían haber vivido se encontraban fijas en su mente.

Akane fue la primera en hablar -¿Cómo llegué de nuevo aquí?, hace un rato estábamos en una habi… en otro lugar- corrigió bajando sutilmente su mirada para no tener que enfrentar esa profunda mirada que en este momento le transmitía más deseo que nunca.

Ranma seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos -_No puedo creerlo, fue solo un sueño, tal vez a esto se refería el viejo pervertido¿acaso mi mayor deseo es hacer el amor con Akane?_- no podía dejar de preguntarse eso una y otra vez, las palabras de la joven lograron volverlo a la realidad -No lo sé Akane, creo que fue un sueño, o una ilusión… la verdad no lo sé… lo mejor será que salgamos pronto de aquí- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando a la joven por su cintura atrayéndola sensualmente hacía él.

-_Si sigue mirándome de esa forma voy a querer que se haga realidad ahora lo que estábamos haciendo antes de volver aquí… ¡Oh! Ranma me vas a volver loca_- Akane sacudió levemente su cabeza para intentar despejar su mente de los pensamientos poco santos que la abordaban -Vamos anata- respondió tomando nuevamente su mochila de viaje del suelo.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino, mirándose de reojo a cada segundo, a los pocos minutos lograron encontrar la salida del Templo con un solo pensamiento en sus mentes -_Debemos hacer realidad ese deseo lo antes posible…-_

**Continuara**

**Notas de la autora:**

Un capítulo más, de nuevo queremos pedir disculpas por el atraso, pero es que este mes ha sido de locos.

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, sobre todo los deseos expuestos a través del espejo, los chicos están más motivados de lo que ellos imaginan, aún les falta mucho por viajar podrán controlarse... ya lo veremos...

Mil gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos dan su apoyo y dejan sus preciados comentarios, realmente nos motivan muchísimo.

No olviden luego de leer dejarnos sus** reviews **para saber sus opiniones!!!

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	13. Aguas Tentadoras

Hola!!! hasta nos da pena saludar, sabemos que llevamos mucho tiempo sin actualizar y que no tenemos perdón. Solo esperamos que sigan leyendo y les siga gustando.

Les recordamos que los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama, solo los utilizamos para nuestras pequeñas ideas.

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

"**La guerra por consumar nuestro amor"**

**Capítulo XIII "Aguas Tentadoras"**

La pareja seguía sonrojada caminando hacia el siguiente pueblo, de cuando en cuando se miraban de reojo, esperando que el otro no se diera cuenta del color que se subía a sus mejillas de tan solo recordar las escenas que miraron en el espejo del Templo.

Akane miraba concentrada el suelo mientras caminaba -_Ranma no puede saber que yo bueno… tuve esos sueños… Me moriría de la vergüenza… Aparte de eso de seguro creería que soy una pervertida de lo peor_- esbozó un suspiro -_Pero no puedo dejar de sentir estos deseos hacia él, a veces quisiera poder_…-

El chico de la trenza por su lado iba mirando disimuladamente la concentración de su prometida… _-¿En qué estará pensando?... Será que sabe algo de lo que vi en el espejo_- sacudió su cabeza con fuerza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tono carmín, -_No ella no tendría por qué darse cuenta_…- puso una cara de decepción -_Además si lo hiciera de seguro diría que soy un pervertido como siempre_…-

Volteó su rostro para observar como la chica estaba ida en el suelo, en un impulso Ranma se colocó frente a ella y la joven chocó contra él abriendo los ojos de golpe, al notar el par de irises que la observaba se sintió totalmente nerviosa…

-¿Pa… sa… algo?- cuestionó perturbada mientras daba unos pasos para atrás.

-Eso te iba a preguntar Akane… ¿Te pasa algo?... No has dejado de ver el suelo en todo el camino, además has estado muy callada- le dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella y posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha -¿Dime Akane en qué estas pensando?-

La chica no pudo controlar su vergüenza y de forma automática se sonrojó furiosamente… -_Que ni crea que le voy a decir nada, para que luego se ande burlando de mí_-

Para defenderse volteó su rostro esquivando la mirada curiosa de su prometido… -Eso no es asunto tuyo, son cosas mías Ranma, así que por favor deja de preguntar-

Ranma no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la respuesta, se apartó de la joven y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza -Sabes Akane no te cuesta nada responderme de forma más amable-, ella iba replicar cuando la voz del muchacho de nuevo la interrumpió.

-Mira esto- dijo caminando unos pasos más hacia el frente -Según este rótulo estamos muy cerca de la siguiente aldea- concluyó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La peli-azul dejó de lado las ganas de discutir… -Uff menos mal, ya hemos caminando mucho y estoy deseando descansar-

El artista marcial de nuevo se aproximó a ella, -Si estás cansada te puedo llevar cargando- afirmó extendiéndole su mano a la chica.

-No Ranma no es necesario- le contestó muy sonrojada, -Puedo caminar, además ya estamos muy cerca-

-Como quieras- replicó el muchacho tomando la mano de ella entre la suya -¿Vamos entonces?-

Akane le contestó con una tierna sonrisa -Sí vamos-

Continuaron caminando juntos, habían pasado apenas unos cuantos minutos cuando pudieron divisar algunas casas a la distancia. Un gran letrero los recibió justo en la entrada "Disfrute de nuestras aguas termales". Ranma miró los caracteres japoneses del letrero de madera con interés -¿Oye Akane no crees que sería bueno ir a las aguas termales?-

-Sí realmente necesito un baño estoy muy cansada- contestó ella con la mirada ilusionada.

-Entonces buscaremos esas aguas termales para ir a darnos un baño-

-Pero Ranma… ¿No crees que sería mejor buscar un lugar en donde dormir?- preguntó ella dudosa y buscando mientras caminaba algún indicio de una posada.

-Como quieras- respondió él con indiferencia.

La chica localizó otro letrero que llamó su atención… -Mira Ranma el letrero dice que aquel lugar es un hotel de paso-

-Bueno entonces vamos a preguntar- afirmó él mientras tiraba ligeramente de la mano de su amada para acercarse a una linda casa al estilo oriental. Llegó hasta la puerta de madera y estrelló sus nudillos contra la misma.

En menos de un minuto una mujer de unos 40 años de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes les abrió, -¿En qué los puedo ayudar jóvenes?-

La peli-azul hizo una reverencia -Buenas Noches señora, yo soy Akane Tendo y el es Ranma Saotome… Andamos de viaje por China y necesitamos un lugar en donde pasar la noche, como leímos que ésta era una posada queremos preguntarle ¿Si tiene habitaciones para nosotros?-

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer -Hola yo soy Kina la dueña del lugar y sí tenemos espacio, pasen chicos-

-Muchas gracias- corearon ambos al unísono, entraron después de la mujer.

-Chicos se ven cansados, déjenme ver que habitaciones tengo disponibles… Mientras tanto si quieren pueden ir a darse un baño en las aguas termales-

-¿Aquí hay aguas termales?- preguntó esperanzada Akane.

-Sí querida- contestó cortésmente la señora.

Ranma las miraba con curiosidad -¿Son las mismas que se anuncian a la entrada del pueblo?- cuestionó interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellas.

La mujer de cabellos azabache le contestó -Así es joven- cerró el cuaderno que estaba escudriñando -¿Si quieren los puedo llevar ahora mismo a verlas?-

Los muchachos asintieron, -Bueno guardaré su equipaje en las habitaciones, síganme por favor-, ambos obedecieron. Caminaron a través de pasillos iluminados por una tenue luz, el hotel por algún motivo parecía estar casi desocupado, además se iba haciendo tarde, así que era probable que los huéspedes estuvieran dentro de sus habitaciones.

Conforme avanzaban solo el sonido de sus pies sobre el piso de madera llenaba el ambiente, nadie hablaba hasta que salieron a un corredor sin paredes pero techado. Caminaron un poco más hasta bajar tres escalones y encontrarse con un sendero.

Tanto Ranma, como a Akane, les resultaba muy extraño todo ese recorrido, parecía que los manantiales estaban en un lugar algo lejos de las instalaciones del hotel, al levantar sus cabezas pudieron ver como las ramas de varios frondosos árboles se mecían sobre ellos. Siguieron su trayecto hasta llegar a una gran formación de piedras.

Kina se volteó y le sonrió a la pareja -Ya llegamos chicos… Justo cruzando esas piedras encontraran las aguas termales- iba a marcharse cuando su mano se posó sobre su frente -Es cierto si necesitan toallas hay dentro de aquel vestidor- dijo señalando a unos cuantos metros en el bosque, donde yacía un gran cubículo de madera iluminado por luz de una tenue lámpara.

-Muchas gracias- le contestó la peli-azul con una reverencia.

-Con gusto… Iré enseguida a instalar sus cosas. Cuando terminen de darse su baño solo vuelvan a la recepción- hizo una reverencia y se devolvió por donde habían llegado.

Akane de inmediato volvió a ver a su prometido -¿Si quieres puedo ir por las toallas de ambos?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Sí claro yo iré a inspeccionar el lugar-

-Bueno me parece bien, pero no te alejes demasiado- advirtió mientras se dirigía hasta el cubículo. Al llegar abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, justo en una gran banqueta había una torre de toallas blancas, la chica tomó una para Ranma y dos para ella.

El chico de la trenza traspasó la barrera de piedra y sus ojos recorrieron las aguas termales, se quedó estático y sudando frío al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle… El manantial solo estaba separado por unas cuantas rocas, las cuales no tenían una altura prominente, fácilmente una persona podría ver lo que se encontraba al otro lado. Además no había nadie en los alrededores, solamente ellos dos.

La voz melodiosa y alegre de la menor de las Tendo sacó al muchacho de su concentración -Ranma toma aquí está tu toalla-

-Gracias Akane…- Ella no pudo evitar notar que el rostro de su prometido estaba algo raro, sus ojos cambiaron de trayecto hasta mirar el lugar, de inmediato un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y entendió el porque de la actitud del chico.

Buscando relajar la situación y no mostrarse afectada por el hecho de no tener una gran barrera que separa el baño de ambos se atrevió a hablar -¿Aún quieres tomar ese baño?-

La pregunta asustó al artista marcial -Eh… bueno yo… sí quiero… Pero no sé si sea lo correcto- musitó por lo bajo algo sonrojado.

-No te preocupes Ranma… Creo que el problema no es tan grave- dijo ella no muy convencida, -Sé que no es una gran barrera, pero no es como si tomáramos un baño juntos- terminó de afirmar muy sonrojada.

-Este… en…se…rio… lo crees- contestó nervioso.

Ella bajó la mirada mientras jugaba perturbada con sus manos -Sss… sí…- le respondió con hilo de voz. Agarrando fuerzas de su interior se preparó para mencionar una propuesta….

-Mira hagamos lo siguiente- esperó ver la mirada y el gesto de atención de Ranma para continuar, -Ve a la otra orilla y cámbiate, yo me daré vuelta para no ver nada… Una vez que te hayas metido al agua yo me cambiaré- la expresión del muchacho parecía estar de acuerdo -Para evitar encontrarnos nos colocaremos cada uno al lado de aquella roca- dijo señalando la más grande que se encontraba justo en el centro.

El joven Saotome asintió con la cabeza -Me parece bien…-

De inmediato él caminó hacia el otro extremo del manantial, al verlo llegar ahí Akane se dio vuelta… Miraba la tierra y el césped como si estos tuvieran algo interesante, pero no podía evitar pensar que justo a unos cuantos metros de ella Ranma se estaba desvistiendo, se sintió muy avergonzada al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en él de una forma diferente…

-_Rayos… Cómo es que sigo teniendo pensamientos pervertidos con él… No debes pensar en su cuerpo… Akane que la curiosidad no te haga ver lo que no debes_- mientras más pensaba más rojo se iba tornado su rostro. Un gritó la hizo salir de sus meditaciones…

-¡Ya estoy listo Akane!-

Fue inevitable que un ligero respingo fuera la reacción de su cuerpo -¡Sí Ranma gracias!-, ya segura que no había nadie en la otra orilla, comenzó a desvestirse. Conforme se iba quitando las prendas podía percibir esa inseguridad y el nerviosismo, estar a solas con Ranma en medio de las aguas termales no era la mejor opción para encontrarse tranquila…

Ranma había recostado su espalda sobre la roca, un suspiró salió de sus labios, muy cerca de él Akane se estaba desvistiendo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le daba curiosidad dar una mirada, verla por un instante. Era consciente que sus intenciones y sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado en los pasados meses, el deseo por tenerla cerca, besarla y acariciarla era cada vez más asfixiante…

-_Maldición… Ella dijo que fuera más despacio debo dejar de ser tan pervertido… No debo hacer nada que la asuste o que haga que se enoje conmigo_…- su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse al darse cuenta como el agua comenzaba a sonar. Era ella quien de pocos se aproximaba a él.

Escuchó el chapoteo, pero pronto cesó… Lo sabía Akane estaba justo recostada al otro lado de la roca, solo ese pequeño objeto los separaba, eso le daba alivio, sin embargo al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir desdichado… Quería tenerla cerca, besarla…

El sonido insistente de dos corazones era combinado con el canto de los grillos, ninguno se sentía cómodo con la situación. Sentían como su corazones se quería salir de sus pechos, un vacío en el estómago se hacía presente junto con un fuerte deseo se afrontar sus miedos y hablar sobre lo que ambos querían.

Sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos del otro, ambos anhelaban lo mismo, poder superar la barrera de la timidez y darse un baño juntos. No era necesario pasar a otro nivel, solo el hecho de lograr avanzar un paso más en la relación. Como pareja se habían consolidado y pasado momentos comprometedores, pero les era difícil afrontar sus sentimientos y pretensiones ocultas, controlar esas sensaciones que parecían cada vez más vivas en su interior, agitando sus respiraciones abruptamente, llevándolos en ocasiones al borde de la desesperación y el anhelo.

-¿Estás nervioso…verdad?- cuestionó la muchacha ubicada exactamente en la misma posición que su prometido al otro lado.

El muchacho tardó unos segundos en responder a esa afirmación, sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto pero no podía admitírselo tan fácilmente -Yo… no… pa…para nada- farfulló débilmente.

La menor de las Tendo contuvo una pequeña carcajada ante la poca habilidad que tenía el chico para mentir -Yo diría que sí- comentó usando una leve entonación de burla.

Al escuchar el comentario su ceño se frunció notablemente -¿Qué hay de ti? Te ves muy tranquila… creo que empiezas a disfrutar esto y luego dices que el pervertido soy yo- espetó indiferente.

Al escuchar esas palabras la joven volteó abruptamente -¡Ranma No Baka! Siempre tienes que salir con tus comentarios estúpidos ¿No podías mantener tu bocota cerrada cierto?-

Imitando la acción de la joven el también volteó de manera que por primera vez quedaron frente a frente -Tú empezaste…- declaró en su defensa, al tiempo que se levantaba dejando su cuerpo sobre el agua.

Akane pudo observar claramente como en ese último movimiento su novio había dejado a la vista todo su bien formado cuerpo, solo una pequeña toalla blanca atada a su cintura lo libraba de una completa desnudez, inevitablemente sus instintos la traicionaron, olvidó completamente la anterior discusión y se dio a la labor de recorrer con la mirada cada detalle del masculino cuerpo.

Su rostro… esos ojos azul mar siempre la habían cautivado, las facciones de su rostro siempre le habían parecido increíblemente llamativas, era la perfecta combinación entre hombre y adolescente, sus rasgos masculinos eran notorios incluso en su forma femenina… sus labios, ahora podía decir con libertad que no solamente tenían la forma precisa si no que también sabía que su sabor era perfecto, ni dulce ni amargo, eran suaves e indomables -_Tal como su dueño_- esos labios eran los culpables del despertar de sensaciones que tenía en su interior.

Su dorso… como no tentarse ante semejante expresión corporal, sin duda alguna hasta la más ciega de las mujeres caería rendida ante él, sus brazos eran fuertes, seguros, protectores… ella más que nadie sabía cuan protegida podía llegar a sentirse en esos brazos.

Su tórax increíblemente bien formado, completamente libre y fácil de acariciar, cada vez que él la abrazaba para protegerla de algún peligro ella posaba instintivamente sus manos en ese lugar, ahora que se dedicaba a mirarlo detenidamente sentía aún más ganas de hacerlo nuevamente…. Su abdomen, este lugar poseía algo que lo hacía especial, cada músculo definido le daba la impresión de fuerza y resistencia.

En ese instante se dedicó a poner atención a las gotas que escurrían por el cuerpo del muchacho, sintiendo hasta cierto grado de envidia al verlas recorrer con libertad cada espacio de su cuerpo, fijó detenidamente su mirada en una particular gota que vio nacer en sus hebras azabaches.

La pequeña recorrió con rapidez el rostro del chico hasta acabar en su mentón, donde dio un pequeño salto acabando firmemente en su pecho, con agilidad recorrió su dorso inclinándose hacia el lado izquierdo, sin detenerse a tomar un descanso se deslizó graciosamente hasta terminar en la cadera, en ese punto exacto su rápida acción se frenó.

Lentamente comenzó a descender siguiendo el camino de aquel músculo particularmente masculino que la guiaba hasta ese lugar aún desconocido. Akane dejó de observar la gota de agua cuando ésta se perdió entre la toalla, guiada por la emoción fijó notoriamente su vista en la virilidad masculina, maldiciendo interiormente por la existencia de ese pequeño trapo blanco, aunque también agradecía que estuviera mojado, puesto que podía apreciar con algún grado de libertad "aquel sector".

Ranma se extrañó de no recibir respuesta a su intercambio de palabras, esperó por varios minutos que la joven dijera alguna palabra, pero nada sucedió, en ese instante notó que ella tenía su vista clavada en su masculinidad, inmediatamente un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro -_Kuso_ _que se supone qué debo hacer ahora… sé que ella no quiere que hagamos cosas, pero si me mira de esa manera… ¡Maldición como quiere que me contenga! Esto es una tortura…_-

-Akane… ¿Qué… ha…haces?- preguntó débilmente, tenía que atraer la atención de la muchacha a como diera lugar, sabía que no podría soportar la mirada inquisitiva de ella por mucho tiempo o acabaría enviando al diablo su conciencia y control.

Al sentirse descubierta por el muchacho se volvió un manojo de nervios -_Que vergüenza…Ranma se dio cuenta de que yo estaba mirando su…su… ahora que hago, Baka Baka Akane no Baka_- se repetía mentalmente.

-_¿Qué le digo?... rayos, de seguro la asusté y ahora no sabe que decirme, tal vez si me acerco a ella…_- cautelosamente saltó la piedra que los separaba y se situó a espaldas de la chica -Akane… Akane yo… etto… ¿estás bien?- preguntó tímidamente posando su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven.

Sus nervios se intensificaron al contacto de su piel, aunque fuera poco, sentir la fuerte mano de él en su desnudo hombro era más de lo que podía soportar en esa situación -Ran…Ranma que ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es mi… estamos juntos… etto… yo- balbuceó sin sentido, ninguna frase coherente llegaba a su mente, trataba inútilmente de calmar sus nervios por la reciente situación -Yo no vi nada… es decir, no estaba mirándote, sólo fue casualidad…no pienses cosas- declaró intentando sonar creíble.

El aludido pensó durante unos segundos las palabras emitidas por la chica -_Tal vez es cierto, quizás fue mi imaginación y Akane no se dio cuenta… kuso, me estoy volviendo un pervertido_-

-No te preocupes Akane, yo no estaba pensando nada, solo… quería saber si estaba todo bien- espetó acariciando levemente su rostro.

La peli-azul se dejó llevar por esa caricia, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que él la tocara al menos un poco, después de recorrerlo con la mirada la necesidad se sentirlo se había vuelto una tortura.

Mientras que acariciaba su rostro tuvo que tragar fuertemente, nervioso observó como su prometida había dejado caer sus pupilas cuando comenzó a tocarla, sus pálpitos comenzaron a acelerarse notoriamente -_Me vuelve loco cuando está así de dócil_- sentía su cuerpo acalorarse poco a poco, sabía que no podía ni debía ir más allá, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responder a las voces de su conciencia.

Un extraño temblor recorrió sus piernas cuando sintió la mano de Ranma descender de su rostro, pasando por sus hombros para finalmente acabar en el lugar donde la toalla se anudaba cubriendo su cuerpo desde su pecho hasta sus muslos -_No te detengas Ranma… por lo que más quieras sigue_- rogaba mentalmente sin abrir sus ojos, totalmente concentrada en el momento.

-_Sería tan fácil quitar el nudo… solo debo soltarlo y quedaríamos casi desnudos… podría sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, pero… tal vez es muy pronto, no creo que este sea el momento, debo esperar a que ella me de una señal, que ella quiera y me lo pida… sí, eso haré… pero no sé si pueda controlarme, ahora mismo no se si puedo…_-

Todo pensamiento quedó detenido cuando ella comenzó a rozar suavemente su abdomen, lugar bastante sensible para él, por suerte las ávidas manos decidieron ascender hasta su tórax, ahí se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero sólo un poco. Finalmente las finas manos se depositaron en su cuello acariciándolo, tentándolo a quebrar la barrera de lo prohibido.

Estaba haciendo realidad sus deseos, acariciaba lentamente cada uno de los lugares anteriormente observados, notando que el tacto era definitivamente más motivante que la vista. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaban totalmente alertas, pidiendo de una y mil maneras que consumara sus propósitos.

-Déjame besarte- afirmó con deseo, su voz masculina hizo vibrar a la joven, pudo notarlo cuando la sintió estremecer, ciertamente aún guardaba las distancias, pero producto del tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con ella ya conocía casi todas sus reacciones.

Las manos de la joven se aferraron levemente al cuello del chico y su cuerpo se acercó un par de centímetros ayudando a eliminar la innecesaria distancia -Bésame Ranma…- expresó al tiempo que se empinaba levemente para alcanzar sus labios.

El muchacho terminó con el efímero espacio que había entre ellos, suavemente depositó sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciándolos suavemente, sin desesperación, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía tomar a la joven y devorarla a besos él quería hacerlo bien, no tenía intenciones de intimidarla, sabía que debía ir despacio.

Akane sintió las fuertes manos del muchacho aferrarse con suavidad a su espalda, regalándole esa seguridad que ella tanto disfrutaba, en el mismo instante en que se sintió más cerca de su prometido, presionó levemente con sus labios. En primera instancia se encargó de acariciar el labio superior del chico con suaves masajes, atrapando esa exquisita porción de piel con sus propios labios, luego siguió con el inferior, llenándolo de la misma manera.

El artista marcial, complementario a la joven realizaba los mismos movimientos, encontrándose y separándose levemente para volver a reunirse con más entrega, en medio de caricias rozó el labio de la muchacha con su lengua, quien en respuesta dio paso libre para que él la recorriera internamente.

Sus lenguas se rozaban entre si dulcemente, entregándose un sabor único en cada roce, Akane se hallaba literalmente rendida en los brazos del muchacho, necesitaba que él dejara un poco su timidez de lado, quería sentirlo más cerca, pero él simplemente la besaba y tocaba sin quebrantar ninguna de estas barreras -_Por Dios Ranma, fáltame el respeto, tócame_- anhelaba internamente.

Mientras se besaban fueron acercándose a las rocas, hasta que Akane quedó con su espalda apoyada en una de ellas. Las manos de la peli-azul estaban acariciando febrilmente el dorso masculino, mientras que él había posado las suyas en las caderas de ella.

Ya no había lugar donde moverse, ambos cuerpos se encontraban juntos, lo único que los separaba eran las prendas de baño, la temperatura corporal de ambos estaba bastante elevada producto de besos y caricias.

La joven sentía una llama que se encendía con ímpetu en su bajo vientre, instintivamente sus piernas se iban separando para que el muchacho quedara cómodamente situado entre ellas, su deseo se incrementaba en la medida que su mente divagaba a velocidad asombrosa imágenes de ella y Ranma haciendo el amor, definitivamente sus más profundos deseos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a realizar movimientos pélvicos, lentos y pequeños, esperando a que el muchacho respondiera para liberar la pasión que tenía escondida.

La pequeña insinuación no pasó desapercibida para el joven, quien en el mismo instante en que sintió el leve contacto abandonó los labios de la joven y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, conteniendo un pequeño suspiro, trató de respirar lo más normal posible para que la muchacha no notara el efecto que estaba produciendo en él esas acciones -_Será posible que Akane…quiera_- la sola idea de que eso fuera verdad lo hacía perder los estribos, otro contacto afectó directamente su virilidad obligándolo a morder levemente el blanquecino cuello de su prometida.

La salvaje caricia que recibió del joven la hizo desear más aún más un íntimo contacto, por lo que los movimientos que anteriormente habían sido pequeños comenzaron a ser ligeramente más pronunciados.

No sabía cuanto más iba a poder contenerse, pero estaba seguro que no sería por mucho, Akane parecía estar provocándolo y si las cosas seguían a ese ritmo no sabía en que podían terminar, en medio de sus inseguridades hubo una parte de su anatomía que no esperó a que él resolviera su conflicto mental, ya que comenzaba a actuar por voluntad propia.

Akane literalmente se paralizó al sentir que él lugar que ella instintivamente estaba estimulando, había tenido recientemente un abrupto cambio de relieve, no estaba segura de volver realizar otro movimiento, era la primera vez que sentía eso de forma tan evidente -_Será acaso que Ranma está…_-

El oji-azul quedó en la misma situación que ella, levemente levantó su rostro del cuello de la muchacha y clavó su mirada en los marrones que lo observaban fijamente -Creo que… mejor voy por mis cosas… a ver la… hab…habitación… ¿Te parece?- preguntó entre tartamudeos.

-Sí, ve… tranquilo, yo iré en unos minutos- respondió la muchacha de forma tranquila aunque por dentro aún tenía todas las sensaciones a flor de piel.

Ranma salió del agua lo más rápido posible, no estaba seguro de si Akane había notado lo sucedido pero de igual manera se sentía avergonzado, no quería perder la confianza que había logrado con ella hasta ese momento, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir cosas cuando ella se acercaba de esa manera -Eres un maldito traidor…- espetó observando la parte de su cuerpo que aún se encontraba animada.

En las aguas termales Akane seguía meditando lo acontecido -_Rayos… por fin logro que Ranma se suelte un poco y lo estropeo en el último momento… es que todo esto es nuevo para mí… Pero si quiero que avancemos en la relación no debo asustarlo nuevamente… tendré que pensar en otra forma para acercarme a él_…-

**Continuara**

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Alguna de ustedes quiere acabar con nuestras vidas? Tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que sí :p

Antes que todo quiero decirles que sentimos mucho el retraso, pero con todo el asunto del verano y las salidas el tiempo se ha vuelto en nuestra contra, pero doy mi palabra que desde ahora las actualizaciones serán más seguidas.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas aquellas que son fanáticas de Ranma, porque la escena en que Akane se lo come con la mirada se vieron reflejados nuestros más íntegros deseos xDD y supongo que los de muchas más

No olviden luego de leer dejarnos sus** reviews **para saber sus opiniones!!!

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	14. El camino hacia Jusenkyo

Hola, hemos vuelto para dejar otro capítulo de nuestra secuela, por suerte esta vez tardamos menos que la anterior :p de antemano gracias a todos por su paciencia y por los comentarios lindos que nos dejaron en el capítulo anterior

Les recuerdo que los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama, creadora de estos magníficos personajes.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XIV "El camino hacia Jusenkyo"**

-_No debes mirarla…_- se repetía por enésima vez el artista marcial.

Llevaban poco más de tres horas en el tren que los conduciría hasta un pueblo cercano a Jusenkyo. Desde lo acontecido el día anterior las cosas entre ellos estaban realmente tensas y prácticamente no habían cruzado palabra.

-_No quiero mirarla… de seguro está enfadada por lo de anoche, tal vez no debí buscar otra habitación y dejarla sola en la que teníamos para los dos, pero… cada vez que duermo junto a ella me pasan cosas y después de lo que pasó en las aguas termales mi resistencia no es la mejor_- sin darse cuenta un sonoro suspiro emergió de sus labios -_Como desearía poder decirle que lo único que quiero es hacerla mía, sus besos no me bastan como antes… cada vez necesito más…_-

Akane observaba inquieta la actitud del muchacho, era evidente que él la estaba evitando desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior -_Lo que pasó fue algo vergonzoso, pero Ranma no debería evitarme, tampoco debió irse a otra habitación anoche… Es un cobarde_- pensó para si misma irritada -_Si no me quiere hablar es cosa suya…baka_-

El muchacho dejó de mirar el paisaje y volteó lentamente hacia la joven -_Se nota que está enojada, si le hablo ahora de seguro me mata, definitivamente no es buena idea evitarla…. Pero si le digo lo que me pasa dirá que soy un pervertido… ¡chikuso! No sé que hacer…_- ante estos pensamientos empuñó fuertemente sus manos en señal de frustración.

La expresión furiosa del chico no pasó desapercibida para la joven -_Tal vez lo intimidé al no frenar la situación, ¿Y si ahora cree que soy una pervertida?..._-

-_Ahora somos novios… no debería ser tan difícil acercarme a ella_- tímidamente levantó la vista para clavar sus ojos azul grisáceos en los de su prometida -_Además ahora no parece tan enojada…-_

Una agradable sensación de calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la mirada cautivante del muchacho, esa mezcla de inseguridad y amor reflejada en sus ojos la envolvía de sobremanera -_Ranma… si supieras lo mucho que me encantas. Que me vuelves loca con solo mirarme, que cada parte de mi cuerpo te reclama… No puedo seguir ignorándote, necesito sentirte aunque sea un poco_-su mano comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacía la de él en busca del añorado contacto.

-_No creo que se enoje si le tomo la mano, que no haya dormido con ella no quiere decir que estemos pelados ¿na?_- sin observar los movimientos de su prometida acercó su extremidad de forma temblorosa.

En fracción de segundos sus manos se encontraron, rozando con parsimonia sus dedos, el roce de piel era exquisito -_Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto sentirte Ranma, aunque sea solo un poco… Te necesito_- sus parpados comenzaron a bajar hasta descansar completamente, mientras que cada uno de sus sentidos se centró en ese único contacto.

Casi por inercia sus dedos se entrelazaron acariciándose lentamente unos con otros. La mano fuerte y grande de Ranma se alejó levemente logrando una perfecta caricia, la de Akane se acercó ágilmente, dejando en claro que no quería perder el preciado contacto.

La peli-azul se recostó levemente en el hombro del muchacho perdiéndose en la esencia masculina de éste -_Realmente necesitaba sentirte a mi lado, me siento segura cuando estoy así contigo-_

El artista marcial soltó la mano de la joven y con mucho cuidado la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó más a él -_Nosotros no necesitamos hablar, nos conocemos perfectamente…y eso me gusta_- pensó enlazando nuevamente su mano con la de su chica.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas tranquilos y en silencio viajando. Al bajar del tren la pareja de Nerima dirigió sus pasos al pueblo más cercano del sector. El trayecto los había agotado un poco, por lo que decidieron descansar ese día, al siguiente podrían ir tranquilamente a las posas de Jusenkyo y solo tendrían que caminar un poco.

-Mira Akane, allá está el pueblo- indicó observando el portón de madera rojo rodeado de una fuerte muralla estilo chino.

La joven guardó el mapa en su mochila de equipaje y tomó la mano del muchacho -Tengo la impresión de haber estado antes aquí, no sé porque pero este pueblo se me hace muy familiar-

-Pero, tú nunca has estado aquí, es decir, solo conoces… ya sabes- expresó con dificultad, tragando fuertemente para no recordar lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvieron en China.

La joven observó detenidamente el rostro entristecido del muchacho -¿Te refieres a aquella vez que tuvimos que pelear contra Saffron?... cuando casi mue…-

-Sí…- respondió cortando la frase de la muchacha. Odiaba la sola idea de recordar ese momento, se había comportado como un inútil, su deber era protegerla a toda costa y en ese momento, casi falló… su nostalgia interna se vio interrumpida por dos brazos que lo envolvían con firmeza.

-Olvídate de eso… te he dicho cientos de veces que no fue tu culpa- conocía las expresiones de Ranma, sabía perfectamente que el tema no estaba del todo olvidado.

El oji-azul le devolvió el abrazo con la misma emoción y necesidad -No debiste arriesgarte así por mí… soy yo el que debe protegerte. Si te pasara algo yo…yo… no sé que haría sin ti, no tienes idea lo mucho que me importas- su voz se volvió ligeramente temblorosa ante la sola idea de perderla.

-No pienses en eso, yo estoy aquí contigo y siempre lo estaré- expresó en tono conciliador -Y si te importo tanto como tú a mí entonces creo que tengo una idea- añadió alzando ligeramente su rostro para observarlo.

Ella, única y exclusivamente ella sabía como hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera una fobia tenía un efecto tan estremecedor en él. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido en las posas no podía evitar sentirse triste, sin duda esa había sido la prueba más dura que le había puesto la vida, pero ahí estaba ella, "su Akane", para recordarle con solo una sonrisa que ella estaría siempre junto a él.

Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, la imperiosa necesidad de sentir sus labios se acrecentaba con el pasar de los segundos -Eres… perfecta para mí- susurró cerca de sus labios, rozándolos tierna y lentamente.

-Y tú para mí- decidida se encargó de eliminar la distancia que había entre ellos dando lugar a una exquisita danza de labios.

Tal como la primera vez, sus labios se encargaban de acariciarse mutuamente, demostrando así todos los sentimientos que albergaban en sus corazones, sus lenguas se entrelazaban reconociendo los lugares íntimos e infinitamente dulces. Ninguno tenía intenciones de terminar el beso, necesitaban seguir demostrándose su amor...

En ese preciso momento una conocida voz China los sacó de su romántico momento -Nihao Ranma- saludó fervorosa lanzándose al cuello del muchacho, interponiéndose así entre él y Akane -¿Tu venir a ver a Shampoo a pueblo de amazonas?- preguntó alegre frotando su cuerpo de forma insinuante.

La expresión de pánico de Ranma se instaló rápidamente al sentir el aura asesina rodear a su prometida -Sha…Shampoo por…por favor…su…suéltame- balbuceó intentando alejar a la joven sin tocar ningún lugar comprometedor de su cuerpo.

Akane observaba furibunda la escena, la ex autoproclamada prometida de su novio la había apartado sin ningún tipo de recato y ahora se frotaba descaradamente al cuerpo que solo ella podía tocar -¡Aléjate de él inmediatamente!- gritó exasperada.

-Tranquila Akane, yo solo dar bienvenida a ex airen y aprovechar de tocar buen cuerpo- comentó tranquila soltando el agarre que tenía sobre él.

La peli-azul se acercó a la amazona con mirada penetrante -Que te quede claro una cosa, Ranma tiene dueña ¡la única que puede tocarlo soy yo!- espetó totalmente fuera de si, con ira emanando por cada uno de sus poros mientras que sus manos se empuñaban cada vez con más fuerza preparada para lanzarse al ataque en caso que fuese necesario.

-Akane ser más posesiva que antes…- espetó con tono de burla.

La escena fue interrumpida por un joven que con paso lastimoso, totalmente abatido y un gran moretón en su ojo izquierdo, se acercó hasta la joven de cabellos azulados y la abrazó cariñosamente -Shampoo… ¿Por qué me tratas así? Soy tu futuro esposo… además no destrocé la cocina a propósito, prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar de forma incesante en la frente de la muchacha japonesa. Levantó su mano para golpear al despistado chico de túnica blanca, sin embargo antes de que lograra conectar un golpe él ya volaba por los aires cortesía "patada mágica Saotome"

-Mousse, tan idiota como siempre- farfulló enojado, no le había agradado en lo absoluto la manera en que el chico pato había abrazado a su prometida -Vámonos de aquí Akane, buscaremos otro pueblo para pasar la noche- sin esperar respuesta tomó a la muchacha de la mano y emprendió camino en sentido contrario al de la entrada al pueblo.

La joven de cabellos púrpura se acercó a la pareja y tomó la mano libre de Akane -Éste ser pueblo que estar más cerca de Jusenkyo, ustedes poder quedarse, otro pueblo estar muy lejos, tardar horas en llegar- espetó jalando a la chica hacia ella.

El peli-negro imitó la acción de Shampoo y jaló a su novia hacia él -Nos iremos de aquí y punto, no quiero tener problemas con más amazonas-

-Pero ustedes ya estar antes aquí, cuando todos nosotros viajar por espejo griego que Hapossai robar a bisabuela de Shampoo, ustedes no tener problemas esa vez ¿ne?- dijo con tranquilidad soltando el brazo de la peli-azul.

-Por eso el lugar me parecía familiar…- murmuró para si la menor de los Tendo, moviendo levemente la extremidad recién liberada.

El chico soltó el otro brazo de su novia y cruzó ambos sobre su pecho -Eso da igual, de todas formas nos iremos de aquí- espetó con seguridad.

La amazona levantó una ceja y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Que pena que ustedes querer irse, yo preparar mucho ramen ahora- comentó. Convencida de que con eso convencería a la pareja, o al menos a Ranma, a pasar ahí la noche.

Un pequeño crujido en el estomago del artista marcial, dejó en evidencia que la palabra comida había hecho un efecto poderoso en él -Bueno, si el otro pueblo está lejos, tal vez sea mejor que nos quedemos ¿Qué dices Akane?- preguntó lanzándole una sonrisa matadora, mientras clavaba fijamente su mirada en ella.

Al recibir la penetrante mirada de su prometido su rostro adquirió un leve tono carmín -_Baka… odio que me mire así para chantajearme… se fuerte Akane, no dejes que te maneje con una mirada… tú puedes_- se convencía a si misma.

-Y bien ¿Qué dices koishii? ¿Nos quedamos?- preguntó manteniendo su profunda mirada.

La peli-azul abandonó sus pensamientos perdida en la voz varonil y seductora que el chico había utilizado al dirigirse a ella, rápidamente volteó y caminó con el paso más veloz posible hacía la entrada del pueblo, sin detener su caminar habló -¿Qué esperan...? apresúrense-

Los aludidos se miraron extrañados de su actitud y la siguieron.

* * *

Una hora después los jóvenes se encontraban en la casa de Cologne…

-Muchas gracias por la cena Shampoo, estaba realmente exquisita- balbuceó Ranma, terminando de engullir la comida.

La peli-azul observaba de reojo sus acciones con un pequeño deje de recelo -Comes como si no lo hubieras hecho en días- farfulló molesta.

La amazona dejó de torturar al pequeño pato blanco de gafas y lo dejó atado a una silla, arqueó levemente una ceja, y se sentó a un lado del muchacho -Pobre ex airen, de seguro tú no comer buena comida en días…- comentó lastimosamente.

Ante el comentario, el chico esbozó una gran sonrisa -Pues sí, la verdad con lo que cocina Akane no hay estomago que sobreviva, por suerte solo hemos estado de viaje un par de días, si no de seguro ya estaría muerto- dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

-Si ex airen querer buena comida, debió haber elegido a Shampoo para esposa. Ahora yo ya no estar disponible, yo ser futura mujer de otro- espetó con tranquilidad -Pero si tú querer ser padre de algunas hijas de Shampoo, no haber problema- agregó sensualmente rozando con una de sus manos el muslo del joven.

Al sentir la pequeña caricia el cuerpo del artista marcial se crispó por completo, torpemente movió su pierna alejándola del alcance de la joven de cabellos púrpura, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo dejó ligeramente inconciente.

-¡Eso fue por decir que mi comida es mala!- gritó furiosa estrellando su mazo sobre la cabeza de él -¡Y esto es por dejar que te toquen!- con fuerza lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y conectó un certero puño en su rostro lanzándolo a una de las paredes de la casa. Con ligereza y precisión volteó hacia la otra joven -¿Ahora explica lo de tu casamiento Shampoo, porque no entiendo nada?-

La joven observó con una pequeña gota sobre su frente -Tú ser muy violenta Akane, si seguir así tú quedar viuda antes de casarte- comentó alegremente.

La abuela que hasta ese entonces había visto la escena desde la cocina se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos -Shampoo vino a China para casarse bajo las leyes amazonas con Mousse- respondió subida sobre su bastón.

Akane retomó su postura y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, optó no decir nada referente al comentario de la otra joven y puso toda su atención sobre la anciana -Parece que me perdí de algo... no creo que Shampoo haya aceptado así como así a Mousse ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó inquisitiva.

-Todo ser culpa de Mousse- espetó indiferente la voluptuosa chica.

La anciana rió internamente ante la actitud altanera de la muchacha -_Aunque reaccione así yo sé que no le molesta tener que casarse con Mousse…_- con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba tomó su pipa y la posó sobre sus labios en señal de comenzar una larga historia -Hace poco menos de una semana envié a Shampoo a entregar un pedido…-

-Cuando Shampoo ir muchos hombres interponerse en el camino para robar- interrumpió la joven -Yo estar lista para combate, pero tonto Mousse interponerse- farfulló molesta recordando lo sucedido.

Mousse, quien permanecía en su forma de pato, sacó una pequeña cuchilla y cortó la soga con la que Shampoo lo había atado, tomó una tetera de agua caliente y la roció sobre si -Fui por ti porque tardabas mucho en llegar- intervino tímidamente.

El chico de cabellos azabache, caminó con algo de dificultad y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar -¿Y luego que pasó?- preguntó curioso tocando delicadamente la zona de su cabeza afectada por el golpe.

-Cuando vi que esos tipos querían hacerle daño a mi Shampoo corrí a socorrerla y comencé a atacarlos con mis ataques especiales y algunas bombas- contestó acomodando sus manos dentro de su túnica blanca.

La joven China intervino nuevamente -Tonto Mousse no usar gafas para pelear y el atacar también a Shampoo, yo estar desprevenida y él dejarme inconciente-

-Como amazonas que somos debemos respetar nuestras leyes, como Mousse venció a Shampoo tiene derecho a reclamarla como su mujer. Es por eso que hemos venido a nuestro pueblo a efectuar la boda- explicó la anciana.

Akane observó de reojo a su prometido -Eso quiere decir que renuncias definitivamente a Ranma ¿Ne?- preguntó observando fijamente a la chica.

Ésta observó fijamente al muchacho de gafas -Shampoo ya no estar interesada en Ranma, Mousse ser mi airen ahora- la respuesta sonó tranquila, a pesar de la constante negación de la joven, había cierto toque de afecto en sus palabras.

-Abuela… necesito entrenar un poco, por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo está bastante adolorido- bufó con tono resentido mirando a la chica de cabellera azulada -¿Dónde puedo entrenar?-

La anciana aspiró lentamente de su pipa y contestó -Al final del pueblo hay un bosque bastante amplio, ahí puedes entrenar con tranquilidad-

-¡Genial!- en ese instante se puso de pie y salió de la casa con dirección al bosque de entrenamiento.

Akane se sintió un poco apenada, ya que el muchacho no se había dirigido a ella y ni siquiera la había mirado antes de salir -_Baka… es él quien dice boberías y luego se enoja… aunque tal vez, no debí haberlo golpeado tan fuerte_- con el leve sentimiento de culpa caminó hacia la salida de la morada.

* * *

Ranma había encontrado el lugar perfecto para realizar su entrenamiento, en realidad no estaba tan interesado en el ejercicio, al contrario deseaba estar alejado de la casa de las amazonas. Estaba internado en medio del bosque, la brisa de la noche era ligeramente fresca, una luna llena se perfilaba en el cielo, mientras que el arrullo del río viajando a través del bosque creaba una atmósfera bastante pacífica.

El joven Saotome había estado realizando katas y diversos ejercicios para desviar su mente de ciertos temas. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos no podía evitar sentir enojo ante la actitud de su prometida unos minutos atrás… -_Puede que haya hablado mal de su comida, pero aún así no debió golpearme tan fuerte…- _lanzó un puñetazo al aire_ -Akane tiene que aceptar que cocina terrible_- inhaló profundo y su mirada se tornó algo melancólica, -_Pero mi intención no era que se enojara_… Rayos ahora tendré que pedirle disculpas- musitó finalmente por lo bajo…

Continuó realizando sus ejercicios y reflexionando, -_Además no entiendo por qué se enojó por lo de Shampoo, no es mi culpa que ella siempre esté acosándome_…- su entrecejo se arrugó, -_Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos Akane no debería ponerse celosa por las demás chicas… Ya debería tener muy claro que es la única que me interesa_- paró en seco los movimientos de su cuerpo y miró pensativo a su alrededor…

Tomó la decisión de inspeccionar mejor el bosque, con la intención de buscar un lugar más peligroso para su entrenamiento. Caminó a la orilla del río, conforme iba ascendiendo el sonido de la corriente se hacía más fuerte, al mirar el movimiento del agua se dio cuenta que la fuerza con la que descendía era cada vez más poderosa. La razón de los cambios pronto apareció ante sus ojos, una gran pared de piedra de cual una cascada de agua cristalina descendía con ímpetu.

La escena era hermosa, sobre todo por los reflejos que la luna producía sobre la caída de agua. Al seguir su pasó encontró un fuerte tronco sobre el cual podía cruzar al otro lado del río. El largo trozo de madera era macizo, pero algo angosto, al subir sobre éste su mirada se clavó en el fondo… Probablemente la altura con respecto a la base del río era de unos cuatro metros, en realidad no era mucha, pero la fuerte corriente y las rocas en el fondo resultaban algo riesgosas.

De repente una idea cruzó por la mente del joven Saotome… -_Éste podría ser un lugar interesante para entrenar_- rápidamente tomó posición y empezó a realizar una serie de movimientos sobre la base del madero.

* * *

Akane salió del hogar de su eterna contrincante con el pretexto de tomar aire fresco, pese a que la amazona y su abuela habían insistido en que se quedaran esa noche con ellas, la menor de las Tendo intentó por todos los medios no aceptar la invitación. Estando afuera se recostó sobre una de las paredes, -Ranma…- inevitablemente un suspiró salió de sus labios.

Miró hacia el cielo, -La luna está muy hermosa- susurró para si misma. Sus ojos fueron viajando a través de su entorno no podía evitar sentirse algo melancólica. Su prometido se había marchado y por la actitud que expresó antes de irse quedó claro que el muchacho estaba resentido con ella…

-_Ranma es un insensible… Primero insulta mi comida y deja que Shampoo siga insinuándose_- el rostro de la peli-azul se iba contrayendo por el enojo, -_Aunque creo que lo golpee muy fuerte, no es que no lo tuviera merecido_- bufó resignada, -Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a hablar con él…-

Sin estar muy convencida de que hacía lo correcto la menor de las Tendo empezó a avanzar hacia donde el espesor de los árboles se hacía evidente. Si no fuera por la luz de la luna tendría que aceptar que la escena le resultaba algo sombría. Al ingresar, la oscuridad y el sonido constante de las ramas chocando entre si hizo que se erizara por completo… -Siempre me pasan estas cosas por tu culpa Ranma- balbuceó temerosa.

Continuó su paso inseguro mientras pisaba hojas secas y pequeñas ramitas, cada crujido la ponía nerviosa, su ojos buscaban entre las sombras algún indicio de vida, tragó en seco… -_No creo que esta sea la ruta correcta… ¿En dónde podrá estar el sendero?_- de repente sintió algo que rozó su pierna…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa- un gritó potente emergió de la garganta de la joven Tendo que con velocidad asombrosa comenzó a correr a través del bosque. Sin darse cuenta había atravesado la gran cantidad de árboles y se encontraba enfrente de un río. Respiró forzadamente con una mano colocada sobre su pecho. -¿Por qué siempre… tienen que pasarme… cosas así?- espetó con la voz entrecortada.

Ya más calmada se dedicó a mirar los alrededores para asegurarse que no había ningún peligro, -_¿Dónde podrá estar Ranma? No creo que esté muy lejos de aquí_- su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba junto a la orilla del río. Los sentidos de la chica se tornaron más agudos al notar que el sonido del torrente se volvía más fuerte.

Siguió con su inspección visual, sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto al divisar una sombra, -¿Ranma?- susurró la peli-azul, sus pies buscaron acercarse a la figura, parecía una persona sentada sobre un tronco o un puente improvisado para cruzar el río. Al agudizar su vista se dio cuenta que se trataba de su prometido.

Ranma estaba sentando sobre la superficie, parecía bastante concentrado con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente como si quisiera aprovechar cada gramo de oxígeno que ingresaba a sus pulmones con cada inhalación. Por el ligero sudor que mostraba su frente, Akane percibió que había estado entrenando.

El muchacho permanecía en quietud total, por su lado la chica de los cabellos azulados no sabía exactamente como reaccionar. Frunció el ceño debido a su indecisión, optó por llamar la atención con un ligero carraspeo de garganta… -Ejem… jum-

La acción no era necesaria, Ranma se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su prometida sin la necesidad de que ésta emitiera sonido alguno. Abrió sus ojos parcialmente, de manera desinteresada miró de reojo a la chica. Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue un par de piernas largas y torneadas, luego subió la vista hasta observar como Akane tenía el rostro enfocado en otra dirección.

Él arrugó el entrecejo y se atrevió a preguntar -¿Qué haces aquí Akane?-

De inmediato la mirada de la joven se posó desafiante en él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, -Quería caminar un poco… y tal vez… verte- expresó con un deje de enojo en su voz.

En fracción de segundos tenía el rostro de su prometido frente al suyo, Ranma conservaba una mirada acusadora, mordazmente agregó -¿Y se puede saber para qué me buscabas?-

La chica mantenía una expresión dura, giró la cabeza mirando en otra dirección que no fuera la de aquel par de ojos azul grisáceo que la intimidaban. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para tragar su orgullo ante lo que iba a decir, -No quiero que estés enojado conmigo Ranma- hizo una pausa y miró al muchacho de frente, -Aunque te tenías merecido el golpe por hablar mal de comida- dijo aún resentida.

Antes de que pudiera continuar el joven Saotome la interrumpió, -Sé que siempre digo cosas que no debo- espetó tocando una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice.

-De eso no cabe duda- denotó hastiada la peli-azul.

El chico achinó los ojos en signo de desaprobación, -Bueno está bien tienes razón- dijo algo molesto, -El punto es que yo… bueno… te… quiero pedir… disculpas-

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron a causa del asombro, -¿Lo dices enserio?-

Ranma simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Una sonrisa fue la respuesta de la menor de las Tendo, -Te perdono con una condición- solicitó pícaramente.

-¿Q… qu… qué…?- tartamudeo nervioso.

Akane se aproximó a él y entrelazó su mano con la del muchacho, -¿Quiero pedirte que hagas algo por mí?-

La cabeza del muchacho se movió en respuesta positiva, -¿Qué… quie… eres?-

Una sonrisa pícara emergió en los labios de la chica en forma de soborno, -Entréname-

El rostro del chico se quedó estático, su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo que cualquier hubiera podido imaginar, -¿_Entrenar a Akane?... No sé si eso sea buena idea…_- miró de soslayo a la joven, -_La verdad sería bueno para ella, pero quizás algo peligroso… Además nunca podría luchar directamente contra ella_-

Con el ceño completamente fruncido y una mirada fiera Akane empezaba a perder la paciencia ante la tardanza de su prometido por darle una respuesta. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y giró su cuerpo dispuesta a marcharse. En cuanto le dio la espalda pudo sentir como un par de manos la sujetaban por los hombros, -No te vayas- dijo suplicante el oji-azul.

Ella se dio vuelta, -¿Vas a entrenarme?- preguntó, poniendo su rostro lo más angelical posible.

Ranma agachó la cabeza, -Está bien lo haré- le dijo desanimado. Inmediatamente la chica lo abrazó efusivamente. El muchacho abrió los ojos del asombro y apenas tuvo tiempo de corresponder a la muestra de aprecio. Akane se separó de él con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias Ranma… Creo que podemos empezar ahora mismo- analizó los alrededores, - ¿Supongo que ya habrás entrenado? Así que de seguro tienes una idea de las cosas que podemos hacer-

El chico la miró con seriedad, -Akane- ella atendió al llamado clavando sus ojos en él. -Yo sé que quieres mejorar tus habilidades, pero debemos ir paso a paso. Te conozco muy bien y sé cuales técnicas debes mejorar… Pero no quiero que corras ningún riesgo, así que debemos empezar con cosas sencillas-

-Está bien… No tengo problema con eso- caminó hasta donde estaba el tronco estrecho sobre el cual su prometido había estada sentado hacía unos pocos minutos, -¿Cuéntame qué hacías aquí?-

-Estaba realizando varias katas y ejercicios de equilibrio-

Akane analizó el madero y la fuerte corriente que se desarrollaba en el fondo. -Quiero que me enseñes lo que hacías-

Una risa nerviosa invadió al muchacho, -Bueno… no sé…-

-Dijiste que me entrenarías y no veo que tan difícil pueda ser-

Resignado el artista marcial no tuvo otra opción más que atender a la petición de su prometida. -Como quieras… Supongo que te enseñaré como mejorar tu equilibrio-. Hizo una demostración ante la chica, saltó hacia atrás girando su cuerpo, logrando una caída perfecta. Con seriedad se dispuso a hablar -El equilibrio es la base del éxito en cualquier combate, si no puedes tener control sobre tu cuerpo corres un fuerte riesgo de perder ante tu adversario-

Así inició su primera sesión de entrenamiento la pareja, al principio la joven Tendo estuvo algo insegura sobre su postura, le costó trabajo mantener el equilibrio y lograr que los movimientos de su cuerpo fueran lo bastante sutiles para mantener el balance adecuado. Empezaron con katas simples, Ranma sabía que la chica era fuerte, pero no contaba con la mejor coordinación. La alumna respondía de maravilla a la lección, pronto fue dominando cada postura sin riesgo alguno…

La joven de los cabellos azulados con velocidad adquirió seguridad necesaria y quiso aumentar el nivel de dificultad -Gracias Ranma, creo que gracias a esto mejoraré mucho… Pero quiero aprender algo más complicado-

-No sé si eso sea buena idea… Debemos ir despacio-

-¿Acaso temes que sea mejor que tú?- espetó ella confiada, asumió una posición de lucha doblando ligeramente las rodillas y juntando los brazos a la parte superior del cuerpo en forma de ataque.

-¡Ja! Nadie es mejor que yo- soltó Ranma con arrogancia. Esquivó el golpe que iba directamente a su rostro, una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios, -Eres lenta Akane-

La chica levantó una ceja, inevitablemente sintió algo de enojo ante la crítica de su prometido, -Ya verás que tan lenta soy- arremetió con todas sus fuerzas lanzado varios golpes y patadas, cada acción iba siendo evadida de forma magistral por el oji-azul. Sabía que pronto ella desistiría de atacarlo.

Akane concentró su fuerza en el último golpe, -Jyaaaaaaaaa- exclamó mientras lanzaba su brazo enérgicamente, estaba cerca de alcanzarlo cuando de repente sus pies perdieron noción del borde del tronco. La expresión de su rostro cambió a una de pánico al darse cuenta que iba a caer…

Ranma quedó frío al ver como la chica cambiaba de ángulo ante sus ojos, como en cámara lenta ésta iba cayendo, -Akaneeeeeee- vociferó el muchacho a la vez que se lanzaba al vacío a rescatar a la chica. Llegó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos, Akane se aferró a su cuello aún con miedo sobre lo que les esperaba al caer al fondo del río, lo peor era que si por alguna razón el joven la soltaba ella no podría nadar para salvarse.

-Maldición- murmuró el artista marcial, su caída era inminente, pero su lógica lo llevó a buscar un punto fijo en donde caer. Desde su llegada al sitio notó que en el fondo había varias formaciones de roca, logró caer a la perfección sobre una gran piedra aún con su prometida en brazos. Con varios saltos se movilizó de una roca a otra, hasta conseguir el impulso necesario para llegar a la orilla.

Al fin había ascendido, ambos respiraban de manera agitada, Ranma por el esfuerzo y Akane a causa del susto… El joven Saotome la aferraba con fuerza a su pecho, mientras la peli-azul acariciaba con su respiración el cuello de su prometido.

Con una acción parecida a una caricia el muchacho rozó los mulsos descubiertos, pausadamente una de sus manos se movió sobre la pierna de la chica hasta detrás de la rodilla. Con mucho cuidado la colocó en el suelo, Akane se giró cabizbaja dándole la espalda -Lo siento soy una tonta…- seguía con el corazón desenfrenado por la adrenalina.

Ranma sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y hacerla sentir protegida. Despacio colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella -No te preocupes, sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte- la joven suspiró aliviada ante el tierno contacto. Con las yemas de sus dedos Ranma fue acariciando los níveos brazos hasta llegar a la cintura de su prometida…

El artista marcial se aproximó más pegando por completo su cuerpo al de Akane. Sus dedos rozaron el borde de la blusa, alzó ligeramente la prenda para acariciar lánguidamente la zona abdominal de la joven. -¿Estás más tranquila Akane?- preguntó sensualmente…

-S… s… sí…- musitó ella intentando contestar, pero estaba bastante tensa al sentir como su prometido la tocaba de una manera insinuante. Cada pelo de piel se erizó al notar como el aliento de muchacho, cálido y pausado le rozó el cuello. Con su nariz Ranma apartó los cabellos azulados y aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendía la chica.

-Me alegro…- depositó un corto beso en tentador cuello, -No soportaría que algo malo te pasara-

Akane cerró sus ojos ante la agradable sensación de tenerlo tan cerca… Un ligero gemido fue emitido involuntariamente al sentir como el chico de la trenza volvía a besar su cuello. Ranma succionaba la zona sensualmente rozando con su lengua la exquisita piel, sus manos se aventuraron por completo debajo de la blusa, ascendiendo del abdomen hasta debajo de los senos. Deseba subir más allá y palpar nuevas áreas, sabía que el camino estaba libre y dada la situación parecía que ella no opondría resistencia.

Dejó de besar el cuello para acercarse a la oreja de su prometida, notaba su agitación… -Perdona por no haber dormido contigo anoche…- lamió de forma descendente hasta llegar a la clavícula, con sensualidad preguntó -¿Me dejarías dormir contigo hoy?-

**Continuará….**

**Notas:**

Bueno hace ya bastante tiempo que actualizamos… Quiero aclarar que no aceptamos amenazas de muerte XD. ¿Aceptará Akane esa propuesta indecorosa? No sé que hará ella, pero yo no lo pensaría ni medio segundo.

Agradecemos a las personas que pese al tiempo nos siguen dando su apoyo y dejando los lindos mensajitos. Gracias por ser pacientes con nosotras y la tardanza en subir las continuaciones.

Esperamos les haya gustado el capítulo y nos dejen saber sus comentarios. Por eso a dejar reviews se ha dicho!!

**Besos, AkaneKagome **


	15. Soy un hombre

Hola queridas lectoras y lectores de nuevo el súper dúo CC (Caro y Cyn) reaparecen con un capítulo más de esta secuela. Lamentamos los traumas debido a la escena final que cortamos en el capítulo anterior… También sentimos muchísimo hacerlas esperar tanto. En fin esperamos que sigan leyendo y que les guste este capítulo.

Les recordamos que los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama, creadora de esta magnífica serie.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

"**La guerra por consumar nuestro amor"**

**Capítulo X****V ****"Soy un hombre"**

-_"¿Me dejarías dormir contigo hoy?, ¿Me dejarías dormir contigo hoy?"_- la pregunta realizada por su prometido se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, estaba completamente paralizada… Ranma por otro lado se deleitaba al percibir como cada parte del cuerpo de Akane se erizaba ante el contacto de su ávida lengua que rodaba por aquel exquisito cuello…

De nuevo la húmeda tentación se daba a la tarea de lamer pausadamente cerca de la oreja de la chica… -¿Estoy esperando tu respuesta?- musitó fingiendo tristeza ante el silencio de ella.

La joven no hizo más que aspirar una fuerte bocanada de aire preparándose para responder, pero un movimiento del artista marcial la hizo callar. Él emitió un leve suspiro, que debido a sus anteriores acciones, provocó que la zona se tornara levemente fría ante el contacto con su respiración, Akane no pudo evitar que un fuerte estremecimiento viajara a través de todo su cuerpo…

-Ran…ma…- pronunció de forma entrecortada a punto de desfallecer a causa del intenso calor que se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo en forma lastimosa, soltó el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de la chica para guiarla frente a si. Con sus ojos azul grisáceos mirando fijamente al par avellana le hizo la pregunta de forma directa, -¿Dime acaso no quieres dormir conmigo?-

Akane tragó en seco, esa mirada hipnotizante la embrujaba de forma que ni siquiera tenía control sobre sus acciones. El corazón le latía desbocadamente, su mente maquinaba ideas, pero su boca no pronunciaba palabra. -_Quiere que durmamos juntos, será solo dormir… o quizás eso significa otra cosa… que hagamos algo más…_-

El silencio continuaba pero aquella mirada profunda frente a ella estaba pidiendo respuestas… Pese a todo había algo que la tranquilizaba al perderse en esos ojos… Con el tiempo empezaba a instruirse en el arte de la comunicación sin palabras, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios, mientras su mente eliminaba las últimas dudas antes de expresar su repuesta.

Ranma quedó deslumbrado por el gesto, -_Es hermosa… Si supiera cuanto deseo estar con ella para siempre_…- En una fracción de segundo se percató que el rostro angelical que observaba se acercaba al suyo hasta rozar pausadamente sus labios. Akane permanecía con los ojos cerrados entremezclado su aliento con el del muchacho.

Disfrutaba la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, de verla dócil, deleitándose con la proximidad de sus cuerpos y el calor embriagante que emergía entre ellos…

-Quiero dormir contigo… Ran… ma…- musitó con dulzura para luego besar quedamente la comisura de los labios del chico. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír ante el visto bueno de su propuesta, estaba embelesado sintiendo como la nariz de su prometida se deslizaba de forma tierna por sus mejillas. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de su oreja la escuchó susurrar…

-Quiero dormir contigo, pero no solo esta noche, sino todas las noches de mi vida-

Esas palabras lograron que cada vello sobre su piel se erizara. Suavemente colocó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el mentón de la chica buscando una forma sutil de lograr que la faz de ella quedara frente a la suya, con dulzura la besó y luego la estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Yo también quiero dormir a tu lado por siempre- pronunció quedamente permitiendo que su aliento acariciara la oreja de su prometida. Con los rostros teñidos de un ligero carmín se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos al pueblo- sugirió Akane preocupada por la hora y las nubes que viajaban por el cielo amenazando con impedir que la luna siguiera iluminando la noche.

-Sí… ya es algo tarde- Ranma estaba ya en disposición de marcharse así que con total naturalidad enlazó su mano con la de la joven Tendo y emprendieron su camino a través del bosque.

La pareja iba pensativa ambos tenían la misma duda, ¿si el "dormir juntos" bajo pleno consentimiento implicaba que aceptaban mutuamente traspasar ciertas barreras en su relación? El problema consistía en que todo eran supuestos implícitos, ninguno había dicho si el "dormir" era solamente eso o si por el contrario esa noche avanzarían más de lo debido. Por supuesto ninguno tomaba la iniciativa para preguntar sus dudas directamente.

-Akane- pronunció quedamente el muchacho buscando captar la atención de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?- preguntó situando su mirada en él.

-Bueno… es que me preguntaba… ¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos… esta noche?- se aclaró la garganta -Es… decir… a dormir… porque al llegar no pudimos buscar un lugar en la aldea en donde hospedarnos-

Ella por inercia se sonrojó suponiendo que el lugar debía proporcionarles al menos algo de intimidad, -Bueno… no creo… que sea problema. En cuanto volvamos buscaremos un sitio- dijo esperanzada.

Ranma sonrió -Tienes razón… Mientras no sea en casa de Shampoo y la momia cualquier lugar es bueno- expresó entrecerrando los ojos y con una expresión de fastidio.

-Ni lo digas- lo apoyó ella igualando su expresión.

-Además no creo que sea un buen sitio para tú sabes… dormir juntos…- añadió él ruborizado.

La chica de los cabellos azulados sonrió forzadamente -Esperemos que haya algún lugar en la aldea- La pareja ya había atravesado gran parte del espeso bosque logrando observar a lo lejos algunos destellos de luz provenientes de las casas del pueblo Chino. Siguieron con su paso, cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Todo sería más fácil si no tuviéramos que ir por nuestro equipaje a casa de esas dos- mencionó algo decepcionado el chico de la trenza.

Akane estaba resignada, -Tienes razón, pero no tenemos otra opción- Estaba nerviosa y preocupada por lo que harían una vez que entraran en la casa de las amazonas. Se iban acercando a la residencia cuando el sonido de una voz ronca a sus espaldas les hizo dar un respingo.

-Así que ya han vuelto- dijo la pequeña y vieja mujer, la cual no le dio mucha importancia a los muchachos y les pasó por delante. -¿Van a entrar?- cuestionó mirándolos de forma casual mientras sus largos dedos se colocaban sobre la agarradera de la puerta. Ellos respondieron afirmando con la cabeza.

En cuanto entraron fueron recibidos por la joven amazona… -Ranma, tú y chica violenta tardar mucho ¡Que bien que volver!- Ellos entraron nerviosos siendo observados por las anfitrionas.

-¿Ustedes quedarse esta noche aquí cierto?- preguntó Shampoo pareciendo casual. Ambos buscaron chocaron sus miradas gritando auxilio, no sabían que decir. La peli-azul intentó calmar su nerviosismo.

-Este… no queremos causarles más inconvenientes, veníamos por nuestras cosas y buscaremos un lugar donde hospedarnos en la aldea- pronunció Akane fingiendo naturalidad.

-No ser molestia- espetó de inmediato la amazona luego su voz se tornó más sensual, -Además Ranma casi ser dueño de esta casa hace poco… Todavía poder serlo si él querer- mencionó intencionalmente para hacer enfadar a la peli-azul. Pudo observar claramente como la vena en la frente de la otra chica comenzaba a palpitar y sus puños se contraían, sin embargo Akane no expresó una sola palabra y se limitó a contener su ira.

Ranma tenía claro que el clima se estaba calentando y que de seguro otra vez iba a recibir un par de buenos golpes por parte de su dulce prometida, -_Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí_- no podía esconder su preocupación, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de alejarse de la casa de su "ex prometida".

-Enserio Shampoo, preferimos alojarnos en un hotel o una posada por aquí cerca- dijo con tranquilidad el chico, -Pero agradecemos su interés- en un rápido movimiento apareció con sus maletas ante la mirada atónita de todas las mujeres.

Tomó a Akane de la mano, -Nos iremos, gracias por la cena- dijo apresurado, pero la chica de los cabellos púrpuras lo haló por la parte de atrás de su equipaje.

-No haber en la aldea un hotel, éstos cerrar luego de problemas con los visitantes- afirmó Shampoo con seguridad, -Así que ustedes no tener opción, tener que quedarse en casa de algún nativo-.

Cologne quien se mantuvo callada durante todo el tiempo apoyó a su nieta, -Shampoo tiene razón, lo mejor será que pasen esta noche en nuestra casa-

La pareja apenas lo podía creer, todas sus esperanzas se encontraban hundidas ante las circunstancias. Sus rostros estaban pálidos y la expresión de decepción era evidente. -_No puede ser que esto me esté pasando a mí, la vida se ensaña conmigo… Ahora Akane dirá que todo esto es por mi culpa_-

Shampoo sonrió con satisfacción, -¡Ser emocionante que ex airen quedarse aquí!- Le era imposible ocultar el entusiasmo que el hecho le provocaba, aunque ahora su prometido era Mousse, tener la oportunidad de molestar a su antigua rival le resultaba muy divertida.

-Yo ir a preparar habitaciones- dijo la anciana encaminándose dentro de un pasillo, pero una voz detuvo sus pasos.

-Eso no será necesario- pronunció con una seguridad Mousse desde la entrada de la residencia.

Todos se quedaron atónitos mirando como se acercaba hasta la pareja y ponía sus manos en el hombro de cada uno. Ranma y Akane giraron sus cabezas para ver con incredulidad la familiaridad con el que el muchacho los trataba. -Mousse…- musitó la menor de las Tendo.

-No digas nada Akane…- la interrumpió el chico pato, -Vine para que no se extravíen en el camino-.

Ranma se separó del otro joven con el ceño fruncido, -¿De qué…?- sus palabras quedaron cortadas ya que Mousse lo estrechó fuerte contra él, casi ahorcándolo en un "fraternal abrazo".

-Vamos chicos ¿acaso no le han dicho a Shampoo que esta noche se quedaran en mi casa?- La pareja se quedó con cara de circunstancia.

La amazona por otro lado entrecerró los ojos, -No… Ellos no decir nada sobre quedarse donde nuevo airen-

Akane entrecruzó una mirada cómplice con el muchacho de larga caballera, -Je… sí lo que pasa es que no queríamos que supieras que ya Mousse nos había propuesto quedarnos en su casa esta noche-.

Ranma se paralizó, no deseaba permanecer en casa de las locas amazonas, pero pasar la noche donde un joven que siempre lo había visto como su contrincante tampoco era de su agrado. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Shampoo.

La muchacha de cabellos púrpura se acercó a su prometido con actitud desafiante -¿Se puede saber en qué momento Mousse ofrecer su casa a Ranma y chica violenta?... Y no mentirme porque yo romper compromiso-. Él sólo tragó saliva temeroso ante la amenaza de su amada.

-Lo hizo cuando regresábamos a la aldea luego de ir al bosque- afirmó Akane, -Por eso vinimos aquí a traer nuestras cosas, nos daba pena decirles que ya habíamos aceptado la invitación de Mousse… ¿Cierto Ranma?- El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

Shampoo hizo una mueca de incredulidad y se apartó del cegatón. -Bueno… ser su decisión, Shampoo no importar- bufó indiferente.

En una fracción de segundo todos estaban en la puerta haciendo una reverencia y despidiéndose. -Buenas noches- corearon los tres, -Ah y gracias por la cena- finalizó Akane con una sonrisa mientras se perdía al cruzar la puerta. A la joven China no le quedó de otra más que resignarse… -Ya hablaremos Mousse esto no quedar así-.

* * *

El trío iba silencioso caminando entre las casas de la aldea, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Akane en particular estaba más tranquila, para ella era mil veces mejor dormir en casa del muchacho que en la de las mujeres mañosas, nunca le habían inspirado confianza y ante las circunstancias no descartaba la posibilidad de una trampa para volver a "comprometer" a Ranma. Suspiró aliviada, -_Menos mal que no tendremos que dormir en casa de esas dos… Suerte que Mousse llegó justo a tiempo_-.

Los ojos de la peli-azul se situaron en el perfil del chico pato y sonrió, -Gracias Mousse por ofrecernos posada esta noche-

-No tienes que agradecerlo- contestó con sinceridad, -Era lo mejor para todos…-

Continuaron su marcha hasta llegar a la residencia el muchacho. No era precisamente una mansión, pero tenía un toque hogareño que les resultó agradable con tan solo cruzar el umbral de la puerta. -Bienvenidos a mi casa-.

-Vaya no está nada mal… Creí que vivirías en medio de un circo- dijo de forma burlesca el chico de la trenza. Ante el comentario de inmediato recibió un codazo en el estómago por parte de su prometida.

-Deja de decir tonterías Ranma- masculló Akane enfadada. -No hagas caso a lo que dice Mousse tu casa es preciosa-.

El muchacho sonrió, -Gracias… Es bueno saber que existen personas que sí valoran la hospitalidad- dijo lo segundo dirigiéndose molesto al joven Saotome. Ambos se quedaron mirando de forma desafiante, casi echando rayitos por las pupilas.

La menor de las Tendo se vio obligada a intervenir -Chicos cálmense no tienen porque ponerse así-. Resignado Mousse fue el primero en terminar con el choque de miradas.

-Tienes razón Akane… Iré a preparar su habitación- Ella sonrió ante la iniciativa y observó como el anfitrión se alejaba. Luego frunció el ceño en forma de reproche ante el comportamiento de su prometido el cual fingió inocencia y se hizo el desentendido.

* * *

Pasados unos diez minutos Mousse volvió al salón, la pareja estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa. -Ya está todo listo síganme… me imagino que deben estar cansados por el viaje- ambos siguieron al muchacho a través de un largo pasillo, justo al final él abrió una puerta.

Dentro de la pequeña habitación había dos futones blancos en el suelo. -Espero que no les moleste tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto, pero solo pude acondicionarles éste- comentó sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. -_Al ponerlos en la misma habitación de seguro que pueden mejorar su relación y así me aseguro que mi Shampoo se olvidé para siempre de Saotom_e-.

En el rostro del muchacho se formó una sonrisa maliciosa, que no pasó desapercibida por la pareja. Sin querer Ranma y Akane estaba sonrojados por aceptar abiertamente frente a Mousse que no iban a reclamar por dormir juntos.

-Tranquilo, con que nos dejes quedarnos en tu casa es más que suficiente- afirmó Ranma con naturalidad, -Además no creo que Akane tenga problemas con dormir en la misma habitación… ¿Cierto?- preguntó de forma malintencionada.

La reacción de la chica fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -¡Baka! Lo haré porque no me queda de otra, pero estarás al menos a dos metros lejos de mí todo la noche- vociferó entrando y dándole la espalda.

Mousse optó por retirarse -Je… Yo los dejo que pasen buenas noches-.

Ranma ingresó detrás de la joven y cerró la puerta, -¿No estarás hablando enserio?- cuestionó preocupado.

Akane se volteó para encararlo, -¡Debería cumplir con mi palabra porque eres un indiscreto!-

-Perdón era solo una broma- se justificó él.

-¡Pues acostúmbrate a no hacerlas, no ves que todos se darán cuenta que!... bueno que… ya nos acostumbramos… a estar cerca… y esas cosas…- la voz empezaba a fallarle al sentir como Ranma se acercaba a ella para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos.

Suavemente le susurró en el oído -No veo que tiene de malo lo que piensen los demás… La verdad es que estamos comprometidos y el dormir juntos no implica que tengamos que…- se calló a si mismo al no estar seguro de sus palabras.

-Me cambiaré- musitó ella nerviosa por el atrevimiento de su prometido. Se alejó y detrás de un biombo se quitó las prendas que traía. Ya lista salió con una pijama de color amarillo pálido. Al traspasar los paneles ya Ranma estaba en su futón vistiendo su clásico bóxer y camiseta blanca de tirantes.

El corazón de la chica latía cada vez más fuerte parecía que se quisiera salir disparado de su pecho. Se acercó a la linterna que daba luz a la habitación y la apagó. Por una pequeña ventana se filtraba un mínimo claridad producida por la luna. Cada uno seguía recostado sobre su respectivo lecho… pensativos… callados… pero deseando una excusa para acercarse.

-Ranma…- susurró ella por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nervioso de tan solo escuchar la voz proveniente de la chica.

Hubo un silencio prolongado… -Quiero… es decir… ¿Quieres acercarte?- pronunció tímidamente. El muchacho no tardó ni un minuto en mover su futón y quedar junto a ella. Otra vez se presentaba ese calor desesperante, una incomodidad en cada parte de sus cuerpos, se necesitaban, pero se cohibían a la hora de dar el primer paso.

Akane tímidamente alargó uno de sus brazos con la intención de palpar al chico a su lado. Fue recibida por una cálida mano que la haló con delicadeza. Esa era la señal ya cerca sus cuerpos encontraron la forma de abrazarse. Ranma le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, -Gracias por dejar que me acercara- murmuró sobre los labios de la chica.

Ella suspiró, -Deseaba mucho tenerte cerca de mí- confesó rozando sensualmente su lengua sobre la boca de su amado, éste la abrió sutilmente para que Akane pudiera profundizar el contacto. Muy despacio iban acompasando el movimiento de sus lenguas y de un beso que se tornaba cada vez más apasionado.

Conforme seguían besándose las caricias hicieron su aparición, las manos del artista marcial fueron dibujando las provinentes curvas, se anclaron en la cintura para atraerla lo más cerca posible. La peli-azul rozaba con pasión los hombros y el fornido pecho de su prometido, estaban recostados de medio lado pero completamente pegados el uno al otro… Akane solo añoraba tenerlo cada vez más cerca, por lo que atrajo con algo de fuerza la cabeza del muchacho para besarlo con desesperación.

Las manos de Ranma descendieron por las caderas, acariciaron de forma sutil su trasero hasta llegar a los muslos, de forma casi magistral fue movilizando una de las piernas de la chica para que esta rodeara su cadera. La chica dio un leve respingo al sentir como entraba en contacto con la rigidez del muchacho, pero cualquier pensamiento se vio cortado al sentir las palmas de Ranma viajando por su espalda.

El oji-azul estaba excitándose de sobremanera por lo que ejerció un poco de fuerza para que Akane quedara debajo de él, sus manos consiguieron que ella tuviera las piernas separadas para colocarse justo en medio de ellas. Con desesperación empezó a besarle el cuello, succionaba, lamía, mientras la joven respiraba con dificultad temiendo perder el control y comenzar a hacer sonidos inoportunos.

Un discreto gemido emergió de sus labios al sentir la mano de su prometido sobre uno de sus senos, -Akane…- gruñó roncamente mientras las yemas de sus dedos ingresaban por debajo de la tela a palpar la redondez. Ella se arqueó con fuerza debido a los choques eléctricos que le produjo la caricia.

Él dejó la zona para subir a su boca y besarla, al levantarse su miembro endurecido hizo contacto con la intimidad de la chica. Ambos jadeaban a la vez que se besaban cada vez con más pasión. Akane logró que sus extremidades bajaran para colarse entre la camiseta del muchacho, trazando sensualmente diversas formas sobre su piel.

Ranma gimió al sentir como las manos de la chica estaban cerca de su miembro. La peli-azul se deslizó hacia abajo para poder besar con pasión el cuello y la clavícula de su prometido, casi enterraba sus uñas en la musculosa espalda. Aún podía sentir la presión en medio de sus piernas y como la zona iba adquiriendo más humedad…

-Akane…- dijo en forma suplicante el muchacho… -Te quiero…-

Ella cesó lo que estaba haciendo, -Yo también te quiero Ranma- habló casi sin aire…

El sonido de unos pasos los hizo desviar su atención en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Mousse hijo ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó la mujer abriendo lentamente la puerta de los muchachos. Al entrar se tropezó torpemente con uno de los muebles del cuarto -Lo siento no quise despertarte, olvidé mis lentes así que no veo del todo bien- comentó con amabilidad.

Ranma se deslizó suavemente de vuelta a su futón liberando a Akane de su "prisión" -No se preocupe, todo está bien- espetó lo más bajo posible, tratando de controlar su descompasada respiración.

Akane se encontraba completamente petrificada -_Shimatta ¿Nos habrá visto?... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos?_- pensaba sin poder pronunciar palabra.

La mujer de larga cabellera azabache llevó una mano a su boca -Cielos, creo que me confundí de habitación, esta es la pieza de invitados- comentó para si misma. -Ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi hijo, él dijo que pasarían la noche aquí. Siento mucho haber entrado así a la habitación, pero pensé que era la de Mousse-.

-No… no se preocupe… recién íbamos a dormirnos- mintió descaradamente la peli-azul con un deje de nerviosismo.

La mujer sonrió amablemente y volteó para abandonar el cuarto -Siento la interrupción muchachos-. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando volvió a estrellarse contra otro objeto, una pequeña sonrisa vergonzosa emergió de sus labios -Olvidé los lentes en mi habitación y sin ellos no veo claramente hacia donde voy- explicó mirando en sentido contrario al que se encontraban los muchachos -Oyasumi nasai jóvenes-.

Ranma y Akane escucharon un par de ruidos de cosas cayendo al suelo y luego volvieron a encontrarse en el más absoluto silencio.

-Creo… que será… me… mejor dormir- expresó con dificultad el oji-azul.

Akane suspiró resignada y se acomodó nuevamente en su futón -Tienes razón, mañana debemos ir a los estanques de Jusenkyo, será mejor descansar- acotó.

-_Shimatta… si no nos hubieran interrumpido ahora estaríamos…_- sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejarse de aquel camino de pensamientos creativos -_Al menos la madre de Mousse no se dio cuenta de nada_-. Tímidamente se acercó al cuerpo de su prometido, que se hallaba tendido de espaldas en su futón y se recostó suavemente sobre su torso -Oyasumi anata…- susurró cerrando sus párpados.

-Oyasumi koishii…- respondió envolviendo a la muchacha en un protector abrazo.

Aunque las cosas no habían salido como lo esperaban, podían dormir tranquilos al sentirse cerca el uno del otro…

* * *

Las voces de lejos y las constantes indicaciones para los pasajeros evidenciaban que el vuelo iba despegar en breve.

Akane se acomodó ligeramente en su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar, -Me alegro de que esta vez viajemos como corresponde- dijo tranquilamente.

El oji-azul se mantenía con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, muestra irrefutable de su alegría -Cierto koishii- comentó manteniendo su expresión.

-Creo que pasará bastante tiempo antes de que esa sonrisa se quite de tu rostro ¿Ne?- expresó divertida -Me alegra mucho verte así de feliz Ranma- agregó regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente y rodeó la cintura de la joven acercándola a sí mismo -Por supuesto que estoy feliz, ya no me convertiré nunca más en chica- señaló emocionado.

Akane no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al recordar lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo…

**Flash Back**

Cuando habían cumplido con su objetivo, al fin salieron de la aldea de las pozas malditas. La muchacha gritaba mientras corría a toda velocidad**,**-¡Ranma espérame!-.

Un poco más adelante el joven corría riendo bulliciosamente. Utilizando su característica habilidad, se lanzó a la posa de agua más cercana que encontró. La sonrisa que anteriormente adornaba su rostro se ensanchó notoriamente.

Por acto reflejo posó sus dos manos en su pecho notando que su tórax no había efectuado cambio alguno y cada uno de sus músculos permanecía intacto ante el contacto con el agua helada -¡Soy normal!... ¡Al fin soy un chico normal!- expresó ilusionado, el azul cielo de su mirada se tornó ligeramente brillosa producto de la emoción.

Akane llegó un par de segundos después y se posicionó en cuclillas a una orilla de la posa donde se hallaba su prometido. No emitió palabra alguna, simplemente se dedicó a observarlo con un matiz de emoción notorio en su rostro.

El artista marcial volteó lentamente buscando a su novia, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella el silencio se instauró pacíficamente entre ellos. El muchacho se fue acercando paulatinamente a ella hasta encontrarse a menos de medio metro de distancia.

La joven se sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que el mayor anhelo de su prometido se había cumplido. Cariñosamente acercó su mano derecha a la húmeda mejilla del chico y la acarició.

Para él cerrar sus ojos fue inevitable. La sensación de una caricia de ella acompañada de las frías gotas que recorrían su rostro era algo que nunca antes había podido disfrutar con su cuerpo masculino.

La menor de los Tendo observaba embobada al muchacho. Cuando éste abrió sus ojos se sintió desfallecer dentro de la penetrante mirada que él le entregaba. Se sentía completamente feliz de ser ella y sólo ella la que compartiera ese momento tan importante para él. Sintió perfectamente como el chico tomaba sus manos entre las masculinas de él y las acariciaba afectuosamente al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa pícara se apoderaba de su rostro, en ese instante sintió un pequeño jalón de parte del muchacho que la hizo perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo cayendo irremediablemente hacia delante.

-¡Ahh!...- gritó mientras veía la mitad de su cuerpo siendo atrapado por la cristalina agua. El miedo a ahogarse la hizo cerrar fuertemente sus párpados.

En ese momento la masculina voz la sacó de sus pesimistas pensamientos -¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría sola?- preguntó con su característica seguridad.

Akane abrió los ojos encontrándose con la burlona expresión del chico -¡Baka! No vuelvas a hacer eso, ya sabes que no sé nadar.

-Deberías saber que yo siempre estoy aquí para protegerte- comentó cariñosamente. Con seguridad tomó posesivamente la cintura de la muchacha bajo el agua y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Y bien ¿Qué se siente ser un chico normal?- preguntó olvidando su pequeño enojo, enlazando tiernamente sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven.

-Es lo segundo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- respondió acercando su frente a la de ella hasta reposarla en un gesto de infinita complicidad.

La peli-azul lo observó algo curiosa por su respuesta -¿Y qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?- preguntó rozando suavemente las hebras azabaches con sus dedos.

El tiempo se detuvo, sólo la brisa se hizo presente en aquella situación, el canto de los pájaros se hizo lejano, todo pasó a ser irrelevante e innecesario.

El suave tintineo de los ojos azul grisáceos de Ranma atraparon los marrones de Akane y sus labios se entreabrieron -Tú- dijo con seguridad.

Al escuchar la respuesta del chico Akane se aferró fuertemente a él y se lanzó de forma directa a besarlo. Sus labios se unieron con necesidad, rozándose una y otra vez.

Sin despegarse el uno del otro se fueron sumergiendo completamente hasta que el agua los cubrió por completo. Una vez bajo siguieron besándose sin tregua, el aire que se entregaban entre besos los ayudaba a seguir sumergidos sin la necesidad de salir a la superficie.

Luego de unos minutos salieron de las profundidades. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción emergió de ambos y sin dejar pasar otro segundo volvieron a besarse. Entregados a las caricias mutuas, no notaron cuando el sol traspasó la línea del horizonte dando paso a la noche. Para ellos lo más importante estaba ahí, frente a ellos…

**Fin flash back**

-Aún me parece increíble que esta mañana volvieras a ver al guía para pedirle otro barril del agua del hombre ahogado- espetó la muchacha -Estoy segura que tu padre te lo agradecerá-.

-¿Mi padre?- cuestionó audiblemente -_Me olvidé de él por completo, éste barril lo llevo para Ryoga-_.

Akane elevó su rostro y observó fijamente la expresión de su novio.

-Creo que a él no le molesta ser un panda, hasta saca provecho de eso. No creo que se enfade si le digo que olvidé traer agua para él- expresó perdido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de sus palabras.

-Si el agua no es para tu papá entonces ¿para quién es?- preguntó extrañada.

El chico de coleta dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones para poner atención a la chica a su lado. Una vez más había hablado de más y lo peor es que ninguna respuesta rápida venía a su mente -Etto… Akane…yo…- titubeó notablemente nervioso -_¿Qué puedo hacer?... creo que sólo me queda aplicar la técnica secreta Saotome_- Lentamente sacó su mano de la cintura de la muchacha -Necesito ir al baño- espetó levantándose de su asiento -Vengo enseguida- agregó caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del avión.

Akane observó con una ceja levemente arqueada la actitud del muchacho -_¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ranma? De pronto se puso muy nervioso_- prefirió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y acomodarse en su asiento, faltaba muy poco para que el avión despegara.

Diez minutos después la muchacha de cabellos azulados observaba levemente inquieta el pasillo por donde debía venir su prometido.

-Se solicita a los pasajeros ajustar sus cinturones, el avión despegará en menos de cinco minutos-.

Al escuchar el anuncio pensó que lo mejor sería ir en búsqueda de su prometido. Caminó a través del pasillo rápidamente hasta llegar a una puerta con un pequeño dibujo un hombre tallado en ella.

La muchacha golpeó suavemente la puerta -¿Ranma estás ahí?- preguntó.

Al interior del cuarto el muchacho comenzó a sudar incesablemente -_Espero que ya se le haya olvidado la conversación de hace un rato_- respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta que lo separaba de su prometida -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con el tono más natural posible.

-El avión ya casi va a despegar. Vine a ver porque tardabas tanto- respondió la muchacha.

Un molesto nudo en su garganta comenzó a interferir en su respuesta -Etto… es… estaba ocupado… digo, el baño estaba ocupado- comentó entre titubeos.

-Vamos a sentarnos o nos llamarán la atención- dijo tranquilamente regalándole una tierna sonrisa, claro signo de que había olvidado el tema del barril con el agua para curar la maldición.

Estaban prontos a caminar en dirección a sus puestos cuando un brusco movimiento del avión los hizo perder el equilibrio. Ranma tomó a su novia por la cintura para evitar que ésta cayera al suelo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo suficiente para mantenerse en el mismo sitio por lo que irremediablemente sus cuerpos se movieron en dirección al baño de hombres.

Gracias a las turbulencias, finalmente el joven quedó sentado sobre el pequeño artefacto de losa con la chica a horcajadas sobre él. Lo último que ambos jóvenes oyeron fue el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Además estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que Akane no se podía apartar ya que una de sus piernas estaba atorada.

Algunas auxiliares de vuelo que pasaban cerca de ahí se acercaron para indicarle a los pasajeros que volvieran a sus asientos. Golpearon algunas veces la puerta sin tener respuesta alguna.

Dentro del cuarto los dos muchachos se encontraban absolutamente sonrojados por la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraban. Petrificados oían lejanamente los golpes continuos a través del trozo de madera.

Afuera las auxiliares intentaban abrir la puerta sin aparentes resultados. Algunas personas que por ahí pasaban se quedaron observando la escena, curiosos por saber que acontecía dentro del baño de varones.

Después de algunos minutos, uno de los trabajadores del avión se acercó al lugar con las llaves para abrir aquella puerta, al hacerlo la imagen fue sumamente engorrosa tanto para los muchachos que estaban dentro como para la gente que se había quedado a observar la cómica escena.

-Señorita, joven…- dijo amablemente el joven que había logrado abrir la puerta -Les pido que por favor vuelvan a sus asientos, el avión no ha podido despegar por este incidente-

Akane con el rostro completamente rojo observó de reojo a las personas que habían alrededor, lo que más la impacto fue un hombre de más de treinta años tapando los ojos de un niño pequeño que no le despegaba la vista de encima -Etto… no es lo que parece… nos…nosotros nos caímos por accidente y mi pie se atoró acá abajo- comentó casi inaudiblemente.

Ranma seguía observando un punto indefinido totalmente en shock.

Definitivamente el viaje sería muy largo…

**Continuará****….**

**Notas:**

Uff… No sé ni que decirles, pues que no tenemos perdón y no suplicaremos por él, nos merecemos cualquier castigo que nos quieran imponer XD. Digamos que ambas tenemos tendencia de ser chicas dispersas, que trabajan, estudian y a la divagación cuando nos juntamos por msn… O sea… estamos perdidas.

Ojalá que pese al tiempo nos sigan dando el grandísimo honor de leer sus comentarios. Un millón de gracias a las personas que lo han hecho hasta ahora. Un saludo especial para: _**gabyhyatt, chibandrey, Anami, Marina, katherinesaotometendo, Rmtl Des, marynuyasha91, Sandra sensei, mica, Lalix y mari3304. **_Sus mensajitos de apoyo han sido nuestro aliciente, por lo que rogamos por sus disculpas y hacerlas esperar.

Bueno ahora solo nos queda saber que les ha parecido esta continuación ¿les ha gustado? ¿Van seguir pidiendo escenas indecorosas? ¿Qué pasará con los chicos al volver a Nerima? Esperamos pronto volver a pasarnos por acá…

De momento **todos sus reviews** son recibidos con los brazos abiertos…

**Besos, AkaneKagome**


	16. Volvemos a nuestra realidad

Hola a todos, como siempre se agradece la paciencia que han tenido para seguir leyéndonos y apoyando nuestra historia, sus comentarios nos alegran mucho

Hola a todos, como siempre se agradece la paciencia que han tenido para seguir leyéndonos y apoyando nuestra historia, sus comentarios nos alegran mucho.

Les recuerdo que los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

"**La guerra por consumar nuestro amor"**

**Capítulo XVI "Volvemos a nuestra realidad"**

Eran las diez de la mañana. El sol resplandecía tímidamente las calles de Nerima dando comienzo a un nuevo y esplendoroso día.

Dos jóvenes serenos caminaban por los tranquilos y armoniosos lugares de la ciudad, sus manos entrelazadas y el paulatino movimiento de sus pasos denotaba el poco interés que ambos tenían de llegar a su destino.

-Y bien ¿preparado para enfrentar a nuestra familia?- preguntó la muchacha con un tono levemente fastidiado imaginando el interrogatorio que les esperaba.

El muchacho sonrió con ironía. -Nunca estaré lo suficientemente preparado para los interrogatorios de nuestros padres.

-Olvidas los comentarios de Nabiki -agregó la joven.

-Hubiese preferido quedarme allá, al menos unas semanas más ¿tú no? -preguntó observándola con tierna expresión.

La menor de las Tendo se quedó hipnotizada por esa profunda mirada azul grisácea -_Tal vez si nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo habríamos…. _-sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente producto de las escenas poco castas que rondaban en su mente-. Hai… yo… me habría encantado -respondió por inercia totalmente ilusionada con que algún día cercano esos pensamientos se hicieran realidad.

Ranma observó extrañado la ida expresión de su novia -. ¿Akane te sientes bien? estás roja -expresó con preocupación-. Si quieres podemos pasar a ver al Doctor Tofú, tal vez el viaje te hizo mal -agregó preocupado.

La joven volvió en si al darse cuenta que su estado de ensoñación había preocupando a su siempre exagerado prometido, él siempre intentaba protegerla de todo de un modo u otro -. Estoy bien Ranma, no te preocupes, sólo pensaba. -Sonriendo cautivadoramente logró que su prometido dejara de preocuparse.

Los muchachos caminaban sin mirar el camino, estaban perdidos observándose el uno al otro. En ese instante una pequeña anciana de cabellos blancos tomó su tazón y lo sumergió en su balde de agua para posteriormente rociar la calle.

Como siempre sucedía, el agua que lanzó la anciana fue a parar directamente sobre el artista marcial más fuerte y atractivo de todo Japón. Fastidiado observó a la señora, quien ni siquiera se percató de lo ocurrido y seguía en su afán de rociar la calle de agua.

Por acto reflejo el muchacho tomó la cinta de su pantalón chino para atarla levemente más fuerte, había olvidado completamente que ya no tenía su maldición.

-¿Qué crees que haces anata? -preguntó divertida, había observado la actitud del joven y dedujo que éste no había sido conciente de que el cambio no fue efectivo en su cuerpo, definitivamente habían costumbres difíciles de dejar.

-¿Uhm?... -la cara de duda que expresaba dejaba en claro que no sabía que estaba haciendo. Bajó su vista a su tórax y lo observó atentamente por un par de segundos, recién en ese momento recordó que su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba al contacto con el agua fría.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y ambos comenzaron a reír ruidosamente por la cómica escena. -¡No te burles de mí koishii! -comentó entre risas el muchacho, suavemente deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha y la estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Estás mojado! -señaló la peli-azul intentando parecer molesta. Con suavidad rodeó el cuello del chico acariciando suavemente sus sedosas hebras azabaches.

El muchacho se apoyó con delicadeza sobre el hombro de su novia -. No quiero volver a casa… -farfulló en un tono parecido al de un niño pequeño enojado.

La actitud de él le pareció infinitamente adorable. Afectuosamente acarició los hombros masculinos descendiendo hasta rosar su musculoso tórax -. No es tan terrible mi amor, molestarán un momento y luego se aburrirán -comentó no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Ranma alzo su rostro para observar a su chica a los ojos -. Eso espero, creo que en el tiempo que estuvimos viajando me acostumbré a estar a solas contigo, con ellos cerca será más difícil tener nuestra Intimidad…etto… me refiero a conversar…tranquilos -dijo levemente nervioso.

La chica alzó sus manos hasta el rostro del joven y acarició tiernamente sus mejillas. Se puso en puntillas y besó levemente sus labios y volvió a alejarse.

Él arrugó el entrecejo molesto por el alejamiento de la muchacha. -Si intentas subirme el ánimo tendrás que esforzarte un poco más -espetó con la clara intensión de fastidiarla un poco.

-Estamos en la vía pública anata, no sé tú pero al menos yo no pretendo hacer un espectáculo en medio de la calle -respondió divertida.

El muchacho ciñó levemente su cintura y la acercó lo más posible a su cuerpo -Pero no hay nadie cerca -dijo observando rápidamente los alrededores-, la única persona que hay es esa anciana y para ser franco no creo que vea mucho -añadió divertido-. ¿Me dejas besarte koishii? -preguntó utilizando su tono más seductor.

Akane ni siquiera lo meditó por un segundo, cada vez que Ranma la miraba de esa manera tan penetrante ella se olvidaba de todo lo que los rodeaba. Ansiosamente se apoderó del labio superior del muchacho, atrapándolo entre los suyos.

Él por su parte sonrió internamente al ver que la muchacha accedía a su pedido sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Con las mismas ansias que su prometida respondió el beso. Momentos como ese lo hacían creer que no había ningún enemigo capaz de poder contra él, Akane era su fuerza y su impulso para ir más allá de sus límites, así también, se sorprendía al notar que esa jovencita que ahora tenía entre sus brazos iba sacando poco a poco los sentimientos y emociones más internas de su ser.

Los minutos en que sus labios se acariciaban fueron incontables, ninguno de los dos quería acabar con la batalla interna que se creaba en aquel abrir y cerrar de sus labios. La complicidad que se creaba entre ellos al besarse era única.

Sin muchas ganas la peli-azul fue la encargada de romper el mágico momento -. Me quedaría toda la tarde intentando subir tu animo, pero debemos ir a casa -dijo acariciando el masculino rostro.

El muchacho asintió con su cabeza, traviesamente se acercó y depositó un efímero beso en los labios de la chica. -Vamos koishii.

* * *

Entraron sigilosamente a su hogar y con la mayor discreción posible cerraron las puertas de la entrada de la casa, como queriendo pasar desapercibidos. Sabían que de un momento a otro se encontrarían a algún miembro de la familia, pero querían que ese momento llegara lo más tarde posible.

El anciano de pequeña estatura pasaba casualmente por el frente de la casa, aparentemente buscando uno de sus "tesoros". Fue en ese instante en que distinguió a los jóvenes. -¡Akane-chan al fin estás de vuelta…ven a mis brazos! -expresó lanzándose directamente a los senos de la muchacha.

Ranma se interpuso rápidamente entre el viejo y la muchacha. -No se acerque a Akane viejo sin vergüenza -espetó clavando fuertemente su puño derecho en el rostro de Hapossai.

Kasumi dejó de lado sus deberes en la cocina al escuchar el sonido de unas familiares voces. Al llegar a la entrada del salón se encontró con su hermana menor, su futuro cuñado y el maltrecho maestro en el suelo. -¡Familia, Ranma y Akane están de vuelta, vengan rápido!.

-¿Ranma?... -La amable señora Nodoka siguió los pasos de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. De forma inmediata su mirada se posó en la de su único hijo, al verlo no dudó un segundo en acercarse a él y abrazarlo con todo el cariño maternal que poseía- mi querido Ranma, te extrañé muchísimo.

-Yo también te extrañé ofukuro -comentó devolviendo el abrazo de su madre.

-¡Mi querida hija… Ranma! que alegría verlos de vuelta a casa -comentó Soun desde la entrada del salón. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer producto de la emoción de tener a los herederos del combate libre de vuelta.

La mediana de las Tendo dejó su calculadora sobre la mesada y se acercó al resto de la familia. -Hola chicos, bienvenidos -dijo observando atentamente a su hermana menor y a su cuñado, quien seguía saludando a su madre-. Akane te ves algo cambiada… -comentó con tranquilidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó temerosa de lo que podría decir su hermana.

-Creo que te ves más madura… -comentó pícaramente-. Un par de semanas y ya pareces toda una mujer hermanita -finalizó riendo burlonamente.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron furiosamente por el comentario hecho por la joven. -_¿Será por qué intimé un poco con Ranma?... ¿tan notorio es?... ¡shimatta! Esto va a ser peor de lo que pensé_ -meditó nerviosa la joven de azulada cabellera.

Como salvador de la situación apareció Genma en su estado de panda. Tranquilamente se dirigió hasta su hijo pasando entre Nodoka y lo lanzó al estanque de la casa.

-¡Temee!... ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces oyaji?! -expresó notoriamente molesto saliendo de la posa. A paso firme se acercó a su padre y de una sola patada lo lanzó al mismo lugar donde éste lo había enviado anteriormente.

El panda se puso de pie y permaneció en el estanque. Tomó uno de sus carteles, escribió algo y lo alzó para que éste fuera leído por los demás-. Sólo quería comprobar si ya te habías curado de la maldición -mostró- ¡Felicidades hijo!, espero que no te hayas olvidado de quien dedicó los mejores años de su vida a cuidar de ti -agregó en otro cartel.

Ranma tragó con dificultad intentando parecer tranquilo, observó a los demás miembros de la familia quienes curiosamente lo observaban fijamente -Etto… bueno… Akane y yo estamos algo cansados… -comentó, tratando así de desviar el tema.

-Es normal que estén cansados, me imagino que hicieron muchas cosas en su viaje -dijo Nodoka, observando cariñosamente a su hijo y futura nuera.

El rostro de la peli-azul adquirió un fuerte carmín que se concentró especialmente en sus mejillas -_Shimatta… de una forma u otra siempre terminan desviando el tema hacía "ese" sentido, sólo a Ranma se le ocurre decir que estamos cansados_ -respiró profundamente para darse fuerzas internas y no estallar ante las insinuaciones y expectativas de sus cercanos- Tía… Ranma se refería a que estamos algo cansados por las horas de viaje ¿Ne anata? -preguntó dirigiendo una asesina mirada a su novio.

Ranma observó con algo de miedo la expresión de la muchacha -_Y ahora qué le pasa_ -pensó intimidado-. Sí, el viaje fue agotador -respondió rápidamente al ver que el ceño de la muchacha se fruncía notoriamente.

-Vayan a dejar sus cosas a sus habitaciones, dentro de un rato el desayuno estará listo -dijo la mayor de las hermanas Tendo con su particular amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias Kasumi -espetó la muchacha-. Vamos Ranma -antes de que el muchacho dijera alguna palabra lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió con rapidez a la segunda planta de la casa.

* * *

El desayuno transcurría de forma bastante tranquila. Hasta ahora sólo les habían preguntado temas triviales sobre su viaje, cosa que en su interior agradecían bastante ambos muchachos.

-Entonces… según entiendo, mientras iban a Jusenkyo tuvieron que viajar por sus medios, ya que cayeron del avión a mitad del viaje ¿verdad? -consultó Nabiki.

Akane dirigió lentamente los palillos con un poco de arroz a su boca. -Cuando caímos del avión no faltaba mucho para llegar a China, además aprovechamos de recorrer varios pueblos. Fue muy entretenido -añadió comiendo un trozo de pescado.

-¿Y cómo lo hicieron para dormir?, ¿pasaban la noche juntos? -preguntó nuevamente la mediana de las Tendo observando atentamente las reacciones de ambos muchachos.

El oji-azul al instante se atoró con la comida que estaba ingiriendo y comenzó a toser bulliciosamente. Akane, que estaba a su lado, palmoteó "delicadamente" la espalda del muchacho hasta que éste dejó de toser -Ranma y yo dormíamos separados -farfulló lanzando una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-No tiene nada de malo que hayan dormido juntos. Están comprometidos y tienen nuestro apoyo y autorización -comentó Soun con tranquilidad.

-Mi hijo es muy varonil -agregó soñadoramente Nodoka.

El aludido observaba en silencio las acotaciones de su progenitora y futuro suegro, se sentía incapaz de emitir algún comentario sobre como habían pasado la noche, sobretodo considerando que lo que ellos comentaban realmente había sucedido, aunque no habían llegado a intimar completamente, sí habían dormido juntos -_. Y otras cosas…_ -Añadió su mente.

-Yo espero que hayan aprovechado el viaje y pronto tengamos al heredero del dojo -comentó con alegría Soun, depositaba todas sus esperanzas en la pareja, sobretodo ahora que ya eran novios veía bastante cerca la posibilidad de unir las escuelas.

El hombre de anteojos comía rápidamente aprovechando que su hijo se encontraba algo distraído -. No se preocupe Tendo-kun… a este paso muy pronto seremos abuelos y no tendremos que preocuparnos por el futuro de nuestro arte -espetó tragando rápidamente la comida que tenía en la boca.

Akane sentía arder sus mejillas ante los comentarios nada discretos de su familia -Ranma di algo -susurró para ser oída sólo por su novio.

El aludido la miró de reojo bastante nervioso -Akane… ya sabes que yo no sé… etto… soy malo mintiendo -confesó con las mejillas igual de sonrosadas que su prometida.

-¡Baka! ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? -preguntó alzando notoriamente el tono de voz.

El oji-azul se sintió ligeramente intimidado por la mirada asesina que la muchacha le estaba dedicando -Tú…tú sabes… etto… no preguntes esas cosas -espetó tratando de sonar seguro aunque sin poder lograrlo.

-Cobarde -bufó molesta desviando la mirada.

-Shimatta ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!... -expresó notoriamente molesto encarando a la muchacha-. ¿Qué demonios quieres qué les diga?

La joven volteó a encarar al chico -obviamente quiero que desmientas lo que están diciendo ¡Baka!.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? -preguntó manteniendo un molesto tono.

Akane se quedó en silencio unos segundos sin saber exactamente que responder. La verdad es que tampoco era buena dando excusas -. Kuso… etto porque… porque es tu deber -dijo al no tener más argumentos.

Ranma sonrió egocéntricamente -_de seguro quiere que yo la proteja como siempre_ -totalmente seguro se de sí mismo posó su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven-. Si lo que querías era que yo me encargara de la situación sólo tenías que pedirlo, lo único que tenías que decir era: Ranma anata… tu que eres tan fuerte y decidido, encárgate de la situación -dijo imitando burlonamente la voz de la muchacha.

La menor de las Tendo sintió como una vena comenzaba a hacerse notoria en su sien y ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes tomó con sus dos manos la mesa sobre la que estaban cenando y la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de su novio -. Estúpido engreído -bufó molesta- me voy a mi habitación a arreglar mis cosas… con permiso. -Al decir esto se levantó y se fue en busca de su mochila de campaña.

-Violen…ta kawaii…kune -dijo tratando de levantarse sin tener éxito.

-Después de todo creo que tendrán que esperar un poco más por su heredero -comentó con picardía Nabiki al ver que la relación de los muchachos seguía igual.

Soun y Genma se abrazaban bastante apenados -. Saotome-kun creo que su hijo no aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Eso parece Tendo-kun -farfulló en el mismo tono lastimoso.

-No te preocupes papá de seguro se arreglaran pronto -comentó tranquilamente Kasumi.

Nodoka sonrió maternalemte -mi nuera me dará nietos muy saludables con esa energía que tiene.

-Eso si es que su hijo sobrevive para ello -comentó la mediana de las Tendo comiendo con tranquilidad el resto de su arroz.

* * *

Una hora después Ranma caminaba solo por las calles de Nerima, sobre su espalda cargaba aquel barril que había traído con el agua de nannichuan para su desorientado amigo -. Estúpida Akane… y yo que traté de ayudarla, malagradecida -bufó aún molesto con un ligero dolor en su cabeza producto del golpe que le había propinado la muchacha-. Tendrá que rogarme para que le vuelva a hablar… no tenía por qué golpearme de esa manera.

Sumido en sus pensamientos siguió caminando a paso lento en dirección al Ucchan's.

* * *

La muchacha de azulados cabellos bajó las escaleras lentamente, su rostro denotaba un ligero atisbo de tristeza -_un par de horas en casa y ya discutimos… tal vez no debí golpearlo tan fuerte_ -guiada por el sentimiento de culpa caminó por los pasillos de la casa buscando algún rastro del muchacho-. _No se ve por ninguna parte…tal vez se fue al dojo a entrenar_ -caminó hasta llegar ahí, sin embargo tampoco en ese lugar encontró vestigios de su presencia.

Tímidamente caminó a la cocina donde se encontraban su hermana y futura suegra -. Etto… tía Nodoka, Kasumi, por casualidad ¿han visto a Ranma? -Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron notoriamente.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron ante la actitud de la joven -dijo que iría a visitar a Ryoga y Ukyo -respondió Kasumi.

-Arigato… -respondió saliendo apresuradamente hacia su habitación-. _Descarado, pervertido... se pelea conmigo y va enseguida a ver sus ex prometidas ¡Baka! Más vale que sólo haya ido de visita… y yo que estaba preocupada por él…_

La chica subió a su habitación malhumorada, -Baka insensible- murmuró con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en su tono de voz. Aunque su orgullo le dictaba que se olvidara por completo de todo y dejara de pensar en él, para su desgracia los celos y la curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba en Ucchan's era más grande de lo que podía soportar. Pasó varios minutos caminando como gata enjaulada de un lado para el otro dentro de su recamara.- _Simplemente fingiré que voy por algo de comer y así aprovecho para averiguar por qué Ranma tiene tan prisa en ir donde Ukyo_…

Decidida se cambió el atuendo y salió sigilosa de la casa. Su objetivo era que nadie la viera marcharse, de esa forma evitaría preguntas incómodas, sin embargo su plan se frustró.

Kasumi se encontraba barriendo la entrada del Dojo, la peli-azul en cuanto la vio abrió los ojos asustada y sonrió de manera forzada. -¿A dónde vas Akane? -preguntó la castaña.

-Yo… iré a dar un paseo -mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-. Quizás vaya a visitar a Yuka -finalizó sonriendo con dificultad.

La hermana mayor la miró con dulzura, -Bueno cuídate… ¡Te espero a la hora de la cena! -dijo alzando la voz ya que su hermana menor empezaba a alejarse.

* * *

El artista marcial entró al local de Okonomiyakis, se sorprendió ante la ausencia de clientes… Parecía que el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Ni siquiera Ukyo se divisaba por ningún lado… -_Que raro, parece que no hay nadie_.

-¡Hola!... ¿Hay alguien aquí? -preguntó mirando extrañado los alrededores.

La castaña se puso en pie saliendo debajo del mostrador. -¡Hola Ran-chan! -Lo saludó con entusiasmo.

El chico se puso instintivamente la mano en el corazón debido al sobresalto que produjo la aparición de su amiga de infancia -. Hola Ukyo -espetó fríamente.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta -le dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa-. Siéntate, te preparé algo… Después de tantos días de viaje estoy segura que estarás hambriento.

Pensó por un momento rechazar el ofrecimiento, había ido con la intención de buscar a Ryoga, pero algo de comida no iba hacerle daño. Tomó asiento y la cocinera sonrió ante el hecho -. Dame uno de camarón.

-Enseguida -dijo ella y de inmediato roció la mezcla en la plancha junto con los demás ingredientes. Las espátulas se movieron con arte mezclando los elementos hasta crear una exquisita pizza japonesa.

-¡Listo! -habló con una sonrisa colocando la comida sobre el plato del muchacho.

Ranma recibió el okonomiyaki sin poder ocultar su alegría y apetito. Como un rayo comenzó a devorar todo rápidamente. Ukyo curvó sus labios en una muestra de júbilo, el verlo comer con tanto entusiasmo sus platillos siempre le provocaba una enorme satisfacción. -¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

-Bien -dijo el oji-azul aún con la boca llena, tragó su bocado y tomó un poco de té…- Tuvimos algunos problemas con los vuelos, pero al final logramos llegar a Jusenkyo. -Tomó lo último que quedaba en el plato y lo engulló.

-¿Lograste acabar con tu maldición? -preguntó con mucho interés la chica de la espátula.

-Por supuesto que sí -le contestó él entusiasmado-. Nunca más volveré a ser chica.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ranma… -musitó ella con sinceridad.

La conversación activó la memoria del muchacho de la trenza, -Ukyo -pronunció seriamente,- ¿Ryoga se encuentra aquí? Necesito hablar con él.

Sin querer un leve sonrojo se apoderó de la joven, el que el chico del comillo ahora viviera con ella y que lo buscarán directamente en su local le producía una extraña sensación -. Debe estar aquí en alguna parte -respondió con una sonrisa forzada-. Es que tiende a perderse seguido por las habitaciones -confesó con una gota rodando por su sien-. ¿Si quieres podemos buscarlo? -sugirió la castaña.

-Sí me parece bien -respondió el joven poniéndose en pie.

Ukyo salió a colocar el rótulo de "Vuelvo Enseguida" para que nadie fuera a ingresar mientras se daban a la tarea de buscar al muchacho eternamente perdido…

* * *

La chica de los cabellos azulados por fin había llegado al Ucchan's, su primera impresión no fue para nada placentera… Arqueó una ceja extrañada al toparse con el cartel que decía "Vuelvo Enseguida". -_De seguro tiene que ver con Ranma… Lo más probable es que no quiere que nadie la interrumpa mientras lo llena de atenciones… No me importa lo que diga el rótulo, de todas formas voy a entrar_.

Decidida llegó a la entrada y pudo ingresar sin problemas, solo tuvo que empujar la puerta. El lugar estaba completamente vacío… Sus ojos marrones recorrieron todos los posibles rincones en donde podía estar su prometido y su compañera de clase, pero no había señales de vida, lo cual le produjo un ligero malestar en el estómago. Un ruido en la planta superior la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones…

-¡Lo encontré! -gritó Ranma en alguna parte de la pequeña casa.

-Genial Ranma, voy para allá -le habló la castaña desde otro punto.

Akane dudó por un instante sobre como proceder, sería mal visto si subía, sin embargo la curiosidad y los celos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Afinó su sentido del oído, mientras se aguantaba los deseos por hacer algo tonto. De pronto el sonido de los pasos en el piso superior que descendían por la escalera hicieron un escalofrío la recorriera por completo. Se ubicó detrás de las cortinas de la entrada para que no se dieran cuenta que había entrado pese a la advertencia.

El oji-azul bajó las escaleras y tomó el recipiente en donde había guardado el "agua del manantial del hombre ahogado"… -Listo, ahora ese cerdo tendrá que agradecerme por esto -murmuró.

La joven Tendo no llegó a entender la totalidad de la expresión, estaba realmente extrañada, pero una cosa era segura, su prometido llevaba en sus manos la cura para la maldición que habían conseguido en Juskenyo -_¿Por qué Ranma trajo el agua del manantial para acá?... Se supone que era para tío Genma_…

Al cerciorarse de que él había subido de nuevo, salió de su improvisado escondite. No era lo correcto y se reprendía mentalmente por decidir hacerle caso a su curiosidad en lugar de su raciocinio, pero tenía que llegar al piso superior y averiguar de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba pasando. Sigilosamente ascendió los escalones siguiendo las voces. Éstas la guiaron hasta una de las habitaciones.

-Vas a estar en deuda conmigo por esto cerdo asqueroso -pronunció con resentimiento el chico de la trenza -. Siempre te pasabas quejando de tu maldición, pero bien que te gustaba utilizarla para llamar la atención de las chicas y estar junto a Akane -le dijo alzándolo por la bandana y haciendo que la mirada enojada de ambos chocara.

-_¿De qué demonios está hablando?... ¿Por qué Ranma le habla así a P-chan? _-Se cuestionaba la chica mirando con atención la escena.

-Ya basta Ranma… Se supone que venías a buscarlo para algo importante, deja de regañar al pobre de Ryoga -habló Ukyo con fastidio.

-_¿Ryoga?... No lo veo por ninguna parte. Acaso… sig… ni… fica_… -empezó a atar cabos la peli-azul.

Ranma miró a la castaña con curiosidad, había caído en cuenta que su amiga estaba enterada de todo y parecía no molestarse por lo que el otro muchacho había hecho gracias a sus transformaciones en tanto tiempo -. Así que ya sabes de la maldición de Ryoga ¿na?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y desvió la mirada a otro punto de la habitación -. Bueno la verdad siempre tuve mis sospechas -hubo una breve pausa-. Aunque cuando lo descubrí le di su buena paliza, mira que engañarnos a todos así, menos mal que Akane no se dio cuenta… de lo contrario no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

La chica de los cabellos azulados escuchaba atenta cada palabra, por momentos sentía que se iba caer al suelo, pero aún tenía una tonta esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, su cuerpo estaba estático sin poder moverse, siempre expectante de la siguiente acción.

-Bueno aunque no se lo merezca le traje esto -afirmó Ranma poniendo el recipiente frente al pequeño cerdo que lo miraba con desdén.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Ukyo.

-Es agua del estanque del hombre ahogado -le informó el artista marcial acercándole el barril.

Los ojos del cerdito se volvieron grandes y acuosos, por fin iba a librarse de su maldición… En menos de cinco segundos sintió un terrible frío y todo su cuerpo mojado. -¡Qué demonios haces! -vociferó Ryoga encarando al oji-azul.

-¡Tú qué crees!... ¡Acabando con tu maldición P-chan! -le gritó de vuelta- ¡Deberías agradecer que me acordara de ti!

-¡Sí te lo agradezco, pero al menos debiste avisar que me ibas a arrojar el agua!... ¡Estaba muy fría! -al decir esas palabras cayó en cuenta de algo importante, Ranma lo había bañado con agua fría y se había transformado en hombre. También se percató de algo más, estaba completamente desnudo… Nervioso dirigió sus ojos marrones hacia Ukyo quien estaba mirando el suelo con la cabeza gacha y muy sonrojada.

Todo el cuerpo del muchacho del colmillo se tiñó de rojo, instintivamente se cubrió sus partes nobles -. Ranma -gruñó con enfado mientras le propinaba un golpe-. Cómo te atreves a bañarme con el agua en frente de una chica -el puñetazo nunca llegó ya que el artista marcial lo evadió haciendo que el joven Hibiki fuera a dar directo contra la pared.

-Vamos no digas tonterías… -pronunció Ranma con un ligero tic en el ojo viendo al chico tendido boca abajo en el suelo- ¡Ya no volverás a convertirte en P-chan!... ¡Déjate de boberías!... ¡Y te advierto que me debes una!

Akane ahora se encontraba completamente en shock, en cuestión de escasos cinco minutos su mundo había dado un giro totalmente brusco. Fue testigo de como el cuerpo del pequeño animalito negro, que había sido su mascota y la había acompañado durante muchas noches, se transformaba en un muchacho. Un muchacho al cual le había tenido mucho cariño, al que consideraba su amigo…

-P-chan es… Ryoga- murmuró desconcertada mientras sus ojos se nublaban y una lágrima se escapaba para rodar por una de sus mejillas. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás pero chocó con algún objeto de casa llamando de inmediato la atención de los tres jóvenes que estaban en la habitación.

-Akane… -espetó Ranma en voz baja con cara de pánico.

Pasaron un par de segundos, en los que nadie se atrevía a emitir palabra alguna. -¿En qué momento llegaste no te oímos entrar? -preguntó Ukyo intentando suavizar la tensión del momento.

-Akane-san… yo… no… -balbuceó el chico de la pañoleta aún tirado en el suelo mirándola con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

La joven solo movió la cabeza en signo de incredulidad… -Esto no puede ser -musitó con la mirada perdida.

-Deja… que… te expliquemos… -habló Ranma aproximándose a ella.

Al ver el movimiento del muchacho el desconcierto y la tristeza se transformó en ira, su ceño se frunció y observó con resentimiento a cada uno de los presentes, -. ¿Todos lo sabían y nadie me dijo nada? -pronunció con desconsuelo, contrajo los puños y giró sobre sus talones-. Me voy de aquí… Y no quiero que ninguno se atreva a hablarme. -Espetó mirando el suelo, mientras contenía el terrible deseo de llorar.

-¡Akane! -corearon los tres observando como ella se alejaba.

Ranma se quedó paralizado por un instante y luego reaccionó para correr tras de ella -. Akane espera… -Por la prisa en bajar tropezó en uno de los escalones y cayó al piso inferior rebotando de uno en uno, torpemente se puso en pie para alcanzarla.

-Vamos escúchame -dijo con tono suplicante jalándola con suavidad por el brazo.

Ella se deshizo del agarre y lo encaró, -¡No me toques!... ¡Acaso no te quedó claro, no quiero que me hablen! -gritó con los ojos vidriosos y sin poder contenerse un segundo más las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-Yo… déjame… que te explique… -balbuceó Ranma sintiendo como el corazón se le estrechaba al ver a la mujer que amaba llorar.

-¿Cómo pudiste? -pronunció ella dolida-. Yo creí… que me querías… Creí… que ambos eran mis amigos… -Se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro limpiando las lágrimas.

-Sí… yo te quiero… Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos -intentó defenderse.

Aquellas palabras solo aumentaron la furia de la joven Tendo, -¡Claro que tiene que ver! -vociferó-. ¡Si hubieras estado interesado en mí, me lo habrías dicho antes!

-¡Lo intenté pero nunca quisiste escucharme! -Contraatacó Ranma sin medir el tono de su voz. El fuerte ardor en una de sus mejillas le hizo darse cuenta que Akane le había dado una fuerte cachetada.

-¿Cómo… te atreves?... Ahora insinúas que es mi culpa… -le clavó una mirada con los ojos avellanas que fulguraban una mezcla única de dolor y tristeza-. Me voy de aquí y pobre de ti si te atreves a seguirme, esto no te lo voy a perdonar Ranma Saotome. -Con aquella amenaza la chica salió del local dejando a su prometido con una mano sobre la zona impactada.

-Akane… -susurró con nostalgia.

Ukyo desde los escalones observaba todo, inclusive el movimiento del oji-azul por emprender de nuevo la marcha tras de ella. Llegó hasta él y lo detuvo colocando una mano en el hombro masculino -. ¿No la oíste?… Dijo que no la siguieras, lo mejor es que le des un tiempo a solas, creo que esto ha sido mucho para ella.

-Pero… no la viste… no puedo… no va a perdonármelo… -balbuceó de forma incoherente.

La castaña emitió un sonoro suspiro de resignación -. Tranquilo Ranma encontraremos una forma de arreglar esto…

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas:**

¡Hola!... al fin otro capítulo para que disfruten de un poco de lectura. Primero que todo y como siempre, nuestras disculpas por el retraso. Como ya muchas deben saber, ambas tenemos vida laboral y estudiantil, es por eso que tardamos en actualizar, así que si quieren desquitarse con alguien, que no sea con nosotras… Somos inocentes :D.

Como ya vieron Akane se acaba de enterar del gran secreto que por tanto tiempo le ocultaron. A nuestro parecer, la peli-azul no reaccionaría bien en esta situación, ya que todos vimos en la serie lo mucho que cuidaba a P-chan, así que tenemos varias ideas de lo que le podría pasar a los principales implicados (véase Ranma y Ryoga) y todas esas ideas tienen algo en particular: Dolor… mucho dolor. Jajaja, no… son bromas, ahí sabrán en el siguiente capítulo que pasará con la pareja más violenta y loca de todo Japón.

Se les agradece a las personas que nos siguen con este fic y que siempre nos están preguntando cuando actualizaremos; Gracias a todos ustedes. Y ya saben, cualquier comentario, críticas, amenazas por dejar ahí el capítulo, nos lo hacen saber mediante un **review**, es muy gratificante para nosotras leer sus comentarios.

Matta ne

Akane Red


End file.
